ORANGE
by Rinkazura
Summary: CHAPTER 21 IS UP! /"Kakuzu kau masih belum melihatnya?" /"Aku malah berharap dia masih hidup," /"I do have mercy," /"Waktu, Minato. Waktu," /"...Mereka akan segera kembali. Jadi..tenanglah," / RnR minna :D
1. PROLOG

**Hai minna-san! Rinka di sinii! *melambaikan tangan*. Perkenalkan, saya author baru di sini hehe. Ini fic' perdana saya semoga kalian suka dan rela(?)membaca serta memberi saran dan masukan agar tulisan saya semakin baik ^^. Oke langsung saja!**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ORANGE**

 **Genre : Crime, Action**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning** : Typo(s), OOC (maybe), EYD belum sempurna *author masih belajar*, dan sebagainya

* * *

 **Enjoy Reading ^^**

 **PROLOG**

 _"_ _The Team"_

" _Bloody Mary_ di dek! Aku butuh bantuan!"

JDUAK BUKK BRUK

"Dek aman."

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kelam menghampiri wanita berambut merah darah.

"Kau terlalu lama, Shina." Wanita yang dipanggil 'Shina' itu hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Ah mereka semakin banyak. Shikaku, dimana Kabuto ?" pria bermata kelam itu berbicara sambil menekan sesuatu di telinganya. Alat komunikasi.

"Sepertinya ini akan sedikit menggelitik, Fugaku," ujar Kushina.

"Kabuto di ruang kemudi. Kami sudah siap di pintu dan menunggu aba-aba". Shikaku memberi aba-aba pada Chouza dan Mikoto.

"Para sandera?" kali ini wanita berambut merah angkat suara.

"Mereka berada di bawah ruang kemudi," jawab Mikoto.

"Kushina, Fugaku, kalian ke ruang kemudi!" suara Shikaku terdengar.

 _"_ _Ryoukai!"_

"Taruh kedua tangan di belakang kepala kalian! Lakukan! Atau aku akan melubangi kepalamu, huh". Salah seorang pria berpakaian abu-abu dengan peralatan lengkap menodongkan senapan pada sandera.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam terakhir kalian," tambahnya.

Kelima sandera yang berada di bawah ruang kemudi itu duduk bersandar pada tembok dengan kaki ditekuk dan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ketegangan. Pasalnya, sudah beberapa kali mereka diancam dan ditodong dengan senjata api.

KRIEET

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan dan ketiga penjaga sandera itu sontak menoleh dan menodongkan senapan.

DOR DOR DOR

Peluru melesat cepat dari arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu. Ketiga penjaga sandera itu tumbang .

"Sandera berhasil diselamatkan," suara Shikaku terdengar.

Mikoto masuk melalui pintu dan segera melepaskan tali yang mengikat para sandera. Sedangkan Chouza dan Shikaku masuk melalui jendela. Mereka pun membawa kelima sandera itu keluar dan menuju bagian depan kapal.

"Bos, mereka tak bisa dihubungi.."

"Tambah kecepatannya!"

TRANG!

Kaca di bagian depan ruang kemudi pecah dan bersamaan dengan itu, dua tembakan diluncurkan, tetapi hanya mengenai anak buahnya. Sang bos bernama Kabuto Yakushi itu segera keluar melalui pintu di belakangnya tapi dihadang oleh Fugaku.

"Mau bermain?" tanya Fugaku sambil tersenyum.

"Cih!"

Mereka berdua pun terlibat pertarungan satu lawan satu, tentu saja Fugaku lebih unggul . Dengan mudah serangan Kabuto ditepis dan Fugaku menendangnya jauh. Kabuto jatuh tersungkur tapi ia bangkit lagi. Kabuto berlari ke arah Fugaku dan melompat kemudian menendang Fugaku tepat di dadanya dan Fugaku pun terjatuh. Kabuto segera melarikan diri ke ruangan di dekat sana. Dengan cepat Fugaku mengejar dan menarik kerah Kabuto sehingga membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ini akan sedikit berasap"

Ternyata Kabuto sudah menyiapkan sebuah granat. Dengan sigap Kabuto menarik cincin granat itu dan memegangnya. Sadar dengan adanya granat, Fugaku langsung melompat melalui jendela.

PRANG!

DUAR!

Bagian atas kapal meledak. Kepulan asap membumbung tinggi bersamaan dengan api kemerahan yang menyala-nyala. Fugaku berhasil keluar dan terjatuh di bagian depan kapal.

"Kau lama sekali," ujar Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Mikoto. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana sanderanya?" tanya Fugaku sambil melihat ke arah Shikaku. Shikaku mengangguk dan Chouza mengangkat jempolnya .Kelima sandera selamat. Tak lama kemudian sebuah helikopter mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Jemputan kita datang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Waaaah.. Rinka deg-deg an karena nulis ini. Pertama kali bikin cerita yang banyak actionnya. Fuuh. At least i hope this prolog went well :). Arigatou minna yang sudah mau membaca fic' ini. Ohya! Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima. Jangan lupa LOG-IN ya~. Leave some review too onegai ^/\^. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya~**

 **Jaa nee~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Thief

**Hai Minna-san. Ketemu lagi sama Rin! Sebelumnya Rin mau bilang CHAPTER 1 IS UPDATE! Ohiya sebelumnya terima kasih pada kalian yang telah mereview prolog kemarin. Masukkannya sangat bermanfaat hahahahaha. Oke langsung saja!**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ORANGE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **"The Thief"**

 **.**

 **Genre** : Crime, Action

 **Rate : T**

A MinaKushi Fanfiction

 **Warning** : Typo(s), OOC (maybe), EYD belum sempurna *author masih belajar*, dan sebagainya

 **SUMMARY** : Secret Agent Department (S.A.D) mendapatkan laporan bahwa benda legendaris Konohagakure, Permata Api akan dicuri. Kushina Uzumaki dan timnya ditugaskan menangani kasus ini. Bagi agen rahasia seperti mereka, mungkin ini bukanlah kasus yang sulit. Namun mereka dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa agen rahasia sehebat merekapun kesulitan menanganinya.

* * *

 _Secret Agent Department (S.A.D) Headquarter_

Kushina Uzumaki berjalan melewati ruangan laboratorium dengan santainya. Ia berjalan menuju _lift_.

"Kushina!"

Wanita berambut merah itu berbalik karena merasa namanya disebut. "Ah, Shizune. Ada apa?" tanya Kushina ramah.

"Kudengar kau barusaja menyelesaikan misi. Mau melapor?" tanya Shizune. Kushina mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun memasuki _lift_.

"Ruangan Jiraiya"

"Ruang Arsip"

 _Floor confirmed!_

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, ya?" tanya Shizune. Kushina tertawa kecil, "yah mau bagaimana lagi. Banyak kasus yang merepotkan. Bagaimana denganmu Shizune? Ada hal menarik di bagian administrasi atau medis?" balas Kushina.

"Haah..Menghadapi kertas-kertas ini membosankan. Tapi berada di laboratorium cukup menyenangkan. Omong-omong ada yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Shina."

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran. Tiba-tiba saja Shizune tersenyum, "kau mengenal Arashii?" tanya Shizune.

"Oh! Anak buah Fugaku? Iya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dalam misi. Kenapa?" jawab Kushina.

"Aku yakin dia menyukaimu."

"Apa?!" sontak Kushina terkejut. Kemudian wanita berumur duapuluh dua tahun itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawa berita seperti ini, sih?" Kushina terlalu bosan mendengar hal semacam ini. Sebagai seorang agen rahasia di S.A.D ini, ia cukup terkenal di semua bagian tempat ini. Beberapa kali Shizune mengatakan ada yang menyukainya. Dari bagian administrasi, medis, hingga orang-orang militer bawahan Fugaku atau Shikaku. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika bersangkutan dengan hal ini. Ia samasekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjalin hubungan. Tentu saja karena alasan pekerjaan. Pekerjaan Kushina sebagai agen rahasia membuatnya harus menjauh dari orang-orang agar mereka tidak terlibat bahaya karenanya.

"Ah sudah sampai! Sampai jumpa, Shizune," Kushina melambaikan tangan kanannya. Ia pun berjalan santai menuju ruangan Jiraiya, pimpinan S.A.D. Kushina pun berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan Jiraiya dan secara otomatis pintu terbuka.

"Ah, kau rupanya," sapa seseorang dari dalam ruangan. Pria berumur lima puluh tahun-an itu duduk di depan meja kerjanya sambil menghadap computer.

"Aku ingin melapor. Kuharap kau tidak sedang melihat foto-foto wanita," ujar Kushina yang tampaknya tepat Jiraiya memerah dan ia tertawa garing. Ia ketahuan.

"Hahahaha. Duduklah, Kushina"

"Soal sandera yang kemarin, hasil tes kesehatan mereka tidak menunjukkan adanya gangguan. Sepertinya mereka sudah siap dipulangkan," jelas Kushina singkat. Pria berambut putih di hadapannya mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kuhubungi Sakumo Hatake untuk itu," balas Jiraiya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pergi?" tanya Kushina. Jiraiya menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Ingin bertemu dengan pacarmu?" goda Kushina langsung berubah kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak punya pacar, Pak! Astaga. Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, dasar kakek-kakek mesum!" tandas Kushina. Jiraiya hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada urusan, aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur."

"Sepertinya kau harus menunda tidurmu, _Bloody Mary_." Terdengar suara dari belakang Kushina dan ia berbalik. Ia melihat ada Fugaku, Shikaku, Chouza dan Mikoto di sana.

"Apa ada misi lagi, kakek?" tanya Kushina pada Jiraiya. Pria berambut putih itu menyentikkan telunjuknya dan menyalakan proyektor. Muncul sebuah gambar di sana.

"Apa itu permata api yang ada di Museum Konoha?" tanya Mikoto.

"Benar, dan aku mendapat laporan dari kepolisian ada sekelompok orang yang berusaha mencurinya," jawab Jiraiya. Pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Karena permata itu merupakan aset nasional, jadi S.A.D harus ikut andil dalam hal ini. Jadi, kutugaskan kalian mengawasi permata itu melalui CCTV," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakumo Hatake?" tanya Shikaku. Jiraiya tampak berpikir sejenak sambil mengelus-elus dagunya.

"Kupikir masih belum perlu," jawabnya tersenyum. "Kalian saja sudah cukup."

"Sepertinya akan menjadi tugas yang mudah," ujar Kushina.

Tim Fugaku sudah sampai di garasi besar Museum Konoha. Mereka menggunakan tiga mobil berwarna hitam dan memarkirkannya di dalam garasi itu. Beberapa staf menunggu mereka di luar mobil. Fugaku dan yang lainnya segera keluar dan mengikuti staf itu menuju ruang CCTV melalui jalan khusus staf.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Fugaku pada staf yang memandu mereka. Pria berumur 25 tahunan itu membenarkan kacamatanya dan berkata, "kami mendapat ancaman melalui saluran komunikasi. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa 'Permata Api akan dicuri' melalui saluran komunikasi. Kami tidak bisa melacak saluran mana yang mereka gunakan, Pak."

Fugaku dan Shikaku saling berpandangan. Mereka belum pernah menangani kasus pencurian sepert ini. Entah pencurian seperti apa yang akan terjadi, tapi keamanan barang berharga Konoha itu harus diprioritaskan.

 **Museum Konoha, Ruang CCTV**

Beberapa layar LCD monitor betengger di tembok. Total ada dua belas monitor yang menunjukkan keadaan keduabelas ruang pameran yang ada di Museum Konoha. Salah satu monitor berukuran besar berada di tengah-tengah menampilkan keadaan ruang pameran tempat Permata Api Konoha dipamerkan. Permata itu terlihat berwarna merah bercampur oranye dan sedikit kuning seperti warna si jago merah. Permata itu berbentuk seperti api dengan diameter tidak lebih dari limabelas sentimeter dan tingginya duapuluh sentimeter.

Permata Api itu merupakan sebuah hadiah yang diberikan kepada Konoha melalui Hokage terdahulu sebagai simbol perdamaian. Dulu memang sempat terjadi perang besar dalam negara serikat ini yang terdiri dari Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure dan beberapa negara bagian lain.

"Terima kasih S.A.D mau membantu dalam masalah ini," ujar Hiashi Hyuuga , penanggung jawab Museum Konoha. Fugaku menyambut uluran tangan Hiashi dengan senyum singkat.

"Memang akhir-akhir ini tersebar rumor bahwa ada kelompok pencuri ulung yang sering mengincar benda-benda seperti Permata Api. Karena itulah begitu aku mendengar ada ancaman yang sama di sini aku menghubungi kepolisian," tambahnya.

"Kami juga mendengar rumor yang sama, Hyuuga- _san_ ," tutur Fugaku sepakat. Fugaku dan Shikaku berada di ruang CCTV, sedangkan Kushina, Mikoto dan Chouza berada di ruangan staf di dekat ruang pameran tempat dimana Permata Api dipamerkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikaku?" tanya Fugaku pada pria berambut seperti nanas itu. Shikaku masih terus memperhatikan monitor di depannya dengan lengan menyilang di dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika mereka berhasil menerobos masuk saluran komunikasi itu berarti kita tidak bisa meremehkan ini. Kita lihat saja apa mereka bisa menembus keamanan tempat ini atau justru mundur teratur," tukas Shikaku.

Selama dua jam mereka terus mengawasi seluruh pengunjung yang berada dalam museum tanpa henti. Meskipun mereka sangat siaga, tapi mereka menghindari tindakan yang membuat mereka terlihat siaga menghadapi ini. Penjaga yang biasanya menjaga ruangan Permata Api ditambah dari yang awalnya hanya empat menjadi tujuh. Begitu juga dengan pintu masuk beserta filter ditambahkan dua-tiga orang sebelumnya. Meski begitu masih belum ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Mungkin kalian butuh bersantai sedikit, teman-teman," ujar Mikoto melalui alat komunikasi khusus S.A.D yang terpasang di telinga. Shikaku enggan bersantai. Pasalnya ia memiliki perasaan tidak enak mengenai hal ini.

"Apa kita akan menunggu di sini seharian? Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku akan menghajar kakek-kakek mesum itu!" seru Kushina.

"Kalian tetaplah siaga. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Chouza pada Kushina dan Mikoto.

Tiba-tiba saja monitor paling kiri di ruang CCTV terganggu dan gambarnya pun menghilang. Seketika hal itu membuat para staf CCTV panik.

"Ada apa ini..?!" seru salah satu staf yang duduk di depan monitor.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memperbaikinya?" tanya Shikaku cepat. Tangan staf itu masih berkutat di atas keyboard mencoba memperbaiki namun nihil.

"Pak.. Monitor 2 juga-"

"Monitor 3 mati!"

Secara berangsur-angsur dari kiri ke kanan, seluruh CCTV mengalami gangguan. Kedua belas monitor tidak menampilkan gambar.

"Katakan pada keamanan untuk mengecek CCTV tiap ruangan!" seru Hiashi pada stafnya.

Kushina, Chouza dan Mikoto saling berpandangan dan bersiap keluar dari ruangan mereka.

"Kalian segeralah ke tempat Permata Api!" perintah Fugaku sambil keluar bersama Shikaku.

"Baik!" jawab Chouza, Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Sebuah benda kecil menggelinding di bawah kaki ketiga penjaga yang berada di dekat Permata Api. Secara bersamaan mereka memandangi benda kecil itu. Sedetik kemudian mereka tersadar benda apa itu dan segera menyingkir. Tiba-tiba saja kepulan asap kelabu muncul dari benda kecil itu dan menghalangi pandangan mereka. Keempat penjaga yang lain segera mendekati Permata Api itu. Permata Api itu dilindungi dalam sebuah kotak kaca dan ketujuh penjaga itu kini bersiaga di depannya.

Sekelebat hitam muncul dengan cepat dan menghilang. Ketujuh penjaga itu melempar pandangan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah siluet manusia berjalan perlahan mendekati para penjaga itu.

Kushina dan yang lain sudah berada di tempat Permata Api berada dan melihat kepulan asap memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Bom asap?!" tanya Kushina. Kushina, Mikoto dan Chouza pun segera menembus asap tebal itu dan mendapati siluet hitam mendekati para penjaga. Siluet manusia yang awalnya bergerak perlahan kini bergerak dengan cepat dan menyerang para penjaga.

Kushina dan yang lain segera mengambil langkah cepat dan menyerang.

Cepat.

Itulah pikiran pertama Kushina. Ia hanya bisa melihat bayang-bayang. Sementara itu Mikoto dan Chouza juga mengepung orang misterius itu. Kushina menendang orang itu dan ditangkis menggunakan tangannya. Orang itu membalas menyerang. Ia membawa sebuah kunai dengan bentuk aneh dengan tiga sudut tajam. Kushina menegtahuinya karena ia melihatnya ketika orang itu menangkis kakinya.

"Dia bersenjata!" seru Kushina. Chouza mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengikuti gerakan siluet itu.

Satu per satu para penjaga itu tumbang sedangkan Kushina dan yang lain masih berusaha menyerang. Kali ini Chouza mencoba menembak. Suara hentakan terdengar dan selanjutnya muncul percikan merah.

"Kena!"

Tanpa membuang waktu, Mikoto menyerang orang itu dari belakang, tetapi ia kalah cepat. Tiba-tiba saja orang itu berada di belakang Mikoto dan memukul tengkuknya. Mikoto kehilangan kesadaran. Sementara asap semakin menipis, orang itu mencoba memecahkan kotak kaca berisi permata itu. Kushina menghalau tangannya dan menendang orang itu hingga sedikit tersentak. Chouza masih terus membidiknya. Tiba-tiba orang itu bergerak dengan cepat dan tengah berdiri di belakang Chouza. Akamichi Chouza tumbang.

Pertarungan terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu juga dengan gerakan orang itu. Caranya bergerak dan reflek tubuhnya begitu cepat. Kushina tidak menyerah. Ia masih terus melancarkan serangan-serangan dengan cepat. Orang itu hanya menghindar dan menghindar. Orang itu sudah mendapatkan permatanya. Tepat ketika asap menghilang, orang itu berlari menuju tangga. Kushina dengan cepat mengejarnya. Sambil mengejar, ia melepaskan beberapa tembakan namun tidak berhasil mengenainya.

Fugaku, Shikaku, Hiashi dan beberapa petugas keamanan sampai di ruangan dan mendapati sembilan orang tergeletak di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Fugaku kemudian berlari ke arah mereka. Betapa terkejutnya mereka bahwa ketujuh penjaga itu tergeletak dan berlumuran darah.

"I..Ini benar-benar mengerikan.." suara Hiashi Hyuuga terdengar lirih.

"Mikoto! Bangun, Mikoto!" Fugaku menepuk-nepuk pipi Mikoto dan ia membuka matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kushina?" tanya Fugaku.

"Se..Sepertinya ia mengejar pencuri itu ke atas.." jawab Chouza yang baru saja sadarkan diri.

"Permatanya hilang, Tuan!" seru salah satu petugas kemanan.

"Sial!" Fugaku pun segera berlari ke atas. Ia berpikir mereka mungkin menuju ke atap.

"Cepat panggil ambulans!" perintah Hiashi pada salah satu petugas.

Kushina dan pencuri itu sudah berada di atap. Malam itu begitu terang dan bintang-bintang terlihat sangat indah. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi itu.

"Berhenti!" seru Kushina sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Sang pencuri pun berhenti. Sekarang terlihat jelas figur pencuri itu. Ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang dengan kerah menutupi seluruh lehernya dan celana hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi masker sehingga hanya terlihat matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan tubuhnya jangkung serta ramping. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan jika ia seorang pria.

Kushina menarik pelatuknya. Meleset. Pencuri itu berlari menuju pinggir dan melompat. Kushina terkejut dan mengejarnya hingga bibir atap.

Sebuah hang glider hitam melayang di bawahnya dan bergerak menjauh.

"Cih! Sial!" rutuk Kushina.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter pertama selesaaai. Terima kasih utnuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan waktu membaca dan Rin harap kalian mau meninggalkan REVIEW jangan lupa Log-In kalau bisa hehehehehe *berharap*. Rin akan mnegusahakan untuk bisa update seminggu sekali. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk membaca dan memberi saran atau masukan ya~ Oke sekarang waktunya membalas review!**

 **ericajulyhonka** : Hahahahaha maaf ya kalau terlalu singkat. Memang sengaja untuk prolog dibuat pendek. Nah buat per chapter kayaknya udah cukup panjang hahaha. Untuk typo semoga chapter ini sudah berkurang. Terima kasih Reviewnyaaa~ Mampir lagi yaa.

 **d14napink** : Terima kasih atas masukannya. Author sampe lupa kalau ada Sakumo Hatake. Akhirnya Sakumo-san Rin masukan di chapter selanjutnya. Terima aksih sudah diingatkan dan telah mereview. Mampir lagi yaaa

 **Nu shi Hottest Queens** : Iya ini sudah dilanjut~ Terima kasih sudah mereview~ Mampir lagi yaaa

 **Oke balas membalasnya sudah usai. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (semoga saja minggu depan bisa update hahahahah). Jaa ne~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Yellow Flash

**CHAPTER 2 IS UP! tetetetetetetetetetetetetetetetett! *dilempar* Ketemu lagi dengan saya hahahahaha. Rinkazura di sini membawa perdamaian(?) *abaikan yang ini* Akhirnya chapter 2 muncul juga. Baiklah minna-san, selamat membaca oke? Langsung sajaa~**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"** **The Yellow Flash"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), a little bit bloody scene, etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Diluar dugaan, Permata Api berhasil dicuri, bukan oleh sekelompok pencuri tapi hanya satu orang. Satu orang yang bahkan terlalu cepat untuk diketahui identitasnya. Kushina dan timnya bahkan tidak dapat mencegah jatuhnya korban. Di tengah penyelidikan kasus ini, Kushina justru ditugaskan untuk misi lain di Sunagakure.

* * *

 _Enjoy Reading ^^  
_

 _._

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya_**

 _"_ _Berhenti!" seru Kushina sambil menodongkan pistolnya. Sang pencuri pun berhenti. Sekarang terlihat jelas figur pencuri itu. Ia mengenakan baju berlengan panjang dengan kerah menutupi seluruh lehernya dan celana hitam. Wajahnya tertutupi masker sehingga hanya terlihat matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan tubuhnya jangkung serta ramping. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, sudah dipastikan jika ia seorang pria._

 _Kushina menarik pelatuknya. Meleset. Pencuri itu berlari menuju pinggir dan melompat. Kushina terkejut dan mengejarnya hingga bibir atap._

 _Sebuah hang glider hitam melayang di bawahnya dan bergerak menjauh._

 _"_ _Cih! Sial!" rutuk Kushina._

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Fugaku berada di samping Kushina.

"Astaga, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Kushina pada pria berwajah serius itu.

"Hanya seorang diri ia bisa menembus keamanan semacam itu? Dia sangat hebat. Sialan."Fugaku memuji dan merutuk bersamaan. Dia bahkan samasekali tidak berpikir jika pelaku pencurian salah satu benda berharga di negara serikat ini hanyalah seorang diri. Betapa nekat dan gilanya orang ini.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, Kushina. Keadaan di bawah sangat kacau. Tujuh orang penjaga itu tewas di tempat,"

Mata Kushina terbelalak. Pencuri itu tak hanya mencuri Permata Api, tapi juga merenggut tujuh nyawa. Ini sangatlah kejam.

Suara sirine ambulans terdengar di pelataran museum. Hiashi tampak murung. Tidak hanya permata yang hilang, tapi nyawa ketujuh penjaganya juga menghilang begitu saja. Manusia macam apa yang bisa melakukan hal ini? Tidak hanya pencuri, tapi juga pembunuh.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Mikoto?" tanya Kushina khawatir. Mikoto membalas dengan senyuman.

"Jangan khawatir,"

"Hyuuga- _san_ , sampai beberapa hari ke depan museum ini akan ditutup sementara," ujar Fugaku.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan membiarkan kepolisian melakukan tugasnya. Aku tidak akan menghalangi mereka," tutur Hiashi. Fugaku dan yang lain pun masuk ke ruangan tempat Permata Api dipamerkan. Mereka bersama polisi masih mencari petunjuk.

"Pencurinya hanya satu orang, tapi lihat seberapa besar kekacauan yang ia timbulkan," ujar Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya ia tidak menimbulkan kekacauan, Mikoto. Ia mengambil permata itu dengan rapi tanpa suara. Bahkan kita berdua tak sempat tahu setelah itu apa yang terjadi," koreksi Chouza. Wajah Mikoto memberengut.

"Tapi dia sangat cepat. Meskipun peluruku mengenai lengannya, ia masih bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Refleknya sangat hebat," tambah Chouza.

"Kushina, kau yang mengejarnya. Apa kau bisa menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?" tanya Shikaku.

"Laki-laki itu cukup jangkung, matanya berwarna hitam dan berambut pirang. Dan.. benar kata Chouza. Dia cepat-tidak. Sangat cepat," jelas Kushina singkat.

"Kemampuan bela dirinya juga hebat dan ia membawa senjata seperti _kunai_ dengan bentuk aneh," lanjutnya.

Kening Shikaku berkerut samar. " _Kunai_ berbentuk aneh? Apa kau bisa menggambarkannya?" tanya Shikaku sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas dan pulpen. Kushina meraih kertas dan pulpen itu kemudian mencorat-coret kertas putih itu. Tak lama kemudian ia menunjukkannya pada Shikaku dan yang lain.

Shikaku, Fugaku dan Chouza mengamati gambar itu baik-baik. Lagi-lagi kening Shikaku berkerut.

"Aku belum pernah melihat benda seperti itu," ujar Shikaku kemudian disertai anggukan dari Fugaku.

"Sepertinya kita harus menyelidiki senjata itu. Tapi sebelumnya kita melapor dulu pada Jiraiya- _sama_."

.

.

Shikaku dan yang lain keluar dari museum sekitar pukul dua pagi. Mereka langsung menuju markas dan melapor pada Jiraiya mengenai hal ini. Markas mereka tidak pernah tidur, jadi tempat ini selalu sibuk dengan segala hal menyangkut kriminalitas tingkat nasional. Dan kali ini mereka akan jauh lebih sibuk.

Mereka berlima telah berada di dalam ruangan Jiraiya. Pria 50 tahunan itu berdiri bersandar pada meja kerjanya dan mendengarkan penjelasan Fugaku, Shikaku, Mikoto, Chouza dan Kushina secara bergantian. Atmosfir ruangan itu menegang.

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar tentang _The Yellow Flash_ ?" tanya Jiraiya. Kushina menaikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu. Begitu juga dengan Mikoto dan Chouza. Sementara Shikaku dan Fugaku tampak berpikir.

"Shikaku, aku yakin kau mengetahuinya. Tiga tahun yang lalu ada rumor tentang ini, bukan?" pancing Jiraiya pada pria berambut mirip nanas itu.

"Pencurian harta para bangsawan itu?" tanya Shikaku. Jiraiya mengangguk.

"Aku takut aku tidak mengikuti arah pembicaraan ini," ujar Kushina. Jiraiya menghela nafas pendek.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu kepolisian sempat mendapat beberapa laporan mengenai pencurian barang berharga milik para bangsawan. Tidak banyak. Hanya tiga kasus pencurian. Ketiganya terjadi di dalam _mansion_ mereka. Menurut saksi, mereka hanya melihat rambut berwarna kuning. Dan ia bergerak sangat cepat. Bahkan melompat dari gedung satu ke gedung lain bukan hal yang sulit. Aku yakin orang ini bisa melakukan parkur. Dan setelah itu mereka menyebutnya ' _The Yellow Flash'_. Ketiga kasus itu terjadi dalam kurun waktu setahun. Setelah itu ia tak pernah muncul dan sekarang ia kembali berulah," jelas Jiraiya.

"Dan satu lagi. Semua penjaga yang menjaga harta tersebut dibunuh. Aku berasumsi jika ia melakukan ini untuk menghilangkan saksi," tambah Shikaku.

"Lalu apa kesimpulan dari kepolisian mengenai kasus tersebut?" tanya Mikoto. Jiraiya menggeleng.

"Mereka masih belum bisa menemukan siapa dia."

.

.

Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk ke sebuah ruangan melalui celah-celah kaca jendela yang pecah. Kelambu-kelambu jendela itu terbuka separuh dengan keadaan kain yang sudah berlubang serta lusuh. Lantai ruangan itu dipenuhi debu, serbuk kayu dan ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang berserakan. Ruangan itu tampak seperti gudang yang terbengkalai terlihat dari adanya beberapa rak berisi barang-barang yang sudah berantakan dan dijadikan sarang oleh laba-laba. Sementara angin berpasir di luar berdesir pelan.

Di ruangan itu tampak tiga orang berdiri mengitari sebuah meja kerja yang dihinggapi debu tentunya. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan masker dan setelah baju berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang. Ia meletakkan sebuah kotak kayu di atas sana. Di sisinya, seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik panjang tersenyum dan membuka kotak itu dengan menggeser tutupnya.

"Kerja bagus!" puji seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan suara rendah. Orang yang dipuji itu tak bergeming dan hanya menatap kotak kayu itu.

"Bawa Permata Api ini!" tambahnya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah. Dari tuturnya, bisa diketahui ia memiliki kedudukan di atas dua orang lain yang ada di hadapannya.

Pria berambut merah itu membungkukkan badan sedikit tanda hormat.

"Baik, Madara- _sama_. Saya akan segera menghubungi mereka untuk mengurus ini," jawabnya patuh.

"Bagus. Kuserahkan padamu."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu beralih pada pria lain yang menggunakan masker di sisinya. Ia tersenyum singkat sambil menatap mata hitam di hadapannya. Mata itu tampak kosong.

"Misimu telah usai. Kau bisa pergi," tukasnya. Kemudian mata pria yang berwarna hitam kelam itu berubah menjadi semerah darah dan berkilat-kilat. Seperti api hidup di dalamnya.

" _Release_!" serunya. Sedetik kemudian, pria di hadapannya jatuh terduduk. Tanpa menunggu respon selanjutnya dari pria di hadapannya, ia melenggang menuju ambang pintu,

"Segeralah pergi dari sini."

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu berlalu di balik pintu lapuk meninggalkan pria bermasker sendirian. Tak lama kemudian tangan kiri pria itu, dengan sekali gerakan melepas maskernya. Wajahnya mendongak menghadap ke arah datangnya sinar dewi malam. Mata kelamnya bertemu dengan sinar dewi malam. Di balik warna hitam itu, sepasang mata sebiru lautan samar-samar terlihat.

Mata sebiru lautan itu berkilat-kilat. Entah emosi macam apa yang ditunjukkannya. Marah, dendam, atau bahkan kesedihan tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Tunggu. Apa?!" suara Kushina menggema di ruangan Jiraiya. Pria berumur 50 tahunan itu menatap Kushina dengan tajam. "Kau kutugaskan mengawal Kazekage dari Konoha ke Sunagakure. Mengerti?" ujar Jiraiya mengulang kata-kata. Kushina kecewa. Ia begitu tertarik dengan kasus pencurian dua hari yang lalu dan ia ingin-sangat ingin menyelidiki siapa pencuri itu bersama dengan Fugaku, Mikoto dan yang lain. Tapi kenapa justru ia diberi tugas membosankan?

"Membosankan." Tutur Kushina sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. "Kau tahu aku sangat ingin menyelidiki kasus pencurian itu. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang-"

"Cukup, Kushina. Kau bersama Chouza akan mengawal Kazekage. Mereka akan berangkat pukul delapan besok pagi. Kau boleh pergi," sela Jiraiya.

"Sakumo Hatake akan membantu Fugaku dan Shikaku menyelidiki pencuri itu dan senjatanya. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, Kushina," tambahnya. Kushina mendengus. Terkadang sifatnya bisa saja kekanak-kanakan, tapi ia paham betul ini adalah tugas yang tidak bisa ia tentang. Kushina menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Akan kulakukan. Tapi izinkan aku mengetahui perkembangan penyelidikannya," ujar Kushina. Jiraiya mengangguk, "tentu saja. Kau bagian dari tim itu, Shina." Kushina tersenyum kemudian membungkuk dan berlalu di balik pintu meninggalkan Jiraiya di ruangannya.

.

.

Shikaku masih berada di ruangan arsip bersama Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sakumo Hatake. Mereka berempat sibuk dengan monitor masing-masing. Mereka mencari informasi tentang hal yang sama, senjata yang memiliki tiga ujung tajam, senjata yang digunakan pencuri Permata Api. Sudah berjam-jam mereka meneliti berbagai macam senjata tapi tak menemukan yang serupa. Kebanyakan yang mereka temukan adalah belati atau _kunai_ berujung satu. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan apapun tentang senjata itu.

Mikoto menendang penyangga kaki di bawah meja dan membuat kursinya terdorong ke belakang. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ini tidak ada artinya," ujarnya mulai putus asa.

"Mungkin senjata itu senjata buatan sendiri," tutur Sakumo Hatake. Shikaku yang awalnya menatap monitor kini berbalik menghadap Sakumo yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Itu sangat masuk akal. Jika di arsip daftar senjata yang dipakai militer atau kriminal yang pernah ditangani tidak ada, satu-satunya kemungkinan hanyalah senjata itu buatan pribadi. Kita jadi tidak bisa mengetahui siapa pandai besi yang membuatnya dan siapa yang memesannya," tambah Shikaku. Mikoto mengangguk-angguk.

"Omong-omong Hatake - _san_ , bukankah pedang pendekmu itu juga kau buat sendiri?" tanya Mikoto. Sakumo Hatake mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku memang membuatnya sendiri, tapi aku juga menggunakan jasa pandai besi untuk itu," jawab Sakumo.

"Jika kita bertanya pada pandai besi itu, apa mungkin ia tahu tentang senjata ini?" tanya Mikoto. Sakumo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Bisa saja kita coba. Pandai besi yang membantuku sudah sangat berpengalaman tentang ini, jadi kupikir setidaknya kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu," jawab Sakumo setuju begitu juga dengan Shikaku dan Fugaku.

.

.

Pukul 07.30 Kushina dan Chouza tengah bersiap di depan gerbang Konoha. Mereka duduk di dalam mobil hitam dan berada di bagian belakang rombongan pengawal Kazekage. Rombongan itu terdiri dari tiga mobil. Mobil terdepan adalah pengawal khusus dari Sunagakure, mobil kedua adalah mobil yang ditumpangi Kazekage dan yang ketiga adalah Kushina dan Chouza. Pukul delapan tepat, rombongan itu berangkat menuju Sunagakure.

Perjalanan menuju Sunagakure lancar tanpa hambatan. Bahkan macet pun tidak. Jalan tol yang berada di gurun pasir Sunagakure tidak begitu ramai. Sekitar pukul 10.30 mereka sudah sampai di Sunagakure.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengantarku sampai di sini," ujar Kazekage pada Kushina dan Chouza. Kushina tersenyum sambil menyambut jabatan tangan Kazekage.

"Mumpung berada di sini apa kalian tidak ingin melihat-lihat Sunagakure dulu?" tawar Kazekage. Kushina tersenyum.

"Kami memang berniat berkeliling sebentar. Lagipula kami sudah mendapatkan izin," jawab Kushina. Kazekage mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam bangunan berwarna biru putih bertuliskan 'kaze' dengan huruf kanji di atasnya. Kushina dan Chouza pun berkeliling Sunagakure.

"Sebaiknya kita bersantai dulu. Aku lelah dengan perjalanan tadi," eluh Kushina sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. "Bagaimana jika kita membeli makanan, Kushina?" tawar Chouza tersenyum. Sepertinya perut pria itu sudah tak tahan menanggung rasa lapar. Kushina mengangguk.

"Apa mereka menjual ramen, ya? Aku benar-benar ingin makan ramen," ujar Kushina.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju daerah pertokoan Sunagakure. Bangunan-bangunan pertokoan Sunagakure sangat unik. Kios-kios itu seperti terbuat dari pasir yang kokoh tetapi dalamnya terlihat nyaman. Tidak hanya kios-kios, tapi juga rumah-rumah penduduk hampir semua berbentuk seperti itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Kushina dan Chouza menemukan kedai ramen di sana. Mereka pun langsung berbelok dengan otomatis ke dalam sana. Sepertinya mereka berhasil dikendalikan oleh rasa lapar.

"Paman, aku pesan ramen jumbo dua!" seru Kushina. Penjual ramen itu mengangguk antusias. Tangannya begitu lincah mengangkat mie itu dari panci-panci kotak. Kushina dan Chouza duduk tepat di depan penjual ramen itu.

"Terima kasih! Silahkan datang kembali!" seru salah satu pelayan kasir yang membuat Kushina menoleh kepadanya. Sekejap Kushina melihat seseorang berambut kuning berjalan melewatinya. Sedetik kemudian Kushina teringat dengan pencuri yang waktu itu dan ia secara reflek berdiri kemudian mengejar orang itu.

"Kushina kau mau kemana?!" panggil Chouza.

Kushina berlari mengikuti pria itu sedangkan pria itu sudah pergi entah kemana dalam kerumunan orang. Kushina menoleh kiri dan kanan mencoba mencari namun nihil.

"Aku yakin itu pencuri yang waktu itu! Rambut pirang itu dan postur tubuh itu tidak salah lagi! Tapi apakah aku salah lihat? Warna mata orang itu salah," gumam Kushina.

"Pencuri itu bermata hitam kelam sedangkan pria tadi bermata biru safir. Ah mungkin aku salah orang," gumamnya lagi.

"ASTAGA RAMENKU!" serunya kemudian berlari kembali ke kedai ramen. Sepertinya gadis berambut merah ini tak rela jika ramennya hilang begitu saja.

.

.

Kushina sudah berada di kedai ramen lagi. Ia melihat Chouza berdiri di depan kedai ramen sambil memegang sebuah kantong plastik di tangannya.

Melihat Kushina yang berlari ke arahnya, Chouza mengernyitkan dahi. "Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari keluar?" tanya Chouza penasaran. Kushina mengatur nafasnya dan menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir pria yang kulihat tadi adalah pencuri Permata Api," ujar Kushina. Chouza terkejut dan matanya terbelalak.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Chouza lagi. Kali ini nadanya meninggi. Kushina menggeleng ragu, "warna rambut dan posturnya sama. Tapi mata mereka berbeda. Mungkin aku salah orang.." jawabnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Yah.. Mungkin saja kau salah. Omong-omong ini ramenmu sudah kubungkus. Jiraiya- _sama_ barusaja menelpon. Kita harus segera kembali." Ujar Chouza.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 selesaaai~ Fuuh akhirnya. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan mengikuti cerita ini hehehehehehehehehehehehehe *udah woi!* Gimana minna-san? Kalau ada saran atau masukan langsung REVIEW ajaaa dan jangan lupa LOG-IN. Saran, masukan dan kritik akan diterima demi kemajuan menulis~ :3. Oke waktunya membalas review!**

 **Nu shi Hottest Queens :** Siapa hayooo.. hahahaha. Kalau author spoiler ga seru dong~ Terima kasih atas reviewnya~ Sampai jumpa chapter depaaan.

 **Kalo gitu Rin pamit dulu yaaa.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa :3 Jaa nee~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pasir Merah

**CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Halo minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kembali lagi dengan Rin XD *dihajar massa* . Oke oke gausa basa basi lagi. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa Review atau follow atau favorit *.* /plak**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Pasir Merah** **"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), a little bit bloody scene, etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Kenyataan memang tak selalu sesuai perkiraan. Setelah misi sederhana mengawal Kazekage kembali ke Sunagakure, Kushina bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya penasaran dan berfirasat buruk. Sementara itu, sebuah surat 'ancaman' dikirim ke Museum Suna. Kushina dan rekannya kini harus menghadapi 'perang' lagi.

* * *

 _Cerita Sebelumnya_

 _"Entah kenapa aku berpikir pria yang kulihat tadi adalah pencuri Permata Api," ujar Kushina. Chouza terkejut dan matanya terbelalak._

 _"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Chouza lagi. Kali ini nadanya meninggi. Kushina menggeleng ragu, "warna rambut dan posturnya sama. Tapi mata mereka berbeda. Mungkin aku salah orang.." jawabnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya._

 _"Yah.. Mungkin saja kau salah. Omong-omong ini ramenmu sudah kubungkus. Jiraiya-sama barusaja menelpon. Kita harus segera kembali." Ujar Chouza._

* * *

 _ENJOY READING ^^_

 _._

 _._

"Aku meminta izin untuk ikut dalam pengawasan Pasir Merah," ujar Kushina melalui ponselnya. Orang yang ia ajak bicara tak lain adalah Jiraiya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas pendek.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Jiraiya ragu. "Aku yakin! Maksudku bukankah itu bisa membantu penyelidikan kita tentang pencuri itu?" jawab Kushina.

"Kita masih belum tahu apakah pelakunya sama dengan yang waktu itu. Bagaimana jika ini kasus yang berbeda?" ujar Jiraiya masih belum yakin.

"Bukankah Pasir Merah sama berharganya dengan Permata Api? Aku mohon, Pak!" desak Kushina. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan ini. Kushina memang memiliki _insting_ yang cukup tajam dan terkadang Fugaku dan Jiraiya mempercayai _insting_ nya itu.

Terdengar Jiraiya menghela nafas pendek. "Baiklah. Kau dan Chouza kutugaskan membantu pengawasan Pasir Merah!"

"Siap!"

Kushina dan Chouza berjalan ke Museum Pasir Merah. Pikiran Kushina sedang sibuk memikirikan kebetulan yang ia alami. Ia bertemu dengan pria berambut pirang yang mirip dengan pencuri itu kemudian sekarang ada ancaman pencurian Pasir Merah di Sunagakure. Apa pria yang ia lihat adalah pencuri yang sama?

 _'_ _Kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahawa orang itu memang si pencuri?'_

"Kushina? Apa kau punya rencana?" tanya Chouza mencoba mengajak diskusi. Kushina tak bersuara. Kedua alis Chouza terangkat.

"Hei, Kushina?" panggilnya.

Hening.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" serunya tepat di telinga kanan Kushina dan membuatnya melompat kaget.

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan, Chouza?! Kau bisa saja membuatku tuli!" seru Kushina tak terima. Chouza menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau memikirkan tentang pria yang kau temui tadi?" selidik Chouza. Kushina menatap lurus ke jalan. Benaknya masih menimbang-nimbang apa yang terjadi. Entah kenapa pria itu berhasil mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa kau percaya kebetulan, Chouza?" tanya Kushina. Dahi Chouza berkerut. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Semua hal terjadi dengan alasan, Kushina. Aku lebih senang menyebutnya takdir ketimbang kebetulan," jawab Chouza santai. Kushina memiringkan kepalanya.

"Yah mungkin saja takdir kita adalah menangkap pencuri itu," tambah Chouza.

.

.

Seorang pria berjalan cepat melalui koridor Museum Suna. Ia tampak sangat tenang. Pria itu memacu langkahnya lebih cepat menuju ruang dimana Pasir Merah disimpan.

"Apa yang kudengar tadi benar?" tanyanya pada salah satu staf di sana. Orang yang ditanya pun mengangguk cepat.

"Benar, Baki- _san_. Ini suratnya.." staf itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas ancaman pencurian. Pria bernama Baki itu menatap kertas itu dengan seksama. Di sana tertulis, _'Pasir Merah akan lenyap kali ini_ '. Tulisan itu hasil cetakan dari komputer. Kalau saja itu tulisan tangan, mungkin saja bisa dilacak.

"Apa ancaman itu benar, Tuan?" tanya Kushina dari belakang Baki. Pria itu langsung berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Kushina yang merasa ditatap seperti itu pun menelan ludah.

 _"_ _Pria ini sedikit seram,"_ pikirnya.

"Ah kalian dari S.A.D? Kebetulan sekali kalian ada di sini dan terjadi kasus. Aku Baki, kepala keamanan museum ini," ujar Baki dengan suara tegas. Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa itu surat ancaman?" tanya Chouza penasaran dengan tulisan yang ada di sana. Baki menatap kertas itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Chouza. Pria itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan mereka di sana.

Kushina mengambil ponselnya dan memotret kertas ancaman itu. Kemudian ia mengirimkan gambar itu pada Shikaku.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya pada Shikaku. Mungkin saja ia menemukan sesuatu dari tulisan ini," ujar Kushina sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Chouza membaca tulisan itu dengan seksama.

"Kali ini?" ujar Chouza tiba-tiba. Kushina menoleh, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tek mengerti. Chouza pun menunjuk tulisan pada kertas itu dan mulai menjelaskan pada Kushina.

"Mungkin pelakunya sama, Kushina. Mengapa ia menggunakan kata 'kali ini' ? Apa itu berarti kali sebelumnya sudah ada yang dicuri?" ujar Chouza. Kushina tampak berpikir sebentar dan menimbang-nimbang.

"Chouza.. firasatku mengatakan jika pelakunya sama. Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana cara ia mencuri Permata Api waktu itu?" balas Kushina.

"Pertama, ia merusak sistem CCTV. Kemudian ada bom asap. Setelah itu barulah dia muncul dan menghabisi penjaga. Lalu mengambil benda yang ia incar," jawab Chouza sambil mengingat ingat. Kushina mengangguk. Meskipun mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi, belum tentu cara yang sama akan digunakan. Pasir merah disimpan dalam sebuah guci kaca transparan dengan ukuran diameter duapuluh sentimeter dan tingginya tigapuluh sentimeter. Lebih besar dari Permata Api. Tidak hanya itu, botol itu berada di dalam kotak kaca berbentuk segi delapan dengan pijakan terbuat dari metal. Kotak kaca itu dilindungi dengan password dan sidik jari. Bagaimana mungkin pencuri itu mengambilnya dalam keamanan ini?

"Sistem keamanan di sini lebih canggih daripada Konoha. Jadi mungkin pencurinya akan kesulitan,bukan?" ujar Chouza santai.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali kita meremehkannya?" sindir Kushina tajam. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Ia melihat layar ponselnya dan tertulis nama Shikaku di sana.

"Halo," sapa Kushina. Hening sejenak menyelimuti percakapan mereka sebelum akhirnya Shikaku angkat suara.

"Berhati-hatilah. Delapan puluh persen pelakunya adalah orang yang sama," tutur Shikaku di seberang sana. Kushina menelan ludah.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Kushina. Shikaku terdiam sebentar. Kemudian suaranya terdengar lagi, "jangan sampai pingsan. Kali ini jangan sampai dia membunuh siapapun," ujar Shikaku.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kushina.

"Aku dan Sakumo akan segera kesana menggunakan pesawat. Semoga kami datang sebelum semuanya terjadi," tambah Shikaku. Sambungan telepon terputus. Kushina memasukkan ponselnya lagi. Ia menghela nafas pendek.

"Apa kata Shikaku?" tanya Chouza. "Shikaku dan Sakumo akan segera kemari," jawab Kushina singkat.

.

.

Malam itu di Sunagakure begitu damai. Hiruk-pikuk Sunagakure terlihat dari gemerlapnya lampu-lampu jalan, pertokoan dan jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Bahkan langit begitu indah dan gugusan bintang terlihat terutama di bagian gurun pasir. Jika beruntung, mungkin saja kau bisa menyaksikan hujan meteor dari gurun pasir.

Kedamaian di pusat Sunagakure sangat berbeda dengan keadaan di Museum Suna. Malam itu, sejak pukul 17.00 waktu setempat, penjagaan diperketat tiga kali lipat. Kecurigaan akan kejadian yang sama di Konoha membuat mereka terlampau waspada menghadapi pencuri ini. Namun waktu penutupan museum tidak diperpendek. Mereka tetap membuka museum hingga pukul 20.00.

"Jadi di Konoha juga terjadi hal yang sama?" suara Baki menggema di sudut ruangan dimana Kushina, Chouza, Shikaku dan Sakumo berada. Shikaku menanggapi pertanyaan Baki dengan anggukan singkat.

"Aku cukup yakin jika pelakunya sama," ujar Shikaku. Baki tampak memandang monitor yang menampilkan ruangan Pasir Merah berada. "Karena ini sudah terjadi sebelumnya, kusimpulkan kalian sudah mengetahui polanya."

Kushina dan Shikaku saling berpandangan. Sakumo mengeluarkan sebuah gambar dan selembar kertas berukuran besar di atas meja. Baki memandang Sakumo heran.

"Apa ini, Hatake- _san_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar senjata mirip kunai bermata tiga. Sakumo Hatake menegakkan badannya, "ini senjata yang dipakai pencuri itu. Memang dilihat dari manapun bentuknya aneh, tapi dengan kunai bermata tiga ini dia bisa menghasilkan luka yang lebih besar dari kunai biasa. Ditambah lagi pergerakannya sangat cepat," jelas Sakumo singkat.

Baki berkacak pinggang, "aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian seserius ini menanggapi seorang pencuri. Sunagakure sudah terbiasa menghadapi ancaman seperti ini. Kau tahu, hidup di gurun pasir bukanlah hal yang mudah, sobat," katanya.

Kushina mendengus, "percayalah, kau takkan sanggup menghadapi ini dengan anak buahmu itu. Kami sudah mencoba," tukasnya. Alih-alih waspada, Baki justru tertawa dan membuat Kushina dan yang lain saling berpandangan seakan mengatakan 'orang-ini-sedang-bercanda-bukan?'

"Aku sudah memperkuat penjagaan tiga kali lipat. Percayalah, sistem keamanan di sini juga bagus."

"Tapi-" Kushina mencoba menjelaskan. Tangan kanan Baki mengisyaratkan Kushina berhenti. Kushina menarik diri.

"Aku akan membutuhkan kalian jika keadaan tidak bisa kuatasi," tuturnya tenang. Shikaku menghela nafas. Baki pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kushina menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dengan kasar. Ia mendengus dan merutuk berkali-kali. Ia berpikir bahwa Baki benar-benar tidak mengetahui situasi apa yang akan terjadi. Pencuri itu.. Kushina benar-benar bisa gila jika harus membayangkan pencuri itu akan membunuh para penjaga lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Shikaku?" tanya Chouza khawatir. Shikaku terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya roda-roda dalam otaknya sedang memikirkan seribu rencana untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini.

"Bagaimana jika kita berada di ruangan yang paling dekat dengan Pasir Merah berada?" Chouza menyarankan.

"Terlalu jauh." Kushina menyela. "Kita akan terlambat," tambahnya. Shikaku menghela nafas pendek, "dengarkan aku baik-baik."

.

.

Pukul 21.30 Baki tengah bersiaga di ruang kontrol keamanan. Ruangan itu merupakan pusat segala kunci keamanan. Semua pintu dan pelindung benda-benda dalam museum takkan bisa dibuka kecuali dari tempat itu. Jika diibaratkan sebagai anggota tubuh, ruangan ini adalah otaknya. Pintu ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan sensor sidik jari dan hanya dapat dibuka oleh tiga orang: Baki, seorang stafnya bernama Aoi dan Kazekage. Baki dan Aoi berada di ruangan itu.

Shikaku, Sakumo, Kushina dan Chouza berada di depan ruangan itu. Shikaku bersandar di tembok sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Sakumo menekan benda di telinganya, "Baki- _san_ , kau bisa mendengarku?" panggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Baki menjawab. "Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa _pria itu_ tidak main-main. Bisakah anda bekerja sama dengan kami?" ujar Sakumo mempersuasi. Pria bernama Baki itu tidak menjawab.

"Kalian tenang saja di sana. Keamanan museum ini sudah sangat prima. Belum pernah ada yang berhasil mencuri Pasir Merah selama ini. Jadi rekor itu takkan kubiarkan pecah," jawab Baki sangat tenang. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Sakumo menurunkan tangannya dari telinga dan menggeleng.

"Aaah! Dasar bodoh! Orang itu benar-benar tidak paham!" seru Kushina jengkel.

"Sebaiknya kita ke tempat Pasir Merah dan berjaga di sana," tutur Sakumo dan dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga rekannya. Dengan langkah cepat mereka meninggalkan ruang kontrol itu.

.

.

Baki terus mengawasi monitor di hadapannya yang sekarang hanya menampilkan ruangan tempat Pasir Merah berada, sedangkan pria di sampingnya sibuk dengan monitor yang menampilkan status keamanan pintu dan ruangan.

"Apa ada tanda-tanda, Aoi?" tanya Baki waspada. Aoi menggeleng, "tidak, Pak."

"Baguslah," ujar Baki.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita sedikit bekerja sama dengan mereka, Pak? Maksud saya akan jauh lebih baik jika kita punya bantuan," tutur Aoi.

"Yang seperti ini tidak perlu sampai S.A.D turun tangan. Lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan Kazekage jika kita gagal melindungi aset Sunagakure?" ujar Baki. "Bayangkan saja jika kita berhasil tanpa bantuan S.A.D. Seluruh pujian akan jadi milik kita karena berhasil mengalahkan pencuri yang bahkan tidak bisa diatasi mereka," tambah Baki sambil tertawa.

.

.

Kushina, Shikaku, Sakumo dan Chouza berjalan menuju lantai dua, tempat Pasir Merah berada. Tepat ketika mereka melewati sebuah ruangan, Kushina berhenti.

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba. Ketiga rekannya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kushina.

"Mendengar apa?" tanya Shikaku. Kushina meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya mengisaratkan untuk diam. Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'gudang'.

"Di sini!" dengan cepat Kushina menghampiri pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah besi kecil seperti jarum tapi kuat dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chouza sedangkan Shikaku dan Sakumo tidak menghentikan Kushina. "Aku mendengar suara seseorang," jawab Kushina cepat.

CKLEK

Kushina berhasil membukanya. Pintu putih itu terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berambut biru duduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat serta mulut yang dibungkam selotip. Kushina melepas selotip yang menutupi mulut pria itu. Pria berambut biru itu sedikit tersentak.

"Aoi - _san_?!"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Waaa akhirnya chapter 3 selesai. Terima kasih untuk readers yang telah meninggalkan jejak (?) untuk fic ini dan juga kalian yang membacanya. Sekarang saya serahkan ke Kushina saja untuk balas reviewnya. Byeee~~**

Kushina : Astaga ini author gak tau orang lagi sibuk baca naskah ya? Malah disuruh bales -_-.

Author : Udah nurut aja kek! Saya bos di sini hahahahahaha

Kushina : *Habanero mode : on*

Author : *glek* oke oke.. silahkan..

Kushina : Baiklaah~ yang pertama balasan review dari **Nu shi Hottest Queens.** Memang kata si author gila ini penggila misteri jadi dia sengaja membuat hidupku seperti ini(?). Tenang aja, kalau sampe ngga dilanjut sama nih author, bakal kudemo habis-habisan dan kuberi pelajaran *evil laugh*

Author : ...no comment... *ngelanjut naskah*

Kushina : Yang kedua balasan untuk **Kuronami-71.** Endingnya? Ah aku juga jadi pengen tahu endingnya. Woi Author! Ini endingnya bakal gimana ya?

Author : Endingnya.. Mungkin gue bakal bikin lu mati atau nyebur ke sumur atau manjat gunung hokage (?) bwahahahaha

Kushina : Ini author lagi kehabisan obat ya?

Minato : Ini kalian kok berisik... -.-

Kushina : Minatooooooooooooooo!

Author : Woi Minato, belum waktunya kau keluar! Pergi hush hush hus!

Minato : *sweatdrop*

Author : Ah ya sudah.. Sebaiknya kita segera akhiri saja.. Sampai jumpa Minna-san~ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *serangga masuk*

Kushina & Minato : Review please~ ^^

 **Rinkazura**


	5. Chapter 4 : Topeng

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Halo lagi minna-san~ Akhirnya chapter ini berhasil diupdate fiuuh.. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan update dikarenakan lebaran yang sibuk kesana kemari hehehehe. Omong-omong, minal aidzin wal faidzin ya minna-san yang merayakan hari raya idul fitri. yah meskipun ucapannya telat tapi ini kan masih bulan syawal wkwkwkwkwkwkwk *alesan aja lu* Maafkan author ini yang sering membuat kesalahan dan kegajean dalam fic terutama hahahahahaha*digaplok bakiak*. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview~**

 **Oke nggak usah kebancakan cing cong(?) yang tidak bermanfaat ini. _Enjoy reading :)_**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Topeng** **"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery** (masih bertahan untuk saat ini)

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), a little bit bloody scene, etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Museum Sunagakure telah disusupi. Lagi-lagi Kushina- _Bloody Mary-_ harus menghadapi kecerdikan _The Yellow Flash_ , si Pencuri ulung. Kali ini mereka dipusingkan dengan hal-hal yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Bisakah Kushina dan rekan-rekannya menangkap _The Yellow Flash_ kali ini?

* * *

 _Cerita Sebelumnya_

 _"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Kushina tiba-tiba. Ketiga rekannya berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Kushina._

 _"Mendengar apa?" tanya Shikaku. Kushina meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya mengisaratkan untuk diam. Wanita berambut merah itu menoleh ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'gudang'._

 _"Di sini!" dengan cepat Kushina menghampiri pintu itu dan mencoba membukanya. Terkunci. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sebuah besi kecil seperti jarum tapi kuat dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Chouza sedangkan Shikaku dan Sakumo tidak menghentikan Kushina. "Aku mendengar suara seseorang," jawab Kushina cepat._

 _CKLEK_

 _Kushina berhasil membukanya. Pintu putih itu terbuka dan tampak seorang pria berambut biru duduk dengan kaki dan tangan terikat serta mulut yang dibungkam selotip. Kushina melepas selotip yang menutupi mulut pria itu. Pria berambut biru itu sedikit tersentak._

 _"Aoi -san?!"_

* * *

Baki menarik pistol dari sakunya dan menodongkan ke arah pria di hadapannya yang juga memegang pistol. Kepala keamanan Museum Sunagakure itu tampak sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, bawahan yang bekerja dengannya selama lima tahun tanpa ragu menodongkan pistol di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Aoi?!" tanya Baki geram. Pria di hadapannya tak bergeming dan tidak menurunkan tangannya. Baki sudah siap menarik pelatuk jika saja tidak ada sesuatu yang melesat ke arahnya dengan cepat. Sebuah kunai bermata tiga melesat menggores telinga kanannya dan menancap ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Apa yang-"

BRUK

Baki sudah tersungkur di lantai. Pria yang dipanggil Aoi itu mengklik sesuatu dan melesat keluar dengan santai. Tepat setelah keluar, ia memukul tengkuk seorang penjaga yang berada di dekat ruang kontrol dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Pria itu pun keluar dan telah berubah penampilan menjadi seorang penjaga dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

"Chouza, dan Aoi- _san_ ikut aku ke ruang kontrol. Kushina dan Sakumo- _san_ bergegaslah ke ruangan Pasir Merah!" ujar Shikaku. Mereka pun berpencar. Kushina dan Sakumo berlari menuju ruangan Pasir Merah.

Shikaku, Chouza dan Aoi telah berada di depan ruang kontrol. Aoi segera mengulurkan ibu jarinya di atas sensor sidik jari. Tepat setelah alat itu berbunyi 'pip', pintu otomatis itu terbuka lebar. Ketiga pria itu melihat seorang pria lain yang terduduk bersandar tembok di dalam ruangan itu.

"Baki- _san_!" seru Aoi melesat cepat menghampiri atasannya bersama dengan Shikaku dan Chouza.

Aoi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baki dengan pelan, "apa yang terjadi, Baki- _san_?" tanya Aoi. Pria di hadapannya perlahan-lahan membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Aoi.

"K..Kau?!" serunya dengan suara serak penuh kemarahan.

"Tenanglah, dia Aoi yang asli," ujar Shikaku menenangkan. Baki menatap Aoi kemudian beralih ke Shikaku lalu mengangguk percaya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Aoi.." tutur Baki sambil mencoba bangkit. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, tangan Aoi langsung membantu atasannya untuk berdiri.

"Aoi palsu itu menodongkan pistol dan menyerangku. Mungkin dia adalah pencurinya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan kesadaranku tiba-tiba hilang.." jelas Baki.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Aoi?" lanjutnya. Aoi menunduk malu, "saya dibuat pingsan. Saya tidak begitu tahu bagaimana detailnya, tapi ketika tersadar saya sudah berada di gudang," jelasnya.

"Shikaku… Lihat ini!" seru Chouza sambil menarik sesuatu yang menancap di tembok. Ia mengacungkan sebuah kunai bermata tiga dan membuat mata pria berambut nanas itu membulat sempurna, "pencuri sialan itu!".

"Katakan pada seluruh staf keamanan untuk menangkap orang mirip Aoi yang melewati mereka!" seru Baki pada Aoi.

Shikaku berjalan ke arah komputer dan mengamati monitor komputer yang mengontrol keamanan Pasir Merah. Kuncinya telah dibuka dan meninggalkan Pasir Merah tanpa keamanan. Kini matanya beralih pada monitor yang memantau CCTV. Seluruh monitor itu mengalami gangguan. Tak ada gambar yang ditampilkan di sana. Pria itu, pencuri itu telah menyelesaikan persiapannya. Itu berarti ia sudah hampir berada di sana.

"Kau takkan menemukan Aoi palsu lagi, Baki- _san_.." ujar Shikaku tiba-tiba. Baki mendekati Shikaku dan berkata, "apa maksudmu?"tanyanya heran.

Shikaku menghela nafas, "jika dia bisa menyamar menjadi Aoi- _san_ , maka tidak menutup kemungkinan ia menyamar sebagai penjaga. Mengingat beberapa kekacauan di sini, aku yakin dia cukup pintar untuk itu.." jelas Shikaku.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita melacaknya sekarang? Penjaga di sini tidak hanya satu-dua orang, tapi puluhan!" bantah Aoi.

"Daripada kita mengkhawatirkan itu, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat Pasir Merah. Sakumo dan Kushina mungkin sudah menemukan hadiahnya.." tutur Shikaku.

.

.

Tepat ketika Kushina dan Sakumo menginjakkan kaki di ruang Pasir Merah, mereka mendapati lima penjaga sudah tergeletak dengan cairan merah di sekitarnya dan melihat seseorang memegang sebuah guci berisi Pasir Merah. Pencuri cerdik itu, pria berambut pirang, _The Yellow Flash_.

"Kau!" seru Kushina langsung menyerang tanpa basa-basi dan Sakumo berada tepat di belakang Kushina.

Kushina dan pria berambut pirang itu saling beradu. Kushina bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan pria itu memegang kunai bermata tiga.

Kunai bermata tiga itu menggores pipi Kushina dan dengan sekali gerakan Kushina membalasnya dengan tendangan. Pria itu berjongkok menghindari tendangan dan disambut oleh pedang pendek Sakumo yang mengarah ke perutnya. Pria itu melempar guci ke atas dan berhasil menghindari Sakumo. Sadar guci berisi Pasir Merah melayang, Kushina mengulurkan tangannya.

Kushina terjatuh dengan tangan kosong. Pria berambut pirang itu lebih cepat darinya.

"Sial!" rutuk Kushina meraih pistol di pinggangnya. Dua tembakan melesat ke arah pria itu dan ia berhasil menghindari keduanya. Sungguh reflek tubuh yang sangat cepat. Sakumo bergerak dengan cepat dan beradu senjata dengan sang pencuri. Dentingan logam membentur logam terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu. Pertarungan begitu sengit.

Kushina menembak lagi. Peluru yang dilontarkan Kushina hanya menembus angin. Bahkan di tengah pertarungan dengan Sakumo, pria itu masih bisa menghindari tembakan. Kushina mulai geram dan menghujani pria itu dengan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan tanpa hasil. Pria itu terus menghindari Kushina dan Sakumo dengan lihai dan cepat.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada orang secepat dirimu, heh.." ujar Sakumo di hadapan pria berambut pirang itu. Sakumo menekan pedang pendeknya pada kunai bermata tiga milik musuhnya. Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat kesulitan menahan Sakumo.

TRANG!

Pedang pendek dan kunai bertabrakan lagi. Berkali-kali mereka saling membenturkan senjata untuk bertahan dan mencoba lepas dari pertarungan namun tak ada yang berhasil. Kali ini Kushina mengambil ancang-ancang sambil membidik pria berambut pirang itu. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada pria berambut kuning yang tengah bertarung dengan Sakumo.

"Sial.. Gerakannya sangat cepat! Bagaimana aku bisa menembaknya dengan tepat?!" eluhnya sambil terus membidik.

"Ayolah Sakumo- _san._ Beri aku sedikit celah..kumohon.." bisik Kushina.

Alat komunikasi di telinga Kushina berdengung. " _Bloody Mary!_ Kau bisa mendengarku?!" suara Shikaku menerobos masuk ke gendang telinga Kushina.

"Aku mendengarmu, Shikaku."

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?!" seru Shikaku. Hening tanpa jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kushina?!" ulang Shikaku tak sabar. "Aku sedang membidik pencuri itu. Sakumo- _san_ sedang menghadapinya," balas Kushina cepat.

"Aku akan ke sana!" ujar Shikaku. "Tidak-jangan!" sela Kushina.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke atap. Aku punya firasat pencuri brengsek itu akan menuju ke sana.." tambah Kushina.

"Baiklah." Telinga Kushina kembali hening dan membuatnya berkonsentrasi lagi.

Sakumo Hatake menekankan pedangnya sekuat tenaga hingga lawannya menukik ke belakang. Pencuri itu masih bertahan dan membalas tekanan Sakumo dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih besar dan membuat Sakumo terdorong mundur. Sakumo semakin terdesak. Tangan Sakumo yang memegang pedang perlahan ia arahkan ke atas sambil terus menekan dan membuat pria di hadapannya juga menaikkan tangannya. Merasa memiliki celah, Sakumo menggesekkan pedangnya ke atas dan membuat keduanya terlepas dari acara tekan-menekan itu.

"Bagus!" seru Kushina. Telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk tapi tiba-tiba saja sesuatu melayang ke arahnya dan menggores pinggang Kushina.

"Akh!" erang Kushina sambil menurunkan senjatanya dan beralih memegangi pinggangnya. Cairan kental berwarna merah-tidak banyak-keluar dari luka di pinggangnya. Kunai bermata tiga itu rupanya telah dilemparkan ke arah Kushina ketika ia lengah.

"Kau!" seru Sakumo geram. Tangan kirinya menarik pistol dan membebaskan timah panas dari moncong senjatanya.

Pria berambut pirang itu menghindar dan melemparkan sesuatu. Bom asap. Pria itu dengan sigap berlari menjauhkan diri dari dua agen keras kepala itu.

"Sakumo- _san_! Mungkin dia ke atap!" seru Kushina menunjuk bayangan pencuri yang berlari membawa guci itu.

.

.

Sebuah layar laptop bertengger di atas meja kayu jati yang indah. Kaki meja itu kokoh dengan bentuk naga yang melilit. Terlihat seni yang begitu indah dengan gaya tradisional yang kental. Sedangkan di depan meja kayu itu seorang pria berambut hitam _spike_ panjang duduk santai sambil memainkan sebuah gelas kaca berisi sampanye. Ia menatap gambar-video semacam film _live_ \- yang menampilkan beberapa orang sedang baku hantam.

Seulas senyuman licik terukir di wajahnya. Mata hitamnya menyiratkan sebuah kebahagiaan atas kelicikan dan kemenangan.

"Tidak sia-sia aku menyuruhmu menjadi pembersih jalan, Minato Namikaze…" ujarnya pelan.

"Kau mengatasi segalanya melampaui harapanku. Pion sepertimu memang harus dipertahankan.."

.

.

Sakumo mengikuti pencuri itu. Museum ini terdiri dari empat lantai. Lantai satu dan dua adalah ruangan pameran. Sedangkan lantai tiga adalah ruang kontrol dan lantai empat adalah ruangan Baki dan ruang pertemuan.

Sakumo dan pencuri itu masih berada di lantai tiga. Dua tembakan dilepaskan Sakumo tanpa ada hasil. Pencuri itu bersembunyi lantaran tak bisa menuju tangga karena dihadang oleh Sakumo sedangkan _lift_ juga berada tak jauh dari jangkauan Sakumo dan pistolnya.

"Sepertinya kau harus keluar, Tuan _Yellow Flash_.." panggil Sakumo dengan nada mengejek.

Tak ada respon.

Sakumo mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan seperti sebuah sensor yang seakan takkan melepaskan pandangan bahkan pada seekor tikus pun. Sakumo waspada pada setiap gerakan dan suara yang ia dengar. Pencuri itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 _'_ _Dimana pencuri itu?'_ pikir Sakumo.

PRANG!

Sebuah pigura kaca di tembok terjatuh dan membuat kacanya pecah. Perhatian Sakumo langsung tertuju pada pigura yang barusaja jatuh itu dan membuatnya lengah.

JLEB!

Sebuah kunai menancap tepat di dekat telinga kanan Sakumo dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya kunai. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tembakan ditujukan ke kakinya dan ia menghindar. Sakumo berguling ke depan menjauhi tembakan itu dan tanpa sadar menjauhi tangga.

"Dia juga membawa pistol?!"

Lagi-lagi timah panas meluncur cepat ke arah kaki Sakumo-kali ini dua peluru- dan membuat Sakumo menghindar lagi. Pria berambut silver itu semakin jauh dari tangga. Ia mendengar dentingan _lift_ tanda seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Berapa banyak rencana yang dia punya?!" rutuk Sakumo sambil berlari menuju tangga dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

.

.

Pencuri itu keluar dari _lift_ dengan tenang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dua orang pria-salah satunya bertubuh gemuk dan yang lain berambut seperti nanas-menghadangnya. Pencuri itu memasukkan guci berisi Pasir Merah ke dalam tas punggung dan bersiaga dengan kunainya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai atap, ya?" tanya Shikaku sambil memperhatikan pencuri berambut pirang dengan mata hitam di hadapannya. Pencuri itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika ia mencuri Permata Api Konoha. Ia mengenakan setelan hitam, masker, bahkan kunai yang sama. Hanya saja kali ini ia membawa sebuah tas yang bertengger di punggungnya yang lebar.

Pencuri itu mengeluarkan kunainya dan membuat kedua pria di hadapannya mengeluarkan pistol.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Shikaku?" tanya Kushina melalui alat komunikasi. Shikaku menyentuh alat di telinganya dan bergumam, "yah..kami sedang bertatap muka sekarang. Dimana Sakumo?"

Sakumo muncul dari balik pintu dengan sedikit terengah. Sedetik kemudian pria berambut putih itu berdiri tegap dan berjalan mendekati pencuri itu.

"Ah, aku juga sudah bertemu Sakumo," ujar Shikaku pada Kushina. Sementara mereka bertiga mengepung pencuri itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka sekali lagi dan gadis 22 tahun bersurai merah keluar dari pintu itu. Gadis itu menyapa rekan-rekannya dengan seulas senyuman.

Di hadapan pencuri itu dua pistol siap tembak, sedangkan di belakangnya sudah pasti ia akan disambut sayatan pedang pendek milik pria berambut putih dan mungkin satu pistol lagi di belakangnya. Pencuri itu, _Yellow Flash_ , mengangkat kunainya tanda ia siap bertarung melawan timah-timah panas itu. Begitu juga dengan Kushina, Sakumo, Shikaku dan Chouza, keempatnya dalam keadaan siaga.

"Sepertinya kau terpojok, Tuan Pencuri.." ujar Chouza.

Pencuri itu melirik Kushina tajam. Sepertinya-entah kenapa-pencuri itu terlihat marah dan kesal padanya. Kushina hanya membalas tatapan tajam itu dengan heran.

"Jadi bagaimana kau keluar dari perangkap tikus ini, _Yellow Flash_?" tanya Kushina dengan arogan. Ia merasa menang atas situasi ini. Situasi empat lawan satu ini. Pencuri itu terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina.

Selama beberapa saat, kelima manusia itu tak bergerak dari masing-masing pijakannya. Kelima pasang kaki itu tak bergerak sedikit pun. Empat agen dengan wajah tegang, sementara seorang yang lain entah sedang menunjukkan ekspresi apa di balik masker yang hanya menyisakan matanya itu. Mata hitam pencuri itu menatap tajam musuh-musuh di hadapannya.

Sementara kelimanya beradu kesunyian, desiran pasir terdengar. Kali ini bukan desiran yang tenang dan lembut. Angin terasa lebih kencang dari sebelumnya dan membawa butiran-butiran pasir menyapu Sunagakure.

Badai pasir.

Badai pasir seperti ini memang sering terjadi di Sunagakure sehingga wilayah ini sudah akrab dengan keadaan alamnya. Orang Sunagakure tentu sudah terbiasa, sedangkan Kushina dan yang lain tidak. Mereka terkejut dan sibuk menutupi mata mereka agar terhindar dari pasir.

"Apa ini?!" seru Kushina. "Badai pasir Suna.. Sial!" rutuk Shikaku. Sementara mereka sibuk melindungi mata mereka, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menjauh.

"Pencuri itu!" seru Chouza. Rupanya pencuri itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Bom asap adalah alternatif untuk mengganggu penglihatan, tapi badai pasir jauh lebih baik dari itu dan pencuri cerdik itu memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berlari ke bibir atap.

Tiga tembakan serampangan dilepaskan Kushina dan sama sekali tak menyentuh pencuri itu. Pandangannya terganggu oleh pasir-pasir itu dan matanya mulai kelilipan. Tidak hanya kesulitan melihat, badai pasir itu membuat mereka kesulitan berjalan tanpa arah.

Kushina masih mencoba mengejar pencuri itu. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya. Pencuri itu telah melompat dan melayang pergi dengan _hang glider_ -nya. Angin sangat menguntungkan pencuri itu.

Perlahan-lahan desiran pasir itu melemah. Begitu juga dengan angin yang mulai berubah normal. Badai pasir sudah berhenti. Kushina bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa pencuri itu telah kabur, entah kemana. Perasaannya begitu kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali.

"Siaaal! Kalau saja tidak ada badai pasir pasti kita bisa menangkapnya! Dia..Dia sudah terpojok, astaga!" rutuk Kushina. Melihat rekannya yang begitu kesal, Sakumo mendekati Kushina dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sepertinya perburuan kita belum selesai, Kushina. Kuatkan saja dirimu menghadapi pencuri itu," tuturnya. Mendengar itu Kushina justru mendengus kesal.

.

.

"Tak kusangka aku berhasil kabur…"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Kushina :** Tak adakah yang berniat menghantam Author ini dengan bakiak dan patung hokage? Ini fic bikin badanku pegel-pegeel! *habanero mode on*

 **Author :** Yaelah.. Gerak dikit aja udah ngeluh. Mana semangat api yang kau bangga-banggakan itu?! *ini author gatau diri rupanya*

 **Kushina :**. . . . . *deathglare ke author*

 **Please stand by. Adegan kekerasan ini tidak patut ditayangkan.**

Ah baiklah.. Daripada saya berdebat dengan pemain yang berisik bernama Kushina Uzumaki ini dan saya semakin babak belur, lebih baik membalas review dari para readers tercintah (?)

 **Nu shi Hottest Queens :** Yang bersama Baki sudah terjawab di atas kan~ hehehehehe terima kasih atas reviewnya~ datang lagi yaaaa *gaya maid*

 **Kuronami-71 :** Iyah ini sudah di next next hahahaha. Datang lagi yaaa~ Arigatou~

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko :** Selamat datang di fic' abal nan tidak jelas ini~ salam kenal jugaa. Yah memang author sedikit terinspirasi dari Kaito sih, tapi ada banyak inspirasi lain selain Kaito seperti Arsene Lupin karya Le Blanc hehe. Author juga suka animenya~ cuman jarang download hwahahahahaha *brisik lu!*. Dan soal kebingungan di chapter awal-awal bagian deskripsi pencuri itu memang sengaja hanya mendeskripsikan mata dan rambut. Tapi emang kayaknya bikin bingung mana mata mbah madara dan mana mata si pencuri. Yah sepertinya author kurang memperjelas deskripsinya, gomen ne~. Terima kasih sudah mereview~ datang lagi ya~

 **Akhirnya semua review sudah terbalas. RnR please minna untuk kemajuan fic ini *maju kemane?*. Dan klik favorite serta follow kalau bisa hehehehehehehehe. Oke akhirnya Rin harus pamit. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaaa~ Terima kasih karena telah membaca, mereview serta kritik dan sarannya~ Jaa ne~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	6. Chapter 5 : Plan B

**Hai minna-san! Rin muncul lagi hahahahahahaha. Kabar gembira untuk kalian semua, CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE! Penasaran kan? Iya kan? Penasaran kan? *ngomong sama siape lu?* Baiklah langsung saja! Here we go!**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Plan B** **"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery** (masih bertahan untuk saat ini)

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Pasir Merah gagal dilindungi. Kushina dan yang lain harus rela karena misi mereka digagalkan oleh keadaan alam. Fugaku dan Mikoto menemukan informasi penting. Tampaknya para agen S.A.D tak menyerah begitu saja pada kegagalan. Kushina mengajukan sebuah rencana yang _mungkin_ bisa berhasil.

* * *

 _Cerita Sebelumnya_

 _"Apa ini?!" seru Kushina. "Badai pasir Suna.. Sial!" rutuk Shikaku. Sementara mereka sibuk melindungi mata mereka, suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menjauh._

 _"Pencuri itu!" seru Chouza. Rupanya pencuri itu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Bom asap adalah alternatif untuk mengganggu penglihatan, tapi badai pasir jauh lebih baik dari itu dan pencuri cerdik itu memanfaatkan keadaan untuk berlari ke bibir atap._

 _Tiga tembakan serampangan dilepaskan Kushina dan sama sekali tak menyentuh pencuri itu. Pandangannya terganggu oleh pasir-pasir itu dan matanya mulai kelilipan. Tidak hanya kesulitan melihat, badai pasir itu membuat mereka kesulitan berjalan tanpa arah._

 _Kushina masih mencoba mengejar pencuri itu. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak berpihak padanya. Pencuri itu telah melompat dan melayang pergi dengan hang glider-nya. Angin sangat menguntungkan pencuri itu._

 _Perlahan-lahan desiran pasir itu melemah. Begitu juga dengan angin yang mulai berubah normal. Badai pasir sudah berhenti. Kushina bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa pencuri itu telah kabur, entah kemana. Perasaannya begitu kesal. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya beberapa kali._

 _"Siaaal! Kalau saja tidak ada badai pasir pasti kita bisa menangkapnya! Dia..Dia sudah terpojok, astaga!" rutuk Kushina. Melihat rekannya yang begitu kesal, Sakumo mendekati Kushina dan menepuk pundaknya._

 _"Sepertinya perburuan kita belum selesai, Kushina. Kuatkan saja dirimu menghadapi pencuri itu," tuturnya. Mendengar itu Kushina justru mendengus kesal._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tak kusangka aku berhasil kabur…"_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading :)**_

.

Hiruk pikuk sore hari Konohagakure sama seperti tempat-tempat lain. Orang-orang keluar dari tempat mereka bekerja dan berjalan-atau mengendarai kendaraan mereka untuk pulang. Orang-orang yang lain sibuk berlalu-lalang di sekitar pertokoan mencari bahan-bahan atau makanan untuk makan malam. Para pedagang sibuk menawarkan dagangan mereka dan berharap orang-orang membelinya. Sisanya mungkin saja sedang memikirkan suatu cara untu mencuri, mengutil atau mencopet di tengah keramaian.

Di tengah keramaian itu, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning dengan poni yang menyentuh bawah alis dan jambang yang panjang serta mengenakan topi hitam berjalan santai. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus biru tua berlengan panjang(namun lengannya ditarik sampai di atas siku) dengan rompi hijau tua berbahan _jeans_ dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Ia menengok kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Tentu saja sesuatu yang ia butuhkan, yang Minato Namikaze butuhkan. Lalu langkahnya terhenti di sebuah toko surat kabar dan majalah. Sekilas ia membaca _headline_ salah satu koran di sana yang bertuliskan _Yellow Flash kembali beraksi. Permata Api dan Pasir Merah lenyap._ Minato tersenyum miris seakan mengasihani diri sendiri. Ia termenung di depan toko itu. Koran itu membuatnya mengingat semuanya. Semua yang telah ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Ingatan itu membuatnya melamun seperti orang bodoh di depan toko surat kabar.

Lamunannya buyar ketika sebuah suara menerobos telinganya, "apa kau ingin membeli koran? Atau majalah?" tanya penjual surat kabar itu. Minato menggeleng cepat.

"Ah tidak, Pak. Maafkan aku," ujar Minato kemudian beranjak dari sana.

 _Maafkan aku.._

Minato melanjutkan jalan-jalan sorenya. Ia berbaur dalam hiruk-pikuk. Suasana memang selalu ramai di sini, di distrik pertokoan. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kedai bertuliskan 'Ramen Ichiraku'. Pemuda itu menyibakkan kain merah-yang menutupi separuh pintu masuk kedai- dan masuk ke dalam kedai ramen itu.

"Selamat datang!" seru pria tua yang mengenakan setelan baju berwarna putih agak krem dengan topi di kepala dan celemek masak di pinggang. Sepertinya dia pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Ramen apa yang ingin anda pesan, tuan muda?" tanyanya ramah. Minato melirik menu sejenak sebelum duduk di kursi di hadapan pemilik sekaligus koki di sana.

"Ramen jumbo, mungkin. Aku sangat lapar, Paman," jawabnya sambil mendongak sedikit namun matanya tak begitu terlihat karena tertutup topi, hanya senyumannya saja yang terlihat.

"Baiklah! Ayame!" seru pemilik kedai itu pada seorang gadis berambut coklat di belakangnya yang mengenakan pakaian sewarna dengan si pemilik kedai. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu pun duduk dengan tenang menunggu pesanannya datang. Kedai ramen ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada deretan kursi di depan tempat masak dan beberapa meja kursi di bagian dalam. Sebenarnya Minato sudah sangat sering ke sini bahkan sejak kecil ia memang menyukai ramen ini. Bahkan ia juga yakin pemilik kedai ini, Pak Teuchi sudah mengenalnya. Namun tidak mengejutkan jika sekarang Pak Teuchi tak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah dirinya karena topi yang ia pakai menutupi matanya, separuh wajah bagian atasnya.

Selang lima belas menit, ramen pesanan Minato sudah disediakan di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengambil sepasang sumpit di hadapannya dan bersiap memakan ramennya. Ia segera melahap ramen di hadapannya dengan penuh kepuasan. Beberapa hari ini ia begitu lapar dan lelah. Memakan semangkuk besar ramen membuat tenaganya kembali sepenuhnya. Di tengah acara makan ramen lezatnya, Minato mendengar kain penutup disibakkan lagi bersamaan dengan beberapa derap langkah memasuki kedai.

"Paman Teuchi, aku mau ramen!" seru sebuah suara dari pintu masuk. Minato tersedak ramen yang baru saja memasuki kerongkongannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil segelas air di hadapannya.

 _"_ _Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu,"_ batin Minato setelah mendengar seruan mirip teriakan penuh semangat itu.

Kemudian dua orang berjalan masuk dan melewati Minato yang duduk di depan tempat memasak ramen.

"Oh, Kushina- _chan_ dan Mikoto- _san_! Kemana saja kau seminggu ini tak pernah mampir?" balas orang yang dipanggil Teuchi itu.

Minato melirik sedikit dua pelanggan yang mendekati pemilik kedai. Ia mendongak sedikit untuk memastikan pikirannya benar atau tidak. Ia melihat surai merah panjang dan wajah seorang wanita. Minato terkesiap.

 _"_ _Sial aku benar. Dia agen keras kepala itu_."

"Duduklah dulu, kalian berdua. Aku akan membuatkan ramen untuk kalian," ujar Teuchi pada dua gadis yang baru saja masuk. Kedua gadis itu -salah satunya berambut merah panjang dan yang lain berambut hitam- masuk dan duduk di kursi bagian dalam.

Minato segera menghabiskan ramen dan membayarnya. "Terima kasih, Paman," ujarnya sambil menaruh dua lembar uang di atas meja. Kemudian pemuda itu segera keluar. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam, "kebetulan macam apa ini? Kupikir aku bisa makan dengan tenang. Sial.."

Minato menggaruk-garu rambutnya. Setelah melihat wanita berambut merah itu membuat Minato mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dua hari yang lalu. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang _buruk_. Tidak hanya dua hari yang lalu sebenarnya, tiga tahun yang lalu pun begitu. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat _itu_.

Cepat-cepat Minato mengenyahkan ingatannya itu. _Hal_ itu hanya membuatnya tak berdaya dan merasakan rasa bersalah serta penyesalan yang luar biasa. Hal yang membelenggunya selama lima tahun ini.

"Sepertinya waktu menunggu sudah habis…"

.

.

 ** _Sehari sebelumnya di Markas S.A.D_**

Jiraiya menghempaskan tubuhkan ke kursi dengan keras hingga membuat kursi itu mundur sedikit. Ia berdecak dan mendengus bergantian.

"Maafkan kami, Pak," ujar Sakumo Hatake sambil membungkuk di hadapan atasannya itu. Begitu juga dengan Kushina, Chouza dan Shikaku. Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi aku cukup bangga dengan kalian. Kalian masih bisa memojokkannya. Jika saja tidak ada badai pasir, aku yakin kalian berhasil menangkap pencuri tengik itu," balas Jiraiya.

Tsunade, istri Jiraiya yang juga berada di sana pun hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak menyangka bahkan sesulit ini. Selama ini tidak ada pencuri yang sehandal dia," tutur wanita berambut kuning pudar itu.

"Yang jelas kita harus membuat rencana untuk penangkapan. Jika aku benar, Kumogakure juga memiliki benda legendaris ; Tongkat Petir. Mungkin saja benda itu akan menjadi target selanjutnya," tutur Shikaku.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade saling berpandangan. Apa yang dikatakan Shikaku Nara memang benar. Satu-satunya benda legendaris yang tersisa hanyalah Tongkat Petir milik Kumogakure. Alih-alih membalas pernyataan Shikaku, Tsunade justru mengalihkan pandangan kepada Kushina Uzumaki yang sedari tadi memegangi pinggangnya.

Tsunade mendekati Kushina, "aku akan mengobati lukamu, Kushina". Gadis bersurai merah itu menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa, Tsunade- _san_ ," tolaknya. Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu kau memang agak cuek dengan penampilanmu. Tapi jika kau biarkan seperti itu lukanya akan membekas dan mungkin saja infeksi. Tidak akan ada pria yang mau denganmu jika seperti itu. Ayolah.." Tsunade menarik lengan kiri Kushina dan terpaksa membuatnya berbalik mengikutinya menuju ruang medis.

"Aku akan mengobati anak ini. Kalian lanjutkan saja tanpa kami," pamit Tsunade sambil melenggang dan menyeret gadis berambut merah panjang itu keluar ruangan. Kushina mencoba melepaskan tangan Tsunade namun tak bisa. Ia merasa lemah sekali bahkan untuk melepas cengkraman wanita lima puluhan itu saja tak bisa. Mengejar pencuri selama hampir dua minggu itu membuatnya lelah. Ia bahkan merasa tubuhnya sudah mulai sulit digerakkan.

Ketika Tsunade dan Kushina - dalam posisi diseret Tsunade - keluar ruangan, mereka berpapasan dengan Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berjalan ke arah ruangan Jiraiya. Melihat kedua Uchiha itu berjalan ke arahnya Kushina semakin ingin kembali ke ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah menemukan petunjuk tentang siapa yang memesan kunai bermata tiga itu, Kushina-eh kau mau kemana?" ujar Fugaku yang agak heran melihat Kushina digandeng-lebih tepatnya diseret- oleh Tsunade.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kushina? Pinggangmu…" tanya Mikoto khawatir pada teman dekatnya itu. Kushina hanya menjawab dengan cengiran.

"Kalian masuk saja. Biar aku yang urus gadis bandel ini," tandas Tsunade sambil melenggang. Kushina mengerang, "ayolah Tsunade- _san_! Aku ingin mendengar laporannya juga!"

Tanpa menghiraukan Kushina, Tsunade terus berjalan dan berbelok menuju ruang medis.

 ** _Flashback end._**

.

.

Minato berjalan melalui jalan yang biasanya ia lewati. Iya, jalan yang biasanya ia lewati beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jalan menuju rumahnya, kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Sebenarya dulu ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dan beberapa pelayan, mengingat keluarganya memiliki sebuah perusahaan besar. Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, perusahaan itu dipercayakan pada tangan kanan ayahnya dan bukan padanya. Tentu saja bukan padanya yang sudah dianggap tewas lima tahun yang lalu.

Langkah Minato terhenti di depan pagar tinggi yang memagari sebuah rumah –lebih tepatnya sebuah _mansion_ \- bergaya Eropa. Rumahnya. Tak ada yang tahu betapa rindunya pemuda 23 tahun itu pada rumahnya. Minato tersenyum miris.

"Sebentar lagi.. Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali.." bisik Minato sambil memandang rumahnya yang dalam keadaan gelap. Tentu saja, tak ada siapapun di sana. Bahkan tak ada yang tahu jika dirinya masih hidup. Tak lama kemudian Minato melenggang pergi menuju apartemen kecilnya yang harus ia anggap nyaman itu.

Tangan kiri Minato memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci sementara tangan kanannya memutar kenop pintu apartemen kecilnya. Setelah terdengar bunyi _klik_ , tangan kanannya mendorong pintu itu ke dalam. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan mengunci pintu. Setelah memastikan pintu benar-benar terkunci, ia berbalik dan mendapati ruangan yang gelap. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan dan melepas sepatu sandalnya serta menekan saklar lampu. Cahaya-cahaya dari bohlam mulai berpendar menerangi tiap bagian apartemennya, kamarnya, dan ruang tamu. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi memang tak banyak ruangan di dalamnya. Tiga sampai empat lampu saja sudah cukup membuat apartemennya terlihat berpenghuni.

Minato segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia mendesah lagi. Hari ini sudah beberapa kali-bahkan puluhan kali-ia mendesah. Mungkin ia sudah mulai letih dengan segalanya. Ia lelah menjalani kehidupan yang bukan miliknya. Berindak sebagai boneka memang sangat melelahkan, apalagi jika harus melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Minato menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memikirkan, "apa ada cara agar aku enyah dari dunia kotor itu?"

Ponselnya berdering. _Smartphone_ hitamnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Terasa dari getarannya sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Siapa orang yang menelpon di tengah malam begini? Jika diingat-ingat lagi, tak banyak orang yang tahu ia masih hidup kecuali satu orang. Madara Uchiha.

Madara. Nama itulah yang terpampang di layar _smartphone_ Minato. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan menekan gambar berwarna hijau. Minato tak angkat suara.

"Aku punya satu misi lagi untukmu," ujar suara di ujung sana. Minato memutar bola matanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?" balas Minato dingin. Sepertinya pemuda bermata safir itu telah menggenggam sebuah rencana.

Terdengar suara tawa melecehkan dari seberang telepon. Minato tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menolak, Minato. Kau tidak punya pilihan," tutur Madara penuh keyakinan. "Besok, datanglah ke tempatku tengah malam tepat. Kumogakure tak bisa menunggu," lanjutnya.

"Aku yakin mereka bisa _menunggu_ ," balas Minato.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Pelelangan itu akan dimulai tiga minggu lagi. _Loading_ barang lelang akan segera dilakukan. Sebaiknya kau tidak banyak bicara," tandas Madara Uchiha tak kalah dingin. Minato tersenyum lagi.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tak punya pilihan.." ujar Minato jauh lebih tenang.

"Benar. Hidupmu sudah tak berarti sekarang. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkannya padaku. Kau hanya perlu melakukan ini untuk menghabiskan sisa umurmu yang masih panjang itu," balas Madara yang diakhiri dengan suara _tut tutt_ tanda telepon telah diputus.

Minato menurunkan _smartphone_ -nya dari telinga kanannya. Ia berbalik menghadap jendela dan melihat bulan purnama dengan jelas.

 _"_ _Kau benar. Aku memang tak punya pilihan selain pergi darimu dan menyelesaikan semuanya."_

.

.

Delapan orang berdiri hampir membentuk lingkaran jika saja tak ada meja yang menghalangi mereka. Tujuh orang berdiri dan satu orang lainnya duduk menghadap mereka. Delapan orang itu membuat ruangan itu tampak panas bahkan pada jam tujuh pagi begini.

"Apa yang kudengar ini benar?" tanya Hashirama Senju intens. Jiraiya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan atasannya itu.

"Madara, ya? Bahkan setelah kupikir dia sudah pergi entah kemana sejak perusahaannya bangkrut, sekarang ia malah muncul begini.." desah Hashirama. Ketujuh orang lain itu masih hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Semua ini disebabkan oleh hasil temuan dari Fugaku dan Mikoto. Dua Uchiha itu berhasil menemukan pandai besi yang membuat senjata kunai bermata tiga itu melalui pandai besi langganan Sakumo Hatake. Setelah melalui banyak pencarian, mereka menemukan satu nama klien pemesan senjata itu, Madara Uchiha.

"Meskipun kita tahu Madara ada hubungannya dengan pencuri ini, kita masih belum tahu identitas dari si pencuri sendiri," tutur Jiraiya.

Hashirama mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas meja kerjanya. Ia mengenal Madara Uchiha. Ia merupakan teman sekolah Hashirama dulu. Mereka sangat akrab. Mereka bersekolah untuk mengejar karir yang berbeda. Hashirama memang ingin menjadi seorang agen dan sekarang di sinilah ia sebagai pimpinan tertinggi , sedangkan Madara bercita-cita menjadi seorang pebisnis. Madara Uchiha memang berhasil menjadi seorang pebisnis dan memiliki perusahaan besar yang bahkan memiliki beberapa cabang. Kabar terakhir setelah itu perusahaan Madara mengalami masalah besar yang menyebabkan perusahaannya di ambang kehancuran. Tak lama setelah itu perusahaannya benar-benar bangkrut dan Madara Uchiha dikabarkan kabur dari para _debt collector_ karena hutang.

"Aku ingin mendengar rencana kalian selanjutnya mengenai masalah ini," ujar Hashirama.

"Setelah dicurinya Permata Api dan Pasir Merah, aman kita asumsikan jika target selanjutnya adalah Tongkat Petir milik Kumogakure," Shikaku angkat bicara. Hashirama mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Shikaku.

"Kau benar. Dia berhasil membobol sistem keamanan Museum Sunagakure yang canggih itu. Karena masalah ini, Kazekage dan Hokage bersedia membantu menangkap pencuri ini. Bahkan mereka meminta hukuman yang berat diberikan padanya," ujar Hashirama.

"Jadi kuharap kalian memiliki rencana bagus untuk menjerat pencuri ini. Jika bisa Madara Uchiha juga. Oh! Beritahu juga pada Raikage untuk berjaga-jaga," lanjutnya.

Kushina angkat suara, "saya punya rencana." Sontak kata-kata Kushina membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan itu. Hashirama Senju menatap lurus sang _Bloody Mary_ itu dengan serius. Kushina menelan ludah.

"Kita semua tahu jika pencuri itu dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam museum dengan membaur bersama pengunjung. Itu berarti ia memiliki keahlian menyamar. Kita perlu mengadakan pengecekan pada tiap penjaga dan staf. Selain itu setelah mencuri, orang itu selalu menuju ke atap, tempatnya kabur dengan leluasa menggunakan _hang glider_ -nya. Kita bisa manfaatkan helikopter untuk bersiaga dan juga kita bisa mengepungnya di sana," jelas Kushina.

Hashirama mengangguk setuju, "idemu bisa digunakan, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Tapi hanya saja ada satu masalah lagi.."

"Apa itu?" tanya Hashirama tak mengerti.

"Kemampuan bertarungnya sangat hebat dan cepat.. Kami masih belum bisa mengatasinya," ujar Kushina sambil menunduk. Ia merasa tak berguna karena tidak bisa melumpuhkan pencuri itu meskipun ia sangat ahli dalam bela diri terutama karate. Bahkan di misi sebelumnya ia malah terluka.

"Aku yang akan menghadapinya lagi," sahut Sakumo Hatake mantap. Jiraiya menyunggingkan senyuman bangga pada salah satu bawahannya itu karena berhasil menahan seimbang atas pertarungannya dengan pencuri itu di Sunagakure.

"Mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan serum pelumpuh untuk membuatnya tak bisa bergerak."

Semua yang berada di ruangan Hashirama serentak menoleh ke pintu dan mendapati seorang pria berambut merah berdiri di sana, Kazekage ke-3 yang membuat mereka terkejut akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku bisa memberikan kalian sebuah racun yang bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap. Kalian mau mencobanya?" tawar sang pemimpin Sunagakure itu dengan santai.

.

.

Minato menghadap ke cermin. Terlihat pantulan dirinya yang mengenakan setelan hitam yang biasa ia pakai dalam _misi_ -nya. Mata safirnya memandangi bayangannya sendiri. Minato tersenyum singkat.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi misi terakhir."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak kecil. Bagian dalan kotak itu terdapat dua lingkaran dengan masing-masing lingkaran terisi air dan..lensa kontak berwarna hitam. Ia mengambil lensa kontak kanan dan memasangnya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian dilanjutnya dengan yang kiri. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Minato Namikaze sudah siap.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa.." Minato menyabet maskernya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kemudian pemuda itu segera keluar dan mengunci apartemennya. Ia menuruni tangga dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Kunci motor. Ia menekan sebuah tombol di sana dan terdengar 'bip' serta disambut dengan nyala lampu depan motornya. Minato memasukkan kontak untuk menyalakan motornya kemudian memutarnya sedikit. Terdengar suara mesin motor yang menggema di garasi aparetemennya. Apartemennya yang ia sewa itu memiliki garasi khusus untuk para penghuninya. Malam ini ia beruntung karena tak ada penghuni lain yang ingin mengeluarkan atau memasukkan kendaraan. Jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari alasan kemana ia akan pergi. Pernah sekali ssalah seorang tetangganya bertanya padanya apa ia akan pergi berkencan, atau bahkan ada yang bergurau dengan mengatakan 'kau seperti pencuri saja yang keluar jam segini' meskipun ia tak bisa memungkiri mungkin dia benar karena Minato Namikaze adalah seorang pencuri.

Minato segera tancap gas pergi dari garasi itu dan menuju tempat yang dikatakan Madara. Tempat itu berada sebuah dermaga di perbatasan Kumogakure. Ia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya, jadi ia mengandalkan _gps_ yang koordinatnya sudah diatur sebelumnya. Minato melewati jalanan Konoha dan memperhatikan gemerlap malam Konohagakure yang membuatnya bernostalgia. Sesekali ia tersenyum membayangkan dirinya bisa menghabiskan malam berjalan-jalan dan merasakan angin yang damai, atau berdiri di atas gunung hokage dan mungkin saja tertidur di atasnya. Mungkin bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas dari atas sana.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali.." gumam Minato.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Akhirnya chapter 5 selesai! Maafkan karena update telat *lagi* karena author bingung apa yang harus dilakukan (?). Yah meskipun sudah ada outline tapi ternyata membuat misteri itu memang sulit tapi menarik! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan merevie, fav atau follow :) Jika kalian berkenan, review lagi yaa~ karena author juga butuh kritik dan saran untuk kemajuan menulis ^^.  
**

 **balasan untuk Nu shi Hottest Queens :** Maafkan aku yang selalu membuatmu penasaran hahahaha. Ini sudha update~Terima kasih sudah setia membaca fic ini :D. Sampai jumpa chapter depan~

 **Oke.. Sampai jumpa lagii.. sepertinya setelah ini author akan mulai sibuk jadi maaf kalau updatenya sering telat hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha *plok*. Jaa ne~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	7. Chapter 6 : Last Mission

**Rinka kembali minna-san~ Akhirnya setelah deadline pembuatan novel selesai saya bisa melanjtkan fic tercinta ini huahahahahahahahaha. Pada penasaran sama lanjutannya kah? Semoga penasaran hehe. Oke deh ngga perlu basa basi lagi. I'm happy to announce that CHAPTER 6 IS UPDATE! Happy reading Minna.**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Last Mission** **"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery** (masih bertahan untuk saat ini)

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Setelah Pasir Merah dicuri, satu-satunya benda legendaris yang tersisa adalah Tongkat Petir yang berada di Kumogakure. Kali ini S.A.D bergerak dengan strategi dan rencana baru. Bahkan S.A.D Distrik Kumogakure dikerahkan. Killer Bee dan kakaknya ditugaskan secara khusus atas usulan Kushina.

* * *

 _Cerita Sebelumnya_

 _"Aku bisa memberikan kalian sebuah racun yang bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap. Kalian mau mencobanya?" tawar sang pemimpin Sunagakure itu dengan santai._

 _._

 _"Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan kembali.." gumam Minato._

* * *

 **HAPPY READING.**

Malam itu begitu dingin. Awan-awan mendung menggumpal bagaikan sekumpulan biri-biri kelabu yang tak mau dipisahkan. Beberapa kali kilatan-kilatan petir muncul di antara awan-awan itu, bahkan sampai turun menyambar sesuatu di bawahnya. Deburan ombak terdengar sangat jelas diantara kesunyian malam. Sepertinya badai mulai mengamuk di tengah sana. Perahu-perahu terombang-ambing naik turun di tempatnya. Tak ada satu pelayan bahkan pelaut terihat. Sepertinya mereka tahu kapan harus berdiam diri menyelamatkan nyawa daripada menantang amukan badai besar di atas laut. Meskipun terkadang memang ada yang ingin menguji ketangguhan mereka untuk mengatasi badai.

Di dermaga perbatasan Kumogakure terlihat sangat lengang. Kios-kios ikan dan kedai-kedai kecil tak menunjukkan adanya kegiatan. Bukan karena malam hari, melainkan karena badai yang berhasil mengurungkan niat orang-orang bekerja. Sebuah bangunan mirip gudang berdiri di deretan kios-kios dan kedai-kedai. Bangunan itu tampak tak terawat. Cat hijau yang seharusnya menutupi bagian tembok luar bangunan itu mengelupas di sana-sini. Pintu depan bangunan itu juga nampaknya sudah tidak bisa membuka dan menutup seperti seharusnya. Ditambah lagi ada beberapa bagian atap yang berlubang dan membuat air hujan masuk dengan lancar ke dalamnya.

Suara mesin sepeda motor terdengar samar di balik hujan. Sang pengendara motor menghentikan motornya di tempat yang teduh di depan bangunan mirip gedung itu. Setelah memastikan kendaraannya terparkir dan tak terkena hujan, ia segera turun dan berjalan masuk. Pengendara itu melepaskan helm _full face_ hitamnya sehingga memperlihatkan rambut kuning _spike_ nya. Ia mengacak rambutnya sebentar dan memandangi bajunya yang kini telah basah kuyup. Pemuda berambut kuning itu tampaknya tak tahu jika hujan turun hingga ia tak mempersiapkan jas hujan atau semacamnya.

"Apa kau tak bisa mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman? Kulihat sepertinya kau lebih suka berada di rumah tikus," ujar pemuda berambut kuning itu sambil berjalan masuk.

Di antara gelapnya bangunan itu, masih ada cahaya-cahaya yang masuk melalui jendelanya yang masih sehat. Keadaan ini membuat bangunan itu terlihat seperti lokasi untuk berburu hantu.

Sebuah suara berat dan dingin menerobos dari kegelapan, "kau datang terlambat, Namikaze." Suara orang itu membuat pria bersurai kuning bermarga Namikaze itu menghela nafas pendek. "Apa suara hujannya terlalu pelan hingga kau masih bertanya kenapa aku terlambat?" balasnya.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil Tongkat Petir. Hanya itulah benda legendaris yang tersisa. Setelah kau selesai kita akan mempersiapkan untuk pelelangan seperti tiga tahun lalu," tutur pria berambut hitam _spike_ panjang bernama Madara itu. Wajahnya terlihat jelas karena berada di dekat jendela. Minato Namikaze mendekati pria itu.

Madara Uchiha menatap Minato tajam. Ia melihat mata hitam Minato-yang tentunya bukan warna mata aslinya- juga menatap matanya. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Madara. Kilatan petir membuat sisi di dekat jendela menjadi terang bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh yang keras.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan menggunakan _sharingan_ -ku. Aku yakin kau sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini," katanya dingin kemudian pria itu berbalik.

"Ingat, tak boleh ada saksi mata. Orang-orang Kumogakure itu jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Konoha. Mungkin juga lebih kuat. Semoga saja kau bisa membawa benda itu dengan selamat," tambahnya. Minato tak berkata apa-apa.

"Dua hari lagi kutunggu kabar baiknya."

Madara pun berjalan pergi melalui pintu belakang bangunan itu.

Minato menghela nafas panjang. Satu lagi. Satu lagi misi yang harus ia selesaikan. Jujur saja ia sangat membenci 'misi' busuk ini. Ratusan kali ia telah berpikir untuk melarikan diri dari pria ini dan selalu gagal. Tiap kali ia hampir berhasil keluar, Madara mengikatnya dengan _sharingan_ dan menyiksa dirinya melalui hipnotis. Sekarang, setelah lima tahun ia menunggu akhirnya secercah cahaya harapan menghampirinya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain menyambut harapan itu, bukan?

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu berbalik dan menghampiri motornya. Kemudian pria itu memutar kunci dan menyalakan mesin. Hujan yang tadinya deras disertai gemuruh guntur kini mulai mereda dan hanya meninggalkan rintikan-rintikan hujan. Minato mengenakan helmnya dan menancap gas.

. . .

 **S.A.D distrik Kumogakure**

Seorang pria berbadan kekar dengan rambut putih yang nampak disisir ke belakang dengan kumis putih berjalan keluar dari sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Kepala Distrik'. Wajahnya begitu serius setelah membaca lembaran dokumen yang kini ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

"Jadi, _Yellow Flash_ mulai menampakkan diri lagi setelah kejadian tiga tahun lalu, ya?" pria kekar itu tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Bukan senyum yang biasa ditunjukkan untuk orang yang ia sayang, namun senyuman dengan perasaan ingin menghancurkan. Bahkan mungkin saja membunuh. Pria itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa seperti tak ingin ketinggalan sesuatu. Ia sangat bersemangat apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa pencuri itu lihai dan cepat. Ia yang dijuluki petarung 'tercepat' di S.A.D tentu sangat bersemangat ketika mendapat kesempatan beradu kecepatan dengan pencuri itu.

"Yo, _Nii-chan_!" sebuah suara dengan nada _rap_ terdengar dari belakangnya. Pria kekar yang dipanggil _nii-chan_ itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Yo, Bee." Jawabnya singkat. Pria yang dipanggil Bee yang sama kekarnya itu mendekat dan berkata, "ada apa ini, kau terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali~" tanya Bee masih dengan _rap_ andalannya meskipun nadanya terkadang tidak pas sama sekali.

"Kita mendapat misi melindungi Tongkat Petir, Bee…", Killer Bee memandang sang kakak dengan wajah bingung. Ia tahu ia mendapatkan misi itu bersama kakaknya, tapi apa hal yang membuat kakakknya begitu bersemangat.

"Lalu..kenapa?" tanya Bee. Sang kakak, yang biasa dipanggil Agen A itu tersenyum lebar, senyum yang justr terkesan menyeramkan seperti singa yang telah melihat mangsanya dan siap menerkam.

"Kita akan menangkap _Yellow Flash_ kali ini.. Jangan biarkan Distrik Konoha mendahului kita," desisnya dengan nada dingin.

. . .

Siang itu Kushina dan Mikoto sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk misi di ruang ganti. Keduanya sama-sama mengecek senjata yang akan mereka bawa untuk menjalankan misi di Kumogakure. Kushina tampak memandangi lokernya dengan tatapan menerawang. Gerakannya yang biasanya cepat itu kini melambat karena melamun.

"Shina?" panggil Mikoto yang sadar dengan perubahan mimik wajah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya itu. Kushina tak menjawab. Ia masih terus mengecek peluru pistolnya (masih dengan gerakan yang lambat).

"Oi, Kushinaa!" panggil Mikoto lebih keras. Nampaknya gadis bersurai merah itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilan orang di sebelahnya. Akhirnya Mikoto yang sudah terlanjur kesal itu menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras.

BLAM

Sontak suara itu membuat Kushina terlonjak karena kaget. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget, pintu loker itu tepat berada di sebelahnya, ditambah lagi menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Miko- _chan_?!" protesnya. Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku memanggilmu daritadi tapi kau diam saja! Apa kau sedang kesambet sesuatu, hah?" tanya Mikoto tidak sabar melihat tingkah Kushina yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tambah Mikoto. Kushina yang dilempari dua pertanyaan itu hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia menggaruk-garuk lengannya yang tidak gatal itu sambil menunduk menatap lantai porselen kecoklatan itu. Detik kemudian gadis berumur 22 tahun itu melempar tatapan serius pada rekannya, "aku tidak tahu kenapa ada hal yang aneh. Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pencuri itu? Rasanya ada yang tidak benar dengannya," jelas Kushina. Mikoto menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menyilangkan lengan di dada.

"Apa kau sedang merasa simpatik dengan pencuri itu? Oh, ayolah Shina.. Pencuri itu sudah membunuh banyak orang dan mencuri dua benda legendaris. Kau tidak pantas bersimpatik padanya," tutur Mikoto. Ia merasa perasaan Kushina yang seperti itu tidak berdasar. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersimpatik pada kriminal semacam itu? Sungguh perasaan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diterima.

"Ya, kau benar.. sepertinya aku tidak seharusnya berpikir begitu. Lebih baik kita segera menemui Fugaku dan yang lain untuk _briefing_ ," kata Kushina dengan nada riang. Sepertinya Kushina Uzumaki sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mikoto membalas Kushina dengan anggukan singkat.

. . .

Fugaku, Chouza, Sakumo, Shikaku dan Jiraiya tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan posisi mengitari sebuah meja. Kelima pria itu tampak dengan serius memandangi lembaran kertas yang terbeber di atas meja. Sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

CKLEK

Kelima pria itu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara secara bersamaan.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kushina sambil mendorong pintu diikuti dengan Mikoto. Keempat pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan kecuali Fugaku yang masih memperhatikan Mikoto.

"Kau juga, kenapa melihatku seperti itu, Fugaku? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanya Mikoto yang penasaran karena merasa terus diperhatikan. Alih-alih menjawab, Fugaku justru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kertas di atas meja.

'Tidak mau mengaku, ya?' batin Mikoto tersenyum puaskarena melihat wajah Fugaku yang sempat memerah.

"Kalian berdua cepat kemari," pinta Jiraiya. Kedua wanita itu pun ikut mengitari meja itu dan melihat selembar kertas lebar yang ada di sana. Kushina menyentuk kertas itu sambil memperhatikannya dengan cermat.

"Apa ini peta Museum Kumogakure?" tanya Kushina sambil menoleh pada Jiraiya. Pria paruh baya berambut putih itu mengangguk.

"Rencana kita adalah menempatkan beberapa orang di tempat-tempat yang terpisah seperti saran Shikaku untuk mengetahui kemana perginya pencuri sialan itu," tutur Jiraiya memulai pembicaraan. Kushina dan yang lain mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku berencana menempatkan Mikoto dan Kushina di pintu masuk, kemudian Sakumo- _san_ dan Chouza di tempat Tongkat Petir berada, sedangkan aku sendiri bersama Fugaku akan berada di bagian kontrol keamanan. Kita sudah memberitahu ini pada S.A.D Distrik Kumogakure untuk meminta kerjasama," jelas Shikaku sambil menunjuk tempat-tempat yang ia sebutkan.

Telunjuk Shikaku berhenti di ruangan tempat Tongkat Petir berada. "Dan sesuai usulan Kushina, kita akan menempatkan Agen A di sini bersama Sakumo- _san_ dan Chouza," lanjut Shikaku.

"Hmm.. Jadi kalian berniat mengadu kecepatan dengan kecepatan, ya?" tanya Jiraiya sambil manggut-manggut. Shikaku dan Kushina mengangguk.

"Agen A memang satu-satunya agen dengan gaya bertarung cepat. Dilihat dari proporsi tubuh tentu saja pencuri sialan itu kalah jauh dari badan kekarnya," tambah Sakumo Hatake.

"Lalu.. dimana kau akan menempatkan Killer Bee?" tanya Fugaku. Shikaku menarik telunjuknya dari atas kertas.

"Dia akan kutaruh bersama kakaknya. Yah.. Kau tahu sendiri Agen A itu tidak terlalu suka diatur. Benar-benar merepotkan…," ujar Shikaku setengah mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Setelah acara _briefing_ selesai mereka segera menghambur keluar ruangan untuk menyiapkan atau lebih tepatnya mengecek ulang perlengkapan. Sepertinya setelah mengalami kejadian 'hampir menang' di kasus Sunagakure, mereka benar-benar mengatur segalanya secara rinci bahkan sampai memikirkan cara untuk menandingi kecepatan pencuri itu. Mungkin kegagalan menyakitkan kemarin bisa dibilang membuat Sakumo-bahkan Fugaku juga- kesal. Mereka digagalkan oleh faktor alam. Kalau dipikir-pikir mengapa alam justru berpihak pada kriminal seperti dia yang notabene berada di sisi kejahatan? Ah, siapa juga yang akan repot-repot memprotes keadaan alam yang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa diubah.

Malam itu tepat setelah senja menghilang digantikan oleh langit gelap kebiruan, Fugaku dan timnya menaiki dua mobil. Mobil pertama dinaiki oleh Fugaku, Mikoto dan Chouza, sementara mobil kedua dinaiki Kushina, Sakumo dan Shikaku. Jarak dari Konohagakure ke Kumogakure terpaut sekitar dua puluh kilometer yang biasanya dapat ditempuh selama kurang lebih setengah jam dengan kecepatan biasa. Kedua mobil itu pun melaju beriring-iringan layaknya mobil biasa yang tidak menarik perhatian.

Shikaku yang duduk di samping Sakumo yang sedang mengendalikan roda kemudi itu masih setia mencermati lembaran peta Museum Kumogakure, medan pertempuran selanjutnya. Sementara Sakumo terus fokus pada jalan. Kushina yang duduk di kursi belakang merasa ditinggalkan dan jenuh. Bagaimana tidak? Ia satu mobil dengan dua orang yang tidak begitu banyak bicara. Kedua rekannya ini adalah orang yang serius meskipun tidak sekaku dan seserius seorang Fugaku Uchiha. Kushina jadi berpikir mengapa seorang Mikoto yang cantik, lembut dan menawan itu jatuh cinta dengan seorang robot seperti Fugaku.

Tiba-tiba saja lamunan Kushina dibuyarkan dengan suara decitan rem yang membuat tubuh Kushina terdorong ke depan dan membuatnya terbentur kursi di depannya.

"Ouch!" erangnya sambil memegangi dahi. Kemudian gadis bersurai merah itu mendongak dan melempar pandangan pada Sakumo Hatake yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ada apa ini?!" seru Kushina tak terima karena dahinya terbentur akibat Sakumo yang mendadak menginjak rem. Kushina mengalihkan pandangan ke kaca depan mobil dan melihat kerumunan orang di jarak dua mobil di depan posisinya sekarang. Sepertinya ada kecelakaan.

"Sakumo- _san_ , kita ambil jalan lain," pinta pria berambut mirip nanas itu sambil menoleh ke sebuah jalan yang berada tepat di kiri mereka. seketika Sakumo memutar setir ke kiri dan membuat mobil itu berbelok ke kiri. Kushina masih terus menggosok-gosok dahinya yang ia yakin sekarang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Selang sepuluh menit, mobil yang ditumpangi Kushina berhenti di depan sebuah museum berarsitektur unik dengan bentuk mirip _dome_ dengan atap berbentuk dua kubah yang mirip sayap kumbang itu. Tepat ketika mereka berhenti, terlihat Chouza mengisaratkan mereka untuk memasukkan mobil ke garasi yang berada di bagian kanan museum itu. Sakumo mengangguk mengerti dan segera menginjak gas dan memarkirkan mobil di garasi yang ditunjuk Chouza.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang. Kushina yang barusaja turun dari mobil itu menghela nafas pendek dan mendesah, "tadi ada kecelakaan, jadi kami terjebak sebentar sebelum mencari jalan lain." Bibir Mikoto membentuk huruf 'O' setelah mendengar alasan yang dikatakan Kushina.

"Agen A dan Killer Bee sudah menunggu di ruang kontrol," tutur Fugaku. Mereka berenam pun langsung bergerak menuju ruang kontrol untuk menemui dua rekan mereka yang lain.

. . .

Langit malam di Kumogakure tak seindah langit Sunagakure. Setiap hari langit Kumogakure selalu tertutup awan, bahkan cahaya matahari pun jarang terlihat sangat terang tanpa tertutup awan. Padahal sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan, seharusnya bulan purnama sudah tampak.

Sebuah motor sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata melewati kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang melaju di jalanan pusat kota di Kumogakure. Pengendara motor itu sepertinya sudah sangat lihai berada di balik kemudi kendaraan bak pembalap yang terbiasa melaju kencang di sirkuit balap. Kecepatan motor itu perlahan-lahan menurun ketika mendekati Kumogakure National Museum _._ Pengendara motor itu memarkir motornya dengan santai di parkiran pengunjung. Ia melepaskan helmnya dan membuat rambut pirangnya terlihat. Pria itu kemudian mengenakan topi berwarna biru dongker dan menuruni motornya. Ia melirik jam tangan hitamnya dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pria itu tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya menuju loket untuk membeli tiket masuk.

"Satu tiketnya, Nona," ujarnya ramah pada wanita yang menjaga loket itu. Wanita itu mendongak dan mematung sebentar setelah melihat wajah pria di depannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang bersemu merah, sepertinya wanita itu terpesona dengan pria di depanya.

"Nona, tiketnya?" tambah pria bertopi itu membuyarkan lamunan wanita di hadapannya.

"Ahh..iya. Maafkan saya. Ini tiket anda, Tuan.." balasnya sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berwarna hijau tua. Pria itu menyodorkan selembar uang kemudian tersenyum pada wanita itu lagi, "terima kasih."

Minato Namikaze berjalan masuk setelah mendapatkan tiketnya. Ia berjalan santai menuju pintu dan dihentikan oleh dua penjaga di sana. Salah satu penjaga menyuruhnya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengisaratkannya untuk meletakkan ponsel dan jam tangannya ke sebuah nampan. Minato menuruti perintah penjaga itu kemudian penjaga yang lain mengulurkan sebuah alat pendeteksi logam ke tubuhnya. Setelah dinyatakan lolos, Minato mengambil ponsel dan jam tangannya kemudian melenggang menyusuri ruang pameran di sana. Minato menghentikan langkahnya sejenak setelah melihat dua orang yang tampak tidak asing baginya.

 _Dua wanita itu…_

Salah satu wanita yang ia lihat menoleh ke arahnya dan Minato buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sebuah lukisan.

"Menarik sekali.." pujinya setelah melihat sebuah lukisan langit biru berukuran besar di dekat pintu masuk. Sebenarnya Minato sangat senang berkunjung ke museum untuk sekedar mengagumi lukisan atau karya-karya seni lainnya. Namun hari ini ia tidak berkunjung untuk itu.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah memulai rencana, ya?" bisik Minato pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan menyusuri ruang pameran hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah lukisan topeng retak yang dipegang dengan sebelah tangan.

Minato terdiam sebentar. Ia memandangi lukisan itu dalam-dalam, mungkin ia merasakan sesuatu dari dirinya yang tersentuh oleh lukisan itu. Lukisan topeng itu.

"Sepertinya topengku juga telah usang dan sudah waktunya untuk dibuang.." tuturnya lirih sambil tersenyum miris.

. . .

Kushina memandangi pria bertopi biru yang baru saja dicek oleh penjaga. Ia memerhatikan siluet pria itu. postur tubuh pria itu seperti mengingatkannya pada si pencuri. Kushina memandangi pria itu lekat-lekat ketika pria itu juga memandanginya. Kemudian pandangan pria itu beralih pada sebuah lukisan langit di sana. Kushina memperhatikan baik-baik pria itu dan melihat surai pirang di dekat telinganya.

Mikoto menepuk pundak Kushina dan membuatnya terkejut, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Kushina mengelus dagunya dan menelengkan kepala. Kemudian ia menunjuk pria yang sedang menatap lukisan besar itu sambil berujar, "orang itu seperti si pencuri.."

"Apa?!" tanya Mikoto kaget. Setelah sejam berdiri di sana sambil mengawasi setiap pengunjung yang datang, akhirnya Kushina angkat suara.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Mikoto memastikan. Kushina menaikkan kedua bahunya, "entahlah Miko- _chan_. Tapi aku sedikit yakin," jawab Kushina tak pasti. Tangan kanan Kushina terangkat dan telunjuknya menekan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat _dia_ ," lapor Kushina yang langsung didengar oleh ketujuh orang lainnya.

"Dimana?" suara Shikaku terdengar tak sabar. Tidak biasanya Shikaku tak sabaran seperti itu.

"Dia baru saja memasuki ruang pameran dua," kata Kushina. Setelah itu sepertinya Kushina mendengar Fugaku berseru pada seseorang 'cek CCTV ruang dua!'.

Mikoto dan Kushina saling berpandangan. "Kalian tetaplah di sana sampai kuberikan instruksi selanjutnya," ujar Fugaku

.

.

"Bagaimana peralatan yang kuminta?" Minato bicara melalui ponselnya. Seseorang di seberang telepon itu menjawab, "sudah kuletakkan pada tempatnya."

PIP

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi persiapannya telah selesai, Minato menutup teleponnya dan berjalan santai sambil mengamati lukisan-lukisan yang ada di ruang pameran. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum sambil manggut-manggut karena berhasil memahami makna lukisan-lukisan itu. Pemuda 23 tahun itu masih mengitari ruang pamer itu sementara CCTV di ruangan itu sudah mulai memonitor pergerakannya. Ia sudah menebak bahwa para agen-terutama agen berambut merah- itu sudah melihatnya apalagi mereka sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Entah mengapa gadis itu seakan selalu membuntutinya seperti seorang _stalker_ hingga membuatnya heran.

"Sepertinya agen keras kepala itu sudah melapor pada rekannya," ujar Minato lirih. Tak lama kemudian ia telah sampai di ruang pamer utama tempat Tongkat Petir dipajang. Minato mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tongkat itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia melihat benda itu. Sebenarnya jauh sebelumnya ia sudah pernah kemari untuk melihat benda itu tanpa tahu nantinya akan 'ditugaskan' untuk mencurinya. Menurutnya benda itu lebih cocok disebut sebegai tongkat sihir daripada Tongkat Petir, pasalnya benda itu hanya memiliki panjang sekitar dua puluh lima sentimeter. Padahal dulu ia berharap bahwa penampakan fisik benda itu akan mirip dengan tongkat petir milik Zeus.

Namikaze Minato mengamati kaca berbentuk segidelapan yang melindungi tongkat itu. Ia melihat sebuah engsel di bagian belakangnya. Itu berarti kaca itu hanya bisa terbuka dari satu sisi dan tidak mungkin mengangkatnya dari atas kecuali dengan merusak engsel. Oh! Itu adalah gagasan bodoh. Kaca itu dikunci dengan sebuah tombol _passcode_ yang berada di depannya. Tanpa sidik jari. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan kodenya?

 _"_ _Apa aku tidak harus mengambilnya?"_ batin Minato sambil tertawa geli. Sebenarnya itu bukan ide buruk mengingat Madara tak pernah memonitor pekerjaannya kali ini karena pria itu sudah menganggap Minato berpengalaman. Ekspektasi yang berbahaya.

Mata Minato berhenti kepada sesosok pria berkulit coklat dengan rambut putih yang disisir ke belakang. Ia mengenakan jaket kulit yang agak ketat sehingga membuat otot bisepnya terlihat. Dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya, mungkin saja Minato akan terlempar jika terkena pukulannya. Perbandingan tubuh mereka terlalu jauh. Sementara itu tak jauh dari pria itu berdiri satu pria yang mirip dengannya hanya sata menggunakan kacamata hitam dengan tato mirip tanduk banteng di pipinya.

 _"_ _Apa mereka bersaudara?"_ terka Minato.

 _"_ _Sepertinya Madara pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang agen dari Kumogakure."_

Bola mata safir Minato pun beralih mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi lain. Ruangan itu cukup ramai. Jika ia ingin semua berjalan dengan mulus, ia harus mengeluarkan semua pengunjung itu. Kalau saja ia bekerja di atas jam sepuluh malam, ia tak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan pengunjung karena sudah sepi. Namun kali ini ia memilih jam kunjung yang ramai untuk melakukan aksinya.

"Ah..Tidak perlu terlalu kaku. Biarkan saja mengalir," ujar Minato kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seperti perkiraan Minato, salah satu kamar mandi itu diberi tulisan 'dalam perbaikan' sehingga tak ada yang memasukinya. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menggeser tanda itu dan memasukinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum samar saat melihat sebuah tas pinggang yang tergantung di salah satu gantungannya. Ia menegecek peralatan yang ada di sana. Kemudian pemuda itu membuka tempat sampah di dekatnya dan mendapati sebuah plastik dengan baju _cleaning service_ di dalamnya. Pemuda itu segera mengganti pakaiannya dan mengenakan tas pinggang itu. Tak lupa ia juga memasukkan rambutnya yang agak panjang ke dalam topi hingga tak terlihat. Persiapannya telah selesai.

.

.

Kushina masih mengamati para pengunjung yang masuk dengan perasaan gusar. Apakah pria yang ia lihat tadi adalah pencuri itu? Secara fisik pria itu memang mirip, tapi ia tidak bisa memastikannya.

"Bagaimana Fugaku?" tanya Kushina memastikan. Fugaku menghela nafas pendek dan mulai bicara melalui saluran komunikasi khusus itu, "dia tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Tak lebih dari seorang pengunjung biasa, Shina."

Kushina menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya ia terlalu khawatir.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Cara apalagi yang akan dia gunakan, ya?" tanya Mikoto. Kushina tersenyum singkat sambil mengangguk.

"Iya. Dia terlalu pintar untuk seorang pencuri. Akan lebih baik kalau dia adalah anggota S.A.D, huh.." eluh Kushina.

"Apa kita akan berhasil menangkapnya, ya?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Kushina mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan jika kita pasti berhasil karena ada bantuan dari Bee dan Agen A. Tapi mengingat kemampuannya cukup merepotkan, aku yakin ini tidak akan semudah itu," jawab Kushina.

"Padahal menurutku ini adalah rencana yang paling jitu," Mikoto menimpali.

Tiba-tiba saja suara _alarm_ kebakaran terdengar di semua sudut museum. Suara itu membuat seluruh pengunjung berhamburan keluar karena panik. Kushina dan Mikoto yang mendengar itu buru-buru menekan tombol di telinga mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, Fugaku?!" seru Kushina. Pria di seberang sana tak menjawab.

"Sepertinya ada yang menyabotase pengontrol energi. Lampu-lampu mulai padam," Shikaku yang menjawab.

"Kalian berdua segeralah menutup pintu masuk! Chouza tutup pintu keluarnya! Aku dan Shikaku akan mengecek pengontrol energi. Sakumo, Agen A dan Bee tetaplah di ruangan itu!" perintah Fugaku cepat. Kushina dan Mikoto segera melakukan tugasnya. Begitu juga dengan agen yang lain.

.

.

Sakumo Hatake berjalan mendekati Tongkat Petir bersama Bee dan Agen A yang telah bersiaga. Mereka mengawasi segala gerak-gerik termasuk para pengunjung yang berlarian panik.

"Jangan sampai lengah. Gerakannya sangat cepat," Sakumo Hatake mengingatkan.

"Aku sudah tahu!" balas Agen A percaya diri. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya siap menghajar pencuri itu.

 _"_ _Apa ada tanda-tanda pencuri itu?"_ suara Shikaku terdengar melalui alat komunikasi. Semua agen yang bertugas serempak menjawab 'tidak'. Mereka tak melihat tanda-tanda pencuri itu. Bahkan di ruang pengontrol energi tak ada orang lain selain Shikaku dan Fugaku. Sementara itu lampu masih belum bisa menyala.

Seorang _cleaning service_ mendekati Sakumo dan yang lain. Ia berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakumo padanya.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengunci tongkat itu secara manual karena kunci otomatisnya mati akibat listriknya padam," jawabnya. Sakumo memandang Agen A dan Bee sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Ia membiarkan petugas itu untuk mengotak-atik benda itu. Sementara Sakumo dan yang lain hanya memandanginya sambil bersiaga.

 _"_ _Bagaimana statusmu, Sakumo?"_ suara Fugaku terdengar di telinga Sakumo.

"Masih aman. Hanya ada petugas yang ditugaskan untuk mengunci manual pelindung Tongkat Petir," jawabnya singkat.

 _"_ _Apa pelindungnya mati? Kau menyuruh seorang petugas ke sana?"_ terdengar Fugaku bertanya pada seseorang di sana. Sakumo hanya menyimak saja.

 _"_ _Tidak?! Apa maksudmu? Dia palsu?!"_ suara Fugaku mengejutkan Sakumo, Bee dan Agen A. Ketiganya langsung menoleh pada petugas yang masih berkutat dengan pelindung Tongkat Petir.

Petugas itu menoleh balik ke arah mereka bertiga dan berkata, "wah..ketahuan ya?". Petugas itu justru tersenyum samar tanpa rasa takut.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Gimana minna? Mungkin ini chapter terpanjang dari yang sebelum sebelumnya ya hehe. Tapi gamasalah kan? Chapter ini lebih fokus ke Minato ketimbang Kushina hahaha. Tapi setelah semua selesai mungkin akan ada chapter yang fokus ke paring MinaKushi. Maybe little bit romance~ Okelah.**

 **Makasih buat kalian yang telah membaca fic' ini dan sempatkanlah untuk menjejakkan(?) sebuah review haha.**

 **For Nu shi Hottest Queens :** ini sudah dilanjut.. Maaf kemarin sempat hiatus karena deadline novel. Tetep setia baca fic gaje dan abal ini ya~ thx for review

 **RnR ya minna~ karena review, kritik dan saran kalian akan sangat membantu. Flame? Log-in please :)**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	8. Chapter 7 : Rahasia

**Hai Minaaaaa~ Rinka muncul lagi wkwkwkwk. Senang rasanya mengatakan CHAPTER 7 IS UPDATE! Apa ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan fic' ini? Jangan-jangan enggak ya? Habis kotak review kosong sih hahahahaha. Rinka berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca fic' ini meskipun tanpa meninggalkan jejak(?) . Oke langsung saja~ Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Rahasia"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery** (masih bertahan untuk saat ini)

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Penjagaan Tongkat Petir sudah dimulai. Kushina dan seluruh rekannya, termasuk Agen A dan Killer Bee sudah bersiaga. Sementara _The Yellow Flash_ masih belum diketahui entah dimana. S.A.D begitu serius kali ini hingga meningkatkan keamanan berlipat-lipat hanya untuk meringkus seorang pencuri. Sementara pencuri itu sendiri mulai kehilangan semangat bertarung.

* * *

 _Cerita Sebelumnya_

.

 _"Bagaimana statusmu, Sakumo?" suara Fugaku terdengar di telinga Sakumo._

 _"Masih aman. Hanya ada petugas yang ditugaskan untuk mengunci manual pelindung Tongkat Petir," jawabnya singkat._

 _"Apa pelindungnya mati? Kau menyuruh seorang petugas ke sana?" terdengar Fugaku bertanya pada seseorang di sana. Sakumo hanya menyimak saja._

 _"Tidak?! Apa maksudmu? Dia palsu?!" suara Fugaku mengejutkan Sakumo, Bee dan Agen A. Ketiganya langsung menoleh pada petugas yang masih berkutat dengan pelindung Tongkat Petir._

 _Petugas itu menoleh balik ke arah mereka bertiga dan berkata, "wah..ketahuan ya?". Petugas itu justru tersenyum samar tanpa rasa takut._

 ** _Enjoy reading ! :D_**

* * *

 _"_ _wah..ketahuan ya?"_

Minato menyeringai sambil menurunkan topinya dan berdiri. Ia melirik Agen A yang terlihat geram karena sempat tertipu olehnya. Agen A yang menyadari bahwa ia adalah petugas palsu segera saja meluncurkan pukulan secepat yang ia bisa. Minato menghindarinya dengan setengah hati. Agaknya pemuda ini tak begitu serius menghadapi pria bertubuh kekar itu.

 _Cepat juga dia._ Sakumo dan Bee yang sedari tadi memperhatikan refleks Agen A itu menodongkan pistol mereka sementara Minato terus berlari dan menghindari serangan tangan kosong Agen A. Kedua mulut pistol itu membidik sasaran yang sama – petugas palsu itu. Minato sengaja tidak menggunakan _kunai_ nya karena ia memang berencana kalah sejak awal. Pemuda itu bahkan hanya menghindar dari serangan-serangan Agen A dengan santai seakan cuek saja jika ia terkena _bogem_ mentah itu.

Agen A tiba-tiba berlari dengan cepat dan memukul perut Minato. Pemuda itu terlambat bergerak hingga akhirnya pukulan itu sukses mendarat di perutnya dan membuatnya terpental menghantam tembok.

Minato meringis ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa pria bertubuh kekar itu memiliki kekuatan _mengerikan._ Pria itu terpaut jauh lebih kuat darinya. Ya ampun, lihat saja dari massa otot mereka!

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku terlalu mengalah'_ batin Minato mencoba bangkit. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia memang merasa tak enak badan sejak terkena hujan kemarin. Akhirnya Minato melancarkan serangan balasan setengah-setengah. Ia mengayunkan tangan kanannya dan memukul Agen A tepat di wajahnya dan membuat pria kekar itu mundur sedikit. Pria bertubuh kekar itu meludah dan menyentuh pipinya yang lebam.

 **DOR**

Sakumo menatap petugas palsu – lebih tepatnya pencuri – itu dengan tajam. Telunjuknya barusaja menarik pelatuk pistol dan melepas sebuah timah panas yang kini bersarang di bahu kiri si pencuri.

Darah segar seketika langsung mengalir di pakaian Minato. Pemuda itu agak tersentak karena terkejut. Ia memang berniat kalah, tapi sungguh betapa bodohnya ia sampai selengah ini! Minato memegangi bahu kirinya dan meringis kesakitan. Ia tak ingin kalah sehina ini. Setidaknya ia harus melawan sedikit.

"Hadapi aku dengan serius, pencuri sialan!" pekik Agen A yang melihat kondisi lawannya yang agak memperihatinkan. Minato hanya menggertakkan gigi dan tangan kanannya merogoh tas pinggang untuk mengambil _kunai_. Ia terpaksa harus menggunakan _kunai_ nya jika ia tak mau mati sekarang. Setidaknya tidak sekarang. Lebih baik ia memilih cara mati yang jauh lebih baik.

"Bee, kunci pintunya!" seru Agen A pada sang adik yang langsung saja melesat menuju pintu dan menekan tombol merah untuk mengunci pintunya sehingga membuat mereka berempat saja yang terlibat dalam pertarungan.

Tiga lawan satu. Sungguh pertarungan yang tidak adil. Minato, pencuri benda legendaris itu harus melawan tiga agen _merepotkan_ dengan senjata lengkapnya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mengandalkan kecepatan dan _kunai_ bermata tiga.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, tikus!" seru Killer Bee dengan nada _rap-enka_ anehnya. Minato hanya menatap pria berkacamata hitam itu dengan tatapan malas seakan ini bukanlah masalah besar. Pemuda ini cukup percaya diri dengan keadaan yang bahkan sangat berat sebelah ini.

 **Minato's POV**

Kuperhatikan gerak-gerik tiga agen merepotkan itu. Pria berkulit coklat dengan tato tanduk itu masih berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara pria yang tadi menembakku masih saja menodongkan pistolnya. Astaga dia benar-benar tanpa ampun!

Aku tertawa dalam hati menertawakan diriku sendiri karena dengan bodohnya bisa tertembak. Betapa cerobohnya aku, ya ampun. Jarakku dengan pria bertubuh besar dan pria yang menodongkan pistol it terlalu jauh. Jika aku bergerak menyerang mereka aku pasti akan dihujani beberapa peluru dan otomatis aku akan sekarat.

"Sepertinya pilihan satu-satunya hanyalah pria bertato tanduk di pipi itu, huh?" kataku membaca situasi.

 **End Minato's POV**

Minato mulai bergerak. Kali ini ia serius dan bergerak dengan cepat menyerang Killer Bee yang berada di dekat pintu. Ia mengunci Killer Bee dengan _kunai_ di depan lehernya yang siap mengoyak saluran pernafasannya itu. Bee terkejut ketika ia merasakan benda tajam tengah mengancam lehernya.

" _Oh, shit..!_ " umpat Bee dengan suara gagap.

"Kumohon jangan bergerak secara tiba-tiba atau aku akan membuat lehermu terluka," ancam Minato. Agen A dan Sakumo hanya melempar pandangan ketika melihat Bee ditawan oleh pencuri itu.

"Fugaku..tolong buka pintunya dan tangkap pencuri itu," bisik Agen A pada Fugaku Uchiha.

Sakumo Hatake masih menodongkan pistolnya pada pencuri yang kini tengah menawan Killer Bee. Darah pencuri itu masih terlihat mengalir seperti kran air yang gagal dimatikan. Cairan merah itu hampir menutupi atasannya.

"Hmm..kau takkan bertahan lama untuk menawanku," ejek Killer Bee masih dengan nada _rap-_ nya. Kelihatannya pencuri itu tak menganggap ocehan Killer Bee sebagai masalah.

"Aku akan mengatasi itu nanti. Kau hanya perlu menurut padaku. Aku punya _kunai_ di sini," ujar Minato sambil menggerakkan _kunai_ nya tanpa beban. Entah bagaimana sepertinya pemuda itu tak menganggap lukanya sebagai persoalan serius.

 _'_ _Ck..aku tahu dia benar. Mungkin aku hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit lagi, huh...'_

. . . . .

"Kushina, bagaimana situasi di sana?" suara Shikaku terdengar dari telinganya, dari alat komunikasinya.

"Semua orang panik di sini! Para pengunjung ini tidak bisa diam – astaga, telingaku!" eluh Kushina setengah menjerit. Shikaku tak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana? Bagaimana dengan Tongkat Petirnya?" Kushina mulai tak sabar.

"Kami sedang menuju ke sana. Sepertinya mereka bertiga sedang melawan pencuri itu," tutur Shikaku tanpa ada kekhawatiran. Kushina tak berusara sejenak.

"Pastikan tidak ada baku hantam di sana, Kushina!" tambah Shikaku kemudian ia mendengar suara 'klik' tanda alat komunikasi dimatikan. Kushina mematung dan pandangannya menerawang.

"Tiga lawan satu?! Pencuri itu pasti kalah!" pekik Mikoto bahagia seakan misinya kali ini seratus persen akan berhasil. Kushina tak menggubris pekikan Mikoto yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia justru sibuk memandangi para pengunjung yang berangsur-angsur mulai tenang.

"Kuharap tak ada korban lagi..." tutur Kushina lirih.

. . . . .

Shikaku dan Fugaku berjalan cepat menuju pintu ruangan pamer Tongkat Petir. Ia melihat pintu kayu bercat putih itu terkunci rapat dari dalam. Satu-satunya cara membukanya adalah dengan memasukkan _passcode._ Beruntung penanggung jawab museum telah memberitahu kodenya. Telunjuk Fugaku menekan-nekan tombol pada layar datar itu dan memasukkan kodenya.

"Jangan biarkan dia jauh-jauh dari pintu," tutur Shikaku pada Agen A dan Sakumo melalui alat komunikasi.

Sementara itu keadaan di dalam ruangan masih hening. Sakumo masih menodongkan pistolnya. Agen A bersiap siaga kalau-kalau pencuri itu kabur – tapi itu tidak mungkin karena pintu yang terkunci. Bisa saja ia mengancam akan membunuh Bee jika ia tak memberitahu kodenya. Sementara itu Killer Bee samasekali tidak berontak dan membiarkan pencuri itu menawan dirinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerah sekarang. Posisimu sangat tidak menguntungkan," tawar Agen A sambil melirik luka di bahu pencuri itu. Alih-alih mengindahkan tawaran Agen A, pencuri itu malah tersenyum lebar. Apa ia baru saja tersenyum tulus? Di saat seperti ini?

"Belum saatnya," jawab Minato sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Segera saja setelah itu rasa nyeri menjalari tubuhnya. Ia meringis.

 _'_ _Ah sial..'_ batin Minato yang mulai tak tahan dengan lukanya yang semakin lama semakin sakit saja. Kenapa ia sampai sebodoh itu hingga bisa tertembak? Ah..Salahkan benak dan kondisinya yang tak begitu prima hari ini.

Namun terkadang pengorbanan itu perlu. Jika menginginkan sesuatu yang besar, ia juga perlu pengorbanan besar. Keinginan untuk kabur dari jeratan Madara Uchiha harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan seperti ini. Setimpal, bukan?

 _'_ _Aku yakin rekan mereka yang lain tengah berada di balik pintu. Sepertinya aku hanya perlu terkejut.. haha. Ini benar-benar menggelikan,'_ pikir Minato tersenyum miris.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

 **BRAKK**

"Turunkan senjatamu," bisik Fugaku di balik kepala Minato. Dengan cepat Minato menjatuhkan _kunai_ nya dan membiarkan Killer Bee lepas. Sementara itu Shikaku segera memborgol tangan Minato.

CKREK

" _Yellow Flash_ berhasil ditangkap!" ujar Fugaku pada seluruh rekannya. Sakumo pun menurunkan pistolnya sementara Agen A menatap baik-baik pencuri itu. Pria itu seakan tidak puas dengan pertarungannya tadi. Pencuri itu tak secepat yang dikatakan Kushina dan yang lain. Ia merasa pencuri itu menahan diri.

"Cih..Padahal aku berharap pertarungan kita akan seru," eluh Agen A seakan menyinggung Minato yang hanya tersenyum samar.

Kushina dan Mikoto terkesiap mendengar berita dari Fugaku. _Yellow Flash_ telah ditangkap. Usahanya kali ini tak sia-sia. Kushina pun segera menghubungi penjaga pintu untuk membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan pengunjung pergi tepat setelah sebuah suara menggema melalui _speaker._ Suara itu menyuruh semua pengunjung tenang dan keluar dari museum tanpa rasa khawatir karena penjahat telah ditangkap.

"Syukurlaah..." terdengar kelegaan dari suara Mikoto Uchiha yang berada di samping Kushina.

"Kami akan segera membawanya ke Markas S.A.D Konoha. Kalian segeralah ke mobil. Biar kepolisian yang urus sisanya," perintah Fugaku.

"Siap!" jawab Mikoto dan Kushina serempak.

. . . . .

Jiraiya tersenyum lebar begitu melihat kedatangan enam anak buah andalannya itu. Ia tertawa lepas setelah mengetahui kabar baik itu. Keenam agen itu sekarang tengah berada di ruangan Jiraiya.

"Aku tak sabar melihat pencuri itu. Siapa sebenarnya dia?" tutur Jiraiya dengan nada riang. Keenam agennya hanya membalas dengan senyuman ringan. Sepertinya satu beban menguap dari pundak mereka. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu jika pencuri itu memang dengan sengaja menyerahkan diri karena sebuah 'tujuan'. Mungkin mereka bahkan tak peduli soal itu.

Telepon di ruangan Jiraiya berdering dan membuat pria berambut putih itu segera menyambarnya.

"Ada apa? Oh-Shizune? Sungguh? Baiklah! Aku segera kesana!"

Kushina dan Mikoto saling melempar pandangan. Mereka sama sekali tak menyangka jika pimpinan mereka bisa sebahagia itu setelah pencuri itu tertangkap.

"Ada apa, Pak Tua?" tanya Kushina pada Jiraiya. Pria itu menyipitkan matanya sejenak karena ucapak Kushina.

"Shizune bilang ia sudah selesai mengobati pencuri itu dan ia sudah dibawa ke meja interogasi bersama Inoichi. Apa kalian tidak ingin mengetahui identitasnya?" jelas Jiraiya sambil menawarkan.

Keenam agen itu mengangguk.

. . . . .

 **BRAKK**

Meja triplek dengan kaki kayu itu bergetar keras setelah sebuah kepalan tangan menggebraknya dengan keras. Si pemilik tangan itu rupanya sedang geram karena berita yang barusaja sampai di telinganya.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN BOCAH SIALAN ITU?!" bentaknya mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Pemuda itu tak berkata apa-apa dan membiarkan pria berambut hitam _spike_ panjang itu meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Cih... Nagato, siapkan saja dua benda itu untuk pelelangan," perintahnya.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan pada Namikaze itu, Madara- _sama_?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah itu. Madara tak menjawab. Ia justru memperlihatkan tatapan mata tajam penuh kehausan dan kemarahan. Sementara itu seulas senyum licik tergambar di wajahnya.

"Masukkan Minato Namikaze dalam puncak daftar orang yang harus dilenyapkan. Kita akan segera memburunya.." ujarnya dingin dan terkesan kejam. Pemuda di hadapannya hanya mengangguk patuh pada pria bertabiat layaknya singa lapar itu.

Madara Uchiha menatap dua kotak kayu yang berada di atas mejanya. Dua kotak berisi dua benda legendaris milik Konoha dan Suna yang siap ia masukkan dalam _black auction_ empat hari lagi. Pria itu berdecak kesal. Seorang Minato Namikaze bisa kalah bertarung dengan agen-agen payah seperti S.A.D sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. Selama pemuda itu dalam genggaman _sharingan_ nya, ia tak pernah gagal dalam misi. Sepertinya pemuda itu punya keinginan kuat untuk menentangnya hingga rela tertangkap.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu selama ini? Kau mungkin akan menghirup udara segar, tapi itu tak akan lama." Madara menyeringai, "kita akan bermain sedikit setelah ini," lanjutnya.

. . . . .

Jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka dua belas. Tengah malam tepat. Kebanyakan gedung-gedung perkantoran sudah gelap dan lengang. Begitu juga dengan jalanan Konohagakure yang lengang. Hanya terdengar beberapa kendaraan lalu-lalang dengan cepatnya karena jalanan yang sepi.

Jiraiya bersama keenam agennya berjalan di koridor bawah tanah Markas S.A.D. Pimpinan keenam agen itu terlihat lebih riang dari biasanya. Sepertinya keberhasilan ini telah berhasil membuatnya riang. Tak biasanya dia terlihat riang seperti ini kecuali ketika membaca majalah dengan model yang seksi atau melihat wanita-wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya misi ini selesai!" seru Mikoto riang pada Kushina yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Ini semua juga berkat Kushina yang mengusulkan Agen A untuk ikut dalam misi ini. Jujur saja itu usulan yang tepat," puji Chouza. Kushina hanya tertawa pelan. Sementara Kushina, Mikoto dan Chouza asik bergurau, Shikaku menangkap keanehan di wajah Sakumo dan Fugaku yang sedari tadi berwajah serius setelah penangkapan. Bukankah mereka seharusnya santai sedikit? Mereka barusaja berhasil menangkap pencuri yang merepotkannya selama tiga tahun terakhir!

"Setidaknya bersantailah sedikit, Fugaku, Sakumo- _san_ juga," ujar Shikaku dengan nada malasnya. Fugaku tak menjawab Shikaku. Begitu pula dengan Sakumo.

"Apa ada yang salah?" rasa penasaran mulai menggelayuti pikiran Shikaku.

"Aku merasa pencuri itu memang tidak berniat melawan kita kemarin." Akhirnya Fugaku angkat suara dengan wajah yang masih kaku. Shikaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti, Nara- _san_. Tapi sangat berbeda rasanya ketika bertarung dengan pencuri itu ketika di Sunagakure dan kemarin di Kumogakure," timpal Sakumo mengiyakan pendapat Fugaku. Shikaku hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua rekannya yang bahkan tak bisa menikmati sebuah keberhasilan justru malah memikirkan hal ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kalian bisa cepat mati kalau terlalu serius seperti itu," tukas Shikaku.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan ruang interogasi. Terlihat dari kaca ada dua orang pria di dalam sana sedang duduk berhadapan dihalangi sebuah meja persegi. Salah satu dari mereka menunduk tak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Satu orang berambut jabrik berwarna pirang cerah dan satunya lagi berambut pirang pucat dengan kuncir kuda. Jiraiya mengetuk jendela kaca itu mengisaratkan agar pria berkuncir kuda itu keluar. Pria berambut pirang pucat itu sontak menoleh dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Jiraiya menatap pria berkuncir kuda yang barusaja membuka pintu berwarna biru pudar itu.

"Bagaimana Inoichi?" tanya Jiraiya antusias. Inoichi menghela nafas pendek sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "ini sedikit aneh. Dia tidak begitu mengingat kejadian di Museum Konoha, Suna dan kejadian tiga tahun lalu."

Pria berambut putih _spike_ berbadan besar itu menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tidak begitu mengingat? Amnesia? Yang benar saja!

"Apa dia semacam terbentur sesuatu hingga tidak mengingatnya?" gurau Jiraiya seraya dibalas tatapan serius oleh Inoichi.

"Seperti dihipnotis saja," celetuk Kushina yang seketika membuat Inoichi beralih menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu mungkin saja. Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke dalam," usul Inoichi sambil membukakan pintu dan membiarkan ketujuh orang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian serius menganggap omonganku sebagai dugaan? Astaga, jangan bercanda!" ujar Kushina.

Jiraiya melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan seketika ia berhenti ketika wajah pencuri itu mendongak dan mata safirnya bertemu dengan matanya. Wajah itu, mata itu berhasil membuat mata Jiraiya membulat sempurna.

"K-kau.. Ke-kenapa..?" tanya Jiraiya dengan gagap. Melihat Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat ketujuh orang di belakangnya heran. Ditambah lagi Jiraiya berkata seakan ia mengenali pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu tak kalah kaget ketika melihat pria paruh baya berambut putih itu menatapnya dengan kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenali. Ralat. Orang yang sangat ia kenali. Bahkan ia yakin mungkin hampir membuat jantung pria paruh baya di hadapannya melompat begitu saja.

"Ada apa, Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Inoichi bingung melihat ekspresi kaget yang terkesan berlebihan dari Jiraiya.

"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, Pak Tua," komentar Kushina yang sama sekali tak tahu keadaan. Sementara pimpinan kedua S.A.D itu hanya mematung di sana, Shikaku mendekati pencuri yang tangannya di borgol ke belakang itu.

"Mi-Minato.. Kaukah itu..?" tanya Jiraiya dengan suara parau seakan kesedihan mendalam terpendam di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **Gimana minna? Sebenernya Rinka agak bingung untuk bikin cara Minato nyusup supaya berhasil karena cara-cara yang sebelumnya udah ketahuan. Akhirnya jadi begini hahaha. Terus agak bingung juga gimana cara Minato ketangkep dan berakhir dengan author melukai Minato. Maafkan aku Minatooooo**

 ***author dihajar Kushina***

 _Nah loh..._

 **Oke cukup segitu saja cuap-cuapnya. Terima kasih lagi untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan meninggalkan review atau mengklik favorite dan follow ^^. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Jyaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	9. Chapter 8 : Unexpected Meeting

**Yo, readerstachi! Rin muncul dengan chapter baru~ Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca fic' ini meskipun banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan di penulisan dan semacamnya. Yak, tak perlu basa-basi. CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Unexpected Meeting"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery,** slight **Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** The Yellow Flash telah ditangkap! Misi penyelamatan Tongkat Petir sukses! S.A.D telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya, namun ada hal tak terduga yang terjadi. Identitas pencuri itu berhasil membuat pimpinan dua S.A.D, Jiraiya terkejut. Identitas pencuri itu tak lain adalah keponakannya sendiri. Di sisi lain, dalang di balik kasus ini pun terkuak.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"K-kau.. Ke-kenapa..?" tanya Jiraiya dengan gagap. Melihat Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat ketujuh orang di belakangnya heran. Ditambah lagi Jiraiya berkata seakan ia mengenali pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu._

 _Pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu tak kalah kaget ketika melihat pria paruh baya berambut putih itu menatapnya dengan kaget. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenali. Ralat. Orang yang sangat ia kenali. Bahkan ia yakin mungkin hampir membuat jantung pria paruh baya di hadapannya melompat begitu saja._

 _"Ada apa, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Inoichi bingung melihat ekspresi kaget yang terkesan berlebihan dari Jiraiya._

 _"Kau seperti melihat hantu saja, Pak Tua," komentar Kushina yang sama sekali tak tahu keadaan. Sementara pimpinan kedua S.A.D itu hanya mematung di sana, Shikaku mendekati pencuri yang tangannya di borgol ke belakang itu._

 _"Mi-Minato.. Kaukah itu..?" tanya Jiraiya dengan suara parau seakan kesedihan mendalam terpendam di dalamnya._

* * *

 ** _HAPPY READING :)_**

 ** _._**

Hati Minato mencelos mendengar ucapan pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Ada pancaran kesedihan, amarah dan – mungkin kekecewaan. Sorot mata pimpinan kedua S.A.D itu membuat Minato memalingkan muka.

"Apa itu kau?" tanya Jiraiya lirih.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau mengenalnya? Pencuri ini?" tanya Kushina yang terkejut dengan kejadian yang menurutnya agak dramatik ini. Jiraiya tak membalas. Ia masih terus memandangi pemuda bersurai pirang cerah itu dengan tatapan seakan meminta sebuah penjelasan.

Minato memandang Jiraiya lagi. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia tersenyum masam pada Jiraiya.

"Ini memang aku, Paman. Lama tak bertemu," katanya mencoba membuat nada suaranya setenang mungkin untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

 _Bersalah?_

Minato tak begitu mengingat kejadian yang ia lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu, atau kejadian di Museum Konoha dan Suna. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia melakukan hal buruk selama itu. Darimana ia mengetahuinya? Surat kabar dan internet tentu saja.

"Kau..lima tahun lalu. Kecelakaan itu..?" ucapan Jiraiya sudah cukup menggambarkan bagaimana terkejutnya ia ketika melihat keponakannya duduk di kursi interogasi dengan tangan diborgol ke belakang sebagai tersangka atas kasus yang bisa dibilang besar. Ia tak menyangka keponakan kesayangannya yang ia ketahui sebagai anak yang baik dan lemah lembut bisa bertindak beringas seperti itu, bahkan telah merenggut nyawa banyak orang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia _menginginkan_ penjelasan. Sebagai pimpinan S.A.D ia ingin segera memenjarakan pencuri kejam ini dan mendakwanya dengan tuduhan berat serta hukuman berat tentunya. Tapi sebagai seorang paman yang sangat terpukul atas kepergian keponakan dan keluarga adiknya itu, dari lubuk hatinya ia begitu merindukan wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak sendiri.

"Dia tidak mengingatnya dengan baik, Jiraiya- _sama_. Ia hanya mengingat kejadian di Kumogakure," sela Inoichi mengingatkan. Jiraiya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Mengapa?" tanya Jiraiya.

" _Sharingan._ "

Seketika semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu memandang Minato dengan tatapan heran dan penasaran terutama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Maksudmu _sharingan_ yang itu?" tanya Mikoto memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. Minato mengangguk.

"Mata merah yang dimiliki Uchiha," jelas Minato.

"Tapi _sharingan_ adalah kemampuan hipnotis yang sudah dilarang. Klan Uchiha sudah dilarang untuk mempelajari apalagi menggunakannya!" protes Mikoto.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Madara Uchiha?" Shikaku ikut dalam perdebatan. Minato hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Itu berarti Madara yang telah membuatmu seperti ini, Minato?" tanya Jiraiya intens. Keponakannya itu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa dia yang menyebabkan kematian orang tuamu juga?" kali ini suara Jiraiya terdengar dingin dan jauh lebih tajam.

"Kau sudah menyelidiknya juga, kan?" Jiraiya terus saja menghujani Minato dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Pri paruh baya itu seakan mengungkapkan segala beban yang ia tahan selama lima tahun ini. Segala beban tentang kasus kematian adik dan adik iparnya juga Minato – yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Selama lima tahun ini ia tak menemukan petunjuk tentang kematian adiknya dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja Minato Namikaze muncul dengan karakter yang jauh berbeda dan posisi yang berbeda pula.

"Benar. Aku mengetahuinya. Memang awalnya aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu, tapi setelah mengetahuinya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di bawah pengaruh _sharingan_ ," ujar Minato dengan suara yang semakin lama semakin hilang.

"Paman.." panggil Minato pada pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. Minato bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memandang mata pamannya.

"Aku yang akan memburu mereka."

. . . . .

Mentari tengah menunjukkan wajahnya di ufuk timur. Beberapa burung menyapa dengan begitu riang di atanra pepohonan rindang. Sementara ayam telah terbangun bahkan ketika mentari belum menampakkan diri.

Setelah bercakap-cakap panjang dengan Minato dan anak buahnya, Jiraiya berjalan cepat menuju administrasi dan menemui Shizune. Gadis berambut hitam itu menuruti permintaan Jiraiya untuk memasukkan Minato Namikaze ke dalam timnya yang nantinya akan memburu Madara Uchiha.

"Apa begini sudah cukup?" tanya Shizune sambil memutar layar komputer sehingga Jiraiya dapat melihat data yang baru saja diproses dengan jelas.

"Sudah cukup. Pastikan di sana tertulis jika aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas pengawasan khusus Minato Namikaze," diktenya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku sudah menulisnya dan kita hanya perlu menunggu persetujuan Tuan Hashirama," jawab Shizune yang kembali berkutat dengan komputer di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu."

Setelah mengurus administrasi pemindahan Minato ke dalam pengawasannya, Jiraiya berjalan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan, tempat Minato _check up_. Sepertinya luka tembaknya berhasil membuatnya harus bolak-balik ke ruang medis. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Tsunade tak membunuhnya jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

Jiraiya memacu langkahnya lebih cepat untuk memastikan keponakannya masih hidup di dalam sana.

.

.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mendarat sempurna di pipi kiri pemuda berambut pirang cerah. Ia pasrah saja ketika tangan wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang pucat itu hendak menamparnya. Tak ada niatan untuk menghindari hal itu. Mungkin pemuda itu sadar bahwa kesalahannya tak bisa dimaafkan hanya dengan sebuah tamparan. Ia tahu itu.

"Lima tahun.. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini, Minato?! " ujar Tsunade dengan suara parau. Wanita itu menahan rasa rindu dan kesedihanya. Minato menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan bibinya. Sementara Kushina yang diutus untuk mengantar Minato hanya terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

Jiraiya yang mendengar suara tamparan itu sontak saja berhenti dan melongok sedikit untuk melihat situasi. Sepertinya ia terlambat menyelamatkan keponakannya. Tsunade terlihat marah besar. Semua orang tahu bahwa Tsunade akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan ketika marah dan ia yakin Minato Namikaze memahami itu.

"Maafkan aku, bibi.." jawab pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Tsunade mendengus tak terima dengan jawaban itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Minato merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia memandangi sang bibi yang tengah mendekapnya erat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah bahkan ketika Tsunade membuat bahunya terasa nyeri akibat pelukannya yang keras.

"Aku dan pamanmu sangat merindukanmu, dasar bodoh! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menghilang lagi, Minato!" ancam Tsunade disertai isakan pelan. Minato terenyuh. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia telah membuat bibinya begitu khawatir. Ia juga merasa bersalah tak memberitahu bahwa ia masih hidup.

"Bi-bibi.. kau akan membuat lukaku terbuka.." ujar Minato mengingatkan. Tsunade yang tersadar segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Setelah ini cepatlah pulang dan istirahat!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada _bossy_ -nya seakan tak membiarkan Minato untuk menolak perkataannya. Minato hanya terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Kushina, jangan biarkan bocah ini kabur sebelum Jiraiya kemari, oke?" tutur Tsunade pada gadis bersurai merah yang bersandar di tembok sedari tadi.

Kushina mengangguk kemudian Tsunade berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tepat setelah Tsunade pergi, Jiraiya muncul.

"Oh, Paman.." sapa Minato pada pamannya.

"Apa kau sudah lama berada di sana?" tambahnya ketika melihat Jiraiya muncul dari balik pintu. Sudut bibir Jiraiya terangkat. Ia menyeringai.

"Cukup lama untuk bisa melihatmu ditampar Tsunade," jawab Jiraiya dengan nada mengejek. Minato melemparkan pandangan malas.

"Kau benar-benar tega sekali," eluh Minato dan membuat Jiraiya tertawa.

"Aku sudah mengurus identitasmu. Aku sudah mengajukan permintaan untuk mengawasimu secara khusus di timkuuntuk memburu Madara," ujar Jiraiya.

"Kau akan masuk ke dalam tim itu bersama Kushina dan yang lain," tambahnya. Minato memandang gadis bersurai merah yang sedari tadi ada di sana. Sedangkan Kushina memalingkan mukanya.

"Kau yang bernama Kushina, bukan?" tanya Minato. Kushina hanya melirik Minato dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dia salah satu agen terbaikku. Asal kau tahu saja dia yang membuat rencana penangkapanmu kemarin berhasil. Kau harus berterima kasih," goda Jiraiya seakan mengisaratkan bahwa gadis bermata violet itu berbahaya. Minato hanya tertawa garing.

Jiraiya menghela napas pendek. Matanya melembut menatap keponakannya lagi.

"Kami bersyukur kau masih hidup, Minato..." katanya yang disambut senyuman oleh Minato.

"Omong-omong jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk-"

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahku, Paman," sela Minato menolak tawaran pamannya. Jiraiya mengernyitkan dahinya, "kau yakin?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan.

"Aku akan memberitahu Hiruzen- _san_ ," jawab Minato ringan. Bibir Jiraiya membentuk huruf 'o' . Ia memahami keputusan Minato.

"Hmm..Baiklah. Kau bisa memakai mobilku," kata Jiraiya sambil melemparkan kunci mobilnya dan sukse ditangkap oleh Minato.

"Oh! Besok lusa kita akan menyusun rencana," tambahnya seraya meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina di ruangan itu.

Kedua orang itu hening tanpa suara. Wajar saja mereka sama-sama tak berkata-kata mengingat keduanya tak saling mengenal dan hanya sebatas 'agen dan buronan' sebelumnya. Suasanya canggung jelas terasa di antara keduanya.

Minato turun dari ranjang tempatnya diperiksa dan mengenakan kemeja hitam yang disiapkan Tsunade untuk mengganti bajunya yang sobek dan berwarna merah terkena darah. Kushina memalingkan wajahnya ketika pemuda itu memasang kemejanya.

"Err..Kushina- _san_ , bisakah aku meminta bantuan?" ujar Minato canggung. Kushina menoleh dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bantuan apa?" tanya Kushina datar. Ia mengamati pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu baik-baik. Seperti memastikan apakah orang yang di depannya itu benar-benar pencuri yang selama ini ia kejar? Wajahnya bahkan terlihat jauh berbeda. Ketika menjadi pencuri wajahnya terlihat begitu dingin tanpa emosi. Sedangkan sekarang ia menganggap wajahnya terlihat feminim. _Feminim._ Ya ampun!

"Maukah kau ikut denganku?" kata Minato yang sontak saja membuat Kushina terkejut bahkan ia mendelik ke arahnya.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin kau ikut denganku ke rumah menggunakan mobil paman dan membawa mobilnya kembali kemari – aku yang akan menyetir tentu saja. Jadi.. bisakah kau membantuku?" jelas Minato meluruskan kesalahpahaman Kushina.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah. Bukan masalah," jawab Kushina datar. Minato pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju parkiran dengan Kushina yang mengekor di belakangnya.

 _'_ _Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan orang yang kulihat di museum. Kenapa sikapnya sangat berbeda?'_ batin Kushina sambil memandangi punggung pemuda berambut pirang di hadapnnya. Mereka sudah berada di dekat mobil Jiraiya.

"Omong-omong..", Minato menoleh pada Kushina.

"Ya?"

"Orang yang kulihat di kedai ramen di Sunagakure itu kau kan?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Minato terdiam dan mengingat-ingat. Ia ingat bahwa waktu itu berada di Sunagakure untuk menjalankan misi dan oh! Gadis itu benar! Ia memang sempat makan ramen di sana dan kabur dari kejaran..ah, iya. Ia kabur dari kejaran gadis itu.

"Ingatanmu cukup bagus," kata Minato.

"Oh! Omong-omong namaku Minato Namikaze," timpalnya sambil berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Kushina memandangi tangan kanan Minato yang terulur. Sedetik kemudian benaknya berhasil mencerna bahwa ia sedang memperkenalkan diri.

"Kushina Uzumaki."

Minato tersenyum pada Kushina. Hati Kushina serasa berhenti berdetak. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. Benaknya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pemuda _feminim_ di hadapnnya adalah _The Yellow Flash_ , si pencuri handal itu. Minato berjalan menuju pintu supir mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya meninggalkan Kushina yang masih berdiri. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menurunkan kaca di kursi penumpang depan.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri di sana, Uzumaki- _san_?" panggil Minato yang membuat Kushina tersentak dan segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Apa kau benar-benar bisa menyetir dengan tanganmu?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk bahu kiri Minato. Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata dengan ringan, "kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu."

. . . . .

"Apa kau yakin tentang ini, pimpinan?" tanya Shikaku pada Jiraiya yang duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan santai.

"Maksudmu tentang pengawasan khusus Minato?" Jiraiya memastikan. Pria berambut mirip nanas itu mengangguk.

"Lagipula dia memiliki banyak informasi yang tidak kita ketahui. Dia juga mengajukan diri untuk ini," jelas Jiraiya seraya membolak-balikkan lembaran kertas di tangannya.

"Penebusan dosa, eh?" tutur Shikaku menyimpulkan. Jiraiya hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jika bukan karena _sharingan_ , ia takkan jadi seperti itu, Shikaku," kata Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana jika ia berkhianat? Maksudku bisa saja ia dikendalikan lagi."

"Aku yang akan menghabisinya."

Jawaban Jiraiya itu berhasil membuat Shikaku terkejut. Namun ia mengerti seberapa bahaya Minato Namikaze ketika dikendalikan mengingat ia telah merenggut nyawa beberapa orang hanya dalam sekali serang. Ia merasa dalam kondisi yang cukup menguntungkan ketika dalam timnya ada orang seperti dia. Pekerjaan akan terasa jauh lebih ringan.

. . . . .

Minato menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa di tengah Konoha. Kushina yang melihat rumah itu terlihat agak kaget.

"Apa itu rumahmu?" tanya Kushina. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rumah yang selama ini ia anggap tak berpenghuni dan terlihar horor itu adalah rumah Minato Namikaze.

"Kupikir ini rumah hantu," lanjut Kushina yang membuat Minato tegelak dengan perkataan polosnya.

"Hahaha.. Tentu saja tidak. Apa kau mau mampir?" tawar Minato sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku akan langsung kembali ke markas. Ada hal yang perlu kulakukan," jawab Kushina acuh. Minato hanya mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari mobil dan membiarkan Kushina mengambil alih kemudinya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina. Tak lama setelah itu Kushina segera memutar balik mobil hitam itu dan melesat pergi.

Minato memandangi rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan itu. Perasaan rindu tiba-tiba merasukinya dan membuatnya tersenyum miris ketika mengingat semua hal tentang keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya. Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu tak pernah ia lupakan. Tidak pernah. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kematian kedua orang yang ia sayangi dan rasa frustasi ketika tak memiliki segalanya?

"Ah! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa jika kunci rumah ada di Hiruzen- _san_?!" rutuk Minato meyesali perbuatannya sambil mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya.

Tangan kanan Minato merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana. Ia menyentuh layar ponselnya dan mengusapnya beberapa kali. Ia mencari sebuah kontak. Kemudian setelah menemukan sebuah nomor di ponselnya dengan nama 'Hiruzen Sarutobi', ia langsung menekan ikon telepon dan layar ponselnya menunjukkan ia tersambung dengan kontak itu. Minato mengangkat ponselnya ke telinga dan mendengarkan suara ponselnya yang sedang menyambungkan panggilan.

 _Halo. Selamat pagi. Dengan siapa ini?_

Suara di seberang telepon itu membuatnya senyum Minato terkembang. Pria bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi itu masih tetap ramah seperti dulu. Pria yang merupakan tangan kanan ayahnya itu tak berubah sedikit pun.

"Ini aku, Paman. Minato Namikaze," jawab Minato yang membuat orang di seberang telepon itu terkejut dan beberapa kali bergumam 'astaga! Astaga!'

Minato tertawa geli mendengar rentetan suara terkejut dari Hiruzen.

 _Sungguh? A-aku tidak mengerti. Kau bukan orang iseng yang sengaja melakukan ini, bukan? Atau penipu yang menyamar menjadi anak mendiang bosku?! Tunggu. Bukankah kau sudah mati?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Whoaaa... gimana minna? Chapter ini Rin buat tidak mengandung konflik karena belum saatnya hwahahahahahahaha. Sebentar lagi kita akan menuju genre Romance MinaKushi dan semoga saja author tidak fail membuat romance-nya hehehehehehe.**

 **Minato : "Kenapa hidup gue sengsara amat?! Ditambah lagi, kenapa Kushina jadi cuek begituuuu?!"**

 **Kushina : "Hmm.. Seru juga ya thor nyuekin si kuning ini. Kapan-kapan bikin dia lebih sengsara ya!"**

 **Minato : *sweatdropped***

 **Author : Tenang aja... aku akan membuat kalian sengsara.. *tawa jahat***

 **See you in the next chap! Don't forget to read and review or click follow and favourite to get in touch with my story update! Jaa-ne minna~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	10. Chapter 9 : Come Back Home

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Come Back Home"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery,** slight **Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Setelah penangkapan Minato, semuanya kembali tenang dan damai. Namun agaknya tidak semua hal dapat kembali ke sedia kala. Bayang-bayang kegelapan mulai mengikuti bak malaikat kematian yang siap menarik jiwa.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"Ini aku, Paman. Minato Namikaze," jawab Minato yang membuat orang di seberang telepon itu terkejut dan beberapa kali bergumam 'astaga! Astaga!'_

 _Minato tertawa geli mendengar rentetan suara terkejut dari Hiruzen._

 _Sungguh? A-aku tidak mengerti. Kau bukan orang iseng yang sengaja melakukan ini, bukan? Atau penipu yang menyamar menjadi anak mendiang bosku?! Tunggu. Bukankah kau sudah mati?!_

* * *

Minato tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajar saja jika pria ini terkejut – sama seperti Jiraiya dan Tsunade tentunya. Sudah berapa kali ia membuat orang terkejut selama dua hari ini? Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba ini benar-benar membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah dikabarkan meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja muncul seperti mayat hidup.

"Bagaimana jika bertemu di Ramen Ichiraku? Jika kau tak percaya – dan mau menemuiku tentunya," ajak Minato. Hiruzen Sarutobi tak menjawab. Sepertinya pria itu masih mencoba mencerna kejutan pagi harinya yang terlalu mengejutkan itu.

 _Baiklah. Aku mengerti._

Minato menurunkan ponselnya untuk melihat jam yang ada di sana kemudian ia menaikan ponselnya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika pukul sepuluh hari ini? Aku akan menunggu anda di Ichiraku," tawar Minato.

 _Baiklah._

"Sampai jumpa, Hiruzen- _san_."

Minato menurunkan ponselnya lagi dan menyentuh ikon berwarna merah di layar ponselnya. Sambungan telepon terputus. Minato tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Ah..aku baru ingat motorku masih disita oleh Paman. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain selain berjalan ke apartemen. Sial.." rutuk Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Ia memandang rumahnya sebentar.

"Setelah ini aku akan kembali."

Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu pun berjalan menuju apartemennya yang terletak sekitar beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Mungkin sekitar dua kilometer dari sana.

. . . . .

Pria berambut coklat beruban berumur enam puluh tahun itu menekan-nekan nomor yang ada di ponselnya dengan segera. Setelah menekan ikon berwarna hijau, ia mengangkat ponselnya ke dekat telinga dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung dengan tak sabar, terlihat dari ujung kakinya tang terus menghentak-hentak ringan ke lantai dan sesekali ia meregangkan dasinya.

Panggilannya tersambung.

"Selamat pagi – oh! Jiraiya!" panggil pria itu dengan wajah senang.

 _Hiruzen-san? Ada apa?_

"Apa benar Minato- _sama_ masih hidup?! Dia barusaja menelponku dan – membuat jantungku mau copot rasanya!" eluh Sarutobi yang disambut tawa oleh Jiraiya di seberang sana.

 _Benar. Dia masih hidup. Aku juga terkejut kemarin. Itu memang benar dia dan – aku yakin kau akan terkejut melihat perubahan padanya. Dia sudah dewasa._

Hiruzen Sarutobi menghela napas panjang dan senyuman kembali terkembang di wajah tuanya yang sudah mulai keriput di sana-sini.

"Baiklah.. Hampir saja kukira aku sedang dikerjai orang-orang iseng yang biasanya menipu dengan kedok 'minta pulsa'," tutur Hiruzen lega. Ia benar-benar lega bahwa pemuda yang menelponnya tadi adalah Minato Namikaze, anak dari mendiang bosnya. Dalam hati ia sangat penasaran bagaimana rupa Minato sekarang. Terakhir kali ia melihatnya ketika ia berumur delapan belas tahun dan baru lulus dari SMA. Saat itu ia bahkan sudah memiliki kharisma yang tak kalah dengan ayahnya. Wajar saja jika ia sudah akan dipercayai untuk memegang perusahaan ayahnya.

 _Jangan khawatir. Temuilah dia. Aku yakin dia akan senang, Hiruzen-san_!

"Terima kasih, Jiraiya. Sampai jumpa." Sarutobi menutup teleponnya. Rencana awalnya ia ingin langsung menuju ke kantor pukul sepuluh, tapi setelah mendapat 'kejutan' itu ia mengurungkan niatnya dan berencana menemui Minato dulu – meluapkan rasa rindunya pada Minato. Dulu ia sangat akrab dengan Minato dan dialah yang mengajari Minato berbagai hal tentang manajemen dan urusan perusahaan agar ia siap menggantikan sang ayah kelak. Namun karena kecelakaan itu dan Minato juga dianggap tewas sehingga perusahaan itu sekarang dipimpin olehnya atas permintaan ayah Minato sendiri.

. . . . .

Minato memasuki apartemennya dan duduk sejenak di sofa setelah ia mengunci pintu. Rasa pening tiba-tiba menjalari kepalanya. Ia memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia tidur sekarang, namun ia telah membuat janji dengan Hiruzen untuk bertemu. Ia tak menyesali keputusannya karena ia ingin segara mengurus ini secepatnya tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Ia tak bisa memasuki rumahnya karena kunci rumahnya berada di tangan Hiruzen tentu saja. Ayahnya mempercayakan semua properti itu pada orang kepercayaannya. Bukannya bermaksud untuk merebut segalanya setelah semua ini, namun ia hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu. Ia sudah muak bersembunyi selama ini. Bersembunyi, menyamar, mencuri dan membunuh. Rasanya ia sudah setara dengan sampah masyarakat sekarang.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat. Beberapa hari ini benar-benar berat dan kondisi tubuhnya juga tidak sehat, ditambah lagi terkena tembakan kemarin. Betapa luar biasa sialnya Minato Namikaze. Ia tak bisa bersantai setelah ini karena pelelangan akan dimulai dua hari lagi. Dua hari. Pemuda bermata safir itu yakin jika selama dua hari itu ia tak akan bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Waktu yang terlalu singkat.

Minato menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya ke sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kepalanya masih pening dan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Ia melirik jam dinding di sebelah kirinya dan melihat jarum jam berada di angka sembilan. Masih ada satu jam sebelum pertemuan. Jika ia tidur sekarang, pasti ia akan ketiduran sampai pukul dua belas atau bahkan lebih. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi dan berbaring di sofa.

"Aku yakin berita penangkapanku sudah ditayangkan hahaha," ujar Minato menertawai diri sendiri. Benar saja ketika ia melihat saluran berita, kabar tentang pencurian benda legendaris yang berhasil dihentikan muncul. Ia melihat Kepala Kepolisian Kumogakure memberikan kesaksiannya menggantikan Jiraiya yang tentu saja tak mungkin muncul di layar televisi karena masalah pekerjaan.

"Syukurlah mereka tidak membeberkan identitas dan wajahku," ujar Minato lega. Jempolnya kembali menekan-nekan tombol di remot itu dan mencari saluran yang menarik. Setelah beberapa kali ia mengganti-ganti saluran yang nyatanya tak memberikannya tayangan yang menarik, ia segera mematikan televisinya dan beralih ke remot mp3 _player_ dan menyetel lagu instrumental yang menenangkan.

. . . . .

Kushina meneguk kopi kalengnya di dekat _vending machine._ Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari isi kaleng itu ia menghela napas lagi.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah begini?" eluh Kushina sambil memandang kaleng minuman yang isinya hanya tinggal separuh itu.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat Kushina hampir melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke atas. Kushina menoleh dengan kesal, terlihat dari bibirnya yang mengerucut.

"Yo, Kushina!" sapa Mikoto dengan riang tak memperdulikan wajah kesal teman dekatnya yang hampir saja melempar kaleng minuman.

"Lain kali aku akan benar-benar melempar kaleng minumanku padamu, Mikoto," sesal Kushina sambil menatap tajam gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Bohong. Aku tahu kau barusaja mengantar si pencuri – maksudku Minato Namikaze itu."

Kushina terdiam dan memandang temannya ini dengan tatapan heran. Mengapa gadis ini selalu tahu kalau ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, dan mengapa ia harus menyebut nama pemuda itu? Haruskah pemuda itu lagi? Ia bahkan tak tahu mengapa ia mau saja mengantar pemuda itu tadi.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi aku merasa Minato Namikaze bukanlah orang jahat,"tukas Mikoto sambil menekan tombol _vending machine_ dan setelah itu terdengar bunyi 'klang', tanda sebuah kaleng minuman jatuh.

Kushina tak menanggapi pendapat Mikoto Uchiha dan membiarkan kata-kata rekannya itu melayang begitu saja.

"Kau setuju denganku, kan?" merasa diacuhkan, Mikoto meminta pendapat dengan paksa. Kushina kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Iya."

Gadis bersurai merah itu melemparkan kaleng kosongnya ke tempat sampah dan – tepat masuk ke dalamnya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring.

"Karena itulah aku merasa bersalah," lanjut Kushina. Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Merasa bersalah? Maksudmu karena sudah melukai orang yang tak bersalah?"

Kushina mengangguk. "Dia tentu saja bersalah, Shina. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang dan-"

"Aku tahu," sela Kushina. Mata violetnya menatap lantai krem itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak. Itu saja. Kau boleh melupakannya, Miko- _chan_ ," tambahnya sambil melempar senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan. Mikoto menghela napas pendek. Terkadang ia memang tak paham dengan perasaan temannya ini. Sejak awal Kushina memang merasa ada yang salah dengan pencuri itu dan _insting_ nya itu terbukti benar. Sesuatu hal yang aneh telah terjadi pada pencuri itu dan mereka telah mengetahuinya.

"Jika dia memang orang baik, pasti ia merasa frustasi karena mengetahui telah mencabut nyawa banyak orang..." kata Kushina lagi. Mikoto hanya mendengarkan perkataan Kushina dengan baik. Ia mencoba mengerti perasaan sahabatnya ini. Memang bagi seorang agen rahasia terkadang ketika menembak orang – terutama membuat nyawa orang itu melayang, mereka pasti merasakan hal itu,begitu juga dnegan Mikoto dan Kushina. Mikoto paham benar mengenai hal itu mengingat ia juga sempat merasa frustasi di awal masa kerjanya sebagai seorang agen.

"Sudahlah, Shina! Daripada kau murung, apakah kau tidak ingin pergi denganku? Jiraiya- _sama_ bilang kita libur hari ini. Jadi temani aku ke _mall_ , ya? Ya? Ya?" ajak – paksa Mikoto. Kushina hanya menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya ia ingin tidur, tapi yah sekali-sekali meluangkan waktu untuk cuci mata tak ada salahnya, bukan? Ia pun menyanggupi permintaan Mikoto dan melenggang pergi.

. . . . .

Pukul sepuluh tepat Minato telah berada di kedai Ramen Ichiraku dan duduk di depan meja dengan dua kursi. Ia memilih tempat di bagian dalam kedai itu – di dekat jendela kaca lebar sehingga membuatnya dapat melihat suasana di luar. Minato menunggu kedatangan Hiruzen Sarutobi ditemani dengan segelas _latte_ di mejanya.

Minato meniup udara ke atas sehingga membuat poni jabriknya mengayun perlahan. Matanya terus saja mengamati orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Sebuah senyuman terkembang di wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bebas. Setidaknya terbebas dari cengkeraman seseorang memang melegakan. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar kembali. Terkadang terbesit di benaknya bahwa Madara Uchiha akan memburunya – dan ia yakin itu akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Ketika saat itu tiba, apa yang akan dilakukannya...

"Mi..nato- _sama_?" panggil seseorang dari depan dan membuat Minato menolehkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lagi ketika melihat pria enam puluh tahunan berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Hiruzen Sarutobi sudah setua itu padahal baru lima tahun. _Lima tahun_.

"Hiruzen- _san_?! Lama tak berjumpa!" balas Minato sambil mempersilahkan pria berambut coklat itu duduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka anda benar-benar ada di sini! Sungguh! Kupikir aku sedang berimajinasi ketika anda menelpon," kata Hiruzen. Terlihat matanya yang berbinar senang melihatnya. Reaksi yang sangat berkebalikan dengan yang ditunjukkan oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang 'menghajarnya' kemarin dan tadi pagi.

"Senang melihat anda lagi, Hiruzen - _san_."

"Begitu juga denganku. Setelah anda menelpon, aku langsung menghubungi Jiraiya untuk memastikan anda bukan penipu atau orang iseng," Hiruzen mengaku dan dibalas dengan tawa oleh Minato.

"Jadi, Hiruzen _-san_ , aku hanya ingin mengambil – "

"Perusahaan kembali?"

" – kunci rumah."

"Eh – oh! Hahaha. Kupikir anda sudah ingin kembali!"

"Aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Ada hal yang harus kudahulukan," kata Minato dengan wajah serius. Hiruzen mengernyitkan dahinya dan membuat kerutan bertambah di sana. Minato yang menyadari bahwa Hiruzen Sarutobi tak begitu mengerti pun berujar, "aku berniat menceritakan semuanya padamu sekarang, Hiruzen- _san_."

"Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Seorang pelayan wanita berambut kecoklatan sepunggu lengkap dengan pakaian ala pelayan kedai ramen mendekati mereka dengan sebuah _note_ dan pulpen di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada dua pria di hadapannya.

"Bisa saya tulis pesanan anda, Tuan?" tanyanya ramah. Minato terlihat memerhatikan menu yang ada di mejanya.

"Ramen miso. Bagaimana denganmu, Hiruzen- _san_?"tanya Minato pada pria 60 tahun itu.

"Kopi. Itu saja," jawabnya singkat. Setelah mencatat semua pesanan itu, pelayan itu pun tersenyum lagi dan meninggalkan mereka untuk berbincang bincang.

. . . . .

Matahari tengah berada tepat di atas kepala. Sinar teriknya berhasil membuat orang-orang beberapa kali menyeka keringat. Tentu saja itu terjadi jika kau berada di luar. Lain cerita jika kau berada di tempat seperti _mall_ yang di dalamnya ada puluhan _AC_ yang menyala.

Mikoto menggandeng – lebih tepatnya menyeret Kushina ke toko-toko pakaian. Gadis Uchiha itu terlihat senang dan berjalan kesana-kemari untuk memilih-milih baju. Sementara Kushina duduk dan membiarkan Mikoto memuaskan hasrat belanjanya tepat setelah mereka memasuki sebuah toko baju dengan interior berwarna ungu itu.

Kushina menghela napas sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan. Ia memerhatikan sahabatnya itu telah membawa tiga, empat, lima potong baju! Lima potong! Astaga, Kushina bisa menjadi patung jika terus-terusan harus menunggu sahabatnya yang melakukan hobinya itu. Ia mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk menuruti kemauan sahabatnya itu.

"Miko- _chan_ , apa masih belum selesai? Aku lapar," eluh Kushina dengan wajah melas. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan rasa lapar yang mengganggunya. Mikoto tertawa pelan.

"Aku akan membayar ini. Setelah itu kita akan makan," jawabnya riang dan hanya disambut helaan napas (lagi) oleh gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya.

"Cepat bayar sana! Aku mau cepat-cepat makan ramen di Ichiraku!" usir Kushina sembari mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya seakan mengusir seekor ayam yang tengah asik mengganggunya. Mikoto hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan berjalan ke antrian kasir.

"Haah..seharusnya aku bisa tidur pulas di hari libur. Dasar Mikoto! Misi selesai bukannya istirahat – eh malah belanja. Boros sekali!" rutuk Kushina yang terlihat mengomel sendiri.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Mikoto Uchiha menghampiri Kushina yang masih duduk bosan. Gadis Uchiha itu menenteng tiga tas yang berisi barang belanjaannya tadi. Kushina yang melihat sahabatnya itu menghampirinya cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Ayo!" ajak Mikoto yang disambut senyuman lebar oleh Kushina karena mereka akan segera menuju ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku, tempat favorit Kushina.

Kedai Ramen Ichiraku bukanlah kedai ramen kecil yang biasa ada di kota-kota lain. Kedai ramen ini cukup besar mengingat popularitasnya yang kian meningkat sehingga wujudnya mirip dengan sebuah resto bertemakan jepang dengan hiasan-hiasan seperti lukisan khas Jepang serta aksesoris berbau Jepang lainnya. Bahkan kau bisa menemukan minuman-minuman kopi di sana setelah menikmati ramen yang enak. Tentu saja semua ini yang membuat Kushina tak akan berpikir panjang untuk mengisi perut di sana. Apalagi ada kata 'ramen' di sana.

" _Irrashaimase!_ " seru seorang pelayan tepat setelah Kushina dan Mikoto membuka pintu kedai ramen itu. Kushina membalas dengan senyuman dan langsung menghambur menuju salah satu meja kotak dengan dua kursi di dekat jendela. Gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat sangat riang apalagi ketika seorang pelayang lain mendatangi mereka dengan membawa sebuah catatan dan pulpen.

"Bisa saya tulis pesa – "

"Ramen jumbo satu!" sahut Kushina dengan antusias dan membuat pelayan itu terkejut dan tertawa. Sementara Mikoto hanya menyipitkan mata dan memandang Kushina seperti berkata 'kau – sungguh – memalukan'.

Pelayan wanita itu beralih ke Mikoto. " _Cappuccino_ saja. Kau mau minum apa, Kushina?" Mikoto memandang teman baiknya.

"Samakan saja." Setelah mencatat pesanan dua gadis itu, si pelayan segera pergi.

"Akhirnyaa~" ujar Kushina yang berubah menjadi riang tepat setelah memasuki tempat makan favoritnya ini. Mikoto hanya tertawa garing melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini jika menyangkut soal ramen. Gadis berambut hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat dan mata _onyx_ -nya menangkap sosok yang terlihat tidak asing. Sontak saja gadis itu menunjuk seseorang yang duduk di dekat jendela yang berada di seberang mereka.

"Kushina.. Lihat itu. Apa aku tidak salah lihat?" katanya dan membuat Kushina menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Mikoto. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Dia, _The Yellow Fla –_ maksudku Minato Namikaze, kan?" tambahnya sembari masuh menunjuk seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" tanya Kushina heran mengingat tadi pagi ia mengantarnya pulang. Mikoto melempar pandangannya pada Kushina.

"Alasan yang sama denganmu kurasa," jawab Mikoto. "Haruskah kita menyapanya?" tambahnya.

"Untuk apa?"

Mikoto mengedikkan bahu. "Ya sudahlah. Toh kita juga tidak begitu mengenalnya meskipun aku tahu kita akan satu tim nantinya," jawabnya ringan.

Entah kenapa Kushina masih memandangi pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang sedang memainkan ponselnya itu. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa – ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda itu. Bahkan ia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Mengapa ia merasa demikian?

"Ini pesanan anda, Nona." Suara seorang pelayanan wanita berhasil mengalihkan pandangan Kushina, begitu juga aroma ramen yang menyeruak menggelitik hidungnya.

"Terima kasih!" tanpa diberi aba-aba, gadis bersurai merah itu langsung saja menyambar sepasang sumpit dan melahap ramen di hadapannya. Lihat betapa mudahnya ia tergoda dengan ramen. Mungkin jika seseorang menyogoknya dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen, _Bloody Mary_ ini akan dengan senang hati membantu orang itu.

. . . . .

Minato memutar-mutar ponselnya. Setelah berbincang-bincang selama kurang lebih satu jam setengah dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi, pemuda itu tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia telah menceritakan garis besar kejadian yang ia alami pada Sarutobi 60 tahun itu. Dan seperti yang ia duga bahwa pria berambut coklat yang sudah beruban itu terkejut mendapati bahwa Madara Uchiha adalah dalang dari semua ini. Sedikit banyak Minato tahu latar belakang mengapa Madara mencelakakan – bahkan menyebabkan kematian pada kedua orang tuanya.

Madara Uchiha awalnya adalah seorang pengusaha, sama seperti ayahnya dan lima tahun lalu, beberapa bulan sebelum kematian orang tuanya, Madara mengajukan kerja sama pada Perusahaan Namikaze. Perusahaan milik Madara sudah di ambang kebangkrutan karena itulah ia meminta bantuan pada ayahnya. Namun karena proyek yang diajukan Madara terlalu egois dan merugikan banyak masyarakat, ayahnya menolak dan perusahaan Madara bangkrut dililit hutang. Minato agak kasihan waktu itu mendengar bahwa Madara Uchiha menjadi bulan-bulanan para _debt collector_ hingga ia kabur entah kemana.

Kemudian setelah ia pergi beberapa bulan, tiba-tiba ia muncul dengan menyuruh orang untuk merusak rem mobil yang dikendarai ayah Minato bersama ibu dan Minato sendiri sehingga membuat mobilnya terperosok ke jurang.

"Sial. Aku jadi mengingat kejadian itu," rutuk Minato sambil meminum _latte_ kedua yang ia pesan.

"Aku harus menemukan kaki tangan Madara untuk membuktikan bahwa ia yang telah menyebabkan kecelakaan itu," bisik Minato.

 _Tapi... Apa yang akan direncanakan Madara setelah aku mengkhianatinya? Membunuhku? Mungkin saja.._

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghela napas pendek dan secara tidak sengaja menangkap dua sosok gadis yang tak asing di matanya dan salah satu dari mereka sedang menikmati ramennya.

"Kushina Uzumaki?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ujung bibirnya terangkat dan ia terkekeh pelan.

"Mengapa kita bertemu di kedai ramen lagi?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa. Benar. Ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu dengan Kushina Uzumaki di kedai ramen. Pemuda itu menyimpulkan bahwa gadis bersurai merah itu menyukai ramen sama seperti dirinya. Tunggu dulu. Mengapa ia jadi menyama-nyamakan diri?

 _Apa aku harus menyapanya?_ Gagasan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Minato segera saja mengenyahkan gagasan yang menurutnya konyol mengingat ia tak begitu akrab – bahkan ia sempat menjadi buronan gadis itu.

"Sepertinya aku mulai lelah. Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur sebelum aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak."

Minato pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kasir dan segera pulang.

. . . . .

Madara Uchiha berjalan cepet melewati sebuah koridor berkarpet merah dengan pinggiran berwarna emas. Koridor itu terkesan mewah dengan pilar-pilar kecil berarsitektur _rococo_ dengan berbagai ukiran di sana. Pria berambut hitam jabrik panjang itu memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu seperti sebuah gedung opera lengkap dengan tribun berisikan kursi-kursi yang didominasi merah dan emas dengan tembok bercat perak.

"Wah wah.. Apa kau sudah selesai memasukkan barang lelangmu, Madara?" sapa seorang pria berambut hitam berkulit pucat yang menaiki tangga tribun menghampiri Madara.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang secepat ini, Orochimaru?" balas Madara dengan nada dingin pada pria di hadapannya. Pria itu memiliki mata tajam seperti ular, begitu pula dengan tabiatnya yang mirip ular. Mungkin itulah sebabnya mereka menjuluki pria itu sebagai _hebi_.

Orochimaru mengedikkan bahunya dan menyeringai, "tentu saja karena kudengar kau membawa benda legendaris untuk dilelang. Tapi sepertinya kau ketinggalan satu barang. Hmm..," jelasnya. Madara berdecak. Orochimaru memang selalu berhasil membuatnya naik pitam. Padahal di pelelangan tahun lalu Madara berhasil membuatnya bungkam dengan membawa barang-barang milik bangsawan ke pelelangan – hasil curian tentunya.

"Tapi tak apa. Dua barang itu sudah cukup membuat peserta lelang bertambah dari tiga tahun lalu," tambah Orochimaru.

"Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu," kata Madara tersenyum sinis. Orochimaru menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dulu kau bawa itu.. kemana dia?" selidik Orochimaru.

"Bukankah dia kaki tangan – oh! Budakmu!" koreksi pria bermata ular itu. Madara hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat malas karena pria di hadapannya itu begitu berisik dan membuatnya ingat pada pemuda pirang yang barusaja mengkhianatinya itu. Rasanya ia ingin membungkamnya dengan lakban, mengikatnya dan membuang pria berkulit pucat itu ke dasar jurang, atau laut dalam kalau perlu.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Hebi_."

Orochimaru tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah selamat menikmati pelelangannya. Kuharap kau mendapatkan hasil yang besar," ujar Orochimaru sambil berlalu.

"Kupastikan lebih besar dari eksperimen-eksperimen tak bergunamu itu, _Hebi_."

 _Dan akan kupastikan Minato Namikaze mendapatkan balasan atas pembangkangannya padaku._

 _._

 _._

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Yo! Minna! Kembali dengan Rin yang kali ini update telat *watados* . Gomenasai ya hehehe... Oh omong-omong ini chapter panjang juga ya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan ketika membaca fic geje nan panjang ini.**

 **Author :** Minato, Kushina tolong balas reviewnya yaa!

 **Minato &Kushina: **_Oke!_ Yang pertama dari **Nami-Aika71!**

 **Minato :** wah makin keren ya? Kamu baik banget mau muji author kejam nan jahanam ini (?). Tapi terima kasih atas pujiannya yaaa. Ini dilanjut lagi dan maafkan author yang telat update ini yaaa. RnR lagi yah~

 **Author :** Min.. Lu gua pecat!

 **Minato :** e-eh?! -"

 **Author :** Kushina selanjutnyaaa!

 **Kushina :** Lupakan ketidakjelasan author dan si kuning itu. Selanjutnya dari **Nu shi Hottest Queens**!. Ini authornya semoga makin semangat yaa! Ohiya emang kayaknya kotak review fic' ini error dan reviewnya masuk setelah update chapter 8 jadi yaa baru dibalas sekarang. Maaf yaa. RnR lagi yaaa~

 **Author :** Oke makasih kalian berdua dan para readers yang telah membaca atau mereview. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan tetep baca fic ini yaaa~

 **-Rinkazura-**


	11. Chapter 10 : Misi Baru

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Misi Baru"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Rencana pengambilan kembali dua benda legendaris telah diputuskan. Kabar buruknya bagi Kushina adalah; ia harus pergi bersama Minato ke pelelangan dengan baju formal. Bagaimana respon Kushina atas rencana yang telah dibuat oleh Shikaku itu?

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading :)_**

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"Tapi tak apa. Dua barang itu sudah cukup membuat peserta lelang bertambah dari tiga tahun lalu," tambah Orochimaru._

 _"Senang mendengarnya kalau begitu," kata Madara tersenyum sinis. Orochimaru menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Tunggu. Pemuda berambut pirang yang dulu kau bawa itu.. kemana dia?" selidik Orochimaru._

 _"Bukankah dia kaki tangan – oh! Budakmu!" koreksi pria bermata ular itu. Madara hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sangat malas karena pria di hadapannya itu begitu berisik dan membuatnya ingat pada pemuda pirang yang barusaja mengkhianatinya itu. Rasanya ia ingin membungkamnya dengan lakban, mengikatnya dan membuang pria berkulit pucat itu ke dasar jurang, atau laut dalam kalau perlu._

 _"Bukan urusanmu, Hebi."_

 _Orochimaru tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah selamat menikmati pelelangannya. Kuharap kau mendapatkan hasil yang besar," ujar Orochimaru sambil berlalu._

 _"Kupastikan lebih besar dari eksperimen-eksperimen tak bergunamu itu, Hebi."_

 _Dan akan kupastikan Minato Namikaze mendapatkan balasan atas pembangkangannya padaku._

* * *

Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye dengan tindik di telinga dan hidung berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna putih bertuliskan 401.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan – lebih tepatnya kamar 401 mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk.

Setelah pintu tertutup pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit memberi hormat pada seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik panjang yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela yang menghadap langsung ke jalan. Suasana malam begitu terasa dengan kelap-kelip lampu di jalan raya begitu juga langit malam tak berawan – mengingat mereka berada di lantai empat.

"Kau sudah selesai mengecek semua barangnya?" tanya Madara pada pemuda itu.

"Sudah. Saya rasa tidak ada barang lelang yang akan menyaingi benda-benda legendaris kita, Madara- _sama_ ," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada rendah dan terkesan hormat. Madara Uchiha mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Minato Namikaze, Tuan?" tukas pemuda itu yang membuat Madara menoleh padanya. Alih-alih memberikan jawaban, Madara justru tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau sama khawatirnya denganku, Yahiko. Karena itulah aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu," ujar Madara. Pemuda bernama Yahiko itu tak merespon dan hanya memandang sorot mata Madara.

"Anda juga berpikir bahwa dia membocorkan informasi pada polisi atau pada agen-agen itu?" lanjut Yahiko. Madara berjalan menuju sebuah sofa dengan meja kaca di depannya. Ia menaruh gelas yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan duduk di atas sofa itu.

"Jelas itu akan terjadi. Kemungkinan besar dia akan datang pada pelelangan itu dan kita bisa menghabisinya di sana. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" kata Madara masih dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Saya akan menyuruh Nagato, Konan dan yang lain untuk berjaga kalau-kalau melihat Minato Namikaze."

"Tentu saja! Bawa dia padaku hidup-hidup atau setidaknya aku ingin melihat mayatnya. Kau mengerti?" perintah Madara yang dijawab anggukan. Kemudian pemuda itu membungkuk hormat lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Saya pergi dulu," katanya yang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu putih itu.

. . . . .

Hari yang ditunggu Minato dan S.A.D telah tiba. Sejak sore hingga hampir tengah malam mereka menyusun rencana penyergapan dan menghasilkan keputusan. Operasi dibagi menjadi tiga. Tim Minato, Fugaku dan Jiraiya.

Setelah pulang dari markas, Kushina Uzumaki langsung melesat ke apartemennya dan siangnya ia berada di ruang tamu apartemennya dengan wajah ditekuk. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan rencana yang dibuat Shikaku Nara. Rasanya ia ingin menendang laki-laki berambut nanas itu karena membuat rencana konyol itu.

TING TONG

Kushina menoleh ke arah pintu setelah mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia tahu benar siapa yang berada di balik pintu dan itu membuatnya mendengus kesal. Ia membiarkan pintu itu tertutup. Kushina merutuk dengan berbagai macam pola bahasa.

TING TONG TING TONG

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Kali ini lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan Kushina tahu manusia di balik pintu itu mulai lelah menunggu. Kushina melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat dan hentakan yang keras menuju pintu. Ia memutar kunci apartemennya dan membuka pintu itu hingga menampakan seorang gadis berambut hitam bermata _onyx_ lengkap dengan pakaian santai dan tas jinjing di tangannya.

"Kau sedang bersiap-siap?" tanya gadis bersurai hitam itu dengan heran.

"Tidak."

Kushina langsung saja meninggalkan gadis itu dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan kesal.

"Tutup pintunya, Mikoto," tambahnya memerintah dan membuat Mikoto menyipitkan mata dan mau tak mau menutup pintu itu.

"Kau masih mengenakan piyamamu? Astaga!" eluh Mikoto melihat Kushina dengan piyama berwarna oranye dengan sandal rumah. Bahkan rambutnya juga belum disisir.

"Jangan bilang kau belum mandi?"lanjut Mikoto penuh selidik. Kushina membalas pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan mata tajam dan membuat sahabatnya itu menghela napas.

"Aku sudah mandi, Miko- _chan_!" elak Kushina.

"Kau masih kesal dengan rencana yang dibuat Shikaku, ya?" tebak Mikoto melihat tingkah Kushina yang uring-uringan sekarang.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana mungkin Si Nanas itu menyuruhku pergi bersama pencu – Namikaze itu?! Apa isi kepalanya itu nanas semua?!" eluh Kushina yang langsung menjawab ketika Mikoto membahas hal itu.

"Pak Tua mesum itu juga tidak menolak pula! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus pergi ke sebuah pelelangan ilegal dengan _dress_ apalagi dengan pria itu?! Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku kan, Miko _-chan_?!"

Mikoto duduk di samping Kushina. Ia menghela napas lagi. "Justru itu baiknya, Kushina. Mereka tahu kemampuanmu karena itu kau ditugaskan di garis depan. Kau ditugaskan mendapatkan dua benda legendaris itu bersama Namikeze- _san_. Itu bukan hal yang mudah, Kushina. Mereka percaya padamu," ujar Mikoto.

Kushina mengerucutkan bibir dan mendengus. "Ayolah demi apapun asal jangan pergi ke tempat yang mengharuskanmu berpakaian formal dengan _dress_ dan _tuxedo_! Apapun akan kulakukan asal bukan hal itu. Ditambah lagi hanya berdua dengan pria itu? Oh, ayolah!" eluh Kushina lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia mengeluh, dan merutuk sejak pulang dari markas.

"Jika aku yang ditugaskan menggantikanmu, Fugaku bisa mengamuk, Kushina," canda Mikoto.

"Dasar pasangan baru!"

Mikoto hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Kushina. "Cepat bersiap-siap karena aku akan membantumu mencari gaun yang cocok. Kupastikan kau akan menjadi seorang putri hari ini," kata Mikoto dengan senyuman manisnya. Kushina menghela napas berat. Ia tak punya pilihan. Bahkan setelah perintah misi dijatuhkan dan dia memprotes dengan segala macam cara pada Jiraiya – yang nyatanya tanpa hasil karena hanya ia yang keberatan – keputusan tidak berubah. Sekarang mau tak mau ia harus pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan lagi untuk membeli sebuah gaun karena ia sama sekali tidak memiliki gaun. Jangan tanya baju apa yang ia kenakan jika menghadiri sebuah pesta. Jawabannya adalah Kushina tak pernah menghadiri sebuah pesta. Ia tak pernah mau datang ke pesta-pesta formal. Satu hal lagi, ia tidak menyukai gaun apalagi harus memakainya.

"Cepat ganti baju sana!" perintah Mikoto yang membuat Kushina beranjak menuju kamarnya.

. . . . .

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Minato Namikaze melirik jam dinding dengan gusar. Hari yang ia tunggu datang juga. Beberapa jam lagi ia akan menghadapi orang yang seharusnya ia hadapi sejak dulu. Antara tidak sabar dan canggung pasalnya ia harus menuruti rencana yang dibuat bawahan Jiraiya yang menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan benda legendaris kembali dari pelelangan. Ia hanya pernah dua kali mengikuti pelelangan sebelumnya dan sepanjang yang ia ingat ayahnya pernah berkata _kau hanya perlu memberi penawaran tertinggi dalam pelelangan dan barang itu akan menjadi milikmu. Tapi jangan habiskan uangmu untuk benda yang tidak penting._ Pelelangan lain yang ia ikuti adalah ketika ia bersama Madara tiga tahun lalu.

TING TONG

Minato menoleh ke arah pintu. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya dan menghadap sebuah kotak kecil dengan tulisan ' _voice only'_ di layarnya. Minato menekan tombol di bawahnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Minato.

"Satu-satunya bibi yang kau punya."

Minato tertegun setelah mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu. Cepat-cepat pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu keluar dan membuka gerbang rumahnya.

Wanita paruh baya dengan paras cantik berambut pirang pucat itu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan menjinjing tas yang terbuat dari kertas berwarna cokelat.

"Kenapa Bibi kemari?" tanya Minato sambil menarik gerbang rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Tsunade masuk. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu melenggang masuk.

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi keponakanku?" balasnya datar yang membuat Minato tertawa masam. Bibinya yang satu ini selalu begitu.

Pasangan bibi dan keponakan itu pun memasuki ruang tamu. Minato berjalan di belakang Tsunade yang ternyata lurus saja menuju dapur.

"E – eh apa yang kau lakukan, Bibi?" tanya Minato bingung. Tsunade meletakkan tas kertasnya di atas meja mirip _bar_ di dapur dan mengeluarkan isinya. Bahan-bahan makanan, susu dan buah-buahan.

"Membuatkan makan siang yang sehat dan bergizi."

Minato tersenyum tipis. Meskipun bibinya terkesan kasar dan menyeramkan, ia sangat perhatian sama seperti ibunya.

"Hahahaha. Bukankah seharusnya Paman yang kau masakkan?" canda Minato sambil berangsur menuju kursi tinggi di depan meja dapur.

"Pria itu jarang pulang. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot memasakannya," jawab Tsunade cuek. Minato hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana bahumu? Masih sakit?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyalakan kompor dan mulai memotong-motong bahan makanan.

"Hmm.. Baik-baik saja," jawab Minato. "Baguslah! Ingat, jangan kau gerakkan terlalu sering. Lukanya bisa saja terbuka! Dan kau harus makan makanan sehat!" tutur Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Jadi aku akan bergantung pada _delivery order_ mungkin haha," jawab Minato asal. Sontak saja Tsunade mengacungkan pisau yang ia pegang ke arah keponakannya dan berkata, "sepertinya kau mulai butuh pendamping?"

 _Pendamping?_

Sepertinya Minato belum berpikir sejauh itu. Ia tak sempat memikirkan hal itu sebelum bahkan setelah kejadian dengan Madara. Ia merasa harus memprioritaskan hal yang lebih penting – seperti menangkap Madara – daripada mencari seorang pendamping.

Minato hanya melempar senyuman polos pada bibinya.

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh tiga dan kau masih belum berpikir soal itu? Kau kalah dengan bocah tujuh belas tahun!" ejek Tsunade yang tepat menusuk hati Minato. Ia barusaja dikatakan kalah dengan bocah tujuh belas tahun. Astaga!

"Masih banyak masalah yang perlu diselesaikan, Bi. Lagipula aku juga belum menemukan yang cocok," jawab Minato sambil menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan.

"Bagaimana jika Kushina Uzumaki?"

Ekspresi pertama Minato ketika mendengar nama itu adalah mendelik tak percaya dengan wanita paruh baya yang sedang memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam wajan. Dari semua orang, mengapa harus gadis itu?

"Dia gadis yang baik dan dia pintar memasak!" ujar Tsunade riang.

"Tu – tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bermaksud menjodoh-jodohkanku, kan?" protes Minato atas perlakuan Tsunade yang seenaknya sendiri.

"Aku hanya prihatin pada keponakanku yang lama menjomblo."

JLEB

Sudah dua kali kata-kata Tsunade menusuk Minato. Rasanya wanita itu tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya mati kutu. Dari semua bahasan topik mengapa topik ini yang dipilih, sih?

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar ini," ucap Minato. Tsunade tersenyum licik sambil memotong-motong sayur di hadapannya. Mungkin jika dilihat sekarang ia sangat mirip dengan pembunuh yang sudah siap menghabisi nyawa targetya.

"Kudengar kau akan ke pelelangan itu dengan Shina."

"Shina?" tanya Minato tak mengerti. "Oh! Itu panggilan Kushina. Apa yang kudengar itu benar?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

Minato terdiam. Lagi-lagi bibinya membahas hal ini. Padahal Minato sudah mencoba tak begitu memikirkannya hingga Tsunade mulai menyinggung nama Kushina dan embel-embel pendamping hidup. Salahkan Tsunade jika akhrinya sekarang Minato mulai memikirkan gadis itu. Rupanya Tsunade berhasil memancing rasa penasaran Minato Namikaze.

"Iya," jawab Minato tampak tak peduli, sedangkan Tsunade hanya ber-oh ria. Tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di wajah wanita paruh baya itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika wanita bersurai pirang itu takut hal yang buruk menimpa keponakannya. Sekalipun ia mencegahnya, ia tahu jika keponakannya itu tidak akan mengubah keputusan yang telah dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian aroma masakan menguar menggelitik hidung Minato yang otomatis membuat perutnya berbunyi karena lapar.

"Sepertinya perutmu jujur sekali, ya?" ledek Tsunade yang geli karena mendengar erangan perut keponakannya bak anak kecil yang kelaparan.

"Kau senang sekali mengejekku, Bi. Terima kasih," balas Minato yang direspon Tsunade dengan tawa.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu! Senang kau kembali, Minato."

Minato hanya menyunggingkan cengiran khasnya dan membuat bibinya tersenyum pula. Kemudian Tsunade mengangkat mangkuk berisi sup dan beberapa lauk untuk diletakkan di atas meja makan. Minato mengekor bibinya hingga duduk di kursi dan mereka berdua pun makan bersama dengan obrolan ringan dan canda tawa yang sudah lama tak mereka rasakan beberapa tahun belakangan.

. . . . .

Senja telah berganti malam. Bulan sabit sudah naik menggantikan matahari. Malam ini semuanya akan kembali dimulai. Misi yang telah ditunggu-tunggu akan segera dilaksanakan.

Semua orang yang terlibat dalam misi ini dikumpulkan oleh Jiraiya di ruang rapat dengan meja besar di tengahnya. Mereka me _review_ kembali rencana mereka sebelum berangkat. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Jiraiya, Fugaku, Sakumo, Shikaku, Chouza dan Minato tengah mengitari meja kotak itu dengan wajah serius.

"Akan kuulangi lagi. Jiraiya- _sama_ akan bersama Chouza, aku, Sakumo dan Mikoto untuk menyusup mencari Madara dan kaki tangannya. Setelah menemukan mereka, Fugaku dan anak buahnya akan menyergap mereka. Sementara Minato dan—dimana wanita itu?" kata Shikaku yang tak melihat kehadiran Kushina begitu juga Mikoto.

"Mungkin mereka sedang bersiap-siap," ujar Chouza.

"Oh, astaga. Baiklah. Minato dan Kushina akan mengikuti pelelangan untuk mendapatkan dua benda legendaris itu. Sudah cukup jelas?" lanjut Shikaku yang dibalas anggukan oleh rekannya.

CKLEK

Seketika semua pasang mata tertuju pada pintu dan dua gadis yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Gadis berambut gelap mengenakan pakaian tugas sementara gadis bersurai merah mengenakan gaun hitam panjang dengan _v-neck_ tanpa lengan lengkap dengan kalung berwarna perak yang sederhana. Rambut gadis itu diurai dan dijepit dengan jepit sehitam gaunnya di poni kiri. Riasan yang sederhana melekat di wajahnya dengan sempurna dan berhasil menyihir lima pria kecuali Fugaku yang berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Kushina mendelik ke arah lima pria yang menatapnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, hah?!" pekiknya yang membuat kelima pria itu langsung memalingkan muka dan membuat Kushina merasa semakin tidak nyaman karena mengenakan baju yang sama sekali tidak ia bayangkan.

"Ehem.. Kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan, Kushina?" sela Shikaku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kushina mendengus kesal.

"Iya. Aku hanya perlu bersama pria kuning ini kan? Aku sudah paham," jawab Kushina ketus. Namun gadis itu diam-diam melirik pemuda bersurai kuning yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang longgar itu. Minato Namikaze membalas tatapan singkat Kushina dengan senyuman dan berhasil membuat gadis itu memalingkan mukanya.

Minato tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa gadis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa cukup. Lima menit lagi kita berangkat. Minato dan Kushina berangkatlah duluan," ujar Jiraiya. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk serentak. Kemudian mereka undur diri untuk segera berangkat.

Minato dan Kushina berjalan menuju parkiran mobil. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kushina berjalan dua langkah di belakang Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu agak heran dengan kelakukan Kushina yang aneh. Wajar saja, ini pertama kalinya Kushina mengenakan gaun dan berhias seperti ini. Dan parahnya ia harus pergi bersama seorang pria. _Hanya berdua._ Tentu saja Kushina Uzumaki merasa canggung dan aneh—tidak nyaman.

"Apa gaun itu membuatmu sulit berjalan, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kushina dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Kushina memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

"Tidak juga. A—aku hanya kurang nyaman memakai baju seperti ini," jawab Kushina jujur. Lagipula untuk apa ia harus menutupinya? Untuk kepentingan pria di hadapannya? Oh! Lagipula mengapa pula ia memikirkannya?

"Kau tidak percaya diri?" tanya Minato lagi. Kushina mengangguk.

 _Sangat._ Kushina merasa sangat tidak percaya diri.

"Menurutku kau terlihat cantik. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa begitu," ujar Minato sambil melangkah lagi menuju parkiran yang sudah berada di depan mata.

 _Menurutku kau terlihat cantik. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa begitu._

Kushina tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut 'mantan' musuhnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusaja ia dengar. Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuatnya mematung di ambang pintu menuju parkiran.

"Cepatlah Kushina, atau kita akan terlambat!" panggil Minato sambil membuka pintu mobil hitamnya.

 _Kushina?_

Kenapa pemuda ini selalu saja berhasil membuat jantung Kushina berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena memanggil nama depannya?

. . . . .

"Saya barusaja melihat Minato Namikaze melewati pintu masuk."

"Bagus. Awasi dia. Tempatkan anak buahmu di dekat tempat duduk mereka."

"Baik, Madara- _sama_."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Kembali lagi bersama Rinka~ Maaf ya karena baru update akibat menumpuknya tugas hahahahahaha. Oke, gimana minna? Semoga kalian suka dan tetap membaca fic ini dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mereview, follow dan fav. Arigatou gozaimashita~ ^.^**

 **Then.. Reply time!**

 **Nu shi Hottest Queens :** Hahaha gapapa kok. Santai aja kayak di pantai~ Makasih ya sudah review lagi :3 Ini uda dilanjut lagi kok. Btw itu tulisan korea kan? author buta bahasa dan tulisan korea hahahahahaha*plak* . Okeh. Review lageh yaa

 **Oke minnatachi, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Jaaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	12. Chapter 11 : Auction

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Auction"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Pelelangan sudah dimulai, begitu juga dengan misi S.A.D. Mereka mulai berpencar untuk menjalankan tugas masing-masing dan Kushina harus mendapatkan benda legendaris kembali bersama Minato. Bagaimana caranya?

* * *

 _ **Cerita sebelumnya**_

 _"Menurutku kau terlihat cantik. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa begitu," ujar Minato sambil melangkah lagi menuju parkiran yang sudah berada di depan mata._

 _Menurutku kau terlihat cantik. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa begitu._

 _Kushina tertegun mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut 'mantan' musuhnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusaja ia dengar. Dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuatnya mematung di ambang pintu menuju parkiran._

 _"Cepatlah Kushina, atau kita akan terlambat!" panggil Minato sambil membuka pintu mobil hitamnya._

 _Kushina?_

 _Kenapa pemuda ini selalu saja berhasil membuat jantung Kushina berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena memanggil nama depannya?_

 _. . . . ._

 _"Saya barusaja melihat Minato Namikaze melewati pintu masuk."_

 _"Bagus. Awasi dia. Tempatkan anak buahmu di dekat tempat duduk mereka."_

 _"Baik, Madara-sama."_

* * *

 **Enjoy reading :)**

 **.**

Gedung tempat pelelangan ilegal itu diadakan berada di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, bahkan bisa dibilang tempat ini terisolasi oleh hutan. Semacam vila yang berada di tengah hutan. Jiraiya dan yang lain akhirnya dapat mengetahui lokasi pelelangan ilegal—yang sejak dulu tidak bisa ditemukan—berkat Minato.

Minato berjalan berdampingan dengan Kushina yang masih merasa terkejut dengan adanya tempat seperti ini di tengah hutan.

"Aku tidak menyangka tempat ini adalah tempat pelelangan ilegal itu," komentar Kushina setelah turun dari mobil bersama Minato.

Minato terkekeh, "kau terkejut, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak terkejut kalau kau mengetahui tempat ini mengingat kau _mantan_ kaki tangan Madara," jawab Kushina dengan cueknya.

"Err.. bagaimana aku harus menanggapi ini..?" tutur Minato atas pernyataan Kushina dan gadis itu hanya mengedikkan bahu. Kemudian pasangan—ralat—rekan satu tim itu berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan santai tanpa tahu jika ada beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka sejak mereka turun dari mobil.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan dan Nona," ujar salah seorang pria penjaga pintu masuk dengan pakaian ala _butler_. Kushina dan Minato pun berjalan masuk.

"Hei, apa kira-kira ada harta karun hasil curian yang tersembunyi di sini?" bisik Kushina yang sontak membuat Minato menahan tawanya. Minato sama sekali tidak menyangka jika salah satu agen terbaik S.A.D ini ternyata polos juga.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Minato.

Sepanjang jalan menuju ruang pelelangan, para pria sering kali menatap Kushina dengan wajah terpesona. Bahkan ada yang sampai menumpahkan isi gelasnya ketika Kushina melewati mereka.

"Uhh.. Kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan pakaianku? Aku tahu ini tidak akan berjalan baik!" eluh Kushina yang merasa terganggu atas pandangan para pria yang ada di sana. Alih-alih menjawab, Minato justru menatap gadis itu dan membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Kenapa kau juga menatapku seperti itu?! Aku akan membunuhmu!" ancam Kushina seraya berjalan mendahului namun lengan kirinya dipegang Minato.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Jangan jauh-jauh. Kau takkan pernah tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu, Uzumaki- _san_ ," ujar Minato dan sontak saja membuat Kushina merasa canggung, lalu gadis itu mengangguk mengingat ia berada di tempat yang kebanyakan isinya adalah para mafia dan kolektor barang ilegal.

"Dan..Lagipula mereka menatapmu karena mereka terpesona padamu. Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi kau memang cantik," lanjut Minato. Cepat-cepat Kushina menarik lengan kirinya dari cengkeraman Minato dan memalingkan mukanya.

 _"_ _Kenapa sih dia ini?!"_ rutuk Kushina dalam hati. "Ayo cepat masuk!" ajak Kushina tak sabar.

Beberapa orang mulai ramai memasuki ruangan mirip gedung opera itu. Sejauh yang bisa dipandang Kushina, semua orang memakai pakaian formai. _Tuxedo_ bagi pria dan _dress_ bagi wanita tentunya. Hal yang tidak disukai Kushina. Lagipula kenapa pula mereka berpakaian seperti sedang pesta? Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka juga terhitung orang-orang kaya yang mungkin namanya sudah dikenal di _dunia ini_.

Pertama kali Kushina menginjakkan kaki ke dalam ruang lelang mirip gedung opera itu, ia terkesima dengan interior ruangan itu. Semua serba dominan merah dan emas—jangan lupa dengan desain ruangan yang begitu elegan yang sanggup membuat orang di dalamnya merasa nyaman dan senang hanya dengan melihat ukiran-ukiran yang ada di pangkal dan ujung pilar-pilar tembok itu.

"Hei, apakah mereka semua ini kriminal?" tanya Kushina dengan berbisik. Minato tersenyum miring dan melirik gadis bersurai merah di sampingnya.

"Yah.. Bisa dibilang begitu. Mafia. Kau tahu lah—dengan anak buah dan dunia bawah," jawab Minato dan Kushina hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kalau mereka tahu aku seorang agen S.A.D, mungkin aku hanya tinggal nama, ya?" pikir Kushina sambil memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang berkelompok—atau lebih terlihat seperti bos dan pengawalnya. Jarang sekali ada orang yang datang sendiri atau berpasangan lawan jenis seperti dirinya dan Minato Namikaze.

" _Wow_.. Apakah Nona _Bloody Mary_ takut dengan gerombolan mafia sekarang?" ejek Minato yang membuat Kushina melirik tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak takut. Hanya bersikap realistis. Ada puluhan mafia dengan ratusan anak buah. Jangan sampai aku mati konyol di sini," balas Kushina kemudian mendahului Minato untuk duduk di tribun yang berada di tengah. Minato pun menyusul Kushina dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mati? Oh, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu."

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya sementara Minato hanya melempar senyum. Kushina heran, mengapa pria ini begitu mudah tersenyum, dan senyumnya mungkin sudah cukup untuk membuat para wanita bungkam. Jujur saja Kushina mengakui itu.

. . . . .

Jiraiya bersama anggota timnya sudah berada di ruang kontrol listrik. Mereka mulai menyebar dalam dua tim. Jiraiya bersama Chouza, sementara Shikaku bersama Sakumo dan Mikoto. Kedua tim itu sama-sama mencari orang-orang yang diberitahu oleh Minato sebagai anak buah Madara.

Shikaku, Mikoto dan Sakumo menaiki sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari besi menuju lantai empat, tempat dimana para mafia yang mengikuti pelelangan menginap.

"Bagaimana Fugaku? Sudah menemukan mereka?" tanya Jiraiya melalui alat komunikasi di telinganya. Pria bernama Fugaku—yang sedari tadi berada di luar gedung sambil memantau situasi di luar—menjawab, "aku melihat salah satu dari foto orang yang diberikan Namikaze. Pria berambut oranye itu barusaja masuk dengan gadis berambut biru."

"Minato, kau bisa mendengarnya?" Jiraiya beralih bertanya pada Minato.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk kemari," jawab Minato.

"Bersiaplah untuk keadaan terburuk," tukas Jiraiya.

Sementara itu, Shikaku, Mikoto dan Sakumo telah berada di lantai empat dengan mengenakan pakaian formal untuk berbaur.

"Uwah! Apa mereka semua mafia?!" tanya Mikoto setelah beberapa kali berpapasan dengan sekelompok orang dengan wajah kaku dan sangar.

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini?" tanya Sakumo heran setelah mendengar ekspresi Mikoto. Gadis Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan.

"Maksudku ini seperti masuk ke sarang penjahat. Kudengar para mafia itu saling terhubung," ujar Mikoto membela diri.

"Karena itu jangan sampai memancing mereka. Kita hanya perlu mencari Madara dan anak buahnya. Itu prioritas kita," tutur Sakumo yang dibalas anggukan oleh Mikoto.

"Aku jadi khawatir dengan Kushina.." kata Mikoto.

"Ah, iya. Wanita itu mudah sekali terpancing emosinya. Tapi kupikir Minato bisa menenangkannya," sambung Shikaku.

. . . . .

Kedua mata Kushina mendelik ketika _mc_ di panggung yang didampingi oleh seorang wanita bergaun merah menunjukkan sebuah kotak kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat dua buah bola mata berwarna semerah darah.

"A—apa itu bola ma—mata?!" ujar Kushina yang tak percaya ketika melihat dua bola mata di dalam kotak kaca itu dan ditambah lagi dilelangkan!

"Kita mulai dari angka 100 juta. Karena mata merah ini sangat langka dan hanya sangat sedikit orang yang memilikinya. Baiklah tuan yang ada di sana?" ujar _mc_ itu dengan santai seakan benda itu adalah barang dagangan biasa layaknya barang antik yang luar biasa. Nyatanya hal itu membuat Kushina bergidik ngeri dan kesal.

"Seratus tujuh puluh lima juta!"

"Dua ratus juta!"

"Dua ratus sepuluh!"

Oh astaga! Lihat saja antusiasme manusia-manusia ini. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan? Yang benar saja!

"Orang-orang ini sudah sinting!" rutuk Kushina dengan suara pelan. Minato melirik gadis yang terlihat marah di sisinya itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Memang ada beberapa mafia yang memiliki hobi yang mengerikan. Seperti mengoleksi anggota tubuh misalnya," jelas Minato dengan santai seakan tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?" tanya Kushina heran. Minato menatap lurus ke arah panggung yang mulai dipenuhi sorak sorai karena dua bola mata itu telah terjual.

"Kuakui memang mengerikan. Beginilah dunia mereka. Kalau kau tanya aku terganggu atau tidak, tentu saja aku terganggu, Uzumaki- _san_ ," jawab Minato yang entah mengapa suaranya semakin pelan.

"Aku penasaran. Bagaimana mereka mendapatkannya?" tanya Kushina lagi. Terlalu banyak hal yang masih belum ia mengerti di dunia keji ini. Sementara Minato hanya menyunggingkan senyum masam. Tanpa menatap Kushina, pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu menjawab dengan suara lirih, "dengan membunuh."

Kushina sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan ia dengar. Gadis itu tak begitu terkejut, hanya saja wajah Minato-lah yang membuatnya terus menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat.

"Sama seperti yang kulakukan..." bisik Minato dengan sangat lirih. Kushina tak begitu mendengarnya, namun karena ia terus memerhatikan wajah Minato, ia memerhatikan gerakan bibirnya dan mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

 _Apa Minato juga membunuh untuk memasukkan organ tubuh ke pelelangan ini?Apa ia pernah melakukan hal sekeji itu?_

Cepat-cepat Kushina menghapus gagasan bodoh yang barusaja melintasi pikirannya. Ia tahu Minato hanya dimanfaatkan dan sejauh yang ia tahu, Minato _mungkin_ bukan pria semacam itu. _Kalau saja. Hanya kalau saja Minato dikendalikan lagi, apakah ia akan dibunuh olehnya?_

Mungkin saja.

"Uzumaki- _san?_ Apa yang kau lamunkan? Permata Api sudah keluar!" ujar Minato yang membuyarkan lamunan Kushina.

"Ah—eh! Sungguh?!"

Benar saja, pria _mc_ itu sudah ditemani seorang wanita lain dengan gaun merah yang mendorong sebuah _trolly_ mirip meja yang bisa didorong. Di atas _trolly_ itu terdapat sebuah bantal merah kecil dan sebuah kotak kaca dengan Permata Api di dalamnya. Permata itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu indah dan membuat seluruh pasang mata di sana terpesona hingga tak ada yang bersuara hingga _mc_ itu membuka lelang.

"Baiklah. Kami punya dua benda istimewa hari ini. Yang pertama, seperti yang kalian lihat, benda legendaris Konohagakure, Permata Api! Kita mulai dari harga tiga ratus juta!" ujar _mc_ itu dengan antusias. Namun sepertinya para _audience_ di sini tampak berpikir keras.

Tiga ratus juta untuk sebuah benda legendaris. Itu bukanlah harga yang murah, namun sesuai dengan benda itu.

"Tiga ratus tiga puluh." Akhirnya seseorang memasang harga setelah yang lain terlihat berpikir keras. Kushina memandang pria tua berambut keperakan yang barusaja mengangkat nomornya untuk memberi harga. Setelah pria itu duduk, belum ada orang yang berdiri. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpikir—atau sedang mengecek keuangan mereka. Harga sebesar itu, bagaimana Kushina akan mendapatkan benda itu?! Ia tak memiliki uang sebanyak itu! Kalau saja ia adalah seorang tuan putri dari keluarga kaya yang—

"Tiga ratus empat puluh!"

—membeli dengan harga tinggi.

Kushina menoleh dengan cepat setelah suara yang familiar baginya terdengar. Ia tak bisa percaya bahwa Minato Namikaze barusaja memasang harga tiga ratus empat puluh juta.

"Mi—minato! Kau yakin? Darimana kita bisa dapat uang—"

"Jangan pikirkan itu, Uzumaki- _san_ ," ujarnya sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir dan tersenyum seakan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kushina hanya melongo melihat reaksi Minato yang ter;ihat sangat tenang.

"Tiga ratus lima puluh!" seru pria tua yang memasang harga sebelum Minato.

"Oh astaga! Bagaimana ini Minato?!" eluh Kushina mulai panik dengan angka yang bertambah dan berada di luar jangkauan Kushina. Memikirkan memiliki uang sebanyak itu saja tidak.

"Empat ratus!" kali ini Minato membalas. Sementara Kushina hanya menunduk lesu memikirkan bagaimana mereka harus membayar harga tak masuk akal itu.

"Wah, sepertinya dua pria di sana sama-sama tak mau kalah! Tawaran tertinggi masih berada pada tuan bernomer empat di sana. Tuan bernomer dua puluh lima bagaimana? Apakah anda akan memasang harga lebih tinggi lagi?" tanya _mc_ itu dengan antusias melihat persaingan dua pria itu.

Kushina memerhatikan pria tua dengan angka dua puluh lima itu. Ia terlihat agak kesal dan melirik ke arahnya tajam. Kushina memalingkan wajahnya.

"Empat ratus lima puluh!" rupanya pria tua itu masih tak mau kalah.

 _"_ _Kalau begini lebih baik kucuri saja benda legendaris itu, haaah..."_ rutuk Kushina dalam hati.

"Minato.. Aku tidak keberatan jika kita harus mencurinya nanti.." ujar Kushina lemas.

"Lima ratus!" suara Minato terdengar tak lama kemudian dan berhasil membuat Kushina dan semua orang yang ada di sana melongo tak percaya. Pemuda ini jauh lebih gila ketika menentukan harga.

Tampaknya harga Minato berhasil membuat pria tua itu terdiam dan duduk. Ia tak melakukan penawaran lagi. Pak tua itu menyerah.

"Tidak ada tawaran lagi?" _mc_ itu memastikan tak ada orang yang mengangkat nomor.

"Baiklah! Permata Api jatuh ke tangan pria bernomer empat di sana. Selamat, Tuan!"

Minato pun duduk dan menoleh pada Kushina yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah dan kelihatan tak bersemangat.

"Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Minato tak sadar. Kushina hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah pasrah sambil beberapa kali menghela napas. Sementara Minato hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau khawatir dengan harganya?" tebak Minato.

"Tentu saja, _baka!_ Darimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sementara Pasir Merah belum-"

"Sssh... Kau tenang saja, Uzumaki- _san_. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Kau hanya perlu duduk dan bersikaplah seperti biasa," sela Minato sambil meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. Kushina menghela napas lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang jika mengetahui harga sebesar itu?

. . . . .

"Permata Api jatuh ke tangan Namikaze, Tuan," lapor Nagato pada Madara yang sedari tadi duduk santai di sofa kamar hotelnya.

"Lalu, apakah agen-agen itu berada di sana?" tanya Madara sambil memainkan gelas sampanyenya.

"Kami hanya melihat seorang gadis dari S.A.D. Hanya dia saja yang terlihat, tampaknya ia tidak sendirian, Tuan."

"Siapa?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis yang bersama Minato Namikaze sekarang ini, Tuan."

Madara terdiam sejenak dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang kini hanya tersisa es batu di dalamnya.

"Aku punya ide menarik. Sambungkan aku pada Yahiko dan Konan," katanya penuh keyakinan.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hai minna~ lama rasanya nggak update hahahaha. Maafkan karena tugas yang terlalu banyak hingga project UAS yang ga bisa ditinggal hiks. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah setia membaca fic' gaje ini hahahaha. Arigatou ne~ jangan lupa mereview, klik fav atau follow yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *kemasukan kecoak***

 **Yak cukup begitu saja haha.**

 **Jyaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	13. Chapter 12 : Assault

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Assault"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Minato dan Kushina menghadiri pelangan untuk mendapatkan dua benda legendaris. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu mendapatkannya, kan? Di sisi lain Madara dan anak buahnya mulai bergerak.

* * *

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya..._**

"Permata Api jatuh ke tangan Namikaze, Tuan," lapor Nagato pada Madara yang sedari tadi duduk santai di sofa kamar hotelnya.

"Lalu, apakah agen-agen itu berada di sana?" tanya Madara sambil memainkan gelas sampanyenya.

"Kami hanya melihat seorang gadis dari S.A.D. Hanya dia saja yang terlihat, tampaknya ia tidak sendirian, Tuan."

"Siapa?"

"Kushina Uzumaki. Gadis yang bersama Minato Namikaze sekarang ini, Tuan."

Madara terdiam sejenak dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya yang kini hanya tersisa es batu di dalamnya.

"Aku punya ide menarik. Sambungkan aku pada Yahiko dan Konan," katanya penuh keyakinan.

* * *

Setelah mengambil Permata Api di atas panggung, Minato berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

Minato menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia melirik sekitarnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang sedang mengawasinya.

Minato menghela napas pendek. "Ah.. tentu saja mereka ada di sini," eluhnya ketika ia menangkap beberapa wajah yang tak asing baginya. Wajah yang sering ia temui dulu.

Anak buah Madara.

Minato pun melanjutkan langkahnya dan kembali ke sisi Kushina yang tersenyum lebar ketika melihatnya membawa kotak kaca berisi Permata Api.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Permata Api seindah ini jika dilihat dari dekat!"seru Kushina ketika Minato menyodorkan kotak itu padanya.

"Masih ada satu lagi, Uzumaki- _san_. Jangan senang dulu," ujar Minato mengingatkan dan membuat bahu Kushina seketika merosot mengingat pengorbanan uang yang harus ditanggung.

"Minato.. Kalau aku menjual mobil dan perhiasan, apakah cukup untuk menebus ini?" tanya Kushina dengan serius. Minato bahkan sempat melongo dibuatnya.

"Mungkin saja," canda Minato dan membuat Kushina kembali menatap Permata Api itu lekat-lekat.

"Aku merasa jika gajiku beberapa tahun lagi akan lenyap..." eluh Kushina penuh penyesalan. Sedangkan Minato hanya menahan tawanya.

Tak lama kemudian, pria _mc_ di panggung kembali membuka lelang dengan Pasir Merah yang sudah berada di panggung.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Kali ini kami memiliki benda legendaris lain yaitu Pasir Merah dari Suna!"

. . . . .

"Katakan padaku dimana Madara Uchiha." Jiraiya mencengkeram kerah kemeja salah seorang pengawal yang menghalangi pintu.

Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru tersenyum remeh. Sontak saja Jiraiya membenturkan punggung pria itu ke tembok. Pengawal itu meringis kesakitan dan membuka sebelah matanya.

"Katakan atau kau tidak akan melihat hari esok!" ancam Jiraiya. Pengawal itu menatap mata Jiraiya yang menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman. Pria itu tak berkutik.

Jiraiya mengencangkan cengkeramannya hingga membuat pria itu tercekik.

"Katakan—padaku.." ujar Jiraiya penuh penekanan.

"Lupakan dia Jiraiya- _sama_. Aku sudah mendapat info dimana Madara berada," interupsi Mikoto sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas. Jiraiya berdecak kesal kemudian menghempaskan pria itu begitu saja. Lalu ia pergi bersama Mikoto dan Chouza.

"Dimana Shikaku dan Sakumo?" tanya Jiraiya sambil berjalan cepat.

"Lantai empat."

Ketiganya pun segera memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai empat. Di dalam _lift_ , Jiraiya masih terlihat kesal dengan pengawal yang sama sekali tak memberinya secuil informasi. Ia merasa waktunya terbuang sia-sia.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkan info itu, Mikoto?" tanya Jiraiya penasaran. Mikoto mengedikkan bahunya.

"Interogasi."

"Bagaimana—kau?"

"Oh ayolah, caramu menginterogasi menggunakan ancaman begitu sudah kuno, Pimpinan. Aku memakai cara yang lebih modern," jawab Mikoto santai. Jiraiya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap salah satu anak buahnya itu dengan malas.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Mikoto dengan tawa jail.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku hanya tertarik dengan wanita," jawab Jiraiya asal yang membuat Mikoto memutar bola matanya pasrah akan kelakukan pimpinannya.

. . . . .

"Apa katamu?! Lima ratus tujuh puluh lima?! Pasir Merah? Astaga kita akan menjadi gelandangan kalau begini caranya!" seru Kushina panik setelah keluar dari ruang lelang. Minato hanya memasang tampang kaget dan menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Kau tidak perlu berlebihan Uzumaki- _san_. Kita tidak akan jadi gelandangan, kok," ujar Minato.

"Ta—tapi Minato.. lima ratus juta ditambah lima ratus tujuh puluh lima juta itu kan—"

"Satu milyar tujuh puluh lima juta. Iya, aku tahu."

"TAHU?!"

Lagi-lagi Minato menutup telinganya. Sepertinya Kushina benar-benar sudah bisa mengalahkan _megaphone_ atau _speaker_ sekarang.

"Minato, sungguh. Bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Kushina mengkhawatirkan tentang hal ini.

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Sebaiknya kita menaruh benda-benda ini ke mobil. Atau kau mau menunggu di sini?" tawar Minato. Kushina menggeleng cepat. Ia sangat tidak sudi berada di tempat dengan banyak mafia ditambah lagi organ-organ tubuh yang dilelang seperti barang antik. Tidak tidak tidak.

Kushina pun mengikuti langkah Minato menuju parkiran.

 _Bagaimana hasil pelelangannya?_

Suara Jiraiya terdengar di alat komunikasi milik Minato dan Kushina. Sontak saja keduanya menyentuh telinga mereka.

"Berjalan lancar dan—"

"—pria ini barusaja menghambur-hamburkan uang," sahut Kushina dengan jengkel. Gelak tawa Jiraiya terdengar nyaring di telinga mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Kushina.

 _Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Suna dan Konoha sudah sepakat akan menunjang sebagian biayanya._

"Lalu sebagiannya lagi?" tanya Kushina seakan takut jika uangnya harus raib untuk pelelangan ini.

 _Minato akan mengurus sisanya. Benar, kan?_

"Iya," jawab Minato dengan tenang. Kushina hanya menoleh pada Minato dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana—"

 _Sudahlah. Sekarang bantu kami menemukan Madara dan anak buahnya. Kututup sekarang._

Kushina menoleh pada Minato lagi dan pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

Kushina dan Minato telah sampai di parkiran dan seusai meletakkan dua benda legendaris itu mereka bergegas masuk.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Minato," kata Kushina.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanya Minato sambil terus berjalan.

"Apa kau—"

"—ssst! Tetaplah di belakangku, Uzumaki- _san_!" sela Minato sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke belakang mengisaratkan Kushina untuk berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka anak buah Madara. Sepertinya mereka tahu kita keluar dari ruangan lelang," jelas Minato. Kedua manik safir itu terus mengikuti pergerakan dua pria yang berjarak lima meter di depannya.

"Sudah kuduga kita diawasi sejak memasuki tempat ini. Tapi kenapa aku tidak melihat Yahiko dan Konan?" ujar Minato pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah kita harus memancing mereka menjauh?" tanya Kushina. Minato diam untuk sesaat sebelum menjawab Kushina.

"Kita tidak bisa memancing mereka ke hutan, Fugaku ada di sana. Mereka akan memberitahu bos mereka."

Kushina melemparkan tas jinjing yang sedari tadi menggantung di pergelangan tangannya. Kemudian kedua tangannya mengangkat rambut merahnya dan mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Minato menatap Kushina yang menguncir rambutnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Entah mengapa—sedikit banyak—pemuda itu terpesona padanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap."

"Tapi aku tidak punya pistol," kata Kushina sambil mengedikkan bahunya sementara Minato menyunggingkan senyuman lagi.

"Serahkan padaku. Lagipula bela dirimu sudah cukup," tutur Minato sambil membuka kancing _tuxedo_ dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Sudah cukup untuk bisa menjatuhkan pencuri seperti mereka—oh! Aku lupa kau juga pencuri," ujar Kushina yang membuat Minato hanya menyipitkan matanya karena merasa tersinggung.

"Yah sudah cukup mengobrolnya. Mereka sudah mendekat," kata Minato

"Omong-omong, Paman. Ada dua anak buah Madara di depan kami. Setelah ini beres, kami akan menemuimu," lanjut Minato beralih pada alat komunikasinya.

 _Jangan mati, ya!_

Kemudian dua orang asing itu mendekati Minato dan Kushina satu lawan satu. Dengan cepat salah satu pria menyerang Kushina menggunakan tangan kanannya dan ditepis dengan mudah oleh gadis dengan julukan ' _bloddy mary'_ itu. Kushina meninju perut pria itu dengan keras hingga ia mundur tiga langkah. Bagus Kushina!

Sementara itu, berbeda dengan Kushina yang cenderung tidak sabaran, Minato malah menunggu serangan lawannya dengan santai. Tepat ketika pria di hadapannya meluncurkan tonjokan, Minato hanya menghindar dan menghindar.

Ia menunggu kesempatan. Ketika pria itu menghentikan serangannya dan memilih menurunkan kuda-kudanya—setidaknya ia terlihat lengah—Minato menyerangnya dengan cepat, menonjok wajahnya dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Pria itu masih sadarkan diri.

Minato berjongkok di dekat pria itu dan mendekatkan wajah ke telinganya.

"Jadi, Tuan yang baik hati, katakan dimana Madara berada?" tanya Minato. Pria itu tak menjawab, ia malah meludah.

"Aku yakin kau tahu dimana dia, iya kan?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahu penkhianat sepertimu? Tidak ada untung—"

"Ah, maaf saja aku tertarik dengan alasanmu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab dan _kunai_ ini takkan melukai lehermu, Tuan," sela Minato sambil mendekatkan ujung _kunai_ nya hingga menyentuh kulit leher pria itu.

Pria itu menelan ludahnya. Ia tahu logam itu sangat dekat dengan pembuluh nadinya, dan dengan sekali goresan, lehernya akan terluka atau lebih buruk dari itu.

"Jadi? Mau memberitahuku?" tanya Minato sekali lagi.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Sungguh! Dia—dia berpindah-pindah! " jawab pria itu sekenanya. Minato sedikit menggoreskan _kunai_ nya dan darah segar mulai menetes di sana.

"Berusahalah lebih baik. Katakan apapun yang kau tahu tentangnya!" kata Minato lagi.

"Te—terakhir kulihat, di—dia berada di tempat ini. Di salah satu kamar di lantai empat. Aku tidak tahu lagi selain itu! Ja—jadi jauhkan benda itu dari leher—oh astaga! Aku mohon hentikan!" pria itu memohon ketika Minato menarik lengannya ke belakang dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan suara 'kratak' di sana. Apakah Minato barusaja mematahkan tulangnya?

"Bagus! Terima kasih!" ujar Minato sambil berdiri. Pria di bawahnya mencoba mendongak meminta penjelasan, "apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganku?! Kau mematahkannya?!"

Minato menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya membuat tanganmu terkilir, percayalah!" kata Minato sambil tersenyum dan membiarkan pria itu merutuk dan berusaha menahan sakit di tangannya.

Sementara itu Kushina masih berjibaku dengan lawannya. Ia menendang, menonjok, menangkis serangan lawannya dengan cepat—mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu masih menggunakan gaun panjang. Entah kenapa ia masih bisa bergerak dengan leluasa.

DUAKK

Kushina menendang pria itu hingga punggungnya membentur tembok pembatas dengan keras.

Melihat aksi Kushina barusan, Minato tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menelan ludah.

 _"_ _Uhh..aku tidak ingin membuatnya marah lagi.."_ batin Minato.

Setelah itu lawannya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah yang sudah babak belur di sana sini dan rasa sakit di punggung tentunya. Kushina membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sudah selesai?Ayo segera temukan Paman dan yang lain," ajak Minato. Kushina pun mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Minato.

. . . . .

"Aku akan menghadang mereka, Tuan," tutur Nagato yang langsung diiyakan oleh Madara. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dan berjalan santai di koridor. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Sebaiknya kalian keluar. Saya yakin kalian lebih suka berhadapan langsung ketimbang kucing-kucingan begini, kan?" tutur Nagato dengan santainya.

Dua orang muncul di hadapan Nagato dari belokan koridor. Jiraiya dan Chouza menyambut pemuda bersurai merah itu. Jiraiya muncul dengan cengirannya sementara Chouza terlihat waspada.

"Ah.. Para agen dari S.A.D, ya? Senang bertemu dengan kalian," sapa Nagato ramah—atau terkesan dibuat-buat.

"Kau..anak buah Madara, ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau masih muda. Sayang sekali.." komentar Jiraiya setelah bertemu langsung dengan anak buah Madara.

"Anda sudah terlalu tua untuk urusan ini, Tuan. Sebaiknya anda tidak menghalangi bos saya," balas Nagato dengan nada santai. Pemuda itu begitu tenang.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya," jawab Jiraiya sambil menodongkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuk dengan tiba-tiba.

DOR

Nagato dengan sigap menghindar dan mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Mikoto dan Shikaku, kami akan buat celah, Sakumo tetaplah di sana dan bidik dia dengan benar. Setelah itu kalian harus bergegas mencari Madara!" perintah Jiraiya dengan suara pelan. Ketiga anak buah yang dimaksud mengangguk dengan mantab.

Jiraiya dan Chouza saling menodongkan pistol ke arah pemuda berambut merah di hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datar. Sementara Mikoto, Shikaku dan Sakumo masih bersembunyi di balik dinding menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau tidak ingin memberitahu dimana bosmu, ya?" tanya Jiraiya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu tak menjawab dan masih bersikukuh menodongkan pistol.

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain," gumam Jiraiya menarik pelatuk untuk kedua kalinya dan sukses membuat Nagato harus bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Jiraiya dan Chouza mulai melangkah maju dan mengisaratkan Mikoto dan Shikaku untuk bergerak.

Tapi semua tak berjalan semulus itu. Nagato mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari balik pilar dan menarik pelatuk hingga membuat keempat agen itu tersentak.

"Sialan!" umpat Jiraiya setelah mengetahui timah panas itu hampir mengenai telinga kirinya. Jika ia tak segera bergeser ke kanan karena terkejut, telinga kirinya jelas akan terluka atau bahkan matanya.

Nagato masih bersembunyi.

Jiraiya dan ketiga anak buahnya berjalan lagi dengan perlahan semakin mendekati tempat Nagato bersembunyi. Sedikit lagi—tepat ketika mereka berada di dekat pilar itu—mereka bisa meringkus Nagato dan menginterogasinya sampai bosan.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang bermain kucing-kucingan di sini?" ejek Jiraiya mengembalikan perkataan Nagato.

Pemuda berambut merah itu keluar dari persembunyian dan membuat Jiraiya dan Chouza mengeratkan genggaman pistolnya.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya," katanya. Nagato mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lagi dari saku dalam jasnya. Kini ia memegang dua pistol.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lewat," tambah Nagato dingin. Sedetik kemudian kedua telunjuk Nagato menarik pelatuk bergantian. Tiga timah panas melesat menuju Jiraiya dan Chouza. Jiraiya berhasil menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik pilar sementara Chouza terlambat menghindar sehingga bahu kirinya terserempet timah panas.

Nagato mendekati mereka yang masih berada di balik pilar. Ia masih menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Jiraiya dan Chouza. Pemuda itu membuat jalan menuju kamar Madara sulit dilewati.

DOR

Kali ini giliran Sakumo yang menmebakkan peluru dan mengenai lengan kanan Nagato. Pemuda bersurai merah itu terlihat kaget dan mencari keberadaan si pemilik pistol.

"Bagus, Sakumo!" puji Chouza setelah mengetahui Nagato tertembak. "Kalian cepatlah keluar dan serang dia! Aku akan melindungi kalian dari belakang!" bisik Sakumo. Jiraiya dan Chouza pun keluar dan mulai menyerang mereka dengan tangan kosong. Sementara Nagato sibuk bertarung, Mikoto dan Shikaku segera melewati mereka.

DOR

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi. Kali ini menyerempet kaki kiri Nagato. Pemuda itu terlihat mulai emosi dan mundur ke belakang menghindari Jiraiya dan Chouza.

"Sepertinya ada orang ketiga, ya?" kata Nagato pelan. Ia menodongkan pistolnya lagi. Begitu juga dengan Sakumo.

"Disana rupanya..." ujar Nagato. Ia dan Sakumo bersamaan menembakkan peluru dan kedua peluru itu saling bertabrakan.

DOR

Pistol Sakumo terjatuh. Tembakan Nagato mengenai tangan Sakumo. Dengan begitu Sakumo bisa dilumpuhkan sementara.

"Tinggal kalian berdua sekarang..."

. . . . .

Minato dan Kushina memasuki _lift_ menuju lantai empat menyusul rekan mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak anak buah Madara?" tanya Kushina. Minato tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Cukup banyak. Tapi kita hanya perlu waspada dengan tiga orang. Nagato, Konan dan Yahiko," jawab Minato sambil menoleh ke arah gadis bersurai merah itu.

"Aku cukup yakin kita akan berhasil," ujar Kushina optimis. Minato menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan senang dulu. Mereka bertiga cukup hebat. Bahkan mengalahkan satu orang dari mereka sangat sulit, Uzumaki- _san_ ," jelas Minato. Kushina memalingkan mukanya. Ia merasa kesal. Bukan karena jawaban Minato, namun ada hal lain yang mengganggunya.

"Hei, Minato," panggilnya. Si pemilik nama hanya memandangi Kushina dan menjawab, "ya?"

"Coba panggil namaku.." pinta Kushina. Minato hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Kushina heran. Merasa ditatap seperti itu Kushina jadi gugup.

"Engg...tidak bermaksud apa-apa tapi..aah sudah panggil saja!" protes Kushina pada Minato yang bahkan belum menjawab apa-apa.

"Uzumaki- _san_?" panggil Minato. Kushina hanya mengedip-kedipkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia seperti menyadari ssuatu.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang aneh, Minato!" ujarnya. "Hah? Apanya aneh? Bukankah itu namamu?" tanya Minato tak paham.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'Uzumaki'? Sedangkan aku memanggilmu 'Minato'?" tanya Kushina.

"Memangnya kenapa?" pertanyaan Minato membuat Kushina membeku sesaat. Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga ia mempermasalahkan panggilan itu? Apa Kushina berharap Minato memanggilnya 'Kushina' dan membuat jantungnya berdegub lebih kencang? Atau...

Apapun itu hanya Kushina dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja."

TING

Suara dentingan _lift_ terdengar bersamaan dengan kedua bilah pintu yang terbuka.

"Kita harus bergegas untuk—"

Segera setelah pintu _lift_ terbuka, seorang gadis berambut biru berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Minato," sapa gadis bersurai biru dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar di rambutnya.

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Yah..baru beberapa minggu omong-omong," balas Minato.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring dan tiba-tiba saja selembar kartu _bridge_ menancap di dinding _lift_ dan sontak membuat Kushina dan Minato menghindarinya.

"Cih!" umpat Minato yang dengan segera menekan-nekan tombol _lift_ untuk turun dan meninggalkan gadis itu di lantai empat.

"Apa itu tadi?! Yang benar saja kartu bisa setajam itu?!" protes Kushina yang masih kaget. "Dan..siapa dia?" lanjutnya.

"Konan. Dia salah satu dari tiga anak buah Madara yang kubicarakan tadi. Soal kartu itu, itu bukan kartu biasa. Dia membuat senjata semacam lempengan tipis yang dibuat mirip kartu yang tajamnya seperti pisau," jelas Minato.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kita jadi tidak bisa membantu Mikoto dan yang lain?" tanya Kushina. Minato menggeleng.

"Sekarang kita punya lawan sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan jika Mikoto dan yang lain berhasil mengalahkan Nagato, masih ada Yahiko. Aku yakin dia juga ada di atas," kata Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Kushina dengan yakin.

"Kita harus melawan Konan. Tidak ada pilihan lain."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

Hai lagi minna-san~ maaf ya update-nya lama banget sampai beberapa bulan karena Rinka harus nyelesein tugas akhir semester yang gabisa ditinggal huehueee.. Tapi itu semua sudah berlalu dan sekarang liburan yey! Makasih buat kalian yang baca fic' ini yah. Review, follow dan favorite sangat diterima dan yah usul kritik atau saran demi kemajuan *maju kemane nih?* fic ini Rinka harapkan hehehe. Sebenernya Rinka pengen bikin fic lain lagi tapi belum ada ide hahahaha. Ya kali aja kalian punya ide untuk memancing(?) otak Rinka buat mikir wkwkwk.

Oke gitu ajah. Thanks again for you all and see you in the next chapter! :D

 **-Rinkazura-**


	14. Chapter 13 : Merah Muda

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Merah Muda"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Posisi Madara berhasil diketahui! Tim Jiraiya dan Minato mulai bergerak untuk menangkapnya, namun tentu saja sebelum menghadapi boss level, para pengawal akan menghadang. Begitu juga dengan 'pengawal' Madara. Apa ia berhasil ditangkap?

* * *

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya..._**

 _"Lama tidak berjumpa, Minato," sapa gadis bersurai biru dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar di rambutnya._

 _Minato menghela napas panjang. "Yah..baru beberapa minggu omong-omong," balas Minato._

 _Gadis itu tersenyum miring dan tiba-tiba saja selembar kartu bridge menancap di dinding lift dan sontak membuat Kushina dan Minato menghindarinya._

 _"Cih!" umpat Minato yang dengan segera menekan-nekan tombol lift untuk turun dan meninggalkan gadis itu di lantai empat._

 _"Apa itu tadi?! Yang benar saja kartu bisa setajam itu?!" protes Kushina yang masih kaget. "Dan..siapa dia?" lanjutnya._

 _"Konan. Dia salah satu dari tiga anak buah Madara yang kubicarakan tadi. Soal kartu itu, itu bukan kartu biasa. Dia membuat senjata semacam lempengan tipis yang dibuat mirip kartu yang tajamnya seperti pisau," jelas Minato._

 _"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kita jadi tidak bisa membantu Mikoto dan yang lain?" tanya Kushina. Minato menggeleng._

 _"Sekarang kita punya lawan sendiri-sendiri. Bahkan jika Mikoto dan yang lain berhasil mengalahkan Nagato, masih ada Yahiko. Aku yakin dia juga ada di atas," kata Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menatap Kushina dengan yakin._

 _"Kita harus melawan Konan. Tidak ada pilihan lain."_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading and review, minna :)**_

.

Kushina dan Minato masih berada di dalam _lift_ dan turun ke lantai tiga ketika Konan menghadang mereka di lantai empat.

Minato menarik napas panjang. "Uzumaki- _san_ , bawa ini," ujar Minato sambil menyerahkan pistolnya pada gadis bermata violet itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu? " tanya Kushina bingung. "Aku membawa _kunai_ ku, kau tahu kan?" jawab Minato sambil menepuk-nepuk saku jasnya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau akan tetap berada di belakangku. Aku akan menyerang Konan dan membuatnya sibuk, sementara kau bidik dia dari belakangku. Aku bisa mengandalkan akurasi tembakanmu, kan?" jelas Minato sambil menatap manik violet Kushina dengan serius.

Kushina menatap mata sebiru laut yang tajam itu. Ia mengangguk.

"Lalu..." ucap Minato. Ia berhenti sejenak seakan ragu-ragu. "Lalu apa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"—jangan sampai terluka," lanjut Minato cepat dan membuat Kushina tertegun. "Agen macam apa yang takut terluka? Haha,"candanya. Namun tawa Kushina terhenti ketika ia melihat mata safir Minato yang tajam.

Dia tidak bercanda rupanya.

"Tenang. Aku tidak mudah terluka," kata Kushina dengan nada bangga. Minato melirik angka di dekat pintu _lift_.

"Kau sudah siap? Berdirilah di belakangku," tukas Minato sebelum pintu _lift_ terbuka.

TING

Minato menyiapkan _kunai_ di tangan kanannya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, sementara Kushina bersiap dengan pistolnya.

Glek.

Minato menelan ludah. Ketegangan jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

Pintu _lift_ terbuka perlahan dan sesosok gadis berambut biru mulai terlihat. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu _lift_.

Tepat ketika pintu terbuka separuh, Minato melemparkan kunainya ke arah gadis itu dan membuatnya kaget.

"Sial!" umpat Konan yang pipinya tergores _kunai_ Minato. Belum sempat gadis itu membalas serangan Minato, Kushina sudah membidik tepat di kening gadis itu.

"Dimana Madara?" tanya Kushina sambil mendekatkan ujung pistolnya ke kening Konan. Gadis itu terlihat ragu sejenak, kemudian wajahnya berangsur datar.

"Aku terkejut Minato bisa bekerja sama dengan agen S.A.D. Dan kau orang yang berani," ujarnya.

"Katakan saja dimana dia?!" seru Kushina mulai terpancing. Konan hanya tersenyum sinis. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pirang?!" tanya Konan. Minato tertawa, "haha. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak melempar kartu-kartu itu pada kami."

Minato mengikat tangan Konan dengan erat sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kau memang hobi mencari masalah, ya? Dulu mencoba kabur, kemudian berkhianat, dan sekarang kau ingin menangkap Madara- _sama_ ," tutur Konan yang kemudian bahunya ditarik ke belakang oleh Minato dan didudukkan bersandar pada dinding.

"Fugaku, kau bisa dengar? Aku menangkap salah satu anak buah Madara di lantai tiga," kata Minato.

 _Aku akan mengirimkan Arashi dan anak buahnya kesana._

"Oke."

 _Omong-omong bagaimana Jiraiya-sama dan yang lain?_

"Di lantai empat. Anak buah Madara yang lain menghadangnya. Aku masih belum bisa menghubungi mereka," jelas Minato.

. . . . .

BUAGH!

Jiraiya menendang wajah Nagato hingga ia terpental ke samping. Pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai dan memegangi pipi kirinya kemudian menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Tendangan Jiraiya benar-benar keras untuk ukuran pria paruh baya. Kini kedua pistol Nagato sudah berada di tangan Sakumo dan sepertinya ia tak punya senjata lagi.

"Kau kuat juga, ya? Biasanya orang-orang sudah pingsan jika kutendang seperti itu," puji Jiraiya setelah mengetahui Nagato masih 'sehat'.

 _"_ _Cih..dimana Konan?! Apa dia sudah tertangkap?"_ batin Nagato smabil mencoba berdiri. Jiraiya tidak diam saja. Ia mencengkeram kerah kemeja Nagato, "kau masih mau melawan?" tanyanya setengah mengancam.

"Oh tidak-tidak. Kami punya kejutan yang lebih baik," jawab Nagato sambil tersenyum lebar.

. . . . .

Mikoto dan Shikaku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kamar. Pintu itu bernomor 401, nomer yang diberitahukan pada Mikoto. Shikaku dan Mikoto menyiapkan pistolnya. Mikoto membuka kenop pintu sementara Shikaku bersiap di belakangnya.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dan Shikaku langsung menodongkan pistolnya.

Kosong.

Kamar itu kosong. Mikoto dan Shikaku memasuki kamar itu kalau-kalau Madara masih bersembunyi di dalamnya.

Mikoto mendekati sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mikoto yang kemudian meraih tutup kotak itu secara perlahan.

"Tunggu, Mikoto!" sela Shikaku menghentikan. Mikoto menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh pada pria berambut nanas di sampingnya.

"...bisa saja isinya bom," lanjut Shikaku. Mendengar kata 'bom', Mikoto menelan ludahnya. Gadis Uchiha itu menarik tangannya dan memandangi benda itu.

"Biar aku saja," Shikaku mengulurkan tangannya dari jauh sehingga badannya menjadi condong ke belakang bersiapa kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang menyembur dari sana.

PIPP PIPP PIPP

Tutup kotak itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya dan berhasil membuat Mikoto dan Shikaku menghentikan kegiatan mereka layaknya sebuah film yang di _pause_ di tengah-tengah adegan. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"...ini benar-benar bom..." ujar Mikoto yang kemudian memperhatikan jam _digital_ yang tertera di layar kecil itu.

05:00

Detik berikutnya angka sudah berubah menjadi 04:59 dan detiknya terus berubah-ubah tanda mereka tak punya banyak waktu.

"Madara sialan!" umpat Shikaku kemudian menekan alat komunikasi di telinganya dengan kasar.

"Kau bisa dengar aku, Fugaku?!" ujarnya tak sabar.

 _Oh, Shikaku? Sudah berhasil menemukan Madara? Keadaan di hutan damai-damai saja hingga membuatku bosan!_

"Apa anak buahmu, Si Penjinak Bom itu ada di sana?" tanya Shikaku.

 _Iya. Tunggu! Kau menemukan bom? Dimana?_

"Lantai empat. Kamar 401, bekas kamar Madara dan ia sudah kabur entah kemana. Hanya tinggal empat setengah menit. Segeralah kesini atau tempat ini akan meledak," kata Shikaku.

 _Shin cepat kesana!_

Terdengar suara Fugaku memerintah anak buahnya untuk ke tempat Shikaku guna menjinakkan bom waktu itu.

"Shikaku, apa kita tidak mencari Madara lagi? Kupikir ia belum jauh.." usul Mikoto. Shikaku berpikir sejenak, membiarkan roda-roda bergerigi di otaknya berputar dengan keras mencari tahu kira-kira Madara kabur lewat mana.

 _Atap!_

Shikaku tersentak begitu suara Minato melesat ke telinganya. Benar, atap. Tempat dimana ia bisa kabur tanpa ada yang menangkap—mengingat Fugaku hanya menjada daratan.

"Fugaku, aku akan menuju atap bersama Mikoto!" seru Fugaku kemudian berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan bom itu tepat di tempatnya.

Keduanya memacu larinya hingga menaiki tangga menuju atap. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara dengungan mirip suara baling-baling.

Helikopter.

Mikoto dan Shikaku mempercepat larinya dan tengah berada di depan pintu menuju atap. Shikaku memutar kenop pintu itu namun tak bisa. Pintunya terkunci dan suara dengungan helikopter itu mulai menjauh.

"Shikaku, ada jendela!" seru Mikoto seraya menunjuk jendela kaca yang kelihatannya mudah dipecahkan. Tanpa pikir panjang Shikaku meninju jendela kecil itu dengan keras dan membuat kaca itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Suara baling-baling itu terus menjauh dan Shikaku dapat melihat roda helikopter mulai meninggalkan pijakannya.

"Sial! Fugaku, tembak helikopter itu!" desak Shikaku.

"..."

Tiga detik kemudian Shikaku dan Mikoto mendengar suara tembakan yang membentur badan helikopter dan menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di sana. Fugaku dan anak buahnya mulai menembaki helikopter itu namun tak ada hasil. Helikopter itu terus saja membumbung tinggi dan mulai meninggalkan vila.

Madara berhasil lolos.

 _Bom sudah dijinakan._ Suara Shin terdengar dan membuat mereka bernafas lega.

. . . . .

Pelelangan itu usai pukul dua malam dan anak buah Fugaku telah bersiap menangkap orang-orang yang terlibat dalam pelelangan ilegal dan menyita barang lelang sebagai bukti. Tentu saja Fugaku memanggil bala bantuan mengingat para mafia itu tidak sendirian. Tak banyak yang melawan, namun ada yang sampai susah payah melawan Fugaku dan anak buahnya hingga terpojok di bibir tebing. Pada akhirnya mereka menyerah.

S.A.D berhasil menangkap para pimpinan mafia—beserta anak buahnya, panitia lelang dan beberapa anak buah Madara termasuk Konan dan Nagato. Keduanya berhasil diringkus setelah baku hantam dengan pihak Jiraiya maupun Minato.

"Kerja bagus!" puji Jiraiya pada anak buahnya termasuk Minato.

Namun tetap saja rasanya misi ini tidak begitu memuaskan. Terlebih untuk Minato Namikaze sendiri. Raut wajah kesal dan tak puas terpatri jelas di wajah tampan itu.

Kushina memerhatikan raut wajah itu. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia samasekali tak tahu menahu tentang pemuda ini, begitu pula dengan perasaannya.

Sekitar pukul lima pagi Jiraiya dan anak buahnya—beserta beberapa mobil tahanan—keluar dari vila itu dan kembali ke markas. Mereka menyerahkan para mafia itu pada kepolisian untuk diproses secara hukum.

Kushina dan Minato berada satu mobil dengan Jiraiya dan Sakumo. Minato berada di balik kemudi dengan mata fokus penuh pada jalanan.

Matahari mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya di ufuk timur. Cahaya kuning-oren terpancar cerah dari sana. Kushina tak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah itu, matahari terbit. Jarang sekali ia melihatnya mengingat ia terlalu sibuk dengan misi sepanjang waktu.

"Yah setidaknya kita masih mendapatkan hasil meskipun Madara berhasil kabur," tutur Jiraiya sambil menyandarkan punggung dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sakumo mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya jika Madara Uchiha masih melenggang bebas," timpal Sakumo. Kushina menoleh ke belakang—kearah dua benda legendaris—dan menatap dengan tatapan sendu serta penyesalan.

"Tapi benda-benda itu benar-benar mahal! Aku sudah gila dibuatnya hanya dengan mendengar harganya," komentar Kushina yang disambut gelak tawa oleh Jiraiya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak usah khawatir, Shina! Konoha dan Suna bersedia menyokong separuh dananya hahaha!" katanya dengan tawa yang kelewat lebar.

"Apa kau benar-benar menanggung separuhnya lagi, Namikaze- _san_?" selidik Sakumo memastikan.

"..."

Pria pirang bermata safir itu tak menjawab dan masih fokus pada jalanan.

Sakumo menatap Jiraiya dan pria paruh baya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu sementara Kushina masih mencuri pandang pada Minato yang terlihat kesal—dan mungkin marah.

 _Dia akan kembali. Aku yakin dia punya rencana yang lain setelah ini. Harusnya aku membunuhnya dulu!_

. . . . .

Matahari tengah berada tepat di tengah. Semilir angin menemani teriknya sang mentari yang berada di posisi terbaiknya. Banyak orang berlalu-lalang—jauh lebih banyak ketimbang tadi pagi—pasalnya sudah waktunya jam makan siang. Tentu saja hampir semua orang tak ingin melewatkannya, kan?

Tapi sepertinya tu tidak berlaku bagi Minato Namikaze sekarang. Pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu tengah duduk di kursi santai di beranda rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jiraiya mengajaknya makan siang di kantin markas S.A.D, namun ia menolaknya. Ia merasa canggung dan tidak nyaman dengan tatapan-tatapan para pegawai hingga agen-agen S.A.D padanya. Minato merasa risih dengan tatapan sinis yang dilemparkan padanya karena ia 'mantan' pencuri yang sangat dicari—bahkan sampai masuk daftar pencarian orang. Jauh lebih baik jika ia bersantai di rumahnya apalagi dengan perasaan yang maish kesal karena misi semalam.

Mereka gagal menangkap Madara Uchiha. _Ia gagal menangkap Madara Uchiha_.

Minato berkali-kali menghela napas panjang dan mengepalkan tangan—sesekali dengan umpatan—namun tak ada yang berhasil membuatnya tenang.

"Kemana dia pergi kali ini? Apa dia ada di markas sebelumnya? Tidak mungkin! Dia selalu berpindah-pindah..arggh!" rutuknya geram. Minato mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya kasar.

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Ia memandang lurus ke halaman rumahnya dan pandangannya turun ke pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Ia masih memakai pakaian semalam. Kemeja putih yang bagian bawahnya sudah keluar dari dalam celana dengan dua kancing atas terbuka. Ia benar-benar berantakan. Minato hanya melepas jas, dasi dan sepatunya setelah pulang dari S.A.D dua jam yang lalu. Bahkan sabuknya masih melilit di pinggangnya.

Minato pun berdiri dan melenggang menuju pintu kamar mandi dan menyabet handuknya.

. . . . .

"Kushina!" gadis bersurai merah—si pemilik nama—itu berbalik ke arah suara. Gadis bersurai gelap melambai dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa Miko- _chan_?" tanyanya. "Mau makan siang bersama? Kebetulan aku, Fugaku dan Arashi akan makan. Bagaimana?" ajak Mikoto antusias.

"Kedai _yakiniku*_ biasanya!" tambah Mikoto. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tidak begitu suka makan _yakiniku_. Apalagi dengan Mikoto yang sudah jelas pacaran dengan Fugaku, bisa-bisa ia dan Arashi jadi obat nyamuk nanti. Dan.. sepertinya ada hal lain yang terlintas di kepala Kushina.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menjadikan ini kencan ganda, kan?" selidik Kushina dengan menyipitkan mata pada sahabatnya itu. Mikoto menelan ludah dan terkekeh.

"Ti—tidak. Hanya saja kau kelihatan lapar jadi mungkin daging bisa membuatmu lebih baik—"

"—sudah-sudah. Kalian makan siang saja. Aku akan makan siang di rumah sepertinya. Atau kalau tidak makan ramen—" ucapan Kushina menggantung seakan pikirannya membuat kata-katanya terpotong.

 _'_ _haruskah aku mengajaknya makan ramen? Darimana gagasan bodoh itu berasal, astaga!'_ batin Kushina.

"Kenapa, Shina?" tanya Mikoto bingung dengan Kushina yang masih mangap tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tidak!" sahut Kushina cepat.

"A—aku akan makan ramen. Itu saja," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Mikoto pun menepuk pundak Kushina dan tersenyum,

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok!" pamitnya sambil melenggang keluar dan sepertinya Fugaku sudah menunggunya di luar dengan Arashi mungkin.

Kushina menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kuajak saja, ya? Aihh..ada apasih dengan kepalaku!" rutuknya. Detik kemudian Kushina terdiam dan menggigit ujung kuku jempol kanannya dengan gusar. Lalu gadis itu merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel sambil berlalu.

. . . . .

Minato tengah berada di depan kaca sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Kemudian ia mendengar suara ponselnya berdering dan melirik benda itu.

"Telepon? Siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Merasa aneh ada yang menelponnya sementara tak banyak orang yang tahu nomor ponselnya sekarang.

 _Unknown Number_. Itu yang tertulis di layar ponselnya. Kemudian pemuda itu meraih ponsel dan menggeser ikon hijau dengan ragu-ragu.

"Halo?" sapanya.

 _Halo. Ah, Minato! Sudah makan siang?_

Minato terkejut. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak.

 _Apa kau mau makan ramen? Aku di Ichiraku sekarang._

Detik kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Seseorang menelponnya. Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Suara yang entah kenapa meringankan sedikit beban pikirannya dan membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Gimana minna-san? Ada saran atau masukan lain? hahaha silahkan klik review, fav atau follow :) terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca, review, fav atau follow! keep reading yah :D**

 **Arigatou~ jyaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	15. Chapter 14 : Keraguan

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Keraguan"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Misi penyusupan dan penangkapan dalam _Black Auction_ telah selesai. Minato dan para agen S.A.D gagal menangkap Madara yang notabene salah satu penyuplai barang lelang. Meski begitu mereka berhasil menangkap dua anak buah Madara yang diketahui bekerja langsung di bawah Madara (sama seperti Minato). Misi mereka masih terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan selesai.

* * *

 ** _Cerita sebelumnya_**

 _"Halo?" sapanya._

 _Halo. Ah, Minato! Sudah makan siang?_

 _Minato terkejut. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak._

 _Apa kau mau makan ramen? Aku di Ichiraku sekarang._

 _Detik kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Seseorang menelponnya. Suara itu sangat ia kenal. Suara yang entah kenapa meringankan sedikit beban pikirannya dan membuatnya tersenyum lembut._

* * *

 **Enjoy reading, and REVIEW minna :)**

 **.**

Kushina duduk tenang di depan meja dekat jendela. Mata violetnya terus memandangi jalanan. Sementara telunjuknya terus mengetuk-ketuk meja menimbulkan irama dan tangannya yang lain menopang dagunya. Ia bersenandung ringan.

Lalu di ujung jalan, di pertigaan kompleks pertokoan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada, ia menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan kaus biru tua berlengan panjang yang ditarik hingga siku dan celana _jeans_ putih lengkap dengan sepatu kets di kakinya.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya, ke tempatnya berada. Tak sampai dua menit kemudian pemuda itu masuk dan terlihat menyapa pria tua pemilik kedai ramen. Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dan tertawa, pria itu terlihat mencari seseorang.

Kushina masih memandanginya sampai pemuda itu sadar dan balik melihatnya. Manik safir bertemu violet. Kushina mengangkat tangannya separuh dan pemuda itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama?" tanya Minato smabil menarik kursi di hadapan Kushina. Gadis itu menggeleng, "tidak juga."

"Oh.."

Lalu keduanya sama-sama tak bersuara dan membiarkan suasana canggung menenggelamkan mereka dalam pikiran masing-masing yang kemudian dipecah oleh suara pelayan.

"Oh lihat, pelanggan setiaku! Kalian – umm...bersama?" tanya Ayame sambil menunjuk keduanya bergantian.

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya serempak dengan wajah kaget dan malu-malu? Kalau kau melihat ekspresi mereka kau akan tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Ayame yang terkekeh pelan.

"Err..baiklah. Mau pesan ramen apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau bilang aku pelanggan setiamu, tapi kau masih menanyakan apa yang mau kupesan?" balas Kushina yang membuat Ayame tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah ramen jumbo dan..miso? Atau mau mencoba menu lain?" tawar Ayame yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kushina.

"Oke. Lalu kau?" tanya Ayame beralih pada Minato. "Miso spesial kurasa. Oh! Dan _latte._ Umm.. _Coffee latte_ ," ujarnya.

"Samakan saja minumku," sahut Kushina sebelum Ayame bertanya.

"Baiklah Tuan dan Nona 'pasangan yang tidak bersama'. Tunggu sebentar, ya!" kata Ayame sambil terkekeh geli dan menuju dapur. Hampir saja Kushina ingin melayangkan buku menu pada Ayame, namun ia menahan nafsunya. Kushina beralih pada Minato yang memandanginya dengan senyuman yang tak bisa ia artikan. Mungkin senyum seperti orang yang menahan tawa bagi Kushina.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu? Jangan menertawaiku, pirang!" ancamnya yang justru membuat Minato terkekeh.

Apakah wajah Kushina separah itu?

"Ah maafkan aku, Uzumaki- _san_. Kau seperti ingin melempar Ayame dengan buku menu itu," tutur Minato yang membuat Kushina menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Memang. Oh omong-omong bagaimana harimu?" tanya Kushina yang terdengar aneh di telinga Minato. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak tahu mengapa gadis itu bertanya terntang harinya.

"Tidak begitu baik sepertinya. Kenapa?" jawab Minato sekenanya dan membuat Kushina menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Err..tidak. Hanya saja kau tidak terlihat senang setelah misi selesai. Yah, maksudku biasanya semua agen senang jika misi berakhir tapi kau tidak, jadi... ya..aku hanya penasaran. Itu saja," jelas Kushina panjang. Gadis itu terlihat ragu dan canggung sepertinya. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja ia mengajak Minato Namikaze makan siang sementara tak ada angin dan hujan atau badai di luar. Mungkin Kushina juga menanyakan hal yang sama.

Minato tidak membalas. Ia masih diam dan memandang Kushina dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya jika tidak mau," ujar Kushina cepat-cepat. Minato justru tersenyum tipis.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak puas. Itu saja, Uzumaki- _san_. Tapi terima kasih sudah bertanya," balas Minato ramah. Kemudian Minato memperhatikan pakaian Kushina. Ia mengenakan pakaian misinya hanya saja ditambah jaket kulit berwarna cokelat karamel, pakaian yang biasa ia pakai di markas.

"Kau belum pulang sama sekali, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato penasaran. Kushina hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Belum. Niatnya aku mau pulang setelah makan siang," jawab Kushina.

"Jadi kau belum mandi?" tanya Minato lagi yang membuat Kushina mendengus.

"Tentu saja sudah, _baka!_ Kau pikir aku mau keluar kalau belum mandi, hah?" tandas Kushina tidak terima. Minato hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Kushina yang dianggapnya lucu.

Minato masih menatap wajah gadis bersurai merah di hadapannya yang sedang asyik memerhatikan hal di luar jendela. Gadis itu sesekali tersenyum dan bagi Minato hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang manis. Bukan seperti permen atau kue atau cemilan yang biasa ia makan ketika sedang malas makan, namun lebih seperti sesuatu yang menenangkan. Manis dan menenangkan.

Dan senyuman itu sepertinya berhasil menyihir hati Minato Namikaze.

Gadis itu masih memerhatikan jalanan di luar jendela tanpa sadar teman semejanya sedang memerhatikan dirinya. Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Minato memanggil marga gadis itu.

"Uzumaki- _san_ ," panggilnya. Kushina Uzumaki menoleh, "ya? Kenapa Minato?" balas gadis itu santai.

Gadis itu memanggil nama depan pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara Minato memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak dekat atau tidak ingin mencoba akrab, tapi... Minato terlalu malu dan—tidak mau mengakui sesuatu di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang menginginkan ia dan gadis itu lebih dekat.

Kushina memiringkan kepalanya. Pemuda itu masih belum meresponnya lagi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Minato? Kau melamun?" tanya gadis itu sambil menggerakkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Minato. Segera saja Minato mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mata dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti—tidak. Ah, pesanan kita sudah datang!" elak Minato menghadap Ayame yang berjalan ke arah mereka membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramen dan dua gelas minuman. Kushina menoleh ke belakang dan betapa riang wajahnya ketika melihat makanan favoritnya mulai dihidangkan di meja.

"Kuharap kalian tidak menunggu lama," ujar Ayame sambil meletakkan mangkuk dan gelas di hadapan mereka.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sempurna!" kata Kushina sambil menyambar sepasang sumpit dan siap melahap ramennya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Baiklah. Apa ada pesanan lagi? Atau kalian bisa memanggilku jika butuh sesuatu, oke?" kata Ayame sambil mengangkat nampannya. Minato menggeleng, sementara Kushina sudah mulai memakan ramennya tanpa aba-aba. Ayame pun berlalu meninggalkan dua manusia lapar itu untuk menikmati ramen mereka.

Di ujung jalan, di balik sebuah tembok batu-bata yang warnanya mulai pudar, seseorang memerhatikan dua orang yang sedang asyik bercanda sambil menyantap semangkuk ramen. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan membuat keduanya saling melempar senyuman.

 _Kau sudah menemukan mereka?_

"Aku melihat Si Pirang Pengkhianat itu bersama gadis agen yang waktu itu."

 _Gadis? Gadis berambut merah itu, benar?_

"Tepat sekali..."

 _Segera habisi pengkhianat itu dan kita segera pergi dari negara ini!_

"Saya punya ide bagus tentang itu, Tuan. Saya rasa ini patut dicoba..."

 _Temui aku di tempat biasa sepuluh menit dari sekarang._

"Baik."

Seseorang di balik tembok itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapatkan topi hitamnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari kedai ramen itu.

"Minato Namikaze... Kurasa kau bukanlah orang yang sekuat itu, hmm.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum licik. Senyuman yang penuh arti.

"Sungguh? Kau pasti bercanda, Uzumaki- _san_!" tutur Minato terkejut sementara Kushina menahan tawanya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Minato! Orang bernama Oda itu sampai terkejut dan menjatuhkan seluruh tumpukan kertas arsip ke lantai. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah waktu itu, tapi karena ekspresinya lucu sekali jadi aku tertawa terbahak-bahak," jelas Kushina masih dengan tawa sambil memegang gelas _latte_ -nya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Uzumaki- _san._ Bagaimana mungkin kau sengaja mengejutkan orang yang mudah terkejut seperti Oda- _san_ sampai seperti itu?" tanya Minato setengah tertawa dan tak percaya.

"Salah sendiri tak menggubris ketika kupanggil tiga kali. Tapi percayalah, dia benar-benar lucu! Sungguh aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah terkejutnya itu!" seru Kushina.

Minato tertawa pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa dan sekarang ia merasa kedua pipinya nyeri akibat banyak tertawa. Gadis itu benar-benar tahu caranya melucu.

Minato benar-benar melupakan suasana hatinya yang buruk. Kini ia hanya sibuk mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa dengan gadis bersurai merah yang berhasil menghapus rasa gusar dan kesalnya.

Mata Kushina tak sengaja menangkap jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan angka empat. Pukul empat sore.

"Oh, astaga!" seru Kushina yang membuat Minato menaikkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran. "Sudah pukul empat sore. Aku harus segera pulang. Kau tahu—" jawab Kushina sambil menunjuk bajunya.

"—aku belum mengganti baju sama sekali," lanjutnya.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Minato tanpa ragu. Sejenak Kushina menatap Minato dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Ah..Oh! Tidak usah, Minato. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Lagipula tidak jauh kok," tolak Kushina.

"Baiklah aku akan berjalan bersamamu kalau begitu," ujar Minato sambil berdiri. Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah Minato—"

"—aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan. Anggap saja aku mau berjalan ke tempat yang searah denganmu, bukan mengantarmu," sahut Minato tak peduli. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

Kushina mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Oke..oke, terserah kau saja Tuan Namikaze," balas Kushina yang kemudian berjalan menuju kasir diikutu Minato di belakangnya.

Ayame yang berada di depan mesin kasir mendongakkan kepala seraya melihat dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kelihatannya kalian asyik sekali, ya?" goda Ayame sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. Kushina dan Minato hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah ini totalnya," ujar Ayame sambil memutar _monitor_ menghadap Kushina.

"Ah-Uzumaki- _san_ biar aku saja—"

"—sst! Aku saja. Lagipula aku yang mengajakmu kemari," sahut Kushina sambil mengacungnya telunjuk di depan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah tidak apa~" sambungnya seraya menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada Ayame.

"Apa kau akan mengantarnya pulang, Minato- _san_?" tanya Ayame masih berkutat dengan laci kasir untuk mengambil kembalian.

"Entahlah, Ayame. Dia ini galak dan keras kepala sekali," ujar Minato sambil sedikit berbisik namun suaranya terlalu keras hingga tertangkap telinga Kushina.

"Aku mendengarnya- _dattebane_!" seru Kushina yang kemudian membuat Ayame dan Minato tertawa.

"Lihat..aku benar, kan?" kata Minato.

Kushina dan Minato berjalan berdampingan melewati jalan yang di bawahnya terdapat sungai besar yang bening. Mega berwarna jingga karena matahari akan tenggelam memantulkan cahaya dan warnanya ke permukaan sungai hingga membuatnya terlihat berwarna jingga. Sementara angin lembut membelai rerumputan dan dedaunan pohon. Sesekali terlihat daun-daun kering terbang terbawa angin dan entah mengapa membuat suasana sore itu terasa menenangkan. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil menyamut sore itu dengan bermain pesawat-pesawat kertas sambil berlarian dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja Minato menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang ke arah sungai. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kushina menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang berjalan bersamanya mendadak berhenti. Kushina tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, tapi yang jelas, pemandangan yang dilihat Kushina membuatnya ikut berhenti seakan menyihirnya menjadi sebuah patung yang diam. Untuk beberapa saat, seakan dunia tempatnya berada seakan berhenti.

Angin sore yang lembut itu membelai rambut pirang Minato yang agak panjang. Wajah pemuda itu melembut entah kenapa, seakan ia sedang mengingat sesuatu. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang tak menampakkan senyuman, mungkin ia sedang mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

 _Apa ini semua benar-benar akan selesai? Apa aku bisa mengalahkan Madara?_

Tangan Kushina menepuk pundak Minato dan membuatnya agak terkejut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Seperti baru beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihatmu tersenyum dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba murung," tanya Kushina penasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab, Minato hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan mengedikkan kedua bahunya pada Kushina.

"Bukan masalah besar," ujar Minato yang kemudian berjalan mendahului Kushina. Sementara, gadis itu masih tak mengerti dan mematung di tempatnya dengan bingung.

"Uzumaki- _san_ , sampai kapan kau akan mematung di sana? Rumahmu ke arah sini, kan?" panggil Minato seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Yang tiba-tiba mematung di sini tadi siapa coba? Kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat bodoh? Ah dasar Minato bodooh!" serunya sambil menyusul pemuda bersurai pirang yang semakin mendahului langkahnya.

"Ekspresimu aneh sekali, Uzumaki- _san_ ," goda Minato.

"Kembalikan uang ramenku, Minatoo!"

"Oh, begitu? Jadi kau tidak rela mentraktirku, begitu?"

"Masuk ke sungai saja sana- _ttebane!_ "

"Hahahahahaha..."

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hai minna-saaaaan! Ketemu lagi sama Rinka~ Sebelumnya maaf karena saya update-nya lama (banget). Semester ini bener-bener sibuk dan lagi banyak kegiatan sampai tidak sempat nulis ini dan terbengkalai selama... *ngitung* empat bulan lamanya. wah lama banget ya hahaha. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia membaca fic' ini. Etto... for the last thing, REVIEW, please :)**

 **review kalian akan sangat berarti bagi saya hehe. See you next chapter, minna~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	16. Chapter 15 : Informasi

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Informasi"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Meskipun berhasil menangkap dua anak buah Madara: Konan dan Nagato, S.A.D masih belum mendapat apa-apa. Mereka sama sekali tidak ingin buka mulut tentang keberadaan Madara. Tapi tentu saja para agen S.A.D tidak akan menyerah begitu saja sampai keduanya buka mulut tentang keberadaan bosnya.

* * *

 _Enjoy reading! :)_

 _._

 _._

Pukul sepuluh pagi dan Markas S.A.D Konoha terlihat sangat sibuk, terutama mereka yang berada di bagian informasi dan teknologi. Mereka sibuk memantau kemanan seluruh bagian Konoha. Suara-suara komputer dan benda-benda _digital_ mendominasi ruang informasi.

Sementara ruang informasi disibukkan dengan banyaknya informasi yang muncul dan diolah, ruang para agen tidak begitu ramai. Bahkan beberapa agen tidak terlihat karena urusan misi. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya terlihat Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina dan beberapa agen lain. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang dan beberapa dari mereka terlihat memegang segelas kopi.

"Apa sedang ada misi besar lain?" tanya Chouza sambil mengamati meja-meja di sekitarnya yang kosong.

"Apa kau tidak melihat berita tadi malam, Chouza? Ada insiden ledakan besar di pinggir kota," jawab Mikoto. "Ooh..begitu.." ujar Chouza baru tahu.

"Kudengar tidak ada korban meninggal. Tapi ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam dua bulan terakhir," tambah Inoichi.

"Pelakunya?" tanya Kushina ikut penasaran. "Belum ditemukan. Ini semua membut tumpukan kertas di mejaku semakin banyak saja," eluh Fugaku.

"Apa anak buahmu err... siapa namanya kemarin?" tanya Shikaku mencoba mengingat.

"Shin ?" tanya Fugaku. "—ah! Iya, Shin! Dia juga kesana? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" lanjut Shikaku heran karena biasanya jika ada kasus yang berhubungan dengan bom, Fugaku dan anak buahnyalah yang akan turun.

"Iya Shin kesana. Aku tidak perlu kesana karena di sana tidak butuh banyak orang. Lagipula ini waktu yang tepat untuk melatih calon penggantiku nanti," jawab Fugaku sambil menyesap kopinya.

"Kau berbicara seperti orang tua saja, Fugaku. Umurmu bahkan belum berkepala tiga!" ejek Kushina yang hanya dibalas lirikan tajam oleh Fugaku. Sementara itu Chouza dan yang lain hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Fugaku yang datar-datar saja itu sementara Kushina terlihat bahagia setelah menggoda Fugaku.

"Oh, Minato. Darimana kau?" sapa Shikaku pada pemuda berambut pirang yang berjalan di balik sekat ruangan itu. Merasa dipanggil, Minato pun memasuki ruangan agen dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ruangan Paman Jiraiya. Apa ada sesuatu sampai kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" balas Minato.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang bersantai. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama kami?" ajak Chouza sambil melambaikan tangan.

DUK

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menubruk pundak Minato dengan cukup keras. Kelihatannya orang itu memang sengaja menubrukkan diri.

Minato hanya diam tak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau punya masalah, Hirato?" tanya Shikaku setelah melihat sikap Hirato barusan. Pria berambut kecoklatan itu berhenti tepat di belakang Minato dan tanpa berbalik ia berkata,

"tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka berada di tempat yang sama dengan kriminal." Kemudian pria itu melenggang keluar dari ruangan.

Minato tak membalas kata-katanya.

"Tak usah kau ambil hati, Minato. Dia memang begitu," ujar Inoichi. Sementara itu Minato hanya tersenyum singkat. Dalam hatinya ia merasa apa yang dikatakan Hirato ada benarnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat para penegak keadilan, bukan kriminal dan pembunuh seperti dirinya.

 _Minato tahu benar jika ia tak pantas berada di sana._

Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan menampakkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya di hadapan mereka. Cukup dia dan Tuhan saja yang tahu.

"Fugaku, bukankah kau ada tugas sekarang?" ujar Mikoto mengingatkan. Fugaku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan terlihat berpikir.

"Ah.. interogasi itu. Aku baru ingat karena terlalu membosankan," jawab Fugaku sekenanya.

"Interogasi? Siapa?" tanya Chouza. Kelihatannya agen subur kita yang satu ini terlalu banyak makan keripik kentang hingga melupakan ini.

"Anak buah Madara. Ayo Inoichi, aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir," ajak Fugaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan berbalik.

"Tunggu!" sela Minato yang melihat Fugaku dan Inoichi akan beranjak. Keduanya hanya melempar tatapan heran, "kenapa Minato? Apa kau mau ikut?" tebak Inoichi.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Minato sekali lagi. Terlihat dari sorot matanya, ia sangat mengharapkan hal itu.

"Itu bukan wewenangku, Minato. Sebaiknya kau izin pada Jiraiya- _sama_. Aku tidak ingin para penjaga salah paham," tutur Fugaku sambil melambaikan tangan dan beranjak bersama Inoichi.

"Oh, satu lagi. Kalau Jiraiya- _sama_ mengizinkan, sebaiknya kau tidak kesana sendirian. Mulut para penjaga itu kadang tidak bisa diatur. Apalagi yah kau tahu kan.." tambah Inoichi. Lalu Fugaku dan Inoichi pun benar-benar pergi.

"Jadi, Minato, kau akan meminta izin Jiraiya- _sama_? Kalau iya aku yakin Kushina bisa menemanimu," kata Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kushina.

 _Apa sih maksudnya?_ Batin Kushina yang tidak paham dengan kode Mikoto. Terkadang Mikoto suka bersikap aneh akan sesuatu dan Kushina hanya mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Kalaupun diizinkan, kenapa harus ia yang menemani Minato? Bukankah ada Shikaku, Chouza dan Mikoto juga?

"Kenapa tidak kau, Shikaku atau Chouza yang menemani?" tanya Kushina. Mikoto mengangkat telapak tangan sejajar dengan wajah Kushina.

"Aku tidak akan menonton interogasi yang membosankan itu. Jauh lebih baik aku membantu Shizune atau Tsunade- _san_ di ruang medis daripada menunggui buronan itu buka mulut," tolak Mikoto.

"Chouza?" Kushina beralih pada pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Aku dan Shikaku ada pekerjaan lain, Kushina. Kami ditugasi membantu Sakumo- _san_ di ruang informasi. Mereka sangat sibuk," tolak Chouza dengan alasan. Entah itu alasan yang benar atau hanya bualan saja yang jelas mereka terlihat tidak ingin ke ruang interogasi.

Kushina menghela napas panjang.

"Apa kau tidak mau, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato yang membuat Kushina ragu. Kushina menggosok-gosok lengan kanannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa lagipula," lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku akan ke tempat Paman Jiraiya. Sampai jumpa," pamit Minato dan diikuti oleh Shikaku dan Chouza.

"Baiklah waktunya bekerja kembali. Sampai jumpa Kushina, Mikoto," ujar Chouza yang keluar bersama Shikaku.

Mikoto melirik Kushina sambil melipat tangan. Entah mengapa ia terlihat tidak puas.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu, Miko- _chan_?" tanya Kushina yang merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

"Kau melewatkan kesempatanmu astaga!" eluh Mikoto sambil memegangi keningnya dan membuat Kushina semakin bingung.

"Kesempatan apa _sih_? Kau bicara apa, Miko - _chan_?" tanya Kushina agak kesal. Mikoto hanya menggeleng dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tapi sungguh, Shina. Kau tidak ingin tahu lebih dalam tentang Minato? Maksudku aku belum percaya seratus persen dengannya dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk memastikan itu. 'Mantan' temannya akan diinterogasi, bukankah ada kemungkinan jika ia membantu kedua 'mantan' temannya itu?" jelas Mikoto.

Kushina tampak berpikir. Jika dipikir lagi, memang benar ia dan agen yang lain tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Minato Namikaze. Bisa saja dia orang yang menyamar menjadi Minato Namikaze. Tapi Jiraiya dan Tsunade begitu mempercayainya bahkan ketika sekali lihat, lagipula mereka bisa saja salah. Atau jika benar...

"Bagaimana?"tanya Mikoto. Sementara Kushina masih diam dan berpikir.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau benar, Miko- _chan_. Aku akan ke tempat Jiraiya- _sama_ kalau begitu,"

Ruang bawah tanah tampak sepi seperti biasanya. Keadaan sedikit berbeda di ruang interogasi yang terletak di bawah tanah. Tampak dua penjaga di luar dan empat orang di dalam. Dua diantaranya duduk di kursi dengan tangan diborgol.

Inoichi dan Fugaku berhadapan dengan dua anak buah Madara ; Nagato dan Konan. Keduanya tampak tak gentar sedikit pun. Alih-alih takut atau gusar, keduanya justru enggan menatap Inoichi dan Fugaku.

"Kau membawa teman kali ini, huh?" ujar Konan dengan malas. Ia melirik Inoichi yang duduk di hadapan Nagato.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah siap untuk interogasi kedua," balas Fugaku. Konan hanya membuang muka tak peduli.

"Percuma saja kau menanyai kami, berapa kalipun kau coba kau tidak akan mendapat apa-apa," tutur Konan sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Fugaku mengakui apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut biru itu memang benar. Bahkan dengan kekerasan pun keduanya tidak menjawab kemarin ketika ia dan anak buahnya menginterogasi mereka. Karena itulah ia meminta Inoichi ikut.

Inoichi mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dan memainkannya. Ia terlihat bosan. Suara pemantik api yang dibuka tutup dan dinyalakan itu membuat Konan dan Nagato memperhatikan benda itu.

"Kau tahu, interogasi seperti ini memang membosankan," eluh Inoichi sambil menggerak-gerakan pemantiknya hingga membuat api di atasnya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri. Sementara Konan dan Nagato hanya memandang dengan bosan.

KLIK

Inoichi mematikan pemantiknya. "Karena itu aku punya hal yang lebih menyenangkan," ujarnya lalu berdiri.

Inoichi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke belakang mereka berdua.

"Jadi apa kalian tahu dimana Madara berada?" tanya Inochi dari belakang mereka.

"Sudah kubilang cara apapun tidak akan berhasil kan?" kata Konan dengan percaya diri. Lalu kedua tangan Inoichi menyentuh pundak Konan dan Nagato bersamaan.

"Sungguh? Aku tidak yakin soal itu," ujar Inoichi yakin.

"Kau coba saja. Kami juga tidak akan mati semudah itu di tangan agen-agen payah seperti kalian," balas Konan.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak tahu dimana Madara?" tanya Inoichi lagi.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" ejek Konan. Inoichi hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Konan dan Nagato.

"Benarkah? Konan, kau yakin tidak tahu dimana Tuanmu berada?" tanya Inoichi sekali lagi. Kali ini Konan tak menjawab begitu juga dengan Nagato yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

Fugaku menatap Konan dan Nagato bergantian. Keduanya hanya diam saja.

"Jadi, kalian tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi mungkin dia berada di..."

"Dimana _sih_ Pak Tua itu? Ah... lebih baik aku langsung ke bawah tanah!" eluh Kushina yang tidak menemukan Jiraiya dimanapun. Begitu juga dengan Minato. Ia asumsikan bahwa pemuda pirang itu sudah berada di bawah tanah sekarang, jadi ia tak punya pilihan lain selain langsung ke sana. Kushina pun berjalan cepat menuju _lift_ untuk ke bawah tanah.

Setelah menuruni tangga ia sudah sampai di ruang bawah tanah yang sepi seperti biasanya. Ia pun memacu langkahnya menuju ruang interogasi.

Benar saja Minato sudah berada di depan jendela kecil ruang interogasi. Kushina segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Wah wah apa yang dilakukan pencuri kita di sini?" tanya salah satu penjaga yang berada di depan ruang interogasi.

Sejenak Minato menulikan telinganya.

"Mungkin ia bersimpati dengan kedua temannya itu. Kau berniat membebaskan mereka, hah?" tebak penjaga yang lain seenaknya. Minato hanya diam tak meladeni ucapan mereka.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari cara untuk kabur bersama?" sambung penjaga satunya.

"Hahahahaha.." kedua penjaga itu justru tertawa.

Bagi Minato itu tidak lucu.

"Jadi begini kerjaan penjaga ketika atasannya sedang menginterogasi? Bergosip?" sela Kushina sambil berkacak pinggang memandangi kedua penjaga itu.

"Ku-Kushina- _san_? Mengapa anda berada di sini?" tanya salah satu penjaga itu agak ketakutan. Oh sepertinya keganasan sang _Bloody Mary_ sudah dikenal sampai bawah tanah.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Bekerjalah dengan baik! Pemerintah tidak membayar kalian untuk bergosip di sini. Dasar!" tandas Kushina membalas perkataan mereka.

Kedua penjaga itu tak berkutik.

Kushina menghampiri Minato dan berdiri sejajar dengannya. Gadis bersurai merah itu melihat Inoichi yang sedang melakukan tugasnya melalui jendela.

"Apa mereka sudah mendapatkan infonya?" tanya Kushina.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Ruangan ini tertutup rapat," eluh Minato kemudian berbalik.

"Kuharap mereka mendapatkan informasi," harap Kushina kemudian ikut berbalik.

Kushina menoleh pada pria pirang itu. "Omong-omong, Minato, mungkin ini tidak seharusnya kutanyakan, tapi aku penasaran," tutur Kushina.

Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "ada apa, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja dengan Madara?" tanya Kushina lagi. Sejenak Minato terdiam.

"Mungkin kira-kira lima tahun. Aku tidak bekerja dengannya. Dikendalikan lebih tepatnya," koreksi Minato. Ia tidak senang jika dianggap setara dengan Madara. Meskipun ia tahu ia telah melakukan kejahatan, tapi tidak setara Madara. Tidak akan.

"Ohh.. Aku tidak begitu paham soal itu tapi, apa _sharingan_ bisa memengaruhi orang selain dirimu juga?" lanjut Kushina yang masih penasaran.

"Mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ia mengendalikan orang lain. Tapi entahlah aku tidak yakin.." jawab Minato sekenanya.

"Hmm..begitu ya?" ujar Kushina sambil memegangi dagunya. "Memangnya kenapa, Uzumaki- _san_?" balas Minato penasaran mengapa gadis bersurai merah itu begitu ingin tahu.

"Entahlah. Mungkin berjaga-jaga?" jawab Kushina lalu melempar senyuman singkat sebelum kembali memerhatikan Fugaku dan Inoichi.

 _Berjaga-jaga, huh?_

"Katakan dimana ia berada?!" desak Fugaku pada Konan dan Nagato yang masih belum menjawab.

"Tenanglah Fugaku. Biar aku yang urus," sela Inoichi. "Kau bilang kau tidak yakin, kenapa?" Inoichi beralih pada Konan.

"Dia..selalu berpindah-pindah. Ada banyak sekali markas," jawab Konan. Inoichi menghela napas pendek sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan markas terakhir kalian?" lanjut Inoichi.

"Sudah ditinggalkan," sahut Nagato tiba-tiba.

Inoichi tampak berpikir. Mereka berdua adalah anak buah terbaik Madara, mengapa mereka tidak punya informasi yang pasti?

"Tak adakah tempat yang sering atau paling mungkin disinggahi Madara? Bukankah kalian anak buah terdekatnya?" tanya Inoichi sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Konan dan Nagato masih diam. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, mereka sedang berpikir.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi ini adalah tempat dengan kemungkinan terbesar," Nagato akhirnya angkat suara.

"Dimana?" tanya Inoichi dan Fugaku serempak. Nagato menatap mata Inoichi dan Fugaku bergantian. Inoichi dan Fugaku tampak tak mengerti.

"Dermaga perbatasan Konoha."

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hai lagi,** ** _Readers!_** **Akhirnya saya mengupdate ff ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Perkiraan Rinka ff ini mungkin tamat di chapter 20 atau 21. Tapi bisa juga lebih cepat sih hahaha, yah doakan saja inspirasi segera datang wkwkwk. Jangan lupa untuk klik** ** _review_** **yaaa! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaa~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	17. Chapter 16 : Opponent

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Opponent"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Perlahan-lahan S.A.D melihat titik terang. S.A.D mulai mendapatkan informasi yang semoga saja berguna untuk kemajuan kasus Madara. Tapi tidak hanya mereka yang menghasilkan kemajuan, agaknya pihak Madara juga demikian.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"Tak adakah tempat yang sering atau paling mungkin disinggahi Madara? Bukankah kalian anak buah terdekatnya?" tanya Inoichi sambil menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi. Konan dan Nagato masih diam. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya, mereka sedang berpikir._

 _"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi ini adalah tempat dengan kemungkinan terbesar," Nagato akhirnya angkat suara._

 _"Dimana?" tanya Inoichi dan Fugaku serempak. Nagato menatap mata Inoichi dan Fugaku bergantian. Inoichi dan Fugaku tampak tak mengerti._

 _"Dermaga perbatasan Konoha."_

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading :)_**

 _._

Fugaku dan Inoichi saling melempar pandangan. Tempat itu tidak jauh, tidak akan sampai satu hari perjalanan kesana, atau bahkan empat jam. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua hari setelah pelelangan ilegal itu.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah apakah Madara masih berada di sana atau tidak.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian," ujar Inoichi yang kemudian menjentikkan jari di hadapan kedua anak buah Madara. Seketika keduanya seperti terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?!" seru Konan seraya bangkit dari kursinya. Fugaku tak menjawab dan justru berbalik menuju pintu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya melakukan tugas kami," jawab Inoichi yang kemudian berjalan di belakang Fugaku menuju pintu.

"Kalian.. Kalian akan segera menerima balasan dari Madara- _sama_!" seru Konan dengan mata nyalang seakan siap menghabisi mereka jika saja kedua tangannya bisa bergerak bebas.

CKLEK

"Bagaimana, Fugaku?!" tanya Kushina yang berhasil mengagetkan Fugaku dan Inoichi. Namun wajah Fugaku tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Astaga, Kushina! Kau bisa membuat jantung kami lepas!" balas Inoichi geram.

"Kalian berdua, kembalikan mereka ke ruang sel mereka," ujar Fugaku pada kedua penjaga di depan pintu. Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk dan segera menggiring kedua tahanan itu. Tanpa menunggu kedua tahanan itu keluar, Fugaku dan yang lain naik ke atas lebih dulu.

"Fugaku, dimana Madara berada?" tanya Kushina tak sabar. Fugaku belum menjawab dan hanya melempar tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah Fugaku. Apa kau mau menatapku seperti itu terus sampai aku berubah menjadi batu?" paksa Kushina. Inoichi yang mengetahui pun kelihatannya tidak berniat menjawab karena lebih senang melihat Fugaku direcoki oleh Kushina.

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Fugaku dan membuat Kushina serasa ingin menjambak rambut merahnya karena kesal. Ah, atau mungkin melempar Fugaku dengan sesuatu jauh lebih efektif sepertinya.

"Aku seperti bicara pada tembok- _dattebane_!" rutuk Kushina.

"Dermaga perbatasan Konoha," akhirnya Inoichi memberitahu setelah telinganya ikut terganggu oleh Kushina.

"Sungguh? Dekat sekali! Kita bisa lebih mudah menangkapnya kalau begitu?" ujar Kushina berapi-api. Namun agaknya Fugaku, Inoichi dan Minato kurang setuju.

"Tidak begitu, Uzumaki- _san_. Madara sering berpindah-pindah tempat. Sekalipun kemungkinan besar ia berada di sana, tapi apa iya dia masih berada di sana sampai hari ini atau besok dan seterusnya?" tutur Minato.

 _"_ Ah, kau benar. Lalu bagaimana? Percuma saja kalian menginterogasi mereka sampai pakai hipnotis, ya? Payah..." eluh Kushina.

Fugaku dan Inoichi tampak berpikir keras bagaimana cara mereka menemukan Madara sementara sampai sekarang mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk. Bahkan Minato juga tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa. Setidaknya satu atau dua petunjuk kecil mungkin bisa membantu mereka.

"Minato, apa kita bisa menggunakan mereka berdua sebagai umpan agar Madara datang?" tanya Inoichi. Minato menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kehilangan anak buah bukan masalah bagi Madara dan dia tidak akan peduli soal itu. Beda persoalan jika ada pengkhianatan," jawab Minato yang kelihatannya semakin membuat mereka menemui jalan buntu.

"Bagaimana jika kita diskusikan di tempat Jiraiya- _sama_ bersama Shikaku dan yang lain?" usul Kushina yang diiyakan oleh Fugaku, Inoichi dan Minato.

Di pinggiran Konoha, ada sebuah _cafe_ kecil yang seluruh bagiannya didominasi oleh kayu dengan perabot meja dan kursi kayu. Tempat itu bisa dibilang nyaman untuk ukuran tempat di pinggiran kota yang notabene tak begitu bersih. _Cafe_ itu terdiri dari dua lantai, lantai bawah untuk makan dan lantai atas untuk penginapan.

Di salah satu meja di dekat meja tinggi milik _bartender_ , seseorang berambut hitam _spike_ panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang duduk dengan tenang. Mata kanannya tertutupi rambut panjangnya hingga hanya mata kirinya yang terlihat. Pria itu begitu tenang dan dingin menyesap secangkir kopi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria lain berbaju hitam dengan jaket dan topi hitam menghampiri. Ia melepas topi dan memperlihatnya surai oranyenya dan menghela napas pendek.

"Sudah dapat alamatnya?" tanya pria berambut hitam itu. Pria berambut oranye yang terlihat lebih muda itu mengangguk.

"Sudah, Madara- _sama_. Jika beruntung malam ini saya akan bergerak," jawabnya. Madara meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kanan.

"Ohh..beruntung ya? Kau tidak bisa membuat keberuntungan itu?" tanya Madara sarkas. Pemuda itu, Yahiko, tahu benar apa maksud Tuannya. Keberuntungan adalah hal yang tidak pasti dan Tuannya tidak menyukai itu.

"Saya akan bergerak malam ini, Tuan."

"Oh tentu harus, Yahiko, " tutur Madara sambil tersenyum licik. "Dengan begitu kita bisa memancing pengkhianat itu untuk menemui kita dan aku akan menyambutnya dengan senang hati," lanjutnya.

Jiraiya mendengarkan laporan Inoichi dan Fugaku dengan seksama. Ia mencoba mencerna seluruh laporan interogasi itu. Semakin ia mencernanya, semakin jelas pula bahwa mereka tidak memiliki banyak informasi berarti. Bukan kegagalan, tapi _stuck_. Tidak ada kemajuan.

"Sekian laporan kami, Jiraiya- _sama_ ," ujar Fugaku mengakhiri laporannya. Jiraiya menghela napas dan mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga membuat kursi duduknya berbunyi.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang berpotensi selain dermaga itu?" tanya Jiraiya sedikit berharap. Jujur saja ia sudah mulai jengah menghadapi manusia bernama Madara Uchiha itu. Seperti kata Hashirama beberapa hari yang lalu :

 _Madara itu sangat pintar dan licik. Kombinasi yang sempurna untuk seorang kriminal._

"Bagaimana kita bisa menangkapnya jika ekornya saja kita belum dapat haahhhh," eluh pria paruh baya berambut putih itu.

"Kami masih mencoba mencari informasi dari para panitia lelang. Tapi dari laporan terakhir sepertinya juga tidak ada kemajuan yang berarti," tambah Fugaku.

Jiraiya memiringkan kepalanya. Jika begini caranya, ia harus benar-benar memutar otak untuk mencari informasi. Biasanya yang seperti ini Shikaku dan Sakumo-lah ahlinya. Namun dua pria itu kelihatannya sibuk di ruang informasi.

"Minato, apa kau tidak tahu dimana sarang lainnya?" tanya Jiraiya agak putus asa. Minato tampak berpikir sejenak dan memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap ia mengingat beberapa hal.

Lalu Minato menatap Jiraiya. "Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi ada sebuah tempat di Sunagakure yang pernah kusinggahi lama. Mungkin ada petunjuk di sana karena ketika misi terakhirku dengan Madara, ia terus mengawasiku. Aku yakin dia melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku mencuri Pasir Merah," papar Minato.

Jiraiya berpikir sejenak sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Patut dicoba. Minato, kau pergilah bersama Fugaku. Inoichi yang akan meneruskan interogasinya. Kuharap kali ini kita bisa mendapat informasi," Jiraiya mengambil napas.

"Kalian akan berangkat besok. Kurasa itu saja untuk saat ini. Kalian boleh pergi," lanjut Jiraiya.

Rasanya cepat sekali ketika siang telah berganti malam. Apalagi ketika sedang sibuk dengan banyak pekerjaan. Tiba-tiba saja langit sudah gelap sementara bulan dan bintang-bintang sudah berada di tempatnya masing-masing.

Kushina menutup map hijau di mejanya dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan buku. Ia memasukkan pulpen ke dalam kotak alat tulis di meja lalu mematikan monitor komputernya. Kushina menyisipkan rambut ke belakang telinganya kemudian menghela napas.

Laporan misinya baru saja selesai.

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali, Shina," ujar Mikoto di depan mejanya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan minuman kaleng dingin di atas meja Kushina.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras. Jangan sampai sakit," tambah Mikoto penuh perhatian. Teman baiknya yang satu ini memang sedikit tidak peduli tentang kesehatan tubuhnya. Apalagi jika pekerjaan sedang banyak.

"Ah, terima kasih, Miko- _chan_. Kau tidak bersama Fugaku?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Mikoto sendirian. Kelihatannya hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Dia ada misi besok dengan Minato. Dia pulang cepat,huh," eluh Mikoto sambil menghela napas pendek. Ia kehilangan satu lagi hari untuk bersama. Setidaknya makan malam bersama sudah cukup, tapi Fugaku langsung pamit pulang ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka enam.

"Kelihatannya ada yang kesepian hmm?" goda Kushina dengan wajah jahilnya. Mikoto menyesap minuman kalengnya dan menghadiahi Kushina tatapan tajam yang menyeramkan.

"Apa kau mau kulempar pisau?" ancam Mikoto yang membuat Kushina terkikik geli.

"Hatchuuu!"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shina? Kelihatannya kau mau flu," tanya Mikoto. Kushina hanya terkekeh sambil menyeka hidungnya. Beberapa hari ini ia pulang malam tanpa jaket. Salahkan otak pintarnya yang dengan sangat pintarnya memasukkan semua jaket ke dalam mesin cuci dan berpikir jika ia meninggalkan satu jaket di loker kerjanya. Tapi ketika ia lihat hari ini, di loker mejanya hanya ada sepatu dan baju ganti. Tidak ada jaket.

"Kau bawa jaket?" tanya Mikoto lagi. Kushina menggeleng sambil tertawa. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng.

"Udaranya sedang _sangat_ dingin, Kushina. Kau bisa masuk angin bodoh!" tutur Mikoto.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Lagipula aku tidak akan sekedinginan itu. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Miko _-chan_. Daaaaah~" pamit Kushina sambil melengos. Ia tidak ingin mendengar omelan Mikoto lagi. Lebih baik ia kabur sekarang daripada Mikoto mulai menceramahinya.

Kushina berjalan menuju _lift_ sambil menengok kanan-kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Atau..seseorang? Ia melambatkan kakinya hingga masuk ke dalam _lift_. Tak banyak orang yang belum pulang. Mungkin hanya tersisa mereka yang sedang ada tugas lembur atau jaga. Beberapa agen dan mereka yang bekerja di ruang informasi memang terbiasa bergantian _stand by_ kalau-kalau ada laporan penting yang masuk atau kejadian buruk.

Kushina menghela napas.

 _"_ _Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kushina. Dia ada misi besok tentu saja dia sudah pulang. Lagipula kenapa aku memikirkannya?!"_ batin Kushina. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ia melihat layar di atas pintu yang menunjukkan angka 2.

 _''_ _Siapa yang—"_ batin Kushina.

"Oh, Uzumaki- _san_?" sapa orang yang berdiri di depan pintu _lift_. Kushina mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Ia sedikit tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Mi..nato?" balas Kushina. Pria bersurai pirang itu tersenyum kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_. Kelihatannya Tuhan sangat tahu isi hati Kushina.

"Kau baru pulang, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato santai. Pria itu memakai kemeja putih polos yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku dan celana kain hitam. Seharusnya ia memakai pakaian..seragam. Oh, ia lupa jika Minato bukanlah agen resmi.

"Yah, begitulah. Kau sendiri?" tanya Kushina.

"Sama sepertimu."

"Kukira kau akan pulang cepat karena besok ada misi," tutur Kushina. Minato hanya tersenyum.

 _"_ _Kenapa sih dia ini mudah sekali tersenyum? Benar-benar nggak sehat untuk jantung!"_ rutuk Kushina dalam hati.

TING

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Keduanya berjalan keluar tanpa ada percakapan lagi sampai berada di depan resepsionis.

"Kau tidak memakai jaketmu, Uzumaki- _san_? Di luar sedang dingin," ujar Minato tiba-tiba.

"Apa sedingin itu? Mungkin perasaanmu saja," balas Kushina tak peduli. Kushina melirik Minato. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pria itu juga tidak memakai jas atau jaketnya. Kenapa dia repot-repot bertanya begitu padanya?

"Kau juga tidak memakai jaket sepertinya,"balas Kushina. Minato mengacungkan kunci ke depan wajah Kushina.

"Aku bawa mobil, Uzumaki- _san_. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau bisa masuk angin kalau jalan kaki," kata Minato. Ia tidak terdengar mengajak Kushina pulang, tapi seperti memaksa? Paksaan halus sepertinya.

"Aku bisa pulang send—"

Tiba-tiba saja angin malam yang masuk melalui pintu depan gedung yang terbuka membuat Kushina sedikit menggigil.

"—aku berubah pikiran. Aku _numpang_ mobilmu, ya?" lanjut Kushina sambil tertawa garing malu akan kebodohannya. Mikoto benar, ia bisa flu kalau begini dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin ia tak mau absen agar ia mengetahui perkembangan kasus Madara.

Minato tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ajak Minato sambil berjalan mendahului menuju parkiran di depan gedung.

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu, Minato," tutur Kushina merasa tidak enak.

Minato masuk ke mobil dan diikuti Kushina. Lalu Minato menutup pintu dan terdengar suara debuman ringan.

"Bukan masalah, Uzumaki- _san_. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf," balas Minato dengan suara yang terdengar lembut, namun penuh penyesalan.

Kushina hanya menatap Minato heran. _Permintaan maaf apa?_

Tak lama kemudian mesin mobil dinyalakan dan mobil sedan biru gelap itu melaju pergi.

.

.

Minato menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen empat tingkat yang terlihat sederhana. Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil.

"Karena kau sudah di sini, apa kau mau mampir sebentar? Aku akan membuatkan teh karena udaranya dingin," tawar Kushina.

Minato mengedikkan bahu. " Ide bagus. Lagipula di rumahku takkan ada yang membuatkanku teh," kata Minato.

"Kalau begitu kau akan terkejut setelah meminum tehku," balas Kushina percaya diri.

"Kuharap kau tidak memasukkan racun ke dalamnya, Uzumaki- _san_ ,"

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga menuju apartemen Kushina yang berada di lantai empat. Minato berjalan di belakang Kushina sambil mengamati bagian-bagian gedung apartemen itu. Gedung apartemen itu terdiri dari empat lantai dan tiap kamarnya memiliki beranda sendiri. Modelnya minimalis dengan warna dominan putih dan abu-abu muda. Di lantai satu apartemen itu terdapat swalayan kecil yang buka 24 jam. Meskipun gedung apartemen itu tidak terlihat mewah namun kelihatannya nyaman.

"Kenapa kau memilih lantai paling atas, Uzumaki- _san_? Kupikir lebih baik di lantai satu atau dua yang dekat swalayan," tanya Minato agak penasaran.

"Kenapa? Hmm... karena aku bisa melihat langit malam di tanpa halangan hahaha. Kau tahu kan aku selalu pulang larut, jadi langit malam sangat membantu untuk menenangkan hati. Hitung-hitung _refreshing_ ," jawab Kushina santai. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan apartemen Kushina. Kamar nomor 15.

Kushina pun memasukkan kuncinya dan terdengar bunyi 'cklek' dari dalam. Minato mengamati bagian depan kamar Kushina. Ada sebuah tombol bel di sisi kiri dan interkom untuk membuat pemilik kamar mengetahui suara orang yang datang. Tapi tak ada layar di sana, itu berarti hanya suara yang bisa diketahui. Lalu Minato mendongakkan kepala dan matanya menyusuri bagian pojok langit-langit. Ia menemukan CCTV di ujung lantai tepatnya empat kamar dari milik Kushina. Itu berarti tiap lantai hanya ada satu CCTV.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana, Minato? Tidak mau masuk?" tanya Kushina yang melihat Minato berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ah begitu aku akan masuk," ujar Minato sambil melangkah masuk dan melepas sepatunya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato yang kemudian disambut seekor kucing anggora berwarna coklat hampir kuning dengan mata biru.

 _Oh, dia tidak sendirian._

"Tidak! Aku punya seekor kucing jantan namanya Kiro!" seru Kushina dari dapur.

"Ooh begitu hmm," Minato berjongkok sambil mengelus kepala kucing itu. Dengan agak jail Minato menggelitik perut Kiro dan membuatnya berbaring sambil memegangi tangan Minato dan..

HAP

Kiro menggigit jari Minato.

"Oh, Minato! Hati-hati dia suka menggigit pada orang asing! Dan aku belum memotong kukunya!" seru Kushina lagi.

 _Timing bicaramu bagus sekali, Uzumaki-san_.

Sementara itu Kiro langsung berlari menuju dapur meninggalkan Minato dengan tangan kanan terdapat dua cakaran dan bekas gigitan. Kiro benar-benar hebat.

DEG

Minato bangkit hendak berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan berhenti ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Minato pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar dengan sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Ah, bukankah itu adalah keahliannya?

Pemuda bermata safir itu melihat sekitar dan tidak melihat siapapun. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tangga dan menuruni beberapa anak tangga. Ia berhenti dan melihat ke bawah melalui pinggiran pembatas tangga dan melihat seseorang berpakaian hitan dengan topi berjalan terburu-buru tepat di tangga bawahnya. Langsung saja Minato melompat dan berhenti tepat di depan orang itu.

"Baru selesai memata-matai atau.. mengintip, Tuan?" tanya Minato pada pria yang mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan topi hitam itu. Pria yang awalnya menunduk itu pun mendongak perlahan dan menunjukkan wajahnya lengan dengan seringaian licik penuh percaya diri.

"Lama tidak bertemu, mantan _partner_ ," ujarnya.

Mata safir Minato terbelalak kaget. Ia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia pasti diawasi oleh Madara.

"...Yahiko..?" tanya Minato. "Kau benar-benar mengikutiku, huh?" lanjutnya.

"Oh, aku sudah bosan denganmu, Namikaze. Maaf saja, ya," balas Yahiko sambil mengedikkan bahu. Minato menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menyerang.

"Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, Minato. Sampai jumpa," tutur Yahiko lalu melompat ke lantai satu dan melenggang pergi dengan santai.

Minato hanya memandangi kepergian Yahiko dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia tak menyangka jika Yahiko muncul secepat ini, dan hal lain yang tidak ia sangka adalah dia tidak mengincarnya.

Kushina dalam bahaya.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hai hai! Rinka update lagi yeyy. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca dan menunggu fic ini. Saya tahu fic ini memiliki banyak kekurangan dan saya akan mencoba meningkatkan kemampuan menulis saya biar makin bagus! Jangan lupa review yaa dan Rinka akan membalas review kalian yang belum sempat dibalas hahaha. Check the next chapter for review's reply :D**

 **see you~**

 **-Rinkazura-**


	18. Balasan Review

**Hai readers! Kali ini Rinka akan membalas review kalian yang belum sempat dibalas. Ini diaa~**

Ehem ehem... tes tes. Oke langsung kita mulai aja yah~

 **Nu shi Hottest Queen** s : Maafkan author yang updatenya lama ya. Saya sadar kadang saya kebanyakan alasan hahaha. Tapi serius mager itu masalah besar juga wkwkwk. Makasih udah review, btw ini update looo. Fighting!

 **Mikazuki Ryuuko** : Woah makasih atas favoritenya . Klik ajadeh itu tombol sampai jebol juga gapapa /heh/ bercandaaa. Iyah di chapter 14 mereka mulai berinteraksi karena emang ada tujuan sedikit romance sih. Oh soal kamu bingung di chapter 15, jawabannya ada di ujung langit /plak/ maksud Rinka di chapter 16 nih yang baruu. Semoga kebingunganmu segera hilang yaa. Terus pantengin update-an fic ini yaa. Thanks for reading, fav and review :3

 **LizzNP** : Waah kamu yang di wattpad! Hai salam kenal~ di web ini sudah sangat jauh chapternya. Makasih sudah setia ngikutin fic ini~ aku juga seneng kok kalau kamu seneng baca fic ini hehehe. Baca dan Review lagi yaa.

 **younger (guest)** : makasiih :) review lagi yaa hahahahaha *ngarep*

 **yantotom96** : nah ini sudah update! Terima kasih mau menunggu hehehe. Mampir lagi ya jangan lupa tulis review hohohohoho

 **Yani Kikuzawa** : iyakaah? Makasih yaa fic'nya dibilang keren. Aku terharuu hehe. Makasih semangatnya! Nih kuhadiahin update sama balasan review hahahahaha. Jangan bosen bacanya yaa. Soal bikin penasaran, emang Rinka bikin gitu supaya kalian makin penasaran gimana kelanjutannya hwahahahaha. Maaf aku kebanyakan ketawa XD Review lagi yaa

Oke kayaknya udah semua ya. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview, favorit, follow dan sebangsanya. Saya sebagai author hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. Tetep pantengin kelanjutan fic ini yaa, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

See you in the next chapter~

Sincerely,

Rinkazura


	19. Chapter 17 : Unfocused

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Unfocused"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery, slight Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Yahiko tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar tempat tinggal Kushina dan membuat Minato khawatir. Di sisi lain Minato harus pergi menjalankan misi lain di Sunagakure dan meninggalkan Kushina.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"Lama tidak bertemu, mantan partner," ujarnya._

 _Mata safir Minato terbelalak kaget. Ia telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Ia pasti diawasi oleh Madara._

 _"...Yahiko..?" tanya Minato. "Kau benar-benar mengikutiku, huh?" lanjutnya._

 _"Oh, aku sudah bosan denganmu, Namikaze. Maaf saja, ya," balas Yahiko sambil mengedikkan bahu. Minato menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menyerang._

 _"Aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu, Minato. Sampai jumpa," tutur Yahiko lalu melompat ke lantai satu dan melenggang pergi dengan santai._

 _Minato hanya memandangi kepergian Yahiko dengan sorot mata tajam. Ia tak menyangka jika Yahiko muncul secepat ini, dan hal lain yang tidak ia sangka adalah dia tidak mengincarnya._

 _Kushina dalam bahaya._

* * *

 ** _Enjoy reading :)_**

 ** _._**

Kushina meletakkan sebuah teko dan dua cangkir di atas meja. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat Minato yang baru saja masuk.

"Kau dari mana saja, Minato? Kupikir kau sudah di ruang tamu," tanya Kushina heran karena Kushina memanggilnya beberapa kali sementara si empunya nama sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ternyata julukan _Yellow Flash_ itu masih berlaku untuknya.

"Aku hanya melihat langit malam."

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Minumlah!" serunya sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh yang sudah berisi teh. Minato yang tergiur dengan kehangatan teh itu –dilihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul – langsung saja menyesapnya.

"Panas!" seru Minato terkejut.

"Hahahahahahaha. Maaf aku lupa bilang kalau masih panas," ujar Kushina sedikit menyesal. Minato menatap Kushina putus asa.

"Terima kasih banyak, Uzumaki- _san_ ," tutur Minato.

"Salahmu sendiri sudah tahu asapnya mengepul begitu langsung main seruput saja! Kau bodoh atau bagaimana _sih_?" eluh Kushina yang kemudian duduk di hadapan Minato.

Minato menaruh cangkir tehnya dan memandang pantulan dirinya di sana. Jujur saja ia agak khawatir. Besok ia ada misi ke Sunagakure dan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa kembali cepat atau tidak. Apalagi dengan Yahiko yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ia yakin Yahiko mengincar Kushina. Pasti ini bagian dari rencana Yahiko. Madara tentu saja memerintahkan Yahiko untuk menghabisinya, tapi ia tahu Yahiko selalu punya cara untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Dan Minato bisa menyimpulkan jika Yahiko dan Madara tidak akan langsung menemuinya secara frontal dengan mengacungkan senjata. Madara orang yang kejam dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat pengkhianat sepertinya tidak bisa hidup tenang.

"Minato?"

Jika dulu Minato hanya sendirian dan tidak takut diancam karena tidak punya ikatan dengan siapapun, sekarang berbeda.

"Minatooo?"

Sekarang ada paman dan bibinya. Selain itu juga...

"Hoi Minatoo!"

Ada Kushina Uzumaki sekarang.

"Ah...oh...ada apa, Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato kebingungan. Kushina menatap Minato geram.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir saja menyiramkan seteko teh panas ini padamu! Apa yang kau lamunkan, huh?" tanya Kushina yang begitu heran dengan manusia di hadapannya yang melamun sambil memandangi secangkir tehnya seakan teh itu bisa menenggelamkannya.

Minato hanya melempar senyum lalu mengangkat cangkirnya dan meniup-niup tehnya pelan. Kemudian ia menyesapnya habis. Lalu Minato meletakkan cangkirnya dan berdiri.

"Terima kasih tehnya, Uzumaki- _san_. Kau benar, tehnya sangat enak. Aku harus segera pergi umm..—kau tahu kan aku besok harus ke Suna," pamit Minato.

Kushina menatap Minato tanpa berkedip. "Kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Kushina. Gadis itu merasa waktu terlalu cepat berlalu bahkan sebelum ia bisa menikmatinya.

"Iya, maafkan aku," tutur Minato sedikit menyesal. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

"Lain kali mampirlah. Aku akan membuatkan teh atau kopi..kalau kau mau _sih_ ," ujar Kushina. Minato berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Kushina.

"Apa boleh?" tanya Minato memastikan. Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja- _dattebane_!".

Minato tersenyum. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa nyaman dan ia semakin khawatir untuk meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu setelah kembali dari Suna aku akan mampir," kata Minato sambil berjalan ke ambang pintu.

"Pastikan kau mampir setelah misimu selesai, oke? Ah itu juga kalau tidak sibuk dengan masalah lain. Oh, tapi pastikan saja kau akan mampir karena aku akan membuatkanmu teh lagi!" tutur Kushina.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa saat minum teh selanjutnya Uzumaki- _san_. Jangan lupa kunci pintumu," pamit Minato lalu berjalan pergi. Kushina hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya.

"Hati-hati..." kata Kushina pelan lalu kembali dan mengunci pintunya.

Minato dan Fugaku berada di tengah kota Sunagakure. Setelah mendapat izin dari Kazekage dan S.A.D Sunagakure, mereka langsung melesat melacak bekas tempat Madara berdasarkan ingatan Minato.

"Dimana, Minato?" tanya Fugaku yang berjalan di sisi Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melihat sekitarnya dan berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana saja Madara pernah singgah.

"Jika tempat itu adalah hotel, kita tidak punya harapan," ujar Fugaku. Minato menggeleng.

"Ada sebuah rumah yang sudah ditinggalkan di sini. Keadaannya buruk dan Madara pernah singgah di sana sebelum aku menyerang museum," jelas Minato.

Fugaku mengangguk, "baiklah kita mulai dari sana". Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Minato. Minato berjalan cepat mendahului Fugaku seakan tak memerdulikan _parternya_ yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Fugaku hanya menaikkan alis dan mempercepat langkah kakinya menyusul pemuda pirang di depannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah deretan bekas toko yang sudah tutup. Beberapa pintu tokonya tampak kotor dan terdapat tulisan-tulisan grafiti di atasnya. Di sela-sela salah satu toko itu terdapat sebuah gang sempit dengan sebuah tong sampah besar dan sebuah tangga melingkar di sampingnya. Minato menghentikkan langkahnya dan mendongak ke atas memerhatikan ujung tangga yang melingkar itu dan melihat sebuah bangunan mirip apartemen kecil di atas toko yang beberapa bagian temboknya sudah lapuk dan berlubang.

"Ini tempatnya?" tanya Fugaku setelah memerhatikan keadaan sekitar yang kumuh, gelap dan lembab. Bahkan Fugaku bersumpah ia mendengar beberapa kali cicitan tikus-tikus got yang berlarian.

"Ya, begitulah. Lebih cocok disebut sarang tikus dibanding tempat persembunyian," jawab Minato jujur. Lalu pemuda pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga melingkar menuju apartemen rusak itu diikuti oleh Fugaku di belakangnya. Setelah berada di puncak tangga, mereka melihat keadaan sekitar kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang menjaga tempat itu dan mungkin saja menyerang mereka.

Minato mendekati pintu usang itu dan memutar knop pintunya. Ia memutar dengan perlahan namun tidak berhasil membuka pintu itu. Ia merasa pinggiran pintu itu menyangkut pada bingkai pintunya. Kelihatannya dibutuhkan sedikit tenaga untuk membuka pintu usang itu. Minato menekan siku kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menekan knop pintu itu dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar. Terdengar suara sesuatu menyangkut di bawah pintu yang ternyata sampah-sampah kertas koran yang dibuang begitu saja. Lantai-lantai yang seharusnya putih itu terlihat sangat kotor dengan debu dan lumpur-lumpur kering di atasnya.

Minato dan Fugaku saling melempar pandangan dan berpikir ini benar-benar seperti sarang tikus dan mereka yakin ada beberapa atau koloni—sebut saja demikian—kecoak yang hidup rukun di sana. Menggelikan.

"Memang apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini, huh?" tanya Fugaku tak habis pikir mengapa para kriminal senang sekali berada di reruntuhan atau bekas-bekas rumah seperti ini.

"Seingatku aku hanya menemuinya beberapa kali di sini sebelum masuk ke museum. Mungkin saja ada sesuatu di sini," tutur Minato.

"Jika di tempat ini tidak ada apa-apa, kita akan kemana?" tanya Fugaku sambil memulai pencariannya. Minato pun mengikuti Fugaku dengan mencari di bagian lain rumah kosong itu.

Minato membuka paksa lemari lusuh di hadapannya dengan paksa pasalnya kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah pintu lemari itu tersangkut karena bagian kayunya sudah terkelupas.

"Pulang tentu saja," jawab Minato singkat. Fugaku hanya mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian membuka kardus-kardus yang berserakan di sana.

"Kau yakin? Akan sia-sia perjalanan jauh kita dari Konoha jika hanya untuk mneyelidiki satu tempat dan pulang," tutur Fugaku tanpa menoleh.

Minato berjongkok sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian lemari kosong di hadapannya. Kemudian ia menutup lemari itu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara. Lalu ia menghela napas.

"Ada yang lebih kukhawatirkan di Konoha ketimbang pencarian ini," jawab Minato jujur. Ia pun melanjutkan pencariannya ke sebuah meja yang memiliki tiga laci. Meja itu berlubang dan koyak di sana-sini dengan sedikit debu di atasnya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud Kushina, dia akan baik-baik saja. Asal kau tahu dia punya kekuatan seperti pria," tebak Fugaku sambil membanyangkan situasi ketika Kushina marah besar di kantin karena ada seseorang yang membuatnya kesal hingga ia hampir saja melempar orang itu dengan meja kantin. Seram sekali.

"Semalam aku melihat Yahiko di sekitar apartemen Kushina."

Sontak saja perkataan Minato membuat Fugaku berbalik dan meminta penjelasan. "Kau yakin itu Yahiko? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Fugaku. Minato hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Awalnya kupikir ia kesana karena mengetahui aku mengantar Kushina dan berniat menyerangku. Tapi ternyata tidak..."

Fugaku menyipitkan matanya dan mengisaratkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. Untuk apa seorang Yahiko kesana tidak berniat untuk menyerang Minato? Apa dia hanya mengamati situasi? Bukankah itu berarti Yahiko dan Madara berada sangat dekat?

"Aku khawatir dia berniat buruk pada Kushina," lanjut Minato lalu mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. " Jujur saja diantara Konan, Yahiko dan Nagato, Yahiko-lah yang paling sulit ditebak. Dia selalu punya cara untuk menyelesaikan misinya meskipun tidak sesuai dengan jalan yang diinginkan Madara," katanya lagi.

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan bisa saja ia mengincar Kushina atau orang yang berhubungan denganmu untuk membawamu pada mereka?" ujar Fugaku menyimpulkan. "Mungkin kurang lebihnya begitu," tutur Minato.

Fugaku terkekeh dan tersenyum miring seakan ia barusaja mendapatkan sesuatu. Minato heran melihat ekspresi aneh Fugaku. "Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan Kushina, eh? Jadi begitu ya..." ujar Fugaku. Minato hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, huh?" tanya Minato tak mengerti. "Tak apa Minato. Sejauh yang kutahu dia belum pernah punya pacar. Jadi tak ada yang akan menghalangimu," kata Fugaku lagi lalu berjongkok untuk menyingkirkan kardus-kardus di depannya.

Minato tersenyum singkat.

"Tapi apa kau sudah memberitahu Jiraiya- _sama_?" tanya Fugaku.

"Sudah."

"Baguslah setidaknya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu sementara kita di sini. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menelpon Kushina sekarang karena aku juga tidak menelpon Mikoto."

Kantin S.A.D Konoha tampak ramai dengan para pegawai dan agen yang sibuk menyantap makan siangnya. Bahkan meja-meja itu terlihat hampir penuh. Kushina dan Mikoto yang baru sampai di kantin terlihat menyesal melihat kedaan itu.

"Kelihatannya mejanya penuh, Shina," ujar Mikoto. "Kita mau makan dimana? Atau kita makan siang di luar saja?" tawar Mikoto.

"Bagaimana jika _sandwhich_ di sebelah? Kurasa kita akan dapat tempat di sana," usul Kushina.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajakku makan ramen lagi," ujar Mikoto.

"Kau akan menolaknya karena bosan kan?" tebak Kushina sambil terkekeh.

"Tentu saja!"

Keduanya pun beranjak dari gedung utama S.A.D menuju sebuah rumah makan kecil –mungkin lebih tepat disebut _cafe_ kecil—yang menyediakan berbagai macam _sandwhich_ , kopi dan _milkshake_. Mikoto menganggap tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dan nyaman untuk makan dan berbincang-bincang ketimbang kedai ramen tempat Kushina makan. Meskipun bangunannya juga sama-sama tidak buruk, selera makan mereka cukup berbeda.

"Hatchuuuu!"

"Astaga Kushina sudah dua hari kau bersin-bersin. Sepertinya kau mau flu," ujar Mikoto sedikit khawatir. "Akhir-akhir ini udaranya dingin. Kau tidak lupa membawa jaket, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Yaa..sepertinya begitu. Aku sampai harus menaruh pemanas di kamarku dan memakai selimut tebal. Aku bawa jaket _kok_!" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mikoto menghela napas pendek.

"Jadi Kushina, bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum geli dan..sedikit menggoda Kushina. Si empunya nama justru hanya memiringkan kepala dengan wajah polos tak paham maksud gadis Uchiha itu.

"Err... bagaimana apanya?" Kushina bertanya balik. Mikoto merasa bodoh karena bertanya tidak langsung _to the point_ mengingat Kushina agak lemot soal ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Minato maksudku. Bukankah kemarin dia mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Mikoto penasaran. Wajah Kushina berangsur mengerti seakan kabel-kabel di otaknya barusaja tersambung. Mikoto hanya menghela napas.

"Benar. Yah..kami hanya minum teh sih. Tapi karena kubilang aku akan membuatkannya teh lagi jadi dia bilang setelah dari Sunagakure dia akan mampir minum teh. Hanya begitu kurasa," jelas Kushina santai.

"Bukankah itu bagus?!" ujar Mikoto antusias. "Yah mungkin begitu. Tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh. Dia kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu yang serius sampai membuatnya khawatir. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti..." tutur Kushina sambil menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Kupikir kasus Madara-lah yang membuatnya khawatir karena belum ada kemajuan. Mungkin saja ia takut Madara melakukan hal-hal buruk lagi," Mikoto berpendapat.

"Kalau itu kita semua juga merasa begitu, kan?! Kurasa bukan itu, Miko- _chan_. Ada yang lain..tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu.." sanggah Kushina.

Mikoto hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Kau tenang saja. Semua akan baik saja, Shina!"

KLING

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pelayan menyapa Kushina dan Mikoto yang barusaja melewati pintu. Keduanya langsung menghambur menuju meja pemesanan dan memesan dua _sandwhich_ ukuran sedang dengan _milkshake_. Setelah membayar, keduanya pun mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Tak terasa siang dan sore lewat begitu saja. Langit sudah menjadi gelap saja ketika Fugaku dan Minato keluar dari kantor Kazekage. Keduanya tampak tak begitu senang pasalnya mereka sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi. Mereka sudah menjelajahi tiga tempat yang ditunjuk Minato namun tak ada hasil. Bahkan salah satu tempatnya sudah hangus dan menyisakan abu dan arang.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," kata Minato yang langsung menuju mobil bersama Fugaku. "Kau tidak mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Fugaku.

Minato menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku akan makan di rumah nanti," jawab Minato. Tangan kanan Minato menutup pintu mobil dengan agak keras dan segera menarik sabuk pengamannya. Gerakannya terlihat kasar dan terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi jangan sampai kita kecelakaan," kata Fugaku. Minato tak menggubris Fugaku dan kakinya mulai menginjak gas.

Sementara menyetir, tangan kiri minato meletakkan ponselnya di kotak di sebelah kursinya dan menelpon seseorang.

 _"_ _Halo, bagaimana hasilnya Minato?"_ suara Jiraiya terdengar.

"Nihil. Kami tidak menemukan apa-apa. _Detail_ nya akan kukirim nanti. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kushina, apa dia sudah pulang? Kau benar-benar mengawasinya kan?" tanya Minato tak sabar.

 _"_ _Iya. Tak ada yang aneh. Anak buahku bilang Kushina sudah berjalan menuju apartemennya sekarang."_

"Baguslah. Semoga tak ada apa-apa," tutur Minato sedikit lega.

 _"_ _Kenapa tidak menelponnya jika kau khawatir?"_

Minato tidak menjawab. Sementara Fugaku hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti, Paman. Sampai jumpa."

Kushina berjalan santai menuju apartemennya. Tadi ia sempat mampir ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Ia membeli lebih banyak dari biasanya karena ia tahu Minato akan mampir. Sebenarnya perjanjian kemarin hanya minum teh saja _sih_ , tapi karena Kushina belum sempat makan malam jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan di rumah dan kalau-kalau Minato belum makan mereka bisa makan bersama. Tapi kalau Minato sudah makan Kushina tidak keberatan menghabiskan semua makanannya. Toh itu tidak masalah.

Ah. Kushina mulai memikirkan banyak hal tentang pemuda pirang itu.

Gadis bersurai merah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju apartemennya. Ia bersenandung perlahan sambil menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"HATCHUUU". Lagi-lagi Kushina bersin. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar terkena flu jika tidak segera menghangatkan tubuhnya dan meminum vitamin. Atau setidaknya pencegah flu.

"Cuacanya cukup dingin ya, Nona."

"Iya kau benar. Memang begitu.." Kushina langsung menjawab saja ketika seseorang berkata padanya tanpa mengetahui identitasnya. Setelah sadar, Kushina memerhatikan wajah asing orang itu. Ia mengenakan topi hitam dengan rambut oranye yang terlihat di tengkuknya.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau bukan penghuni apartemen di sini. Orang baru?" tanya Kushina. Orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum.

"Yah bisa dibilang demikian. Sepertinya kau lelah, Nona," katanya.

Sorot mata Kushina menajam.

"Aku tidak—akh.."

"Selamat tidur, Nona."

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

Hai minnaa... Akhirnya update lagi. Makasih buat kalian yang setia menunggu fic ini meskipun saya sadar kalau kadang kelamaan update sampe lumutan menjamur berkarat dan sebangsanya.

Oke Rinka balas review dulu yaa

 **Yani Kikuzawa :** ini sudah update hehehe. Baca terus yaa. Review lagi jangan lupa hahahahaha

 **Fajar :** Ini nih sudah ku update kelanjutannya. Maaf ya bikin penasaran hahaha

Yaps sekian. Makasih ya buat _readers_ yang setia membaca.. Rinka seneng banget apalagi kalau kalian review. Oke sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaa

 **-Rinkazura-**


	20. Chapter 18 : Kesalahan

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Kesalahan"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery, slight Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Sementara Minato menjalankan misi bersama Fugaku, seseorang mendatangi Kushina. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, namun ketika Minato kembali, semua terlihat baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

 _"Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau bukan penghuni apartemen di sini. Orang baru?" tanya Kushina. Orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum._

 _"Yah bisa dibilang demikian. Sepertinya kau lelah, Nona," katanya._

 _Sorot mata Kushina menajam._

 _"Aku tidak—akh.."_

 _"Selamat tidur, Nona."_

* * *

 _ **Enjoy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Kushina telah sampai di apartemennya dengan aman, Minato langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan Jiraiya, menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat dan segera memasuki mobilnya.

Ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia tak bisa tenang jika belum memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Karena sekarang, ini adalah hal yang penting baginya.

Suara decitan ban mobil yang menggesek aspal karena berbelok keras terdengar memecah keheningan. Mobil Minato melaju dengan kecepatan di atas normal menuju apartemen Kushina. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana dan Minato langsung memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman apartemen.

Pemuda itu segera keluar dan berlari menuju lantai tiga dimana kamar Kushina berada.

 _Semoga dia benar-benar di rumah._

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Bahkan Minato sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ada penghuni lain yang merasa terganggu dengan langkah kakinya saat menaiki tangga dengan berlari.

Napas Minato terengah-engah. Ia tengah berada di depan pintu. Ia mengatur napasnya dan memutar knop pintu.

Tidak terkunci.

 _Kushina lagi-lagi tidak mengunci pintu. Dasar!_

"Kushina? Kau di dalam?" panggilnya dengan suara agak keras. Ia pun melangkah masuk dan melihat lampu masih menyala.

"Kushina?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Rasa khawatir mulai memasukinya. Ia pun segera melangkah masuk menuju dapur dan melihat tempat cucian piring yang masih basah. Sedikit rasa lega muncul di benaknya.

"Oh, Minato!" panggil Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kamar mandi dengan handuk menutupi rambut merahnya.

Sontak Minato memeluknya.

Kushina mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak mengerti mengapa pemuda pirang itu memeluknya begitu saja. Bahkan otaknya tak sempat berpikir.

"Mi..Minato? Ada apa?" tanya Kushina bingung. Wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana tidak?

"Syukurlah..syukurlah..." ujar Minato lirih sambil masih memeluk erat gadis berambut merah itu seakan takkan pernah melepasnya.

"A..aku tidak bisa bernapas Minato.." eluh Kushina. Minato pun melepaskan pelukannya perlahan kemudian memegang kedua lengan Kushina sambil menunduk.

"Kau kelihatan lelah..duduklah. Aku barusaja akan membuatkan teh dan makan malam. Kau sudah makan?" tutur Kushina.

"Belum.. apa tak apa aku makan di sini?" tanya Minato canggung. Ia barusaja melakukan hal yang memalukan. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku memelukmu seperti itu, Uzumaki- _san_. Aku..hanya khawatir."

Kushina pun melangkah menuju kompor dan mulai memasak. Ia memasukkan air ke dalam panci dan memanaskannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau khawatirkan- _ttebane_?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Aku hanya khawatir Madara atau anak buahnya melakukan sesuatu padamu selagi aku pergi," jawab Minato jujur. Setelah dipikir dua kali lebih baik ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya ketimbang Kushina mengamuk nantinya.

"Hahaha apa kau barusaja meremehkanku- _ttebane_?!" seru Kushina sambil menoleh dan mengacungkan pisaunya pada Minato.

"Asal kau tahu saja aku ini kuat _, lho!_ " tambah Kushina berbangga diri meyakinkan Minato bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Minato sangat lega. Ia hanya berprasangka buruk. Kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti benar dan Kushina sekarang berada di sini bersamanya. Dan itu membuatnya senang. Meskipun ia tahu masalah dengan Madara belum berakhir.

"HATCHUU!" Lagi-lagi Kushina bersin. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato. Kushina hanya tertawa dan masih sibuk dengan masakannya, "aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit flu kurasa."

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku kemarin," tutur Minato dengan nada kesal.

"Soal apa? Aku tidak merasa kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu atau—"

"Jangan lupa kunci pintumu, Uzumaki- _san_ ," sahut Minato. Kushina baru ingat dan ia hanya tertawa masam.

"Haha soal itu aku memang sengaja supaya udara segar bisa masuk," jawab Kushina sekenanya.

"Lihat, sudah matang! Setidaknya ini akan membuat kita hangat," sambung Kushina sambil mengangkat panci berisi sayuran dan beberapa _seafood_ di dalamnya. "Minato taruh tatakan itu di tengah," ujar Kushina. Minato pun segera meletakkan tatakan di tengah untuk alas panci panas itu. Asap mengepul dari pinggiran panci itu bahkan ketika tertutup. Kushina segera meletakkan panci itu dan membuka tutupnya kemudian menyodorkan mangkuk dan sumpit pada Minato.

"Makanlah!" seru Kushina riang. Minato hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan segera mengambil sayur dan beberapa bakso ikan kemudian menyantapnya.

Setelah menyantap habis sepanci penuh _hotpot_ , mereka berdua duduk santai sambil meminum teh. Kushina mengelus perutnya tanda ia sudah kenyang.

"Wuaah..kenyang dan hangat sekaliii!" serunya riang. "Biasanya aku makan sendirian dan sekarang ada dirimu. Tidak buruk juga," lanjutnya sambil menatap Minato.

"Begitukah? Kukira kau sering makan bersama Mikoto- _san_ , Uzumaki- _san_?" tanya Minato. Kushina mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memang sih. Tapi sekarang aku sedang menghemat uang, jadi lebih baik memasak sendiri, bukan?" jawab Kushina. "Omong-omong bagaimana misimu? Ada hasil?" tambah Kushina.

Minato meletakkan cangkirnya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku dan Fugaku tidak mendapat apa-apa. Bahkan sekarang aku masih belum tahu bagaimana caranya menemukan Madara," jawab Minato.

"Aku yakin kita akan menemukan sesuatu. Pasti perjalananmu dengan Fugaku sangat membosankan ya sampai-sampai kalian langsung pulang?" tebak Kushina asal. Minato hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kupikir kalian akan berada di Suna dua atau tiga hari. Ternyata hanya sebentar," lanjut Kushina.

 _Yang membuatku cepat-cepat kembali adalah kau, Uzumaki-san_.

"Hahaha kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Uzumaki- _san_?"

"Asal kau tahu saja satu misi dengan Fugaku itu membosankan Tidak bisa diajak mengobrol dan dia kaku. Astaga aku heran mengapa Mikoto bisa jatuh hati padanya! Oh tunggu, kurasa aku masih punya cemilan di sini," tutur Kushina panjang.

"Oh, sungguh?"

"Kau tidak terburu-buru kan, Minato?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus!"

Kushina pun beranjak menuju kulkas dan mengambil toples berisi kue dia atas kulkas dan hendak membawanya ke meja.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina merasa pening dan terhuyung. Minato yang melihat Kushina terhuyung sontak saja menangkap tubuh Kushina yang akan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Uzumaki- _san_ kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato khawatir. Kushina bernapas dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah. Minato meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Kushina dan merasakan panas.

"Kau demam, Uzumaki- _san_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat," Minato pun meletakkan toples kue itu di lantai dan menggendong Kushina menuju kamarnya.

Ia menurunkan Kushina secara perlahan-lahan. Kushina memejamkan matanya dan napasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab Minato. Minato pun menyelimuti tubuh Kushina dengan selimut dan segera mencari kompres untuk menurunkan demam Kushina.

"Astaga kau ini..."

Setelah mendapatkan baskom berisi air dingin lengkap dengan kain kompres ia pun mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam air dan meletakkannya ke kening Kushina.

Gadis itu terlihat kesakitan. Minato merasa ada yang tidak beres tapi ia berpikir mungkin Kushina hanya demam biasa. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tinggal hingga gadis itu benar-benar tertidur.

Tengah malam demam Kushina menurun namun ia berkeringat banyak dan napasnya cepat. Minato mulai khawatir. Demam Kushina sudah hilang namun kondisinya justru aneh. Minato pun mengambil ponselnya dan segera menelpon Tsunade.

"Halo, Bibi..."

 _Halo. Apa kau tak tahu jam berapa ini?!_

Minato menelan ludahnya membayangkan ekspresi mengerikan bibinya itu. "Aku tahu ini tengah malam. Bisakah kau kemari, Bi? Aku berada di apartemen Kushina dan dia terlihat sakit," jelas Minato terus terang.

 _Astaga apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam begini..dan..BERDUAAN?!_

"Kau bisa menghajarku nanti, tapi kemarilah dulu. Kumohon..." tutur Minato melembut – dan pasrah entah apa yang akan dilakukan Tsunade padanya.

 _Baiklah. Bagaimana keadaannya?_

"Dia berkeringat banyak dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Kurasa ia bernapas terlalu cepat," jelasnya.

 _Aku tidak akan lama._

Benar kata Tsunade, sekitar tujuh hingga delapan menit ia sudah berada di ambang pintu apartemen dan menekan bel berkali-kali. Minato bergegas membukakan pintu serta mempersilahkan wanita paruh baya itu masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade yang langsung memeriksa kondisi Kushina. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti, dia tiba-tiba pingsan, tubuhnya demam tapi sudah turun. Sekarang justru seperti ini.." tutur Minato. Air mukanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Apa dia memakan sesuatu atau meminum sesuatu?" tanya Tsunade lagi. Minato menggeleng, "aku tak tahu apa yang dia makan atau minum. Tapi ketika bersamaku kami makan bersama dan ia meminum teh yang sama denganku."

"Astaga kenapa bisa begini?!" erang Tsunade agak frustasi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Bibi?" tanya Minato heran. Tsunade mulai menelpon seseorang kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Minato.

"Dia terkena racun. Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya. Bisa saja makanan, minuman atau mungkin yang lain. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit S.A.D," tukas Tsunade.

Kedua bola mata Minato membulat sempurna. Racun? Bagaimana bisa?

Apapun itu yang jelas pikiran Minato diliputi kekhawatiran dan dugaannya hanya merujuk pada satu orang, Madara Uchiha, tapi ia tak tahu kapan dan bagaimana penjahat brengsek itu meracuni Kushina atau..mungkin melalui Yahiko atau siapapun.

Yang jelas sekarang Kushina harus diselamatkan.

Sekitar lima menit setelah Tsunade menelpon, mobil ambulan milik S.A.D datang tanpa sirine dan membawa Kushina bersama Tsunade di dalamnya. Sedangkan Minato pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Ponselnya berdering. Minato merutuk dan mengabaikan ponselnya sementara menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Nada dering ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti bahkan ketika ia berada di jalan. Merasa kesal, Minato meletakkan ponselnya di penyangga ponsel dan menekan ikon hijau.

"Halo."

 _Kau sudah mendapatkan kejutannya? Kupikir kau takkan mengangkat telponku._

Rasanya darah Minato mendidih dan ia meminggirkan mobilnya kemudian berhenti dan menaikkan _volume_ suara panggilan.

"Madara? Keparat kau!"

Madara justru tertawa. Minato bersumpah kemarahannya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kaca mobilnya.

 _Yahiko melakukannya dengan baik. Kau tahu aku punya kenalan peracik racun yang hebat. Dan aku yakin kau menginginkan penawar racunnya, benar?_

Gigi Minato saling bergemeretak menahan amarahnya agar tak keluar. "Katakan padaku," tutur Minato pelan namun terdengar mengintimidasi.

 _Aku berada di tempat dimana segalanya berawal. Aku senang mengenang masa lalu dan tentu saja aku membawa penawarnya. Datanglah padaku di gudang dekat jurang, kau tahu kan tempat kecelakaan itu hm?_

"Aku akan memburumu kemanapun kau pergi jika kau berani beranjak dari sana."

 _Hahaha. Senang mendengarmu sepert ini. Aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi kuingatkan saja waktumu hanya – hmm..jika dihitung sekitar lima jam. Setelah itu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada gadis Uzumaki itu_.

TUTT

Madara memutuskan panggilannya. Tubuh Minato menegang dan ia tahu harus membicarakan ini pada pamannya. Ia pun menyalakan mobilnya kembali dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit S.A.D.

"Maafkan aku Kushina..." bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Tepat setelah memasuki rumah sakit S.A.D dan menuju UGD, ia disambut Jiraiya dan Fugaku serta Shikaku.

"Minato!" panggil Jiraiya ketika melihat pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan ke arahnya. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" sambung Jiraiya.

Minato hanya menunduk dan menggeleng sambil memegang erat jaket kulitnya. "Paman bisakah kita bicara empat mata?" ujar Minato. Jiraiya pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Minato berjalan menjauhi UGD.

Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan menghela napas. Sementara Jiraiya duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Jiraiya langsung.

"Aku tahu pelakunya."

"Siapa – oh..Apa Madara yang melakukannya?" tanya Jiraiya memastikan dan Minato membalas dengan anggukan.

"Aku minta tolong padamu untuk memeriksa CCTV apartemen Kushina. Mungkin kita bisa tahu kejadian sebelum aku kesana. Kurasa Yahiko yang melakukannya," ujar Minato.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tahu dimana Madara. Dia barusaja menelponku dan ia membawa penawar racunnya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Kau mau bunuh diri?!" tolak Jiraiya.

Minato terdiam sejenak tak membalas tatapan Jiraiya yang menginginkan penjelasan. Ia hanya menatap lantai porselen putih di bawah kakinya.

"Apa kau tahu tempat dimana aku kecelakaan waktu itu, Paman?" tanya Minato. Jiraiya menatap tajam Minato yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade tentang racun di dalam tubuh Kushina, ia mengatakan tidak memiliki penawar racunnya. Tsunade akan mencoba membuat penawar racun itu dan menyerahkan perawatan pada Shizune untuk memantau keadaan Kushina selagi ia membuat penawar racun.

Sementara Minato langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Alih-alih heran dengan sikap Minato, Tsunade memutuskan untuk segera menuju laboratoriumnya setelah mendapat sampel racun dari tubuh Kushina.

Minato berjalan cepat keluar menuju mobilnya. Ia melihat jam yang tertera di layar _smartphone_ nya. Hampir pukul 1 dini hari. Itu berarti batas waktunya tidak lebih dari pukul 6 pagi. Waktu yang ia butuhkan menuju gudang itu sekitar satu jam, mungkin bisa ia persingkat menjadi 45 menit dengan _ngebut_. Ia pun segera memacu mobilnya menuju rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Minato tahu ini akan menjadi penentuannya. Ia tahu jika mendatangi Madara sama saja dengan mempersembahkan nyawa. Minato tahu betul siapa pembuat racun itu dan Madara begitu licik.

Yang Minato tahu pasti, Madara tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

* * *

Halo lagi hehehe. Betapa sedihnya ketika saya sadar sudah tidak _update_ selama beberapa bulan karena kuliah yang sibuk. Karena sekarang sudah mulai liburan, saya akan meng _update_ lagi! Kemungkinan dua atau tiga chapter lagi cerita ini akan tamat yey! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca dan menunggu cerita ini. _Really really big thanks for you all!_

Oke waktunya balas _review._ Kali ini biar Fugaku dan Mikoto yang membaca review

 **Mikoto** : dari **armawa,** eh tiga _review_ sekaligus. Katanya , "bagus juga ceritanya penuh misteri", "tambah keren aja", dan "misteri yang keren". Terima kasih sudah _review!_ Nih author uda dipuji gini ceritanya jangan update lama-lama dong! Capek juga nih kita nungguin naskah dasar!

 **author :** Makasih **armawa**! Baca lagi yaa hehe. Ini author update lagi loooo. Aku kok baru tau Mikoto jadi rewel begini, ya?

 **Mikoto :** Yaiyalah! Fugaku pulang dari misi bukannya menemuiku malah ambil libur 2 hari tuh! Aku jadi iri sama Kushina *muka sedih*

 **Fugaku :** Hmmm *wajah datar*

 **author :** jangan bawa urusan rumah tangga di sini! Lanjutin bacanyaaaaaaa -_-"

 **Mikoto :** Baca sana muka tembok! *memberikan kertas ke Fugaku*

 **Fugaku :** Siapa muka tembok? Ah selanjutnya dari **chanshasha.** Author katanya dia baru nemu fic ini dan romance MinaKushi minta ditambah.

 **Mikoto :** Ga ada yang minta romance FugaMiko ditambah ya hiks...

 **Fugaku :** ga usah kalo itu.

 **Mikoto :** Fugaku... apa kau sudah pernah makan sup bakiak sama sandal jepit?

 **Fugaku :** cukup aku, kau dan Tuhan aja yang tahu cinta kita.

 **Mikoto :** *blush*

 **author :** WKWKWKWKWKWK astaga gombalan macam apa itu. Btw **chanshasha** terima kasih yaaa. Di chapter baru ada sedikit romance sih hehe tapi diusahakan nanti ditambah! Baca dan review lagi yaaa!

 **Fugaku :** oke selanjutnya-

 **author :** mana Mikoto?

 **Fugaku :** entah. Yang terakhir dari Mikazuki Ryuuko. Bener ini. Jangan kelamaan update karena dia sangat menunggu apa yang akan Minato lakukan. Nih baca thor. JANGAN KELAMAAN UPDATE!

 **author : *JLEBSS*** iyaaa maafkan akuu T_T ini sudah update kook. Trima kasih sudah review dan itu dia yang Minato lakukan hahahaha. Baca lagi kelanjutannya yaaaaaaa.

 **Mikoto :** oke giliran buatku mana?

 **author :** telat! uda kelar. Karena semua udah kelar kami semua mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

 **All :** SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYAAA!

 **-Rinkazura-**


	21. Chapter 19 : Bertahan Hidup

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Bertahan Hidup"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery, slight Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Semua terjadi begitu saja. Awalnya semua terlihat baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba hal buruk menimpa Kushina. Rasanya begitu cepat bahkan Minato sendiri tak sempat menyadarinya. Racun sudah berada di tubuh Kushina dan Madara membawa penawarnya.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya..._

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _"Aku tahu dimana Madara. Dia barusaja menelponku dan ia membawa penawar racunnya."_

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian. Kau mau bunuh diri?!" tolak Jiraiya._

 _Minato terdiam sejenak tak membalas tatapan Jiraiya yang menginginkan penjelasan. Ia hanya menatap lantai porselen putih di bawah kakinya._

 _"Apa kau tahu tempat dimana aku kecelakaan waktu itu, Paman?" tanya Minato. Jiraiya menatap tajam Minato yang berdiri di sampingnya._

 _"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya."_

* * *

 _Enjoy reading :)_

 _._

 _._

 _Flashback_

Bulan masih tampak bersama bintang-bintang di sisinya. Sesekali awan kelabu menghampiri mereka satu-satu atau bahkan bergerombol, namun kemudian pergi dibawa angin lembut yang membelai malam.

Akhir-akhir ini malam begitu cepat berlalu bagi Kushina. Begitu juga dengan malam ini. Pertama kalinya ia menikmati malam yang singkat bersama pemuda pirang itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat sedikit perhatian darinya. Hanya hal-hal sepele seperti mengunci pintu namun entah mengapa membuat hatinya sedikit melompat. Sebelum ia sempat menikmati malam itu, sang mentari sudah menyapanya seakan tak ingin membiarkannya larut dalam kebahagiaan kecilnya.

Pagi itu ia tahu Minato dan Fugaku sedang dalam misi sementara ia hanya sibuk menekan-nekan _mouse_ komputernya dengan bosan.

Tidak ada misi untuknya hari ini. Membosankan. Biasanya ia menginginkan misinya cepat selesai dan menghajar para penjahat yang seenaknya mengganggu ketenangan harinya, namun kini ia ingin sekali mendapat misi untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

Ia tak tahu mengapa tak melihat paras pemuda itu membuatnya bosan setengah mati.

Hari itu ia merasa aneh karena salah satu rekan kerjanya terus saja mengajaknya bicara dan ikut dengannya makan siang bersama Mikoto juga. Ia merasa aneh, namun karena Mikoto biasa-biasa saja jadi begitu juga dengannya.

Setelah makan siang Kushina dan Mikoto ditugaskan membantu Tsunade menstok ulang obat-obatan di bagian medis S.A.D.

"Aku penasaran apa yang sedang Fugaku dan Minato lakukan sekarang," tutur Mikoto sambil menata kotak obat di rak. Kushina berhenti membolak-balik kertas daftar obat-obatan dan menatap teman baiknya.

"Belum genap sehari dan kau sudah merindukannya?" ujar Kushina sambil tersenyum jahil. Sementara Tsunade hanya tertawa.

"Ti-tidak juga, Shina!" elak Mikoto. Ah benar-benar lucu gadis ini berbeda sekali dengan seseorang berwajah datar yang terlihat tak punya emosi itu. Memnag benar cinta itu saling melengkapi mungkin.

"Aku justru lebih kasihan pada Minato yang pasti bosan bersama manusia batu seperti Fugaku," tutur Kushina. Meskipun di dalam hati ia juga ingin tahu apa yang Minato lakukan di sana sampai-sampai ia berpikir untuk menelpon – tapi ia urungkan mengingat mereka dalam misi.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja waktu berlalu begitu saja dan Kushina tengah berada di depan resepsionis bersama Mikoto bersiap untuk pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Apa kau ingin makan di luar?" tanya Mikoto pada gadis bersurai merah di sampingnya. Kushina menggeleng pelan.

"Sedang berhemat," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecut. Mikoto pun menghela napas pendek, "baiklah. Buatlah makanan berkuah supaya kau tetap hangat, oke? Aku pulang dulu," katanya.

Kushina melambaikan tangan, "sampai jumpa besok." Lalu gadis itu pun melangkah pulang.

.

 **.**

Kushina berjalan santai menuju apartemennya. Tadi ia sempat mampir ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam. Ia membeli lebih banyak dari biasanya karena ia tahu Minato akan mampir. Sebenarnya perjanjian kemarin hanya minum teh saja _sih_ , tapi karena Kushina belum sempat makan malam jadi ia memutuskan untuk makan di rumah dan kalau-kalau Minato belum makan mereka bisa makan bersama. Tapi kalau Minato sudah makan Kushina tidak keberatan menghabiskan semua makanannya. Toh itu tidak masalah.

Ah. Kushina mulai memikirkan banyak hal tentang pemuda pirang itu.

Gadis bersurai merah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju apartemennya. Ia bersenandung perlahan sambil menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"HATCHUUU". Lagi-lagi Kushina bersin. Sepertinya ia akan benar-benar terkena flu jika tidak segera menghangatkan tubuhnya dan meminum vitamin. Atau setidaknya pencegah flu.

"Cuacanya cukup dingin ya, Nona."

"Iya kau benar. Memang begitu.." Kushina langsung menjawab saja ketika seseorang berkata padanya tanpa mengetahui identitasnya. Setelah sadar, Kushina memerhatikan wajah asing orang itu. Ia mengenakan topi hitam dengan rambut oranye yang terlihat di tengkuknya.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau bukan penghuni apartemen di sini. Orang baru?" tanya Kushina. Orang itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum.

"Yah bisa dibilang demikian. Sepertinya kau lelah, Nona," katanya.

Sorot mata Kushina menajam.

"Aku tidak—akh.."

"Selamat tidur, Nona."

Kesadaran Kushina mulai kabur beberapa detik setelah ia merasa sesuatu menancap di lehernya. Ia merasa orang itu menyuntikkan sesuatu bahkan sebelum ia merasa takut apa yang disuntikkannya, kesadarannya telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit Kushina terlelap di lantai dingin lantai tiga. Kushina pun tersadar dan mendapati dirinya berada di lantai. Ia pun segera duduk dan mulai berdiri. Karena merasa sedikit pening ia berhenti sejenak dan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia menyentuh lehernya.

Ia yakin orang itu menyuntikkan sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa itu. Ada kemungkinan cepat atau lambat sesuatu akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Entah berbahaya atau tidak, ada rasa takut yang muncul.

 _Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

Kushina pun berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka munkin saja angin malam bisa menenangkannya. Kemudian meletakkan belanjaan di atas meja dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Lalu tak lama setelah itu ia melihat Minato mencarinya.

 _Flashback End._

Malam selalu membawa banyak cerita, kebahagiaan bisa juga kesedihan. Namun lain cerita jika berada di jalan kecil diantara jurang. Terlebih di sebuah gudang kosong gelap.

Lampu kecil temaram menyinari sebagian ruangan gudang. Bangunan tak bersekat itu hanya berisi bekas-bekas perabot dan beberapa alat berkebun yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Kali ini beralih fungsi menjadi tempat penantian seseorang yang bersahabat dengan malam karena kengeriannya.

"Kau belum membayar hasil karyaku, Madara," tutur seorang pemuda sambil menengadahkan sebelah tangannya pada pria berambut _spike_ hitam di hadapannya.

"Yahiko sudah mentransfernya ke rekeningmu. Terima kasih, Sasori," balas pria yang dipanggil Madara itu.

"Baguslah. Senang berbisnis denganmu," ujar Sasori yang kemudian berbalik hendak meninggalkan Madara dan Yahiko.

Madara hanya memandang kepergian Sasori dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ketertarikan lain. "Kurasa kita akan membutuhkannya dalam tim, Tuan?" usul Yahiko.

"Dia tidak terlihat tertarik dengan urusan kita. Biarkan saja," jawab Madara. Sementara Sasori telah menghilang di balik gelapnya malam. Madara pun berbalik dan duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di dekat lampu kecil, menyilangkan kakinya dan menghela napas pendek.

"Berapa banyak yang kau berikan pada gadis itu?" tanya Madara. Yahiko hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil bersandar pada tembok.

"Setidaknya cukup untuk membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan bertahan selama lima – ah kalau sekarang mungkin tinggal empat jam," jawab Yahiko dingin. Madara menyunggingkan senyuman liciknya.

"Cukup untuk membuat mangsa kita terburu-buru."

"Ohiya soal rekan kita yang lain—"

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi, Yahiko. Tenanglah."

Lampu mobil Minato terlihat jelas diantara pepohonan nan gelap, tentu saja karena tak ada siapapun di sana dan lampu mobilnya menjadi satu-satunya cahaya di sana. Jalan sempit di tengah hutan dan jurang itu terlampau lengang bahkan hampir mencekam.

Paras Minato begitu serius lurus ke jalan seakan tak ingin diganggu oleh apapun yang ada di sampingnya, entah pepohonan atau dedaunan yang gemerisik tertiup angin. Ia tidak takut dengan kegelapan atau apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Satu-satunya yang ia takutkan adalah tak bisa menyelamatkan Kushina Uzumaki. Seluruh otot Minato terasa menegang ketika memikirkan gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak melihatnya sebelum pergi dan menghilang begitu saja kemari. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya.

Tepat ketika melewati sebuah tikungan yang cukup tajam dengan pembatas jalan berupa besi yang sedikit penyok membuat mata Minato terpaku sejenak kemudian pandangannya kembali ke jalan.

"Ah, tentu saja besi pembatasnya sudah diganti ya?" gumamnya santai. Namun nyatanya tidak begitu. Lehernya terasa tercekat dan ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Mana mungkin ia melupakan kecelakaan itu. Kedua orang tuanya tewas—bahkan ia ada di sana saat kejadian itu. Ia ingat bagaimana rem mobilnya tidak berfungsi dan membuat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan, terjungkal dan terperosok ke jurang. Minato masih ingat bagaimana rasa pusing ketika mobilnya berguling dan bagaimanarasa perih ketika tutbuhnya tergores di sana sini hingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara ibunya memanggil dan bersyukur mengetahui kedua orang tuanya masih hidup.

Namun ia takkan pernah melupakan suara tembakan yang mengakhiri nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Tubuhnya begitu lemah hingga tak bisa bergerak—bahkan ia tak bisa menolong kedua orang tuanya.

Tak ada yang benar-benar tahu penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya saat itu. Tentu saja—tak ada yang akan mencari bekas tembakan pada sebuah kecelakaan tunggal. Kepolisian hanya menyelidiki mobilnya dan menemukan rem yang tidak berfungsi sehingga itulah penyebab kecelakaan yang berujung kematian. Sangat masuk akal.

Tanpa sadar sungai kecil mengalir di kedua matanya. Minato menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. _Ia tak boleh seperti ini._ Minato tahu ia telah melakukan banyak kesalahan dan ia harus menebusnya. Mungkin memang inilah jalannya. Ia harus menghadapi Madara dan berhenti lari dari kenyataan serta masa lalunya.

Minato telah melewati 45 menit perjalanan dari S.A.D menuju tempat ini dan ia telah berada sangat dekat dengan gudang itu. Ia mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari gudang untuk memarkir mobilnya dan berencana berjalan menuju gudang setelahnya.

Minato menarik napas panjang. Inilah saat yang ia tunggu—meskipun ia tahu ini semua terlalu cepat baginya—bahkan untuk menikmati kebahagiaan. Pemuda pirang itu mematikan mesin mobilnya dan mengambil sebanyak oksigen yang ia bisa. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan, pistol dan senjatanya. Kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari mobil dan mengunci otomatis mobilnya.

Minato menghela napas panjang. Ia siap. Ia _harus_ siap. Lalu ia pun melangkah menuju medan perang yang seharusnya ia datangi sejak dulu. Disamping itu, ia harus segera menyelamatkan gadis itu, satu-satunya motivasi ia berdiri di sini.

"Baiklah. Akan kuakhiri semua ini.."

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha memperkecil suara langkahnya dan bergerak secepat angin menyusuri jalan setapak penuh dedaunan kering. _Kunai_ bermata tiga siap di sakunya. Kini ia tengah berada di balik salah satu pohon agak jauh dari gudang. Minato mengamati bagian depan gudang kalau-kalau ada penjaga.

"Kelihatannya tak ada yang menjaga. Berarti mereka di dalam dan atau ada yang mengawasi dari jauh," asumsi Minato. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mengamati pepohonan di sekitarnya. Keadaan yang gelap memaksanya menggunakan instingnya. Ia pun mulai bergerak mendekati gudang.

SRAKK! TAP!

Minato terkejut dan mundur ke belakang bersembunyi di balik pohon. Seseorang barusaja melompat dari pohon.

"Yo, Namikaze!" sebuah suara dengan nada santai memecah keheningan. Minato menelan ludah, ia tahu suara siapa itu.

"Aku tahu kau di sana. Tak perlu bersembunyi," ujarnya.

 _Yahiko._

Minato menghela napaas pendek. Ia pun berjalan keluar dari balik pohon dan menampakkan diri. Kedua wajah mereka terlihat jelas karena cahaya bulan.

"Kupikir kalian mempersilahkanku masuk," tutur Minato.

"Tak mungkin kubuat mudah untukmu. Lagipula kita masih punya err—empat jam kurasa?" balas Yahiko.

Tanpa basa-basi Minato melempar salah satu _kunai_ nya tepat ke wajah Yahiko. Ia tahu ini saatnya bertarung dan Minato telah siap.

Yahiko menghindari _kunai_ itu dan bergerak cepat mendekati Minato. Mereka pun mulai beradu pukulan. Minato berhasil menghindari pukulan Yahiko dan berputar ke belakangnya lalu melancarkan tendangan. Pemuda berambut oranye itu berjongkok menghindar dan mereka saling menjauh.

"Tidak buruk, Namikaze," puji Yahiko kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya siap membidik Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menyiapkan _kunai_ nya lagi. Ia tak ingin menghabiskan pelurunya sekarang.

DOR

Minato berhasil menghindar dengan melompat dan berguling menjauh di antara pepohonan membuat Yahiko kesulitan membidiknya. Sesekali ia berhenti di balik pohon untuk mengambil napas.

"Oi Minato, kau ingat dengan Sasori, bukan?" tanya Yahiko sambil terus membidik Minato. Ia melihat wajah Minato sedikit terlihat dan segera menembak lagi.

DOR

Minato berhasil menghindar lagi. "Pria berambut merah dengan _babyface_ itu?" balas Minato.

"Benar. Peracik racun yang hebat," tutur Yahiko masih terus mengarahkan pistol dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Minato sudah menduga bahwa Madara membeli racun pada Sasori. Ia ingat mereka pernah memakai jasanya beberapa kali. Gas beracun, cairan bahkan hingga yang berbentuk parfum. Jujur saja ia cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan Sasori dalam membuat racun.

"Kau tahu, racun itu cukup mematikan. Dalam dua jam setelah diberikan, efeknya akan muncul. Kemudian ia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa," tutur Yahiko lagi.

Minato tak bergeming.

"Lalu pada jam kelima, tanpa penawar racun, racun itu akan tersebar sempurna dan..."

Minato menelan ludahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat.

"Kau tahu akhirnya..."

SYUT!

Minato melempar _kunai_ nya menggore pipi kiri Yahiko dan berhasil mengejutkannya. Yahiko menyeka darah segar yang keluar di pipinya. Minato bergerak mendekat dan Yahiko menembakinya beberapa kali.

"Bertahanlah Kushina!" seru Shizune sambil memegang lengan Kushina sambil melihat layar pendeteksi detak jantung yang menunjukkan kenaikan denyut jantung Kushina.

"Ambil penenangnya!" seru Shizune pada salah satu perawat di sana dan segera ia menyuntikkan sesuatu pada Kushina. Detak jantung Kushina mulai melambat.

"Tsunade- _sama_ , cepatlah..Kumohon..." mohon Shizune sambil berbisik. Saat ini terhitung tiga jam setelah perkiraan racun itu diberikan. Keadaan Kushina sangat buruk. Detak jantungnya cepat dan keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya.

"Shizune, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah satu perawat yang terlihat iba dengan keadaan Kushina.

"Kita harus membuatnya bertahan hingga penawar racunnya datang."

Sementara itu di luar UGD terlihat lengang. Tak ada siapapun yang menunggu kabar keadaan Kushina. Jiraiya, Shikaku dan Fugaku sudah tak berada di sana lagi entah kemana.

DOR DOR DOR

SYUT BUAGH!

Minato berhasil mendekati Yahiko dengan cepat meskipun salah satu peluru menggores lengannya. Ia juga berhasil menghadiahi Yahiko dengan sebuah tonjokkan keras di pipi hingga membuatnya terlempar.

Namun tak berhenti di sana, Minato mendekati Yahiko lagi, merampas pistolnya dan mencengkeram bajunya.

"Kau sangat pintar Yahiko. Aku tahu," mata safir cerah itu kini berubah menjadi biru kelam bagai laut dalam yang siap menenggelamkan apapun. Ia menatap tajam manik mata Yahiko, tatapan yang sama ketika ia melakukan kejahatan kala itu, ketika ia menghabisi nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah itu.

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau bunuh lagipula.."

Minato menyipitkan matanya dan memukul pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh darinya itu untuk kedua kalinya dan—lebih keras. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu terlempar, tersungkur ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Minato berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membunuhnya.

"Kau sudah membuang waktuku," tukas Minato masih dengan wajah menyeramkan dan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Sekarang giliran Madara..."

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to review?_


	22. Chapter 20 : Pertarungan

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"Pertarungan"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery, slight Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Minato mendatangi Madara dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dan telah siap menghadapi segalanya, sekalipun harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Satu-satunya hal penting baginya adalah menyelamatkan Kushina bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya..._

 _"Kau sangat pintar Yahiko. Aku tahu," mata safir cerah itu kini berubah menjadi biru kelam bagai laut dalam yang siap menenggelamkan apapun. Ia menatap tajam manik mata Yahiko, tatapan yang sama ketika ia melakukan kejahatan kala itu, ketika ia menghabisi nyawa orang-orang tak bersalah itu._

 _"Aku tak keberatan jika kau bunuh lagipula.."_

 _Minato menyipitkan matanya dan memukul pemuda yang umurnya tak jauh darinya itu untuk kedua kalinya dan—lebih keras. Cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu terlempar, tersungkur ke tanah dan tak sadarkan diri. Minato berusaha menahan diri agar tidak membunuhnya._

 _"Kau sudah membuang waktuku," tukas Minato masih dengan wajah menyeramkan dan sorot mata yang tajam._

 _"Sekarang giliran Madara..."_

* * *

 _Enjoy reading :)_

 _._

 _._

 _Apa aku harus membunuhnya segera?_

"Tidak-tidak. Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya. Aku akan memberi tanda."

 _Kalau begitu kau harus membayarku lebih untuk menunggu._

"Apa ini biaya tambahan yang kita bicarakan?"

 _Tentu saja. Itu kebijakan jasaku. Tak ada tawar-menawar._

"Baiklah bukan masalah."

.

.

BRAKK

Mendengar suara dobrakan pintu, Madara mengangkat wajahnya dan tahu benar siapa tamunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman. Keinginannya terkabul. Sudah pasti ia akan mendatanginya, namun tak ia sangka sejelas ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Minato Namikaze mendatanginya terang-terangan dan tengah menatap wajahnya dengan murka.

Madara telah berhasil membuatnya mengamuk kali ini. Sekilas ada rasa ragu akan kemenangannya ketika melihat mata safir itu menyala nyalang.

"Wah kau sudah sampai. Kupikir akan sedikit lama," sapa Madara dengan santai.

"Apa kau pikir Yahiko bisa mengalahkanku?" balas Minato kelewat dingin. Aura membunuh yang begitu mengerikan begitu terasa hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Tidak juga."

"Dimana benda itu," tanya Minato. Madara tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Aku yakin kau mencari ini, kan?" katanya sambil menunjukkan botol kaca berisi cairan.

 _Apa itu penawarnya?_ Tanya Minato dalam hati. Ia tak begitu yakin karena mungkin saja Madara menipunya dan benda itu bukan penawarnya.

"Ini memang penawarnya. Aku tak berniat menipumu," tutur Madara. Minato masih menatap tajam musuh di hadapannya itu. Jika saja itu bukan Madara, musuhnya akan memilih menyerah ketimbang melawannya pada situasi sekarang. Tapi Madara justru akan tersenyum karena mengetahui Minato menderita.

"Apa kau tidak merasa seperti bernostalgia? Tempat ini, jalan itu dan—jurang itu?" tanya Madara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol di tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya.

Minato masih menatap tajam Madara dan memerhatikan sekitar kalau-kalau ada seseorang selain mereka.

"Orang tuamu tewas di jurang itu. Oh—tidak juga, _sih_. Akulah yang 'menolong' mereka," lanjut Madara.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu payah dalam berkata-kata," balas Minato merasa tersinggung dengan kata _menolong_ itu.

"Aku menolong mereka dari rasa sakit. Lebih baik mereka tewas daripada merasakan sakit akibat kecelakaan, bukan?" bela Madara.

"Cih!" Amarah Minato sudah tak terbendung. Dengan cepat ia melempar _kunai_ nya dan Madara juga menghindar dengan cepat. "Cepat seperti biasanya, huh?"

Minato mulai mendekat dan meluncurkan pukulan. Sementara Madara terus menangkis serangan Minato kemudian mengeluarkan pistol dan melepas satu tembakan yang membuat Minato mundur. Minato harus memutar otak lagi karena ia tak bisa mendekat karena ia tahu Madara penembak yang cukup handal.

"Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajahmu waktu itu. Ah, kenapa aku merindukan ekspresi wajah kosongmu itu?" Madara kembali bersuara. Nampaknya ia memang sengaja memancing.

"Itu bukan aku. Dia hanya bocah 18 tahun."

Madara mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar dan dia sudah membunuh banyak orang—"

TRANG!

Minato menyerang lagi dengan _kunai_ di tangannya dan Madara menangkis dengan pistolnya. Madara memukul perut Minato dan membuatnya mundur sedikit. Minato melancarkan tendangan tinggi dengan cepat tak membiarkan Madara menembak. Madara menangkis dengan kedua tangannya dan tak bisa menembak.

"Ingat bagaimana rasanya membunuh?"

Minato merubah posisi _kunainya_ dan menarget leher Madara. Begitu juga dengan Madara yang berusaha membuat posisi moncong pistolnya berada di kening Minato. Keduanya saling adu kekuatan antara menahan dan mendorong senjata masing-masing.

"Dan bagaimana rasanya tahu gadis itu dalam bahaya?"

Rahang Minato menguat dan gemeretak giginya terdengar. Bahkan seluruh urat tangannya menegang menahan amarahnya. Tangan Minato mendorong _kunai_ nya lebih kuat sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram tangan Madara yang memegang pistol dengan sangat erat.

"Cih!" Madara berdecih agak kesakitan dan genggamannya pada pistol mulai melemah.

"Akan berbeda rasanya jika aku membunuhmu," ujar Minato sambil terus menekan dan menatap tajam mata hitam Madara.

"Tidak semudah itu Minato."

Minato menyipitkan matanya dan terkejut ketika sebuah sinar merah melewati wajahnya. Ia tahu benar sinar apa itu.

 _Sniper, huh._

"Terus lakukan itu dan kau akan mati sia-sia," ujar Madara. Minato tak berkutik. Ia memikirkan kembali tindakannya. Prioritasnya adalah penawar racun itu. Jika ia tewas Kushina juga akan dalam bahaya.

Merasa Minato lengah, Madara mundur cepat. "Menyenangkan sekali membuatmu bingung."

"Kakuzu, apa aku benar?" tebak Minato. Madara mengedikkan bahunya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Siapa lagi? Mantan penembak jitu militer itu cukup berguna."

 _Sialan!_ Umpat Minato dalam hati. Jelas sekali bahwa Madara ingin mengulur waktu. Dan jika ia benar, ia hanya punya waktu 3,5 jam lagi. Ia juga harus memerkirakan durasi perjalanan kembali.

 _Oi Madara, apa kau akan membuatku menunggu sampai mati?_ Protes Kakuzu melalui alat komunikasi pada Madara.

"Aku membayarmu untuk mematuhiku," balasnya dengan suara pelan.

 _Kalau begitu aku ingin dua kali lipat._

"Tsunade- _sama_!" panggil Shizune lega setelah melihat siapa yang barusaja memasuki ruangan dengan langkah cepat dan dua botol cairan di tangannya.

"Suntikkan ini, Shizune," tutur Tsunade menyerahkan kedua botol di tangannya, "kuharap ini berhasil," lanjutnya.

Shizune segera menyuntikkan cairan itu pada Kushina. Sesaat kemudian mereka larut dalam diam sambil berharap bahwa penawarnya akan berhasil.

"Denyut jantungnya masih belum turun," tutur salah satu perawat. Shizune menoleh ke arah Tsunade seperti meminta persetujuan.

"Tambahkan," kata Tsunade sambil terus memantau alat pendeteksi denyut jantung itu.

Sementara Shizune menyuntikkan lagi penawar buatan Tsunade, wanita paruh baya berambut pirang itu menggenggam tangan Kushina.

 _Kumohon ini berhasil... berusahalah Kushina..._

Dalam hati Tsunade masih terus memohon. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kushina bahkan ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri – dan tentu saja ini semua membuat hatinya tak karuan. Belum lagi dengan keponakannya yang keras kepala dan ia tak tahu dimana manusia itu berada sekarang. Apa bocah itu bahkan tidak khawatir sama sekali? Bahkan ia tak ada di ruang tunggu. Astaga.

 _Itu tidak mungkin._

"Tsunade- _sama_!" seru Shizune setelah mendengar alat di sebelahnya berbunyi. Itu bukan tanda yang baik.

"Penawar racunnya...?" ujar kedua perawat itu saling berpandangan terkejut.

"Ti..tidak bekerja – " lanjut Shizune sambil terperangah menatap Tsunade. Sementara Tsunade hanya menggigit bawah bibirnya kesal. Ini pertama kalinya penawar racunnya tidak berhasil. Racun macam apa yang tidak bisa ia kalahkan?

"Bagaimana ini, Tsunade _-sama_?" tanya Shizune agak panik. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa ini pertama kalinya Tsunade gagal menawarkan racun.

"Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu – seperti mengeluarkan racunnya?" tanya salah satu perawat.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Kita lakukan apapun yang kita bisa!"

Minato dan Madara masih saling beradu. Keduanya sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan ancaman. Bahkan keduanya telah melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi terlihat dari banyaknya goresan dan bekas darah di wajah keduanya.

"Astaga..tak kusangka kau berhasil membuatku berdarah begini," tutur Madara sambil membersihkan darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Aku bisa lebih dari itu," balas Minato angkuh.

"Bahkan dalam situasi dua lawan satu ini," lanjutnya.

Madara terkekeh. "Bukannya aku takut, _sih_ , hanya saja yaa – kau tahu aku suka bermain-main. Hmm.. tiga atau dua setengah jam lagi, kurasa?" tutur Madara dengan santainya.

Minato menatap pistol di tangan Madara yang ia yakin pelurunya sudah kosong dan inilah kesempatannya. Ia pun berlari mendekati Madara yang terlihat santai dengan pistol kosongnya.

DOR!

Madara tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya dan melempar tatapan mengejek pada pemuda di depannya.

Minato menghentikan langkahnya. Dalam hati ia mengumpat dan memegangi bahu kirinya. Ia berusaha keras tidak menyuarakan seluruh umpatan di dalam hatinya – sumpah serapah, bahkan.

"Kuakui Kakuzu punya kemampuan membaca situasi yang hebat," kata Madara sambil mengeluarkan tempat peluru kosong dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Minato mundur menjauh mengetahui situasinya merugikan.

Madara berjalan mendekat dengan mempersiapkan pistolnya. Ia melangkah terlalu santai sementara Minato sama sekali tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Minato masih memiliki tangan kanannya. Tidak masalah. Masih ada 3 jam jika ia tidak salah hitung. _3 jam_ sebelum semua terlambat – tidak. Terhitung dengan lamanya perjalanan, ia hanya memiliki waktu sekurang-kurangnya 2 jam lagi _dan itu bukan waktu yang lama_.

"Ini sangat-sangat menarik!" seru Madara mengumbar senyum yang sudah cukup membuat Minato jengkel tingkat akut dan ingin segera menonjok wajahnya keras-keras.

Kalau saja Minato bisa mendekatinya...

Madara masih mendekat sementara Minato menjauh. Keduanya sama-sama berjalan perlahan. Madara menunduk dan tertawa. Telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya sambil sesekali terkekeh. Dia begitu senang membuat pemuda pirang itu menderita.

"Kau tahu –"

JLEB

"Kau seharusnya menjaga jarak."

 _Kunai_ milik Minato mendarat sempurna di paha kiri Madara. Wajah Madara berangsur menjadi sangat marah pada Minato dan dengan cepat melepaskan _kunai_ itu tak peduli sesakit apa. Minato benar-benar membuatnya marah. Belum pernah ia semarah itu pada seseorang – bahkan musuhnya.

"Sialan.. Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang! Tapi kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi," ujar Madara penuh penekanan.

Minato merasa kesal karena ia hanya bisa menarget kaki agar Madara tak menyadari gerakannya. Seharusnya ia menargetkan jantungnya, tapi dengan begitu Kakuzu akan langsung mengeksekusinya dan ia takkan mendapatkan apa-apa, selain itu Kushina takkan bisa diselamatkan.

Ia benar-benar harus menahan diri agar berhasil membawa penawar itu pulang.

 _Kau tahu kau benar-benar bodoh, Uchiha, hahahaha!_

Madara berdecak marah mendengar ejekan Kakuzu di telinganya. _Sniper_ sialan itu tak punya hak mengomentari dirinya.

"Aku bisa saja membatalkan bayaranmu."

 _Kau akan langsung kehilangan nyawa kalau begitu._

Madara mengacuhkan ucapan Kakuzu dan menatap tajam pria di hadapannya dan menodongkan pistol. Madara cukup hebat masih bisa berdiri dan menahan sakit.

Segera saja Minato berlari menghindar mengetahui Madara akan menghujaninya dengan peluru. Ia menghindar secepat yang ia bisa sambil sesekali bersembunyi di balik kotak-kotak kayu di sana.

Ia harus membawa Madara keluar dari gudang itu. Tapi, itu berarti ia mendekati tempat Kakuzu berada dan itu sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Situasi sekarang saja sudah tidak begitu menguntungkan.

DOR!

"Berhentilah sembunyi, Namikaze!" seru Madara geram. Pelurunya sama sekali tidak mengenai pemuda itu. Dan sekarang Minato bersembunyi di balik lemari besi.

"Keluar kau!"

DOR!

Madara mengeluarkan satu pistol lagi dan melepas tembakan yang berhasil membuat Minato keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menuju pintu keluar.

DOR!

Madara melepaskan tembakan lagi untuk mencegah Minato keluar. Benar saja Minato menghindari pintu dan bergerak ke arah lain.

"Aku rasa udara di sini mulai dingin," tutur Madara.

Tak lama setelah itu Minato mendengar bunyi yang tidak asing. Ia terkejut dengan apa yang barusaja muncul di benaknya.

"Apa kau benar-benar memasang sebuah bom?" ujar Minato sedikit tak percaya. Mereka berdua masih berada dalam gudang dan Madara mengaktifkan bom waktu? Apa manusia itu juga berniat bunuh diri?

Madara hanya tersenyum sinis sambil menujukkan sebuah benda kecil di tangannya.

Minato harus memutar otak lagi bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari sini. Ia tak punya pilihan lagi. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu pun mengambil pistolnya.

"Aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi sekarang."

"Ini semakin menarik, kan?"

.

.

.

Sorotan lampu mobil terlihat di jalanan sepi di antara hutan dan jurang. Dua mobil _Chevrolet_ _Trax_ hitam melaju dengan cepat.

"Apa kita masih jauh?" tanya Fugaku di balik kemudi mobil. Jiraiya menggeleng cepat.

"Kurasa tidak," jawabnya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak memberitahu situasinya sekarang," eluh Fugaku.

"Sepertinya dia sedang sibuk dengan Madara. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa menang jika satu lawan satu," tutur Jiraiya.

"Tidak, Pak. Aku yakin Madara tidak sendirian mengingat kejadian di pelelangan. Ia masih memiliki satu orang lagi dan – mungkin saja masih ada yang lain," sahut Shikaku.

"Yahiko, kalau aku tidak salah?" tanya Jiraiya. "Benar. Tapi saya rasa tidak mungkin jika Madara benar-benar hanya dengan Yahiko saja dilihat dari _track record_ kejahatannya," jawab Shikaku meyakinkan.

"Iya, tapi kita sudah membawa cukup orang untuk membekuk Madara," tutur Jiraiya optimis.

"Cukup jika tidak ada pengacau di tengah jalan," sambung Fugaku.

"Kau memang realistis sekali. Lebih cepat Fugaku!"

.

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan terdengar diikuti dengan kepulan asap dari dalam hutan. Secara reflek Fugaku dan pengemudi mobil di belakangnya menginjak rem karena terkejut. Mereka menghentikan mobil sejenak untuk mengamati.

Kepulan asap terlihat membumbung tinggi diikuti kobaran api. Mereka yakin ini ledakan bom, tapi apa yang diledakkan mereka tak tahu. Namun siapa yang meledakkan... itu akan menjadi masalah lain lagi dan bukan tidak mungkin orang yang mereka buru yang melakukannya.

Kemungkinan yang sangat masuk akal.

"Cepat!" seru Jiraiya dan membuat Fugaku menginjak gas dan mempercepat laju mobilnya diikuti dengan mobil di belakangnya.

"Ini cukup kacau," tutur Shikaku sambil mengamati kepulan asap itu.

Kedua mobil itu melaju cepat menuju ledakan itu dan yakin bahwa Minato berada di sana.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan?!" rutuk Jiraiya yang mulai tak sabar.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue_

 _._

 _._

 _Mind to review?_

* * *

Halo _minna-san_ , saya benar-benar mohon maaf karena _update_ yang sangat-sangat kelamaan hehehehe. Kalau disebutkan penyebabnya mungkin bisa jadi sebuah cerita lain hahahahaha. Tapi ini sudah mulai menemukan titik terang dan akan dilanjutkan sampai benar-benar selesai karena memang tinggal sedikit lagi menuju ending hehehe.

.

Rinka benar-benar berterima kasih kepada kalian yang telah membaca, mereview dan bahkan menunggu cerita ini untuk update. Terima kasih banyak! Review kalian akan Rinka balas nanti setelah cerita ini selesai~ . Baiklaaah sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih yang amat sangat banyaaak.

 _See you in the next chapter_

 _sincerely,_

Rinkazura


	23. Chapter 21 : 0 atau 100

**Rinkazura Presents**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ORANGE**

 **"0 atau 100"**

 **Genre : Crime, Mystery, slight Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **A MinaKushi Fanfiction**

 **Warning : typo(s), OOC (maybe), etc.**

 **SUMMARY :** Waktu terus berjalan dan pertarungan belum berakhir. Madara benar-benar tak membiarkan segalanya berjalan mudah untuk Minato, bahkan ia membayar mahal untuk memastikan Minato tidak berhasil. Sementara Jiraiya akan berada di sana untuk membantu Minato mendapatkan penawar racunnya dan Kakuzu masih disibukkan dengan anak buah Jiraiya.

* * *

 _Cerita sebelumnya..._

 _DUAR!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara ledakan terdengar diikuti dengan kepulan asap dari dalam hutan. Secara reflek Fugaku dan pengemudi mobil di belakangnya menginjak rem karena terkejut. Mereka menghentikan mobil sejenak untuk mengamati._

 _Kepulan asap terlihat membumbung tinggi diikuti kobaran api. Mereka yakin ini ledakan bom, tapi apa yang diledakkan mereka tak tahu. Namun siapa yang meledakkan... itu akan menjadi masalah lain lagi dan bukan tidak mungkin orang yang mereka buru yang melakukannya._

 _Kemungkinan yang sangat masuk akal._

 _"Cepat!" seru Jiraiya dan membuat Fugaku menginjak gas dan mempercepat laju mobilnya diikuti dengan mobil di belakangnya._

 _"Ini cukup kacau," tutur Shikaku sambil mengamati kepulan asap itu._

 _Kedua mobil itu melaju cepat menuju ledakan itu dan yakin bahwa Minato berada di sana._

 _"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan?!" rutuk Jiraiya yang mulai tak sabar._

* * *

 _Enjoy reading :)_

.

.

DUARRR!

Asap membumbung tinggi diantara pepohonan. Suara percikan-percikan api terdengar sangat jelas, namun kelihatannya takkan ada ledakan lagi. Tapi satu ledakan tadi telah berhasil membakar gudang itu sepenuhnya dan membuat kedua orang di dalamnya kesulitan keluar.

"Keh! Sialan! Namikaze sialan itu membuatku meledakkannya lebih cepat!" rutuk Madara sambil menatap gudang yang terbakar di hadapannya. Ia berada tak begitu jauh dari sana. Ia berhasil melompat ke hutan sebelum gudang itu meledak dan berubah menjadi puing-puing.

Ia terpaksa melakukannya agar Minato juga kesulitan keluar sama dengannya yang bersusah payah.

"Kakuzu apa dia masih hidup?" tanyanya pada Kakuzu.

 _Asap tebal itu menghalangi pandanganku._

"Aku malah berharap dia masih hidup," ujar Madara sambil mengatur napasnya.

.

.

.

"Uhuk uhuk... hah..hah..Madara brengsek!" umpat Minato yang terbaring di atas rerumputan. Ia pun duduk dan meludah kemudian mengusap wajahnya.

Hampir saja ia tewas dalam ledakan. Ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar terbaik, terpaksa ia harus melompat dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke jendela berkaca. Kemudian masih harus berlari setelahnya. Ia tak menduga Madara akan menekan tombolnya secepat itu. Benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"Sialan!" umpat Minato lagi. Ia pun bangkit untuk memastikan keadaan dan harus menemukan Madara. Ia membersihkan pakaiannya dari pecahan-pecahan kaca yang untung saja tidak melukainya sama sekali.

Apa karena memang ia terbiasa memecahkan kaca dengan cara begitu? Kemampuannya sebagai pencuri memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Minato pun mulai berjalan dengan penuh waspada mencari dimana Madara Uchiha berada. Ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, karena sekalinya waktu berlalu takkan bisa kembali lagi.

Jika semua terlambat, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

DUK

Minato terduduk.

Tangan kanan Minato meremas bahu kirinya keras. Rasa nyeri di bahu kirinya tiba-tiba menjalar membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Akh..."

Minato memaksa tubuhnya untuk berdiri lagi. Ia sudah tak punya waktu lagi dan harus segera menemukan Madara yang ia yakin masih bernapas sekarang.

.

.

SRAAKKK

Jiraiya dan yang lain segera turun melalui tanah landai di pinggir jalan yang langsung menuju gudang. Mereka meninggalkan mobil mereka di bahu jalan agar lebih cepat dan mudah bergerak.

"Kita berpencar dan temukan Minato. Jika kalian menemukan Minato atau bahkan Madara segera hubungi. Tetaplah berkomunikasi!" perintah Jiraiya pada Fugaku dan yang lain untuk menyisir sekitar gudang dan hutan.

.

.

"Kakuzu kau masih belum melihatnya?" tanya Madara lagi.

 _Aku akan pindah lokasi._

"Baiklah.."

 _Apa Minato tewas?_ Tanya Madara dalam hati. Ia masih yakin Minato masih hidup dan ia tak berniat melarikan diri dari Minato. Madara punya harga diri yang tinggi dan takkan kabur dari pertarungan. Ia sudah berkorban banyak dan bersusah payah mana mungkin dia akan pergi sebelum memastikan bahwa Minato Namikaze mati dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Madara sudah berada agak jauh dari sumber api dan ia berdiri di dalam hutan. Ia masih mengamati sekitar gudang itu kalau-kalau ada pergerakan yang –

SRAKK!

Madara menjadi semakin waspada. Ia mendengar sesuatu bergerak di dekatnya.

"Apa itu Minato?" bisiknya sambil menajamkan penglihatan menyisir daerah sekitarnya.

SYUT

Refleks Madara menghindari sesuatu yang bergerak cepat melalui bahunya. Ia mengikuti arah perginya benda itu.

JLEB

 _Itu kunai Namikaze!_ Serunya dalam hati kemudian bergerak menjauh.

"Aku penasaran.." katanya sambil melihat ke arah datangnya _kunai_ itu dan mendapati Minato menampakkan diri.

"Berapa banyak _kunai_ yang kau punya?" lanjut Madara dengan santainya.

"Tidak banyak, kalau kau mau tahu. Jumlahnya tidak penting," jawab Minato.

Madara menatap tajam Minato seakan takkan membiarkan satupun gerakannya terlewat. Ia sudah kehilangan keinginan untuk bermain-main dan ingin segera membuat Minato tak berdaya.

"Kakuzu, kapanpun dia membahayakanku, tembak," bisik Madara.

 _Eksekusi?_

"Tidak, hindari bagian vitalnya."

 _Kau benar-benar harus membayarku sangat mahal._

Minato menghela napas panjang. "Kurasa ini akhirnya?" tanya Minato sambil mengamati Madara dan menemukan bahwa penawar itu berada di saku celananya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia segera melesat menyerang Madara.

Keduanya pun kembali beradu tanpa senjata. Mereka saling memukul, menendang hingga salah satu atau bahkan keduanya terjatuh.

Madara menendang Minato dengan sangat keras hingga membuatnya terpental dan jatuh di atas rerumputan. Sementara Madara juga roboh akibat kakinya yang terluka.

Minato meregangkan tangan kanannya. Untung ia melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan hingga tendangan itu tak mengenai wajahnya.

"Kau mungkin beruntung karena peluruku habis," tutur Madara.

" _I do have mercy_ ," lanjutnya. Minato hanya melempar tatapan tajam dan senyuman sinis. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada tangan Madara. Musuhnya itu menunjukkan botol penawar racun lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Kau masih belum berhasil mengambilnya, Namikaze," ujar Madara mengingatkan. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil membuat Minato marah. Minato Namikaze pun mulai bangkit, begitu juga dengan Madara yang menggenggam botol itu di tangannya seakan Minato takkan pernah bisa mendapatkannya.

Sementara itu waktu masih terus berjalan...

Minato menfokuskan serangan pada tangan Madara agar melepaskan botol itu. Ia memukul tangan kanan Madara yang membuat botol itu terjatuh. Sebelum Minato mengambilnya, Madara menendang pelan dan membuat botol itu menjauh. Minato pun menginjak kaki Madara dengan keras dan memukul pahanya yang terluka dan membuat Madara meringis kesakitan. Minato pun bergegas mendekati botol itu dan hampir saja ia mendapatkannya jika saja bukan karena sebuah tembakan melesat di hadapannya dan memaksanya menghindar ke balik pohon.

"Sial aku melupakan Kakuzu!"

Madara pun berniat mengambil kembali botol itu – namun dicegah Minato dengan lemparan lima batu yang mengenai punggungnya.

"Kau seperti bocah saja," katanya kemudian akan mengambil botol itu.

Madara terperangah dan mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

"Heh..kau lengah," tutur Minato sambil mengacungkan botol yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia mengalahkan Madara dan kabur dari Kakuzu.

"Tidak juga _, sih_ ," kata Madara sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

DOR

Sebuah tembakan menyerempet tangan Minato dan membuatnya menjatuhkan botol itu ke rumput.

"Cih!" Minato menoleh cepat ke arah tembakan. _Kalau saja aku bisa menemukan lokasi Kakuzu sialan itu!_ Batin Minato.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan penawar itu jika Kakuzu terus mengganggu!_ Rutuk Minato dalam hati. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal terlebih melihat botol itu kembali berada di tangan Madara.

"Waktu, Minato. _Waktu_ ," ujar Madara sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangan mengisaratkan waktu.

.

.

"Pak, saya mendengar suara tembakan dari arah timur!" seru salah satu anak buah Jiraiya dan membuat semua yang mendengarnya bergerak ke arah timur.

"Tetap waspada. Jangan sampai mereka melihat kita," tukas Jiraiya.

"Siap, Pak!"

.

.

Minato dan Madara beradu kembali. Madara mencoba menjauhkan penawar racun itu dari Minato sekalipun dengan melemparnya ke atas, kemudian menangkapnya lagi. Sesekali Minato berhasil mendapatkannya namun terambil lagi oleh Madara. Terus begitu tanpa ada keinginan untuk berhenti dari keduanya sebelum salah satunya tumbang.

 _Aku melihat beberapa orang bergerak ke arahmu, Madara._

Informasi dari Kakuzu membuat Madara menjauh dari Minato. Sementara penawar racunnya? Berada di tangan Madara.

"Kacaukan mereka," perintahnya pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu pun mengubah target ke arah orang-orang yang mendekat itu.

 _Jangan terlalu dekat, tikus pengganggu._ Batin Kakuzu lalu melepas beberapa tembakan yang membuat orang-orang itu bersembunyi dan menyebar.

.

"Rupanya benar Madara tidak sendirian," tutur Jiraiya setelah mengetahui ia dihadang oleh beberapa tembakan. Itu berarti Minato dan Madara tak jauh dari sana.

"Kalian bertiga cari lokasi _sniper_ itu dan pancing dia agar tidak menghalangi jalan. Fugaku dan Shikaku tetap bersamaku," ujar Jiraiya memberi perintah. Mereka pun mengangguk sebelum berpisah.

Ketiga orang yang diperintah Jiraiya segera berbalik arah dan bergerak dengan hati-hati menuju arah tembakan.

.

Minato langsung menoleh begitu mendengar beberapa tembakan dilepaskan Kakuzu.

 _Siapa yang dia tembak?_ Tanya Minato dalam hati. Jika ada orang lain di sana mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatannya sementara Kakuzu teralihkan.

Minato pun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk kembali menyerang Madara. Begitu pula dengan Madara, tenaga mereka sudah terkuras sangat banyak.

Minato melancarkan pukulan yang tidak sempat ditangkis Madara dan membuatnya mundur. Madara membalasnya dengan tendangan yang berhasil ditangkis oleh Minato. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus mendesak Madara dan menyerangnya dengan cepat hingga membuat Madara kewalahan.

"Cih!" decih Madara setelah menerima pukulan Minato yang mengenai perutnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang Minato mencengkeram tangan kirinya yang menggenggam botol itu. Minato menguatkan cengkeraman itu seakan ingin meremukan pergelangan tangan Madara.

 _Aku masih mencari tikus-tikus itu. Jadi berusahalah._

 _Sialan!_ Umpat Madara mengetahui Kakuzu masih sibuk dengan pengganggu-pengganggu itu.

"Bunuh saja mereka!" seru Madara sambil mencoba mendorong Minato. Mata hitam Madara menangkap sesuatu yang menarik dan membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman licik.

.

.

Kakuzu masih terus membidik orang-orang yang bergerak dan menyadari bahwa mereka mendekatinya.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Aku juga tak bisa memastikan jumlah mereka..." eluhnya sambil terus membidik.

Sesuatu bergerak dari balik pohon dan Kakuzu langsung melepas tembakan. Tembakan itu mengenai salah satunya dan membuat satu orang berhenti.

"Sial seharusnya aku mengincar kakinya," kata Kakuzu lalu kembali membidik yang lain.

DOR

Sebuah tembakan melesat ke arah Kakuzu dan meleset tidak jauh darinya. Namun tembakan itu berhasil membuat Kakuzu terkejut dan sedikit lengah.

"Fuuh..hampir saja."

"Tsunade- _sama_!" seru Shizune yang melihat penurunan pada denyut Kushina.

"Ya Tuhan... Kushina kumohon bertahanlah!" mohon Tsunade masih terus berusaha membuat Kushina hidup.

"Dimana Minato dan yang lain?!" seru Tsunade putus asa. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat genting begini Jiraiya – bahkan Minato tak ada di sana. Apa hanya dirinya yang gusar begini dan –

"Mereka sedang mengambil penawarnya. Tenanglah, Tsunade- _sama_."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berat terdengar dari balik punggung Tsunade. Pria bersurai putih yang dikuncir rendah itu menenangkan.

"Sakumo.."

"Shikaku berkata akan membantu Minato mendapatkan penawarnya. Mereka akan segera kembali. Jadi..tenanglah," jelas Sakumo menenangkan.

"Tapi, Sakumo- _san_...waktunya?!" seru Shizune.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu.. dan berdoa.."

.

.

"Kau...harus...berusaha lebih..keras...Gaaahh!" ujar Madara sambil terus mempertahankan diri dan botol penawar yang berusaha diambil Minato.

Keduanya berusaha sekuat tenaga mempertahankan diri tanpa senjata. Madara kehabisan peluru, sementara Minato pun demikian.

"Kehh..!" Minato menekan tubuh Madara agar semakin turun dan jatuh ke tanah, dan berharap bisa membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dengan melukainya – tapi ia sama sekali tak punya senjata. Manik safir Minato berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, keparat!" seru Madara melihat Minato agak lengah dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat Minato mundur dan hampir terjatuh namun ia dapat bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

"Cih!" Minato berdecih kesal kemudian menyadari telapak tangan kirinya menggores sesuatu yang tajam.

 _Kunai_.

Ia mendapati _kunai_ nya tertancap di pohon tempatnya bersandar. Ia beruntung.

Minato mencabut kunai itu dan memegangnya dengan tangan kiri dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya berharap Madara masih belum sadar. Sementara itu ia tahu Kakuzu masih sibuk dengan – siapapun yang tidak ia ketahui – sehingga bisa menjadi kesempatan Minato. Satu-satunya mungkin.

Kali ini benar-benar iya atau tidak sama sekali. 0 atau 100, bahkan hidup atau mati. Sampai mati pun Minato harus bisa mendapatkan penawar itu dan membawanya kembali. Waktunya tidak banyak. Ia pun kembali menyerang Madara dengan tangan kosong. Masih terus beradu kekuatan, saling menendang, memukul, dan Minato mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan _kunai_ nya. Jika tidak tepat, bisa saja bukan Madara yang terluka, tapi dia.

"Kau benar-benar kuat. Bahkan dengan keadaan begitu," tutur Madara sambil melirik bahu kiri Minato yang terlihat mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu masih bisa mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya sekarang.

Jarak keduanya sudah begitu dekat. Minato tahu itu.

.

.

"Itu Minato!" seru Shikaku lirih. Jiraiya dan Fugaku mengangguk, namun mereka tak bisa gegabah mengingat _sniper_ itu masih ada di sana dan belum ada laporan dari tiga rekannya tadi apakah ia sudah tumbang.

"Siapkan pistol kalian," ujar Jiraiya. Ketiganya pun bersiaga.

.

.

"Ah, kurang ajar! Kalian benar-benar licin seperti belut!" rutuk Kakuzu yang melihat kedua orang itu masih membidiknya dan terus menghindari semua tembakannya. Sementara satu dari mereka telah berhasil ia lukai entah bagian mana ia tak peduli yang penting semua ini segera selesai dan ia mendapatkan uang.

CKLEK

DOR

Salah satu dari mereka tertembak di kakinya akibat terlihat oleh Kakuzu. "Bagus, satu lagi!" seru Kakuzu dingin.

"Kemari kau belut..."

.

.

"Hampir satu jam lagi...Minato..." tutur Madara yang kembali memancing emosi Minato yang semakin bergejolak seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia menendang perut Madara dengan sangat keras dan membuatnya sedikit menjauh kemudian memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Minato menarik _kunainya_ , menggenggamnya erat dan mengarahkannya pada Madara.

Minato sudah tak bisa tenang lagi. Dalam benaknya ia tahu barusaja seharusnya ia bisa mendapatkan botol itu, namun ia malah memilih menjauhkan Madara dan menarik _kunainya_.

 _Ia sudah tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi_. Minato bergerak dengan cepat. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan botol itu namun Madara terus menjauhkannya dan menajuhkan dirinya dari Minato. Madara terus saja menghindar.

"Pengecut!" seru Minato.

.

.

"Haruskah aku menembak?" tanya Fugaku. "Minato takkan mendapatkannya jika begitu," lanjutnya.

"Kau harus membidiknya dengan benar."

Fugaku menargetkan kaki Madara, bukan bagian vitalnya karena alasan Madara harus dibawa hidup-hidup.

Madara dan Minato terus saja bergerak sehingga membuat Fugaku agak kesulitan. Namun kemudian pergerakan mereka melambat.

DOR

Peluru itu melesat menyerempet paha kiri Madara. Fugaku berdecak kesal. Namun tak disangka hal itu mempengaruhi Madara yang memang kakinya terluka akibat _kunai_.

Madara terlihat goyah.

Kemudian Minato mendaratkan kunainya di perut Madara.

"Dia berhasil!" seru Jiraiya sambil menurunkan pistolnya.

Jiraiya, Fugaku dan Shikaku bergegas mendekati Minato karena Madara berhasil dijatuhkan.

Penawar itu akan segera mereka bawa pulang untuk menyembuhkan Kushina. Dengan begitu semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau berhasil keluar, kan, sialan?_

 _Selalu._

.

.

DOR

.

.

.

 _To be continue_


End file.
